LET IT ROCK
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Como si vivir maldito no fuera suficiente, ahora debia lidiar con la molesta compañia de un extraño personaje...estupido destino YURIYxKAI UA ¡CAP 10 ARRIBA n0n!
1. DANCE WHIT THE DEVIL

Ro: ¡¡KONICHIWA n0n!!

Ann:¡¡VOLVÍ CON UN NUEVO FIC n0n!! Sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros Fic o.o, sin embargo esta idea surgió de repente (como todas mis historias XDDD) y usualmente no me dejan dormir hasta que las elabore oO

Ro: Ann no funciona bajo la amenaza de perder sus horas de sueño ñ---ñ

Ann: ¬///¬….De acuerdo u.u…algunas aclaraciones sobre el Fic n-n. Esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, y que por cierto es un universo alterno

Ro: Así que nadie usa trompitos para conquistar el mundo u.u

De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca que repetir o.o.

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, Kai hace de **UKE **

CAPITULO UNO: DANCE WHIT THE DEVIL

Música elegante y exquisita, propia de un evento cuya distinción reluce en cada rincón de la enorme mansión.

Era de noche, y las luces de las elegantes lámparas, candelabros, y cuanta bombilla había, brillaba bellamente con los invitados y las risas vánales.

Entre ese glamur de finos vestidos, hermosa decoración y música suave, había alguien en un pequeño grupo de invitados que pasaba desapercibido.

Un hombre joven de cabello bicolor vestía un smoking negro que contrastaba con el tono pálido de su piel. En la mano sostenía un trago cuyo vino bebía de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba la conversación de la que asentía cada tanto, y opinaba cuando debía.

-.-Oh querido, eres encantador- rio una de las voluminosas mujeres al pasar una mano coquetamente sobre su brazo.

Con una sonrisa falsa agradeció el cumplido mientras bebía del vaso. Kai Hiwatari intento no rodar los ojos en aburrimiento por la tediosa plática.

Disimulado, dio una mirada de reconocimiento a todo el amplio salón. Todo parecía normal. Suspiro cansado. Odiaba las misiones de reconocimiento ¿Por qué Hiro no se conseguía otro agente?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nubloso atardecer ruso. Los tonos pastel aun prisioneros entre las gruesas nubes grises no eran tomados en cuenta. La niebla se extendía por todas partes conforme descendía la temperatura, por lo que la calle estaba prácticamente desolada.

Incluso esa concurrida zona comercial contaba con poco transeúntes que apresuraban el paso para llegar a sus casas antes que cayera la noche.

Entre las personas, una delgada figura se movía con la fluidez del viento y los movimientos elegantes de un gato.

Ojos carmín relucieron cuando el viento soplo y removió su cabello bicolor. Las serias y estoicas expresiones del perfilado rostro no se inmutaron con el frio, por lo que durante un segundo se detuvo para ver la falsa fachada del edificio de "manutención de software"

-.-Hn

Resoplo cansado una vez se obligo a entrar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra, e ignoro el movimiento de su bufanda blanca al jugar con el viento.

La empresa no le gustaba, pero no podía objetar cuando lo llaman. Frunció el ceño en disgusto sin dejar a caminar.

A sus 19 años de edad, Kai Hiwatari no deseaba mayor cosa que vivir sin ser molestado. El dinero no era problema considerando la herencia que dejaron sus padres al morir, el inconveniente radica en su abuelo.

Si llegaba a tocar un céntimo el hombre lo encontraría, y eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. Pero tal vez cuando venda sus principios y quiera ser tratado como un conejillo de indias entonces quizás lo llame para concretar una reunión familiar.

-.-Bueno días joven Hiwatari- saludo el portero con una amigable sonrisa por el recién llegado.

-.- Dobroe utro (Buenos días)- dijo con voz neutra

Una vez en el enorme lobby, Kai camino hacia el único ascensor que se abrió luego de unos segundos.

Por acto reflejo saco una tarjeta que deslizo por la ranura ubicada donde normalmente deberían ir los números de los pisos. El aparato dio un leve "bip" en verde que indicaba que todo iba bien, por lo que el mecanismo interno se desplazo hacia atrás para dar paso al escáner de huellas digitales.

Sin ganas coloco su mano sobre la maquina. Un nuevo "bip" lleno el ascensor para finalmente mostrar los botones que debería tener.

-.-Hn

Mascullo impaciente una vez presiono una serie de dígitos que sólo los miembros de la organización conocían.

Cuando el ascensor finalmente comenzó a moverse, Kai se permitió recargarse contra una de las paredes. El viaje tardaría unos minutos considerando que iba bajo tierra.

Miro aburrido el techo y frunció el ceño por la música del elevador. La última vez que destruyo los parlantes estuvo ahí por media hora, por lo que esta vez se abstuvo.

Ojos carmín desviaron su atención una vez alzo la mano. Últimamente le dolían más de lo normal. La cerró fuerte, y al volverla a abrir una pequeña flama azul danzo sobre la palma.

**CLIN**

El ascensor se detuvo. La llama se extinguió tras un suspiro mientras el bicolor camino sin prisa por las oficinas hasta que gradualmente dejo de verlas.

Neo Borg era una organización anti terrorista con más de 60 años de antigüedad, aunque sus agentes no eran precisamente los más convencionales. Por azares del destino (en el caso particular del bicolor, eran los experimentos de su abuelo) el descubrimiento de Bestias Bit fue el mayor auge científico, uno que llego a su fulgor una vez las bestias sagradas encontraron huéspedes humanos.

El bicolor resoplo. Tener dentro un espíritu no parecía tan divertido cuando se puede incendiar todo su alrededor con un estornudo accidentado. Si el ocupante no tenía suficiente poder sobre si mismo perdería el control y eso nunca ha dejado buenas consecuencias.

La labor que básicamente desempeñaba como agente era atrapar a los suyos. Aquellos que se volvían mas bestias que humanos y terminaban armando un apocalíptico alboroto por no poder controlarse. Las muertes y destrozos de ciudades y pueblos nunca son un juego de niños.

Claro que con sus estudios universitarios y el trabajo como mercenario de tiempo completo su vida se había vuelto muy complicada.

-.-¡Hola Kai!

**BBBOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

La alegre voz femenina lo detuvo por la fuerte explosión le sucedió. El suelo tembló, y el pasillo se estremeció.

Tal vez por morbosa curiosidad termino asomándose. El laboratorio estaba lleno de tizne y humo, y pronto se le sumaron los carraspeados de sus ocupantes.

-.-¡Demonios Hilary, te dije que no mezclaras eso!- exclamo un molesto castaño, cuyos ojos se veían ocultos por mechones de cabello.

-.-Lo siento Kenny- dijo la chica mientras tosía- No es mi culpa que tú letra sea ilegible.

-.-¡Mi letra no es…!

-.-Oigan ¿están bien?- pregunto Kai sin real preocupación, tal vez divertido de la usual situación de ese par.

Las demás oficinas están muy lejos del laboratorio por sus constantes explosiones y peligrosos inventos que cada tanto necesitaban un voluntario para probar. Normalmente eran los novatos los que sufrían tal desgracia.

Kenny Manabu de 17 años, y Hilary Tachibana de 18 años eran los encargados de la parte tecnológica y de desarrollo bio-molecular de Neo Borg. Un par de genios locos, cuyo director en jefe era el castaño.

-.-Ah, hola Kai- saludo Kenny mientras se incorporaba- ¿Cómo estuvo tú misión?

-.-Bien- mascullo neutral. En silencio extendió una mano para ayudar a la chica a incorporarse.

-.-Tengo algo para ti- dijo alegre el castaño- Es un prototipo.

A pesar de ser un buen científico, un prototipo indica falta de experimentación en el campo, y ser conejillo de indias nunca le ha hecho gracia.

-.-Déjalo en paz Kenny, no ves que acaba de llegar de una misión y está cansado- repuso Hilary en un mohín de disgusto. Sus manos en la cadera delataban que de seguir insistiendo se enojaría.

Kai medio sonrió. A pesar de los incidentes casi catastróficos que podían ocasionar, era el único lugar en esa enorme empresa el que se sentía a gusto. Casi nadie venia, así que pasaba todo su tiempo ahí hasta que Hiro lo llamaba.

Con sus habilidades no podía lastimarse más de lo usual, y la compañía de ellos resultaba agradable a pesar que él nunca hablaba más de lo necesario.

-.-Hn

Su celular sonó. Basto con un ademan de la mano para despedirse y salir rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

No hubo necesidad de contestar. El aparato tampoco volvió a sonar. No era propio de un muchacho de 19 años trabajar para una agencia del gobierno como un agente, pero tampoco lo era incinerar todo su alrededor con un parpadeo.

Resoplo antes de empujar la puerta de una enorme oficina…

…tal vez su vida hubiera sido más fácil si una bestia bit no lo hubiera escogido. Sonrió de lado. Pero seguramente sería una existencia muy solitaria, mucho más de lo que ya era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Falsas risas lo devolvieron a la realidad. Durante las últimas horas había estado haciendo preguntas casuales con la excusa de querer relacionarse con los invitados.

Sus palabras eran simples, nada que pudiera levantar sospechas, sólo necesitaba estar lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el ritmo cardiaco.

Esta vez debía conseguir información. Había rumores de un grupo que planeaba algo grande. Los motivos aun eran desconocidos, e investigar es difícil cuando todo indicio desaparece con el viento; resultaba frustrante que se les escaparan cada vez que creían tenerlos.

Por ahora sus órdenes eran entrar y salir sin ser visto.

-.-Hn- resoplo por lo bajo en aburrimiento.

El único inconveniente es que no sabía a quién demonios buscaba. Kai no era un agente novato, de hecho tenía la experiencia suficiente para ser uno de los mejores, y no necesito que Kinomiya le explicara que posiblemente tenían un traidor entre los suyos.

La especulación no resultaba absurda ni exagerada, de hecho era lo único que justificaría sus numerosos y repentinos fracasos.

Con un asunto tan complicado el bicolor debía hablar con todos los invitados y descubrir quien se alteraba con sus preguntas.

Era…difícil de explicar, su control y creación de fuego, también le atribuía un buen detector de mentiras. El calor corporal aumenta ligeramente cuando se miente, y el pulso se acelera.

-.-Disculpe ¿me permite?

Kai bien pudo saltar del susto por la voz intrusa que irrumpió en el pequeño círculo. Despacio giro la cabeza para ver al hombre joven vestido con un smoking negro. La salvaje sonrisa que curvo los finos labios, el cabello pelirrojo, y los intensos ojos azules arrancaron unos cuantos suspiros.

Resulto un poco extraño no notar su presencia antes que se acercara.

-.-¿Eh?

…pero no alcanzo a siquiera detallara en ello cuando el pelirrojo le quito el vaso y lo jalo de la mano hacia la pista de baile antes que pudiera refutar o siquiera decir algo.

En un principio intento soltarse, sin embargo esa persona lo sujetaba fuertemente. De aplicar más presión llamaría la atención. Calentar su mano no era una opción aceptable, a no ser que quisiera arruinar su coartada.

-.-Hn- gruño por lo bajo una vez se detuvieron.

Con un limpio y rápido movimiento la otra mano lo jalo de la cintura y lo acerco peligrosamente para empezar a moverse al compas de una melodía lenta.

-.-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pelirrojo contra su oído con una voz dura y demandante- ¿Para quién trabajas?

-.-¿Qué?

Kai no tuvo tiempo de decir otra cosa. El olor a sangre en ese sujeto le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Genial, lo único que necesitaba era lidiar con un asesino. Ignoraba si había sido descubierto, pero pensar que el pelirrojo tenía una habilidad como él no estaba de mas, podía ser alguien normal (dentro de los parámetros de un asesino claro está) pero debía abarcar todas las posibilidades.

Afilo la mirada. Su mente trabajo en sobre marcha en busca de una salida diplomática. Pero sólo ahora comprendió que el imbécil lo arrastro a la pista de baile para que no pudiera alejarse sin armar una escena.

-.-…

Pero cuando fue jalado insistentemente de la cintura intento no enojarse ni alterarse. Una de las piernas contrarias termino deslizándose entre las suyas al mismo tiempo que el hombre enterró la cabeza entre la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro.

-.-Oye…-reclamo el bicolor en voz baja y ese tono amenazante por sentir el sutil roce de los labios contra la piel.

Basto con una suave aspiración para que el pelirrojo se irguiera. Ojos carmín y azules se encontraron nuevamente.

Como el brazo alrededor de su cintura le restaba movimiento, Kai intento mandarlo al diablo de la manera más amable posible.

-.-Escucha…-comenzó sin poder continuar pues fue guiado de nuevo a un lugar apartado pero lo suficientemente visible para que no armara un escándalo.

-.-Trabajas para Neo Borg- afirmo el pelirrojo- Soy Yuriy Ivanov.

Una mirada escéptica surco en los ojos carmín una vez analizo la información. Él había escuchado su nombre, después de todo siempre es difícil ignorar el hecho que el mayor asesino de la compañía no sea humano.

-.-Si estamos del mismo lado porque demonios me arrastras por todo el maldito lugar- reclamo Kai sin alzar la voz.

No estaba interesado en la inhumanidad de Ivanov, o en el peligro que corría de molestarlo (no es como si le tuviera miedo) su único interés era terminar esta misión para irse a descansar.

Yuriy tampoco pareció importarle el enojo ajeno, se limito a encogerse de hombros en una actitud desdeñosa.

-.-Parecías muy sospechoso haciendo pregunta- señalo

Eso podía ser ofensivo. Kai entrecerró los ojos en fastidio. Era bastante discreto al moverse, jamás había fallado en una misión y mucho menos lo había descubierto.

-.-No se me informo que habría más agentes- dijo algo desconfiado. Contemplar la idea de tener un traidor no estaba de más.

Jamás había visto a Yuriy Ivanov en persona, era realmente difícil de encontrar, como si se tratara de un mito urbano o un fantasma; y por precaución Hiwatari prefería saber quienes trabajaban en la agencia para evitar impostores.

Claro que sabía que no mentía con respecto a su identidad. Pero también era consciente de saber que existían poder que inhibían los suyos, sin mencionar que no estaba dentro de su naturaleza confiar en las personas.

-.-Me llamaron en último momento- dijo Yuriy como si le restara importancia al asunto- ¿Tú compañero?

Pregunto mientras buscaba con disimulo, después de todo un agente se mueve en parejas.

-.-No te importa- bufo Kai.

…los ojos azules lo miraron intensamente sin que el bicolor llegara a inmutarse. Las usualmente neutras expresiones de Yuriy tuvieron un deje de duda que termino por ignorar.

-.-Ya que estas aquí tal vez puedas ayudarme con algo

Kai enarco elegantemente una ceja, aunque no tuvo tiempo de contemplar la idea por los brazos que lo jalaron más cerca, y las manos que descansaron en la base de su espalda: de bajar un poco mas juraba que lo golpearía.

-.-Suéltame- demando serio

-.-Esto es parte del plan- señalo Yuriy neutral, sin embargo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa por el fastidio ajeno.

-.-¿Cómo sabes con quien trabajo?- pregunto Kai dejándose guiar al compas de la música. Sus propias manos descansaban sobre los brazos contrarios.

-.-Hueles al laboratorio de ese chico Manabu- dijo atrapándolo en un contacto comprometedor donde empezó a susurrarle al oído- También a Hiro Kinomiya y a algo que aun no descifro…como fuego.

Su voz era firme y grave. El constante roce, y la cercanía que lo presionaba completamente contra el otro resultaban incomodas. Tal vez el idiota era el mejor asesino de Neo Borg (del mundo si quería) pero eso no le daba derecho de darle órdenes.

-.-¿Ese es tu poder? ¿oler personas?- mascullo sin interés, tal vez sólo hablo para relajarse y no reparar demasiado en el calor ajeno.

-.-No tengo que decirte lo que puedo hacer- dijo Yuriy al alejarse un poco, lo suficiente para ver de nuevo los ojos carmín- Ahora escucha…

Con ayuda de todo su autocontrol, Kai se vio tan serio y neutral como acostumbra pese a ser tomado del mentón y acercado hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

-.-…el hombre que buscas se llama Micahel, esta atrás mío, a unos tres metros, es joven, de 30 años, cabello negro, una cicatriz en el cuello, y está hablando con una extravagante rubia.

Basto con una mirada de soslayo para identificarlo entre la multitud.

-.-¿Qué ganas tú?- pregunto Kai en un susurro sin dejarse intimidar.

Yuriy sonrió ligeramente, con la misma salvaje expresión de arrogancia que suplía su usual indiferencia.

-.-Tú tráelo a una de las habitaciones y yo consigo la información que necesitas.

El pelirrojo no mentía, y considerando que no tenía una buena razón para rechazar un trabajo en equipo, termino asintiendo.

-.-Una cosa más…-musito Ivanov sin dejarlo ir.

Hacía mucho dejaron de bailar, y esta vez Yuriy lo envolvió en un abrazo mucho más amable. Rozo tentativamente cuando una de sus manos subió por la espalda y descanso en la nuca.

Pese a la neutralidad compartida, se le hacía inusual encontrar a una persona cuyas emociones no podía leer. Mucho menos que mantuviera su posición estoica pese a la incómoda situación.

-.-… ¿sabes que a Micahel le gustan cierto tipo de hombres?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iba a matar a Ivanov, primero lo destazaría despacio, MUY despacio, después lo reviviría (ignoraba como, y ahora tampoco le importaba) sólo para poder pulverizarlo con sus llamas.

El hombre a su lado reía de lo ebrio que estaba, pero si llegaba a acercarse con intensiones de tocarlo lo iba a calcinar.

El pelirrojo tenía razón en lo que dijo, pero no por ello lo detestaba menos.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo. Reiteraba su odio por estas misiones tácticas, especialmente cuando debía usarse de carnada para atraer al informante.

-.-Entonces…- comenzó Micahel al tomar a Kai del brazo y estrellarlo contra una puerta-... ¿qué tienes en mente?

Una sonrisa pervertida curvo los labios del hombre en un seguro intento por ser sensual. El gesto le salió tan mal que el bicolor casi se vomita.

Estaban solos en uno de los muchos pasillo de la mansión; lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los invitados, y la protección de los guardaespaldas; considerando que su jefe requería de tiempo para "hablar" con su nuevo amigo, era prudente dejarlo solo.

Ciertamente Kai estaba incomodo del excesivo acoso, pero el hombre estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no notarlo.

-.-Por aquí- indico Hiwatari al sujetar la perilla de la puerta y girarla.

Una vez abierta fue fácil alejarse. El ágil movimiento le permitió ver a Ivanov apoyado contra el borde del escritorio de ese enorme estudio, aparentemente esperando por ellos.

-.-…

Kai sólo alcanzo a parpar una vez antes de escuchar el desgarrador "crack" de los huesos al romperse.

Giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Micahel caer sin vida al suelo. Distinguir el cuello roto fue escalofriante pero no difícil. No se sorprendía que lo hubiera matado, después de todo la agencia no enviaría a un asesino sólo por algo de información.

Sin embargo trató no parecer asombrado cuando ni siquiera vio que Yuriy se moviera ¿acaso su poder era la telepatía, o sólo era muy rápido?

-.-Hn- bufo una vez miro a la tranquila figura- Eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías?

Señalo refiriéndose a la maldita hora que tuvo que soportar con el hombre. Y eso fue realmente curioso para Yuriy, normalmente una persona se conmociona después de ver su trabajo, no lo insulta ni luce amenazador como si quisiera matarlo.

-.-No quise interrumpir- admitió cínico pero conservando la neutralidad. Sólo permitió que una leve sonrisa curvara sus labios- Los dos parecían muy amigables.

-.-Idiota

Era curioso como ese pelirrojo lo enojaba, si de algo estaba orgulloso Kai era de mantener el control sobre sí mismo, por lo que hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-.-La información- demando

Yuriy no era el tipo de persona que le gustase recibir órdenes, de hecho hacia mucho que dejo de recibirlas. Hiro le asignaba misiones nunca ordenes, y entre ambos términos había un brecha muy larga que se encargo de remarcar. Pero suponía que estaba bien considerando la situación.

No es como si no pudiera con la misión por sí mismo, pero matar al informante hubiera sido muy complicado si el hombre se la pasaba buscando un amante.

Esperar no estaba dentro de sus facultades, así que decidió apresurar un poco las cosas. Sonrió cínico al ver a Hiwatari de brazos cruzados a espera de la información.

Micahel no podría resistirse a esa mirada de fuego, y la agresiva apariencia. En el extraño contexto que manejaba el (ahora) difunto, resultaría delicioso domar al bicolor. Donde obviamente el nuevo amante no podía ser más alto que él, después de todo, su estatura le daba la idea perfecta de falsa sumisión.

Considerando que Yuriy era más alto que Kai no podía pensar en siquiera acercarse sin ser consciente de perder su tiempo. Además no estaba interesado en ser acosado por un pervertido.

Sonrió divertido al alejarse del escritorio, pero sólo alcanzo a dar dos pasos antes de detenerse abruptamente.

-.-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Kai por ensimismamiento ajeno

-.-Los guardaespaldas vienen por el pasillo- dijo Yuriy al oírlos los pasos lejanos.

Hiwatari no oía nada, pero no dudo de su palabra.

Esto era genial, no sólo no había más puerta por donde salir, o una maldita ventana, sino que además estaban con el cuerpo del delito y sin tiempo de esconderlo.

Kai resoplo, suponía sólo quedaba luchar; entregarse no era una opción, nunca lo había sido. Su misión era entrar y salir, por lo que podía atribuirle su fracaso a Ivanov.

-.-¿Eh?

Antes de convocar su fuego fue jalado y encerrado contra el borde del escritorio y el pelirrojo.

-.-Tranquilo- susurro Yuriy.

Su voz sonaba diferente, era apacible y tranquila como una melodía. El bicolor se sintió adormecido cuando miro directamente los ojos azules.

No intento descifrar su estado, principalmente porque no se le ocurrió hacerlo. Toda línea de espacio-tiempo se deshizo, incluso olvido quien era y con quien estaba.

El pelirrojo podría hacer lo que quisiera y en realidad no le importaba, por lo que no reparo en la presión del cuerpo contrario, y la pierna que resbaló entre sus muslos.

En silencio, Yuriy se inclino en busca de los finos labios. Los rozo dispuesto a eliminar el escaso espacio que los separaba.

-.-…

Aunque no conto con el par de manos en sus brazos que lo detuvieron a tiempo. Aturdido vio los opacos ojos carmín retomar el brillo de un par de infiernos.

-.-Acércate y lo lamentaras- advirtió Kai.

No hubo respuesta cuando la puerta tras su espalda se abrió. Yuriy no estaba interesado en Hiwatari, esto era parte de la coartada que les facilitaría salir, pero no pudo evitar el desasosiego ante el voluntario desligue de su poder.

…nunca nadie había roto su conexión antes.

-.-¡Oigan!

La exclamación los obligo a moverse. Tres de los guardaespaldas estaba bajo el marco de la puerta.

Fue un poco confuso para Kai no ver el cuerpo de Micahel, por ello tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento para deshacerse del aturdimiento.

-.-No pueden estar aquí señores- dijo uno de los guardaespaldas.

-.-Si, lo sentimos- dijo Yuriy.

Resulto perfecto que Hiwatari adoptara esa postura desorientada, los hombres lo creyeron ebrio y los dejaron partir sin problemas.

En silencio, el pelirrojo lo tomo de la mano y lo ayudo a salir.

Para ese momento ya debía estar bien, pero Kai entendía la situación, así que fingió hasta que se perdieron por el pasillo.

-.-¿Dónde pusiste al informante?- interrogo al estar seguro que nadie los oía.

-.-Tú novio estaba detrás del escritorio- dijo Yuriy con sus manos aun sujetas.

Habían caminado hasta que volvieron a mezclarse con los invitados. Debían salir antes que notaran el asesinato.

-.-¿Cómo es que…?- comenzó Kai para intentar entender cuál era el poder del otro.

Hasta donde sabia podía moverse muy rápido, y aparentemente hizo algo con su mente, aunque no podía asegurarlo. Sin embargo Ivanov se detuvo, una fría mirada basto para indicar que no diría nada. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, si alguien juega con su mente lo mínimo que pide es una explicación.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo. Por eso odiaba el trabajo en equipo, sin mencionar que esta era una de las muchas razones por las que no tenía compañero.

Su mirada se ensombreció por el recuerdo de su último y único acompañante.

El gesto fue casi imperceptible, pero Yuriy parpadeo curioso. Más, prefirió no indagar en ello principalmente porque no le interesaba.

-.-Tus bolsillos- dijo con un disimulado ademan.

Kai alejo su mano de la contraria, para meterlas en los bolsillos, en el izquierdo palpo una pequeña memoria y en el derecho una hoja de papel.

Una parte de su ser agradeció que todo terminara. Finalmente podía ir a casa a descansar.

-.-Por cierto Hiwatari…-dijo Yuriy al inclinarse.

-.-…

Fue un error que el aludido alzara la mirada sin haber sacado las manos del los bolsillos, pero cuando sintió la suave presión contra sus labios, todo pensamientos racional se escapo.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes por el gentil gesto, y la absurda forma en que sus labios encajaron.

-.-…no me des ordenes- musito con una sonrisa arrogante una vez se fue hacia atrás.

Parecía especialmente divertido de su desconcierto. Kai Hiwatari era una persona curiosa, mucho más interesante de lo que pensó en un principio.

…sin mencionar que fastidiarlo podía ser muy entretenido.

Aunque resulto frustrante para Kai que Ivanov despareciera tras un parpadeo como si se hubiera fundido con la noche.

La mirada de fuego tuvo un despliegue de molestia.

-.-Imbécil- murmuro entre dientes al dar media vuelta.

Esa era la última vez que trabajaba con un asesino.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡¡I FINSHI º¬º!!! ¡¡Soy feliz como una lombriz TT¬TT!!!

Ro: XDDD

Ann: Soy consciente de que es "poco" extraño TT¬TT (así como la mayoría de mis idea XDD) pero igual quería hacer otro UA, así que sean pacientes por favor TT0TT.

Ro: Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n-n

Ann: Hai n0n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n


	2. FUNHOUSE

Ann: ¡¡VOLVÍ BABY n0n!!!

Ro: Con una asombrosa e inesperada actualización que no demoro meses n---n, pero les recomiendo no acostumbrarse n.n

Ann: Gracias por el apoyo u¬úUU

Ro: n---ñ….Ok este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Ann: De acuerdo, como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO DOS: FUNHOUSE

Nublosa tarde rusa, de un gris casi parejo entre las nubes que impedían la entrada de los rayos del sol.

En una pequeña villa, lejos de la ciudad, no se oía nada más que el suave arrullo del viento contra los árboles muertos.

Un auto se estaciono cerca de una oscura casa. Dos hombres bajaron de él para observar la arquitectura durante unos segundos sin llegar a moverse.

"Parece una casa de terror"

Pensaron individualmente por las paredes torcidas, y las vigas ladeadas que les recordaban los escenarios ideales para que los protagonistas fueran masacrados.

-.-Hn

…el pensamiento no era alentador cuando ellos debían entrar.

De reojo se miraron y casi de inmediato fruncieron el ceño. El notable desagrado podía ser un problema.

En silencio, un atractivo bicolor de ojos carmín dejo una carpeta en el puesto del copiloto para comenzar a caminar hacia la torcida casa que parecía que iba a derrumbarse de un momento a otro.

Resoplo de mala gana por la persona que caminaba a su lado. ¿Por qué de todas las malditas personas de la compañía, precisamente a él le tenían que buscar un compañero?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un denso silencio envolvió las paredes blancas. El pulcro e inmaculado espacio albergaba a tres hombres que desde hacia varios minutos no decían palabra.

La luz artificial de la oficina mostraba gruesas cortinas colocadas en las falsas ventanas que dotaban el lugar de una irreal familiaridad, que buscaba distraer a su ocupante de la agonía de estar bajo tierra, a metros de la superficie.

Claro que el detalle no le interesaba en lo más mínimo a Hiro Kinomiya, la decoración de su oficina podía ser momentáneamente relegado frente al par de agentes que lo observaban.

El peliazul suspiro cansado. Sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio le daban una reflexiva concientización que en realidad no sentía.

Los dos hombres al otro lado del mueble mantenían expresiones inmutables y fríos semblantes que indicaban que no cederían en su posición.

-.-No necesito un compañero.

Hiro resoplo al inclinarse en su silla por la discusión que llevaba 15 endemoniados minutos.

-.-No es una sugerencia- recalco neutral.

Los agentes parecían ligeramente molestos, uno más que el otro. Aunque él no se inmuto, después de todo esperaba ese tipo de reacción.

Miro de reojo al bicolor que frunció el ceño.

-.-No lo necesito- insistió Kai de mala gana.

Comprendía su posición, de verdad que si, después de todo el pasado de Hiwatari no era cuestión de risa. Y aunque posiblemente el peliazul era una de las personas que mejor lo conocían, no pudo evitar notar que había algo diferente en esa terca insistencia.

Sin disimulo miro al pelirrojo junto a Kai, él no parecía especialmente interesado en el notable rechazo, pero tampoco se veía muy a gusto con la situación.

-.-….

Kinomiya volvió a suspirar. Desechar los motivos de Yuriy Ivanov tampoco sería justo, en realidad sólo complicaban el asunto.

-.-Son órdenes superiores- dijo con la firmeza necesaria para demostrar que no haría nada.

Kai frunció el ceño, aunque a su jefe no quiso reparar en ello. En lo personal Hiro no movería un dedo para desautorizar la orden de Dickenson, ni aunque tuviera el poder para hacerlo (y si lo tenía)

Tal vez era un poco peligroso juntarlos, pero correría el riesgo por unas semanas, si en ese tiempo no veía un progreso los separaría. Después de todo, un poco de interacción no podía ser tan malo…a no ser que se maten entre sí.

-.-Trabajo solo- dijo Yuriy con un deje de fastidio- No me hare responsable de su seguridad.

-.-Lo mismo digo- mascullo Kai en disgusto.

Finalmente los ojos azules lo miraron. No lo habían hecho desde que se encontraron en la entrada de la oficina, por lo que parecían un poco más enojado. Tal vez por el comentario, o por algo más metafísico, algo relacionado con su poder y el hecho de oler a ese molesto bicolor a su lado.

…en realidad Hiro no quiso averiguarlo.

-.-Aquí tienen- dijo el peliazul al deslizar una carpeta sobre el escritorio- Un auto los espera afuera. Ambos trabajaran juntos y procuren volver vivos.

-.-Pero…-insistieron los dos.

-.-Los espero mañana a primera hora con el informe- concluyo firme.

Esta vez Kai afilo la mirada, sin embargo término tomando el archivo en un rudo gesto de resignación. Sin más dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-.-Ivanov…-llamo Hiro antes que abandonara la oficina.

Con una mirada de soslayo, el pelirrojo vio la nueva carpeta que su jefe deslizaba sobre el escritorio.

-.-Hn

De mala gana la tomo para después ir tras Hiwatari. Pronto sus pasos hicieron eco por el pasillo, y aunque tenía prisa porque sabía que el idiota bicolor lo dejaría, de todas formas abrió el archivo para darle un rápido vistazo.

-.-¡¿Qué demo…?!- reclamo con el ceño fruncido.

Sus ojos viajaron furiosamente por cada línea sin llegar a detenerse hasta que su rostro quedo prácticamente enterrado en las hojas.

-.-¡Ivanov!- llamo Kai y Yuriy bien pudo saltar del susto.

Esta vez tuvo que gruñir. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tomado por sorpresa, no cuando podía oír, oler y sentir cada partícula a su alrededor (que aun este cuerdo es cuestionable) mas, esa persona no sólo aparecía de la nada, sino que también le hizo tirar algunas hojas debido a la impresión.

-.-¿Qué diablos quieres?- cuestiono enojado.

-.-El estacionamiento es por acá- bufo Kai al rodar los ojos y dar media vuelta con la intención de continuar- Dios… ¿Qué clase de asesino se pierde en su propia agencia?

Mascullo entre dientes. No había sido su intención de gritarle, pero luego de dos infructíferos llamados, no tuvo más opción.

-.-No me perdí- refuto Yuriy. Sin ganas lo siguió luego de cerrar la carpeta con un brusco gesto- Yeb (maldición)

Llegar con Hiwatari no fue problema, aunque igual chasqueo la lengua, ser tratado con esa agresiva familiaridad resultaba realmente molesto.

Desde que lo vio en esa fiesta supo que él no era una persona fácil de tratar, pero era aterradora la manera en que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Resoplo de mala gana al percibir ese olor fastidioso.

No le gustaba, se desvanecía en el aire y resultaba imposible ubicarlo, pero cuando lo hacía, no sólo lo mataba del susto, sino que quedaba impreso en su sensible nariz.

Bufo una vez llego a un enorme estacionamiento. Sin prisa saco unas llaves y oprimió el botón que desactivaría la alarma. El primer auto que sonó le mostro un modelo sencillo que les ayudaría a no llamar la atención.

-.-Yo conduzco- dijo Kai tomando la puerta que Yuriy abrió.

-.-No- dijo firme. Tuvo que inclinarse un poco para quedar a su altura- Tienes la apariencia de un niño y no tengo el tiempo ni el ánimo para que la policía nos detenga.

-.-Tú no pareces mayor- señalo tan calmado como pudo, aun cuando ser tratado como alguien inferior no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Que Ivanov fuera un asesino no lo colocaba en un rango mayor.

-.-Si lo soy, así que sube

Ojos azules brillaron intensamente en amenaza, el único cambio entre sus neutras facciones junto a ese rudo tono de voz que indicaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-.-Como digas abuelo- resoplo Kai indiferente a la amenaza

Yuriy rodo los ojos al subirse al auto…

…maldita la hora en que Hiro Kinomiya le asigno un compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Básicamente así se resumía su agradable estancia con el bicolor en esa oscura, enorme, y sucia casa.

Yuriy metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, decidido a no divagar cuando está en medio de una misión.

Esta vez debían eliminar un grupo en particular que ha estado haciendo estragos las últimas semanas. Según el informe son cuatro sujetos poseídos por las bestias bit, todos potencialmente peligrosos, y dispuestos a matar en cualquier momento.

Los detalles referentes a sus poderes son confusos. La autopsia en los humanos encontrados mostro cuerpos destazados, huesos desechos y una notable ausencia de sangre en las venas. Las fotos que vieron en el auto no resultaron alentadoras.

De las victimas sólo quedaban miembros solitarios y deteriorados por el pasar del tiempo aunque el post-morten revelo que sólo llevarían días de fallecidos.

La situación era peligrosa, y por ello enviaron a los agentes calificados para lidiar con información tan mortalmente vaga. Lo único que podían suponer era que de equivocarse morirían.

Aunque siendo honestos, el pelirrojo podría perfectamente solo con la misión. Este estúpido asunto parecía una evaluación de Kinomiya para ver como se desempeñaban como equipo en un campo de batalla.

_**CRACK**_

El sonido deshizo sus pensamientos. Ivanov miro sin interés como una silla se desplomo una vez Kai la movió con el pie.

-.-Hn- mascullo de mala gana- ¿Por qué ahora no gritas que estamos aquí? Eso les facilitaría atacar, o escapar.

El bicolor prefirió ignorarlo al apartar los restos de madera con el zapato y mostrar un sistema de ventilación muy antiguo. La insinuación era clara.

Habían visto todos los rincones de la enorme mansión sin encontrar nada más que polvo y telarañas. Y durante las dos malditas horas en la casa, no hallaron ni una puerta que los condujera al sótano, por los planos anteriormente revisados, debía haber uno.

El hecho que estuviera oculto sólo lo hacía más sospechoso, y aumentaba las probabilidades de encontrar a sus presas en el lugar.

-.-Después de ti- inquirió Yuriy. No parecía contento con la idea, y mucho menos con la falta de tacto en el terreno enemigo.

Sin embargo fue ese notable disgusto lo que afilo los ojos carmín una vez su dueño giro hacia él.

-.-Si tienes algún problema puedes irte- mascullo Kai- Trabajo mejor solo.

-.-Lo mismo digo- resoplo Yuriy algo cansado-…mira, no tengo tiempo para cuidar niños, suficiente peligro corres a mi lado como para que tenga que preocuparme.

Oh, ahora era Kai quien comenzó a enojarse, no sólo por la insinuación de ser una carga, sino porque esas eran exactamente sus palabras.

Su poder era lo suficientemente volátil como para matar a toda una ciudad. Parece increíble como alguien con el que tenia tanto en común podía ser un completo idiota.

Eso sin sumar su clara desventaja en desconocer el poder de su nuevo compañero, cosa que Ivanov si sabía cuando olfateo los rastros de fuego en su esencia.

Preguntarle de nuevo resultaba inútil, por lo que sólo quedaba buscar su expediente. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta completar la misión.

-.-Tishe Ivanov (cállate Ivanov)- gruño harto- A mi no me hace muy feliz cuidar de un inexperto.

-.-Hn

Yuriy frunció el ceño. Sentía la increíble necesidad de golpearlo. Y a pesar de ser consciente que aun debía atrapar al grupo de asesinos, eso no parecía tan importante como mandarlo al diablo.

_**CRACK**_

-.-¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!

Pero es difícil pensar cuando surge un vacio en la boca del estomago por la pérdida del suelo, y la caída que les removió el cabello.

**PUM**

-.-Hn

Caer no debería ser problema considerando todo el entrenamiento, pero siendo honestos, ambos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para coordinar la altura entre la oscuridad.

Con gruñidos y maldiciones, los rusos se arrodillaron despacio entre el frio y pedregoso suelo que los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Kai

Un error estúpido como ese pudo costarle la vida. Por fortuna lo único que tenía era un intenso dolor de espalda. Más, sin tener tiempo para detallar en su estado, intento acostumbrarse al tórrido ambiente.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta logar acostumbrarse. Después sólo sintió como Yuriy se incorporo casi de inmediato.

El pelirrojo movió un brazo a manera de relajar los músculos por la caída, y no pareció particularmente interesado en que Hiwatari se acomodara a su lado.

Bueno, había que ver el lado bueno, encontraron el camino al sótano más rápido de lo previsto.

-.-Algo se acerca- dijo Yuriy luego de esos eternos segundos en el que el viento golpeo contra las mohosas paredes de piedra.

El sótano era lúgubre, lleno de restos de muebles que con el pasar de los años quedaron reducidos a solitarias y endebles partes que servían de hogar para que las arañas formaran nidos entre lo que lucía como una mazmorra.

-.-¿Hiwatari?- llamo el pelirrojo cuando su compañero desapareció.

Sólo fue un silbido contra el viento, pero Kai se vio incapaz de mostrarse sorprendido cuando su única prioridad era mantenerse concentrado y en calma.

Algo se enredo en su tobillo y ahora lo jalaba por el suelo. Pese a sus intentos por sujetarse de algo, fue arrastrado entre las habitaciones que se conectaban.

-.-Hn

Quejarse resulto inevitable una vez fue alzado y azotado contra una pared, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el golpe tras la cabeza. Aunque los abrió casi de inmediato al sentir que algo lo envolvía.

-.-…

Bajo la mirada sólo para ver unas vendas moverse a voluntad. Quedar prisionero no resulto difícil, mucho menos cuando los vendajes lo apretaron hasta sacarle el aire.

Agacho la cabeza en busca de una posición más cómoda para respirar. Sin embargo, el gélido aliento que le removió el cabello le hizo alzarla ligeramente.

Había una criatura a un palmo de distancia. El rostro podrido y corroído por los gusanos y la descomposición natural del cuerpo se veía ligeramente cubierto por un vendaje desgastado.

Todo su cuerpo estaba oculto, salvo por los espacios que hacían visibles los restos de carne consumida. La criatura era alta y delgada como un mondadientes, de largos brazos y piernas, y esqueléticos dedos que rozaron su rostro.

-.-Hn

Kai se quejo entre dientes. Eso que identifico como una momia jadeo tan cerca que quiso ladear la cara, pero sólo pudo agachar la cabeza frente al hermético agarre.

Esta vez tuvo que morderse los labios. Podía oír sus huesos crackear entre la prisión de tela.

-.-Awwww- la momia jadeo con secos espasmos que abanicaban su rostro. Estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo.

-.-¡Ah!- se quejo Kai.

-.-¡Hiwatari! – llamo Yuriy desde la lejanía mientras se acercaba corriendo.

El bicolor no tuvo tiempo de reparar en él. Su mirada se alzo entre las hebras de cabello. Distinguir el par de infiernos resulto fácil a pesar del ceño fruncido.

-.-…

Sólo necesito un despliegue de poder, un destello azul y una ola de fuego que lo cubrió todo.

Yuriy se detuvo de golpe. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para sólo tener que alzar las manos y protegerse. Su propio poder lo cubrió del golpe de calor con una burbuja plateada.

La mansión tembló, sacudió el polvo que sus viejas vigas sostenía. El demoledor silencio que le sucedió hizo que Ivanov bajara los brazos.

-.-….

Seria propio decir que estaba sorprendido de ese magnífico y mortal despliegue de poder. Incluso sus ojos azules se abrieron un poco más al ver el rastro de ceniza junto a Hiwatari, en lo que identifico como la momia que lo ataco.

-.-Hn

Pero ser casi pulverizado no le hacía gracia. Con el ceño fruncido, el pelirrojo camino hacia quien se incorporaba.

…sin embargo resulta increíble como todo puede cambiar en un segundo. Yuriy dejo de avanzar cuando sólo le faltaban tres pasos para llegar a él.

-.-¡Muévete!- exigió al agitar un brazo hacia un lado.

Eso fue lo único que Kai noto pues el gesto lo mandó a lejos, como si hubiera sido jalado por una mano invisible que lo llevo a otra habitación.

Caer de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza comenzaba a ser su nueva maniobra.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- gruño por el duro golpe.

Mas, no tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando cada célula de su ser grito de peligro. Abrió los ojos grandes de sorpresa por la sombra que le cayó encima y lo obligo a sostener el peso ajeno.

Mantuvo los brazos firmes sin saber cómo termino encerrado bajo ese animal de grandes fauces que planeaba destazarlo.

Aun entre la oscuridad distinguió las facciones alargadas de un rostro con trompa que se movía frenéticamente para tratar de morderlo.

-.-…

Kai no cedió su posición sin dejar de forcejear, incluso movió las piernas para intentar empujarlo lejos. Pero primero tuvo que ladear la cabeza y maldecir por el infernal aliento a cadáver, y la saliva que cada tanto resbalaba del hocico negro.

…esa persona poseída por la bestia bit estaba asquerosamente cerca. Sin embargo, logro detallar en el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado por la espina dorsal que sobresalía más de lo normal, también noto las garras y los dedos ligeramente alargados gracias a los dos zarpazos en el cuello (por fortuna no eran profundos)

-.-Hn- gruño entre la lucha.

Esta era una curiosa manera de lidiar con una bestia bit y su apariencia de hombre lobo.

-.-_K…Kai…Kai…_-farfullo el lobo.

Ojos carmín lo miraron con sorpresa una vez giro el rostro. Todo intento de calcinar al animal ceso de golpe.

-.-_Kai…_-jadeo con dificultad.

Considerando que en ningún momento menciono su hombre (Ivanov no lo había hecho) en realidad resultaba un poco escalofriante. Un humano poseído se pierde en el instinto animal y olvida por completo cualquier relación e interacción con una persona, a no ser que ese sea su estrategia de alimentación.

**PUM**

-.-…

Kai no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el lobo salió volando lejos. De inmediato se sentó para ver a Yuriy caminar despacio hacia él.

-.-No, espera- reclamo al incorporarse

El pelirrojo estaba cerca del atacante, mantenía una mano estirada para ejercer control y dejar al animal preso en el suelo.

-.-Argh- gruño el lobo. Después sencillamente se quejo por la presión que aumento cuando Yuriy cerró un poco más la mano.

Había una distancia prudente entre ambos. Ivanov no necesitaba tocarlo, sólo sonrió cínico por ver a su presa retorcerse en el suelo. Basto con cerrar otro poco la mano, y obtuvo un gemido lastimero debido a los huesos que estaban a punto de romperse.

-.-¡Espera!- exclamo Kai. Sin pensar salto para prenderse de su brazo-¡No lo mates!

Los ojos de fuego se entrecerraron en amenaza. Yuriy lo miro con fastidio, y un deje de curiosidad que eventualmente ignoro.

-.-Las ordenes son acaban con cualquier miembro peligroso de la casa- recito. El lobo se desplomo inconsciente debido al dolor y la presión que ceso de golpe ante la distracción.

-.-Él sabe mi nombre

-.-…

Fue difícil seguir el hilo de la conversación. El pelirrojo parpadeo en desconcierto antes de ver directamente al otro.

-.-¿Y eso lo hace menos peligroso?- tanteo en duda.

-.-No espero que entiendas- dijo Kai. Necesito apretarle el brazo por el amague de querer avanzar.

-.-…

Pero debía de haber algo mal con el hecho de estar juntos, pues apenas se acercaban todos los sentidos gritaban en alerta. Las palabras cesaron, ambos sentía que algo no iba bien, aunque no sabían en qué dirección vendría el ataque.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Kai abrió mucho los ojos por los brazos que lo rodearon de repente a manera de resguardarlo de lo que fuera a suceder.

Sentir la presión de cuerpo de Yuriy fue suficiente para aturdirlo. En silencio, permaneció con la cabeza apoyada sobre el firme pecho, y las manos que terminaron en el mismo lugar.

**PPPUUUMMMMMM**

Después todo fue muy confuso. La onda expansiva de una explosión en la pared del otro lado de la habitación los arrastro por el cuarto hasta que cayeron violentamente al suelo.

Aturdidos y adoloridos por los constantes golpes, esta vez se tomaron unos segundos para sobreponerse.

-.-Hn

El bicolor gruño por lo bajo al abrir los ojos. Los había cerrado cuando su visión se volvió caótica hasta el punto de nublarse y teñir el paisaje de negro.

Necesito parpadear un par de veces y colocar una mano sobre el hombro contrario debido al cuerpo que le cayó encima.

Tener a Yuriy Ivanov encima no parecía tan interesante como descubrir qué demonios ocurría. En silencio miro sin dejar de ejercer presión para apartar al otro.

Un grupo de soldados entraban, distinguir el escudo de Neo Borg no fue difícil. Ni tampoco notar que el equipo de limpieza irrumpió con una de sus estrambóticas entradas.

-.-¿Eh?

Claro que sólo alcanzo a apoyarse en los codos puesto que sus ojos buscaron los de Ivanov.

-.-…

El conocido adormecimiento producido por los ojos azules inhibió sus pensamientos como si lo único que existía y pudiera existir era esa mirada.

Tal vez por ello no objeto cuando las piernas terminaron a cada lado de su cadera en busca de una posición más cómoda, o que el pelirrojo se acercara hasta terminar a escasos centímetros.

Yuriy sólo tenía una duda, una relacionada con el desligue de su poder por parte del bicolor durante la fiesta del día anterior. Quería saber si se trataba de una coincidencia debido a la poca fuerza empleada, o si de verdad existía alguien capaz de romper su enlace mental, ese que le permitía controlar a la victima a voluntad.

-.-…

Tuvo que inclinarse un poco más para ejercer más presión. Casi pudo sonreír por verlo tan dócil y manejable. Aunque definitivamente dejo de pensar cuando sus labios rozaron los contrarios.

El par de contornos sonrosados no oponían resistencia, aunque Ivanov no los tocaba ni tampoco estaba interesado en hacerlo.

No es como si estuviera interesado en él, como ya dijo, esto era una investigación puramente científica.

Definitivamente NO estaba pendiente de la suave respiración que abanicaba contra la suya, NO detallo en la irreal suavidad que el otro día pudo presionar por pocos segundos, y evidentemente NO reparo en el cuerpo que mantenía bajo el suyo.

…no, ciertamente nada de eso le interesaba.

-.-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Pero tampoco importo cuando la mano en su hombro lo empujo hasta hacerle sentarse en la cadera del bicolor.

Los ojos carmín brillaron con vigor y el mismo fastidio que vino acompañado de un ceño fruncido.

-.-Hn

Yuriy imito la acción mientras Hiwatari lo obligo a incorporarse, prácticamente entre empujones para deshacerse de la incómoda cercanía.

-.-¿Para qué demonios fue eso?- cuestiono Kai con la mirada afilada. No es como si cada vez que se veían surgía el adormecimiento, sólo sucedía cuando Ivanov así lo deseaba, por lo que tenía la impresión que ese imbécil se estaba burlando de él.

Ahora por su culpa sentía un molesto vértigo y un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con volverse migraña. Gruño entre dientes. Que jueguen con su mente podía ponerlo de muy mal humor.

-.-Tranquilo. Sólo quería saber algo- repuso Yuriy sin ganas

-.-¿Qué cosa?- presiono desconfiado

Ivanov también parecía enojado porque el idiota rompiera su enlace. Tal vez por eso lo miro de reojo antes de volver toda su atención en el grupo de personas que entraban por el agujero en la pared.

-.-No te importa- gruño el pelirrojo- Siente tranquilo sabiendo que lo hice con un propósito científico. No es como si tuviera intenciones de acércame a ti, no imagino a quien le gustaría estar cerca de alguien que tiene un aroma tan desagradable.

-.-Hn

Con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, Kai lo fulmino con la mirada. Digamos que ser escupido por un hombre lobo, y arrastrado por todo el maldito lugar no lo hacia la personas más impecable en ese momento, pero a juzgar por la fría mirada de ojos azules, Ivanov no se refería a eso.

-.-Bien…-dijo enojado-…el sentimiento es mutuo.

Yuriy no era el tipo de persona por la que arriesgaría su vida, así que ser compañeros resultaba completamente inútil, además de arriesgado, si no se cuidaban entre sí, alguno saldría lastimado…o muerto.

Sin nada más que decir, y obviando la fría mirada, Kai giro sobre los talones dispuesto a irse. Primero tuvo que detenerse con el encargado del equipo de limpieza para ordenarle que conservara al hombre lobo vivo, y que de ser posible lo llevaran al laboratorio.

-.-…

Después refunfuño por lo bajo para continuar su camino. De reojo noto la escarcha blanca en el suelo. Vagamente se pregunto si la nieve del exterior era la causante, mas desecho la idea cuando distinguió restos aparentemente humanos entre algunos trozos de hielo.

…tal vez Ivanov era el causante de ello. Después de todo, cuando lo lanzo con su poder ellos estaban a punto de ser atacado.

-.-¿Eh?

Sus divagaciones cesaron de golpe tras dar dos pasos: una mano lo jalo del brazo para obligarlo a girar.

No había advertido la presencia intrusa hasta que sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de golpe por la inadvertida presión de un par de labios sobre los suyos.

El beso era inusualmente gentil, esa persona que identifico como un hombre, lo rodeo con un brazo de la cintura y lo forzó a alzar el rostro una vez lo tomo del mentón. Casi tuvo que empinarse cuando fue halado más cerca.

Esos labios se movieron ligeramente, se aprovechaban de su aturdimiento para capturar los finos contornos hasta que una húmeda lengua los delineo y el bicolor sólo pudo erizarse.

El contacto era estrecho, y la situación tan absurda que le tomo unos segundos empujarlo de los brazos. Sólo consiguió algo de espacio, pues el hombre se negaba a soltarlo.

-.-Hola- saludo neutral

Desubicado, Kai solamente pudo reparar en el par de ojos grises que lo miraban con curiosidad y el análisis que ese pelilavanda le dedicaba.

-.-Bryan, ya déjalo- dijo una voz femenina.

Hiwatari no era el único sorprendido con la repentina aparición, Yuriy también abrió grandes los ojos. Su sobresalto fue mayor cuando Hiwatari fue "capturado" por su psicópata amigo y aunque se erizo por un molesto segundo cuando lo vio besarlo, se negaba a buscar un motivo. Por ahora se limito a fruncir el ceño y volver a cruzarse de brazos en fingido desinterés.

-.-Al menos podrías saludar Yuriy- se quejo la bonita rubia que se acercaba con un mohín de falso enojo y las manos en la cadera.

Ivanov chasqueo la lengua antes de encararla

-.- ¿Qué hacen aquí Julia?- indago desconfiado cuando sus ojos se desviaron por una fracción de segundo hacia el bicolor que era liberado por el otro. Kai lucia algo asustado, y juraba que acababa de sonrojarse.

-.-Hiro temía que se mataran entre sí- soltó Julia sin delicadeza mientras miraba hacia donde Yuriy pretendía no ver –Por cierto…lindo compañero.

Ella casi salto para abrazar a Kai, suerte que él tuviera los reflejos para escaparse una vez se hizo a un lado. Comenzaba a alterarse. Toda esta maldita situación lo confundía.

Gruño por lo bajo dispuesto a no mediar con el extraño grupo, y aunque probablemente debía calcinar a ese pelilavanda por besarlo, de verdad no quería involucrarse con ellos, quería irse muy, muy, MUY lejos para poder descansar en paz.

…de no hacerlo no prometía que los presentes no terminaran hechos cenizas.

-.-¡No seas tímido!- exclamo Julia con una sonrisa. Fue inusualmente rápida para rodearlo por el cuello, casi quedo colgada de él.

-.-Hn

Antes que el mismo Kai la alejara, Yuriy lo jalo del brazo. El bicolor comenzaba a enojarse por ser tratado como un muñeco, sus ojos terminaron afilándose una vez choco contra el pecho ajeno, y un brazo se mantuvo firme alrededor de su cintura.

-.-Ya déjalo- dijo el pelirrojo indiferente- Se nos hace tarde.

-.-¿De qué hablas?- cuestiono Kai. Basto con un brusco movimiento para deshacer el abrazo indirecto y así poder mirarlo.

Sin ganas, Ivanov saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón un papel doblado en dos. Lo extendió abierto hasta que su "compañero" se lo arrebato. Basto de unos cuantos segundos para que Kai prácticamente enterrara el rostro en la hoja.

-.-Debes estar bromeando- se quejo cansado.

Yuriy miro hacia otro lado en desinterés, aunque tampoco estaba muy contento con la nueva orden. De reojo lo miro y sencillamente frunció el ceño. Ese papel venia en la carpeta que Hiro le entrego antes de partir, aunque Hiwatari sólo necesitaba ver esa parte, el resto era para él.

-.-Hn- gruño Kai. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Cansado de discutir y sin ganas de reparar en la otra pareja de agentes, arrastro los pies hacia la salida después de incendiar el papel.

El pelirrojo no tardo en seguirlo luego de gritarle un par de cosas a la rubia en las que Kai o quiso reparar.

…vivir con Yuriy Ivanov iba a ser un maldito infierno.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡Wiiiii actualización º¬º!! ¡¡¡YURIYXKAI!!!

Ro: XDDD…De acuerdo, no mas chocolates para ti XD

Ann: Se que esta algo raro XDD, demo igual espero les guste el rumbo de los hechos n—n, y que no sea muy complicado de entender TT¬TT

Ro: Ann se moría por hacer otro YuriyxKai así que sean pacientes mientras se acostumbra a la idea o.o

Ann: Hai TT¬TT

Ro: De acuerdo, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n


	3. PHENOMENON

Ann: ZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZ -.-

**TUCK, TUCK, TUCK**

Ann: -.-….-.0

Ro: ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAA n0n!! (Salto de gimnasta)

Ann: ¡¡¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OO!!!

**PUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Ro: ¡Feliz casi cumpleaños n0n! (abrazo asfixiante, MUY asfixiante de oso)

Ann: X.X

Ro: Tus actualizaciones son cada vez más milenarias, juraría que hace poco te dese un feliz cumpleaños n----n (sin soltarla)

Ann: Gracias por la observación X¬X...Déjame ¬//¬, mi cumpleaños es en dos días

Ro: No me importa ñ----n (agarrada como garrapata)

Ann: Ok XDDDD…Gomen por la demora (_Ann intentando quitarse a Ro de encima) _No es intencional Ne o.ò

Ro: De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BayBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO TRES: PHENOMENON

Oscura noche de luna llena. Presurosos pasos amortiguados por la nieve rompían el silencio muerto de la naturaleza y la oscuridad de la noche. La gélida brisa no fue tomada en cuenta cuando caminar es cada vez más difícil por los pasos que se hunden en la blanca escarcha.

Jadeante, Kai Hiwatari se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol y miro sobre el hombro. Quizás hacia mucho ruido, pero era exactamente lo que quería para atraer a quien lo seguía.

—Hn

…claro que eso lo hizo gruñir entre dientes. Estaba cansado, agotado, y la herida en su brazo no dejaba de sangrar por lo que tenía un camino rojo tras sus pasos. De mala gana se forzó a continuar. Ni siquiera reparo en las heridas de su cuerpo, sólo corrió tan rápido como pudo.

Si lo alcanzaba alguien tendría que morir. Su mirada se afilo. Ya no podía empujarlo y salir corriendo. De usar su poder lo haría enserio.

Jadeo de nuevo sin detenerse. Tenía cortes más o menos profundos en el abdomen. La camisa estaba manchada por los zarpazos que destrozaron la tela. Aunque lo realmente molesto eran los hilos rojos que se deslizaban por la frente hasta obligarlo a cerrar un ojo.

—Hn

La sangre brotaba sin cesar a pesar de retirarla en numerosas ocasiones; aunque el detalle no le sorprendía, las heridas en la frente son complicadas por más pequeñas que sean.

Ojos carmín se entrecerraron. Kai alzo la mirada; las ramas desnudas de los arboles le permitieron ver la resplandeciente luna llena que iluminaba su camino por el bosque. El cielo inusualmente despejado le hizo fruncir el ceño. No había ni una maldita nube a la vista. Refunfuño cuando retiro la sangre del rostro con una mano para ver hacia dónde iba. Le dolían las heridas cada vez que se movía, las manos por expulsar su poder, y la cabeza por los constantes golpes.

…sin embargo detenerse significaba morir.

—…

Después todo fue confuso. Una exclamación muda entreabrió sus labios cuando una sombra negra salto al frente. Por reflejo se detuvo. La nieve le hizo resbalar por lo que cayó sentado mientras su respiración agitada producía un efímero vaho blanco salido de los finos labios.

A 10 pasos veía la oscura y delgada figura que media más de dos metros, y tenía la fuerza suficiente para derribar un árbol, o en su caso: Destazarlo.

Kai lo miro aunque desvió su atención por una fracción de segundo hacia el cielo. Pronto amanecería, lo olía en el aire, y el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de dorado.

—Hn

La criatura gruño al acercarse. El tétrico jadeo animal lleno el espacio por lo que se erizo con los primeros pasos. Después frunció el ceño. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

…sólo esperaba que amaneciera pronto.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Paredes blancas y luz artificial podían provocar una claustrofóbica sensación que no era tomada en cuenta gracias al denso silencio que era roto por los constantes gruñidos de cierto bicolor de ojos carmín._

_Kai Hiwatari estaba sentado en un banco del laboratorio con un deje de fastidio en sus usuales neutras facciones. _

—Hn

_Había sido invadido (literalmente hablando) por un molesto pelirrojo, donde el único culpable era Hiro Kinomiya por buscarle un compañero._

_¿Acaso su jefe tenia la necesidad de hacerle la vida miserable? Ahora no sólo tenía alguien que no quería, sino que además estaban forzados a convivir bajo el mismo techo para crear lazos de amistad, confianza, y quien sabe que otras porquerías. _

_Él vivía en una residencia universitaria, por lo que las habitaciones estaban adecuadas para dos personas. Así que luego de la patética misión ambos se dirigieron a dicho lugar para comprobar que parte de las cosas de Ivanov ya estaban ahí._

—…

_Kai resoplo. Apoyo el codo en la mesa cercana y el rostro en la mano._

_Luego de ducharse los dos fueron a clase. Desgraciadamente el pelirrojo tenía el mismo horario, así que suponer que Hiro lo inscribió en la misma carrera no sonaba muy descabellado. _

—Glùpîyi (Idiota)- mascullo entre dientes

_Ignoraba a quien iba dirigido el insulto, pero no se molesto en averiguarlo. Ivanov y él no hablan mucho, de hecho en toda la mañana su único contacto fueron los insultos cuando accidentalmente chocaban. Kai podía decir que no era una persona particularmente despistada, pero sus sentidos no parecían tan agudos cuando estaban cerca, es como si se inhibieran hasta reducirlo a alguien normal. _

_Luego de clases fueron a la agencia, donde finalmente cada uno partió por su lado. En realidad no sabía como el peliazul esperaba que convivieran cuando lo único que querían hacer era apartarse, o deshacerse del contrario._

_Yuriy le llevaría el informe a Hiro sin importarle que la hora de entrega fuera en la mañana, mientras el bicolor prefirió quedarse en el laboratorio. _

_Parte del mal humor compartido tenía que ver con su primera misión juntos. Las órdenes eran eliminar a cualquier sujeto hostil. Un total de cuatro personas de las cuales dos estaban muertas, una fue capturada y la otra asumían que escapo. Ninguno nunca había fracasado en una misión. Culpar al otro parecía muy obvio, así que ahora realmente parecían repelerse._

—¿Puedo saber que te hizo la pared?- sonrió Hilary al acercarse.

_Desde hacía 15 minutos que Hiwatari miraba fijamente ese punto en particular como si quisiera hacerlo confesar un crimen o matarlo del susto (lo que primero ocurriera)_

—Hn- Kai resoplo. Despacio se irguió un poco en la silla sin tener intenciones de hablar.

—Déjalo, tiene un nuevo compañero- repuso Kenny sin mirarlos. Toda su atención estaba puesta en los químicos que mezclaba de un erlenmeyer a otro.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Hilary

_El pequeño castaño rara vez salía del laboratorio, por lo que era inusual que se enterara de los chismes de la agencia. Aunque ella no se ofendió cuando no obtuvo respuesta. Su jefe parecía muy concentrado como para reparar en trivialidades. _

—¿Y?- dijo emocionada al volverse hacia Kai- ¿Cómo es?

_Con una enorme sonrisa dejo las carpetas que llevaba contra el pecho sobre la mesa en la que el bicolor se apoyaba, para inclinarse curiosa y verlo más de cerca._

—Es un idiota

_La respuesta la hizo sonreír divertida. Su reacción no le sorprendía. _

—¿Es un chico?- tanteo

_Parecía entretenida de ver una emoción entre las neutras facciones, por lo que rió encantada con el leve asentimiento. Se sentía complacida de poder entablar una conversación con él, cosa que normalmente resultaba imposible._

—¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto amable.

_Ojos carmín se alzaron para mirarla por primera vez. La castaña esperaba ansiosa aun cuando el bicolor frunció el ceño por el recuerdo del imbécil pelirrojo. Despacio entreabrió los labios…_

**PUM**

…_pero después fue difícil concentrarse. Una nube de humo blanco estallo tras una explosión que sacudió el laboratorio. _

_Sin dudarlo, Kai tomo la mano de Hilary y tiro de ella para salir. Ambos tosían, el humo les impedía ver el camino, sin embargo él tenía grabado el trayecto por los usuales accidentes. _

_Camino con cuidado para no tropezar con las mesas, pero lo hizo tan rápido como pudo, aunque los ojos llorosos y la molesta comezón en la garganta sólo dificulto las cosas. _

_Vagamente noto que llegaron al pasillo mas sus ojos irritados le dificultaban distinguir algo._

—Hn

…_quizás por ello choco contra alguien. Esa persona lo sostuvo con firmeza de la cintura en busca de equilibrio por el inesperado golpe, que pretendía hacerlo caer._

_Por reflejo soltó la mano de Hilary para poder tallarse los ojos sin llegar a alejarse del firme e indirecto abrazo. Recuperar su visión era mucho más importante que eso. Cuando finalmente logro distinguir manchas borrosas, alzo un poco la mirada al notar que su cabeza estaba a la altura del pecho ajeno. Nubloso en un principio, el par de penetrantes ojos azules comenzaron a ser nítidos. La mirada carmín se abrió grande de sorpresa por verse envuelto en un estrecho abrazo con Yuriy Ivanov. _

_Normalmente el pelirrojo lo hubiera empujado dada la oportunidad, pero hubo algo curioso en poder tenerlo dócil y manejable. Hiwatari casi lucía vulnerable por no poder ver._

—…

_Por ello espero en silencio. Curioso por la pacifica proximidad, donde por primera vez noto lo delgado y menudo que se veía entre sus brazos. Claro que para ser tan bajito, el imbécil golpea duro cuando quiere._

…_ser víctima de su enojo hizo a Yuriy fruncir el ceño cuando los ojos fuego se alzaron. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos. Azul y carmín, estaban tan cerca que podía ser malinterpretado. _

—Hn

_Luego sencillamente afilaron la mirada, gruñeron por lo bajo y se alejaron de mala gana, prácticamente empujándose en busca de espacio. _

—Me voy por 5 minutos y el laboratorio estalla- señalo el pelirrojo-…eres una amenaza.

—Esto no fue mi culpa- refuto Kai- De hecho el laboratorio estallo con tú llegada

_Ojos azules se entrecerraron en fastidio ¿Cómo demonios se supone que iba a convivir con alguien tan insoportables? Rodo los ojos justo cuando un grupo de rescate se sumergió en la nube de polvo con mascaras de gas puestas._

—Cof, cof, cof- tosió Hilary

_Dos personas del equipo se acercaron para socorrerla, al igual que el bicolor. El detalle resulto intrascendente para el pelirrojo que dejo de prestar atención cuando su celular sonó. El identificador de llamadas le hizo bufar por lo bajo. _

_Por otro lado, Kai espero a la castaña que se froto los ojos e intento menguar las lágrimas que el ardor producía. _

—En cuanto vea a Kenny lo voy a matar- mascullo Hilary entre dientes mientras le colocaban unas gotas.

_Hiwatari sonrió. Al menos no estaba herida, y sus pensamientos seguían siendo tan lucidos como siempre._

—¿Kai?- llamo sin poder verlo.

—¿Hmm?

—Gracias- sonrió

—Vámonos Hiwatari- interrumpió Yuriy luego de colgar. No espero respuesta, sólo dio una mirada de soslayo, giro sobre los talones y camino hacia el parqueadero.

—¿Ese es tú compañero?- cuestiono Hilary emocionada aun incapaz de distinguir formas.

—Hn- mascullo a modo de respuesta.

_Sin más fue tras el pelirrojo. La luz blanca del solitario pasillo replegaba el sonido de sus pasos junto a los eventuales gruñidos de inconformidad. Llegar al parqueadero le tomo pocos minutos. Sin ganas camino hacia el auto, se subió en el puesto del copiloto y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. _

—…

_Yuriy lo miro de reojo pero no le importo su inconformidad cuando el mismo no estaba precisamente eufórico con la compañía. Así que encendió el auto y lo condujo fuera de NeoBorg_

_Les tomaría cinco minutos transitar por el camino bajo tierra que tenía pocas curvas hasta salir al parqueadero de un empobrecido centro comercial, que estaba lo suficientemente desértico como para que alguien notase el auto. _

—¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Kai al encogerse en el asiento y mirar por la ventana en cuanto salieron a la superficie.

_El sombrío paisaje comenzó a llenarse de copos blancos que los pocos transeúntes intentaban evitar. El rostro aburrido del bicolor se reflejo a atreves del vidrio. _

—Hiro no está- comenzó Yuriy y por primera vez tuvo completa atención.

_Eso fue sumamente curioso. Hasta ahora no lo había tenido pendiente de lo que fuera a decir, por lo que frunció el ceño por la inexplicable molestia. Ese día estaba particularmente irritable. _

—Su secretaria llamo, tiene órdenes de pasarnos los casos recientes sin importar el rango

—Hn

_Kai resoplo por lo bajo. Sólo respondía a las órdenes de Hiro con misiones grandes, lo suficientemente grandes como para no tener tiempo límite. Ahora debía realizar muchas en un día. De mala gana volvió a mirar por la ventana. _

_¿Dónde demonios estaba el peliazul? Jamás abandonaba la oficina a no se ser que ocurriera algo serio._

—¿Cuál es la misión?- pregunto Kai sin real interés.

—Una niña en una escuela perdió el control- bufo Yuriy

_Su mirada estaba puesta en la carretera, pero eso no evito que apretara con fuerza el volante. Estar encerrados hacia más palpable el molesto aroma de Hiwatari. Podía oír la pausada respiración, y las suaves exhalaciones de su pecho. Cerró los ojos por un momento por los latidos regulares de su corazón, y el roce de la ropa sobre la pálida piel._

_Un molesto adormecimiento nublo su visión. Casi podía jurar que era capaz de delinear la delgada figura con ayuda del viento que lo acariciaba._

—¿Eh?

_Kai se removió. Sintió una suave corriente como si algo lo acariciara por un breve instante. Aunque probablemente fue su imaginación. Decidió no pensar en ello cuando el auto se detuvo. Yuriy se quito el cinturón de seguridad y bajo a regañadientes tras cerrar de un portazo. _

_Eso era extraño. El bicolor enarco una ceja en duda. Ivanov lucía mucho más agresivo que de costumbre. Pero como él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, se bajo del vehículo, indiferente al bienestar ajeno._

_Sus zapatos se hundieron ligeramente en la nieve mientras acomodo la bufanda blanca y metió las manos dentro de la chaqueta negra. De reojo miro la enorme arquitectura a su lado. La nube negra sobre la escuela no le daba un aire más ameno. Tampoco oía nada más que el viento, y los ocasionales autos. Nada de barullo ni el ruido natural de una escuela, así que supuso que evacuaron el lugar._

_No necesitaba mayor información para comprender el contexto. Si una niña perdió el control de su bestia bit las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas._

_En silencio caminaron hacia la entrada custodiada por un par de guardias de NeoBorg que los dejaron entrar sin hacer preguntas. Debería haber más por las posibles entradas y salidas. _

_Pronto los fríos y solitarios pasillos los recibieron. Los pasos hacían eco entre las oscuras paredes y los casilleros. De reojo, Kai miro al pelirrojo a su lado. Ivanov parecía inquieto, y algo distraído. Refunfuñaba cada tanto, y su agresividad era más evidente por la fiera mirada. Por un momento se sintió tentado a preguntar que le ocurría, pero sólo fue un pequeño y estúpido impulso, de todas formas no le importaba lo que le ocurriera. _

—¡Yuriy!

…_además el pensamiento se deshizo ante la alegre exclamación femenina de quien salto encima del pelirrojo. Fue completamente inesperado. Esa rubia salió de sabrá-Dios-donde, para colgarse del cuello y dejar su cuerpo pegado a la espalda de su amigo. _

—Kai…- saludo una voz grave.

_Ella no venia sola. El aludido sintió el sutil brazo que lo rodeo gentil de la cintura y lo jalo para quedar encerrado entre el firme pecho. El contacto le hizo alzar la mirada. Encontrar un par de ojos grises no fue difícil, mucho menos distinguir al ruso pelilavanda que tomo una de sus manos y la alzo un poco para evitar que lo golpeara. _

—Hn

_Claro que antes que el mismo bicolor lo apartara, Yuriy lo jalo de la mano libre y lo atrapo en un abrazo._

—Aguafiestas- dijo Bryan con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sin reparar en la ruda forma en que Hiwatari se aparto de su lado- ¿Nos están vigilando?

_Julia se encogió de hombros en desinterés por los ojos azules afilados en fastidio. _

—Son ordenes- repuso -La secretaria de Hiro llamo.

_A Yuriy y Kai comenzaban a molestarle la presencia del par de agentes…_

—…

_Pero las palabras quedaron en el olvido. Todos guardaron silencio hacia la única señal de peligro que estremeció los sentidos. Bastó de un parpadeo para desaparecer tras el silbido de las enormes espinas que formaron una lluvia negra de ángulos difíciles de esquivar._

—Yeb (maldición)- gruño Yuriy

_Los cuatro se ocultaron en una esquina, donde el pelirrojo se recargo en la pared para sostener su brazo herido._

_Bryan enarco una ceja en duda, para después volver su atención en el apocalíptico panorama del destrozado pasillo._

—Vete a casa- dijo el pelilavanda- Nosotros nos encargaremos

_Sin decir más, despareció con la brisa mientras Julia sonrió cínica. Finalmente tendría un poco de diversión luego de meses de inactividad. _

—Adiós- dijo divertida al guiñarles un ojo y esfumarse con una risita de infantil travesura.

_Kai dio un paso hacia adelante, quizás para seguirlos o detenerlos, en realidad no estaba muy seguro, jamás había estado en esta situación, él era de los que lideran una misión, no del grupo que se queda atrás. _

—Hn

_Resoplo enojado al girar hacia el pelirrojo que miraba el techo y golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared, enojado consigo mismo por un error tan estúpido. _

—¿Estás bien?- pregunto Hiwatari con neutralidad y sin real interés.

—Hn- mascullo en afirmación

_Aun así el bicolor suspiro agotado. El brazo sangraba mucho a pesar que Yuriy lo sujetaba con fuerza para aminorar la hemorragia. _

—Vamos

_Sin esperar respuesta lo jalo de la extremidad buena y lo llevo hasta uno de los salones. Bastó con un par de pasos para ingresar a una amplia aula que comenzaba a oscurecerse con la llegada de la noche. _

—No necesito que me cuiden- dijo Yuriy algo fastidiado una vez entrecerró los ojos por la ruda manera en que era guiado.

—Cállate Ivanov, no seas infantil- dijo indiferente al reclamo cuando bruscamente lo hizo sentarse en una de los pupitres- Eres un imbécil ¿Cómo demonios te lastimaste así?

_Recrimino al apartarle la mano y revisar la herida sin tocarla. El pelirrojo se limito a bufar en indiferencia y mirara en otra dirección en fingido desinterés, pues pese a la sangre que brotaba de la herida profunda, su rostro seguía igual de inmutable. _

_Kai no reparo en eso. En silencio se quito la bufanda y la partió en dos con ayuda de su poder como si la hubiera cortado con un cuchillo invisible de fuego._

—…

_Ninguno volvió a decir algo. Yuriy se limito a observar de reojo como le vendaba el brazo y sencillamente chasqueo la lengua. Tenerlo pendiente (a su ruda manera) de su bienestar comenzaba a incomodarlo, y eso no le gustaba, lo hacía fruncir el ceño y maldecir por lo bajo, así que miro en otra dirección. _

_Las numerosas ventanas del salón mostraron el empañado paisaje blanco y el cielo que comenzaba a despejarse. Había dejado de nevar, por lo que el atardecer se ocultaba en las nublosas montañas rusas, donde los tonos pastel se teñían con la penumbra. _

_El cielo carente de nubes iba acompañado de un brillante resplandor plateado que le hizo abrir grandes los ojos. Su corazón se estremeció en un doloroso gesto que lo obligo empujar al bicolor que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y miro confundido como Ivanov se doblegaba en el asiento._

—¡Vete!

_La mirada de fuego se entrecerró en fastidio por la orden. Pero antes de poder refutar, el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, así que de mala gana giro para contestar. _

—_**¡Kai!**_- exclamo Hilary tan fuerte que tuvo que alejarse un poco del aparato-_ ¿Dónde estás?_

—En una misión- contesto monótonamente

—_**Demonios**_- refunfuño la chica**- **_**Kenny…. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste antes que era compañero de Yuriy Ivanov?! **_

—_**No lo sabía, me acaban de informar**_

—_**Eso no es excusa, ¡¿Qué clase de información te consigues?!**_

_La lejana conversación logro que enarcara una ceja. Los gritos y reclamos no tenían sentido para él. _

—_**Kai…escúchame bien**_- dijo Hilary impaciente desde el otro lado de la línea. Sonaba ansiosa y algo asustada, como si se forzara a controlar la angustia_**-…aléjate de él.**_

—¿De qué…?- pregunto al girar hacia su compañero.

—_**Esta noche hay luna llena**_

—….

—_**¿Kai?...¿Estás ahí?...¡Contéstame!**_

_El celular cayó al piso cuando bajo la mano por el gutural sonido de un cuerpo que cambia a la fuerza. _

_Yuriy Ivanov se removía incomodo entre quejidos por las dolorosas posiciones que tomaba su cuerpo al estirarse. Los brazos se prolongaron y torcieron forzosamente para acoplarse a una anatomía más canina. La espina dorsal se alargo para dar paso a una delgada cola, y las orejas de perro en la cabeza nacieron con un tétrico sonido. _

_Gruñidos animales fueron audibles porque dolía como el mismísimo infierno. Dominado por el instinto animal y el ardor de su cuerpo que parecía consumirlo vivo, desgarro la piel del pecho, la cara y toda porción disponible hasta dejar los músculos al rojo vivo. _

_La camisa desecha término en algún lugar del salón, donde los pantalones negros hechos girones sólo cubrían parte de los muslos mientras un fino pelaje plateado cubrió la piel que nacía, tan corto que era difícil de notar_

—…

_Sin aliento, Kai retrocedió cuando los ojos rojos de Ivanov se alzaron. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en su inhumanidad, tampoco pudo investigar cuando lo tuvo a su lado las 24 horas del día._

—Una bestia bit- mascullo en un hilo de voz por la sombría criatura que gruño al moverse despacio.

_Descubrir su identidad en esta situación no resultaba muy alentador._

—Ivanov…-intento calmarlo sin dejar de retroceder.

_Igualarlo o asemejarlo con un lobo resultaba fácil, especialmente cuando ahora lucia como un animal salvaje que iba tras su presa. La cola se balanceo despacio, y las orejas caninas se fueron hacia atrás en amenaza. Chocar contra el pizarrón sólo lo tenso, principalmente porque fue Yuriy quien lo azoto una vez se movió tan rápido que fue imposible predecir sus acciones._

—Hn

_El golpe tras la cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos. No estaba asustado de ser sujeto con fuerza de los brazos, en realidad sentía un profundo desconcierto por no saber qué hacer. No podía sólo matarlo, desplegar su poder sería peligroso cuando no saber qué tan sensible es ante el fuego. Podría ser un disparo desperdiciado que lo dejaría a merecer de la bestia bit, o quizás mataría al ex-pelirrojo…cosa que no quería. _

—Ivanov- Llamo despacio pero con la firmeza suficiente para hacerlo entrar en razón_._

_El delgado cuerpo encorvado de Yuriy se agacho ligeramente para que el hocico rozara su rostro cuando lo soltó y coloco las garrar a los lados de la cabeza. Despacio aspiro hondo, y cerró los ojos por ese aroma increíblemente sosegado que lo obligo a inclinarse y rozar la piel con la nariz. Ahora sólo respondía a sus instintos animales, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el bicolor encerrado entre la pared y su cuerpo, y el tiempo que le tomaría reclamarlo como su presa. _

—…

_Kai se erizo. Apretó fuerte los puños y cerró los ojos cuando le lamio la mejilla. No era prudente hacer movimientos bruscos que lo alertaran puesto que aun evaluaba sus posibilidades. Pero no tensarse fue imposible cuando su corazón pareció volcarse por ese estúpido sentimiento que volvió sus mejillas más calientes de lo normal. _

—…

_El detalle fue sumamente intrascendente cuando Yuriy gruño. El delicioso aroma se había intensificado de golpe tras su acción. Enloquecer resulto muy fácil cuando su único pensamiento era el placentero sabor de la suave textura. Con un gutural sonido abrió las fauces, los colmillos rozaron la pálida piel. Inevitablemente se estremeció por la efímera cercanía. _

—Hn

_El bicolor gruño entre dientes. Su rostro ladeado pretendía alejarse tanto como pudiera hasta que afilo la mirada en disgusto. Sólo necesito un despliegue de poder, un pequeño golpe de fuego azul que envió al otro contra los pupitres tras la espalda._

—Yeb (maldición)- gruño por las garras que tocaron su rostro. Se agacho un poco por el ardor de las heridas en la frente y la mejilla. Después los ojos carmín brillaron furiosos entre los mechones de cabello.

_Ivanov se estaba recuperando. Kai lo miro sólo un segundo para después corre hacia la ventana que estaba más cerca que la puerta. _

**CCRRAAASSSSSHHHHHHH**

_Uso los brazos a manera de escudo y aterrizo sobre la nieve. Estaba en el primer piso, así que no tuvo problemas en caer; después sólo retrocedió un poco entre la oscuridad de la noche para poder ver plenamente el salón._

_Frunció el ceño por la bestia bit que se incorporo en cuatro patas. _

—Hn

_Su mano se incendio con el precioso resplandor azul y la idea de hacer algo increíblemente estúpido; incluso era consciente de lo ridículo que sonaba con sólo pensarlo. _

—¡Ey!- grito al lanzarle una bola de fuego que le dio en la cabeza.

_El lobo se quejo por lo bajo, pero obtuvo toda su atención en cuanto giro hacia él._

—Demonios- mascullo al verlo acercarse. Sin dudarlo dio media vuelta para comenzar a correr.

_Debía alejarlo de la escuela. Los guardias de NeoBorg no eran rivales para Yuriy, sólo desataría una masacre y cuando terminara con los hombres llegarían más hasta que lograran matarlo. Lo único que conseguirían era reducir el edificio a un charco de sangre y cadáveres regados por los pasillos. _

—¡Wow!

_Kai freno de golpe cuando la delgada figura le salto al frente. Sin pensarlo le lanzo otras dos bolas de fuego y corrió en una dirección diferente. Aun no estaba asustado, pero sentía el temor natural de ser perseguido y posiblemente destazado si llegaba a ser atrapado. Por ahora debía mantenerse tan concentrado y sereno como pudiera._

—Hn

…_claro que ser derribado cambio su contexto. Boca abajo, Yuriy lo obligo a girar una vez enterró las garras contra su brazo. La nueva ráfaga de fuego lo lanzo contra un árbol. Cuando el lobo se incorporo gruño entre dientes, y las orejas que se fueron hacia atrás en fastidio. Sus ojos rojos siguieron al bicolor que desaparecía tras cada parpadeo como una sombra tragaba por la noche._

_Sin embargo sonrió sádico. Por fortuna era un buen cazador y de verdad quería atrapar a su presa._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cercado por arboles desnudos, los ojos carmín se abrieron grandes por verlo tan cerca. Sin pensar en nada se puso de pie e intento alejarse tanto como pudiera.

No estaba completamente seguro si este complejo de hombro lobo desaparecería con la llegada del sol, de hecho la idea surgió cuando Hilary menciono la luna llena. Suponer que ese fue el factor detonante no sonaba tan descabellado, pero también podía ser factible que Ivanov sucumbió al poder de su bestia Bit. De ser así no volvería a ser humano. Como fuera, las dudas desaparecerían con el amanecer. Si no cambiaba tendría que acabar con él.

—Hn

Claro que es difícil concentrarse en un plan cuando es tomado por el cuello y azotado contra un árbol.

Las garras de la mano libre lo tomaron nuevamente del brazo y se hundieron en la piel. Sofocado, le tomo un segundo sobreponerse al golpe para alzar una mano e intentar alejar la presión del cuello. Esta vez cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios para no gritar. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Pequeñas gotas rojas manchaban la nieve en una tétrica y hermosa imagen: la vida en su máximo esplendor.

—….

Yuriy sonrió por dentro, satisfecho por tener a su presa dominada, totalmente acorralada y a su merced.

Jadeante, Kai apretó los puños pese al dolor y entreabrió dificultosamente los ojos. La presión en el cuello creció hasta cortarle la respiración y obligarlo a buscar algo de oxigeno. Su mundo comenzaba a teñirse de negro.

—¡Argh!

Aunque está lo suficientemente lucido para quejarse por la mordida en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. El gemido fue realmente placentero para Yuriy. El bicolor se mordió los labios, pero aun así los suaves gimoteos que morían en el interior de los finos labios y la deliciosa piel cubierta de sangre sólo lo estremecieron en éxtasis.

—No…-mascullo Kai para sí mismo.

Los puños apretados intentaban controlar el fuego negro que pretendía explotar de golpe por el palpable peligro que acobijaba sus sentidos y el deseo de supervivencia que se desato como una ola. Apretó fuerte los ojos. Ya no le importaban las fauces o las garras. Se rehusaba a perder el control, a permitir que la otra bestia bit se hiciera cargo y suplantara su conciencia como si fuera un cambio de roles o de personalidad.

—¡Argh!

Después sin razón aparente, Ivanov lo soltó. El bicolor cayó de rodillas. Por primera vez fue consciente de los rayos dorados tamizados en el cielo.

…finalmente había amanecido.

Yuriy se alejo. Las manos en la cabeza intentaron aplacar el dolor. Los gruñidos y las garras nuevamente desgarraban la piel hasta dejar los ligamentos al rojo vivo. La piel nacía cada vez que la despedazaba, pero eso no evito que el lobo cayera de rodillas, doblegado en el suelo. La espina dorsal regresó a su posición original cuando la cola despareció así como los rastros animales del hocico, las orejas y las garras.

Hiwatari aguardo en silencio. Coloco una mano en la herida cerca al hombro, y espero que el gutural sonido del cuerpo que acomoda los huesos cesara.

Agitado y adolorido, Yuriy Ivanov permaneció unos segundos en la misma posición. Sus manos apretaban la nieve y el rostro oculto entre los brazos no llego a moverse a pesar del frio.

—Oye…-llamo Kai cuando finalmente se acerco algo tambaleante.

Al pelirrojo le tomo uno momento más alzar la mirada. Lo observo aun aturdido, sin poder enfocarlo con claridad. Habituarse a sus ojos humanos le tomo otro par de vertiginosos segundos, en los que su compañero consiguió sentarse a su lado; de hecho se dejo caer ya incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Ojos azules se abrieron grandes una vez consiguió enfocarlo.

—Eres un imbécil- rectifico el bicolor con su usual indiferencia mientras retiraba la sangre del rostro en un rudo gesto.

…la desecha apariencia estremeció a Yuriy. Sus ojos viajaron presurosos por cada herida y la ropa destrozada que estaba manchada de más rojo.

Kai prefirió ignorar la intensa mirada. Respiro hondo como no había podido en toda la noche. Una inusitada tranquilidad lo acobijo por la desaparición del peligro. Suspiro. De verdad le alegraba que todo hubiera acabado…

—¿Hiwatari?

…tal vez por el sosegado alivio no reparo en la manera en que su mundo comenzó a distorsionarse.

—Hn

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Ivanov lo sostenía en brazos una vez se fue hacia adelante.

—Quédate quieto idiota- dijo Yuriy sin dejarlo ir pese a los pobres intentos de apartarse.

Él estaba lo suficientemente herido como para no poder luchar, así que aprovechando la reciente debilidad lo jalo más cerca a manera de aplacar el forcejeo. Lo único que consiguió fue que se acomodara en sus piernas en busca de una posición más cómoda, hasta que el delgado cuerpo se relajo lentamente. Aunque quizás era por cansancio más que por real comodidad.

—La próxima vez…avísame para ponerte un bozal- mustio Kai en un hilo de voz. Su cuerpo exigía un descanso, dolía con cada respiro, y las heridas no dejarían de sangrar de seguir moviéndose de forma descuidada.

—Eres extraño- dijo Yuriy

La voz del bicolor era suave y pausada, como si le costra seguir la continuidad de sus pensamientos. No era extraño suponer que dentro de poco estaría inconsciente…

…lo olía, de hecho percibía una inusual tranquilidad proveniente de él que lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente cuando Kai apoyo el rostro contra su pecho desnudo.

El delgado cuerpo despedía una agradable calidez, así que mantuvo un brazo fuertemente asido alrededor de la estrecha cintura sin llegar a lastimarlo. Su mano libre subió despacio por la espalda y se desvió por el brazo para palpar los tramos de piel descubierta que lo erizo inevitablemente por la suave y cremosa textura bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—Mira quien lo dice- mascullo Hiwatari despacito, indiferente a la afable caricia. Necesitaba descansar un momento. Suspiro agotado una vez cerró los ojos sin ser realmente consciente de ello.

—Oye…-llamo Yuriy al tomarlo de la mejilla para obligarlo a alzar un poco el rostro y mirarlo directamente.

—…

Aturdidos ojos carmín se entrecerraron en una dócil actitud que acentuó el rubor del pelirrojo. Del arrogante y autosuficiente bicolor quedaba una sincera expresión de cansancio y entrega total por el sueño.

Claro que sabía que se trataba de una fachada, en cuando Kai sintiera el más pequeño atisbo de peligro desataría sus llamas como un verdadero infierno.

—Eres un idiota- musito por su compañero que recargo el rostro en su mano- Oye…

Repitió suavecito cuando Hiwatari se desplomo inconsciente para apoyar el rostro en su hombro.

Yuriy lo sujeto firme para no dejarlo caer. La apretada cercanía le permitió sentir el roce del pecho ajeno cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba. Al menos seguía vivo, y su respiración era acompasada a pesar de las heridas.

Despacio se movió para acomodarlo mejor. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya lo tenía atrapado en un fuerte y protector abrazo que lo hizo bufar en desentendimiento. Después lo miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido. El inconsciente bicolor consiguió desatar una inusual curiosidad.

En silencio retiro algunos mechones que le impedían ver el apacible rostro remarcado de hilos de sangre y pequeños rasguños. Kai Hiwatari era la persona más extraña que jamás, en su larga vida llego a conocer. Los agentes normalmente destruyen bestias bit por el inminente peligro de muerte, no buscan oportunidades para ayudar a recuperar el lado humano (principalmente por que el juego es matar o morir)

¿Acaso Hiwatari era consciente del enorme peligro al que estuvo expuesto? Incluso le sorprendía que estuviera vivo. Frunció el ceño por el estúpido descuido. Nunca había olvidado las noches de luna llena. La idea de destazar a una víctima inocente no le hacía gracia.

…¿Qué se supone que ocurrió esta vez?

—Hn

Resoplo sin querer indagar en ello. De nuevo su atención recayó en Kai y una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios. Sin ser consiente sus dedos comenzaron a trazar el fino perfil con especial cuidado…

…después sencillamente abrió grandes los ojos y aparto la mano como si estuviera caliente. Claro que no llego a soltarlo de la cintura o se caería. Ahora parecía asustado consigo mismo por la efusiva e inusitada expresividad. Tosió en fingido desentendimiento para sujetar a Kai con ambas manos de la cintura.

Era mejor llevarlo al hospital de NeoBorg, lo que menos quería era que muriera desangrado por no atender las heridas. Despacio y con cuidado, se puso de pie y lo cargo en brazos: uno bajo las piernas y el otro contra la espalda. Le dio una última mira a su inconsciente compañero y sonrió de nuevo.

…por primera vez esa presencia hizo latir su corazón.

—Hn

Claro que después gruño enojado al mirar en otra dirección. Sin más corrió tan rápido como su cuerpo lo permitió. Su velocidad seguía intacta pese al estado. Sólo era una sombra contra el viento, invisible para los humanos. Con disimulo apretó el cuerpo que cargaba para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Ojos azules brillaron en determinación cuando una salvaje sonrisa curvo sus labios. Tras un parpadeo y sin reparar en ello, su mirada se tiño de rojo sangre…

…tal vez le tomo toda la noche, pero finalmente capturo a su presa.

CONTINUARA:

Ann-_Con Ro aun pegada XD-_: ¡¡¡I FINISH BABY n0ñ!!!

Ro: n---n….fin de capitulo con una pequeñas modificaciones en la usual presentación del capítulo n-n, detalles técnicos que Ann había intentado solucionar pero que no conseguía XDDD pero que surgieron con la amable sugerencia de **Ukio-onii-chan **(Que por cierto agradecemos n—n)

Ann: Da n///¬////n…ustedes me dirán como se ve mejor o.o

Ro-_indiferente a los intentos de escape de Ann ñ.ñ-_: Sabemos que todavía está raro XDD, pero igual Ann hace lo que puede n-n, sólo esperamos que les guste el rumbo de los hechos n—n, y que sea fácil de entender

Ann: Da TT¬TT

Ro: De acuerdo, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ro:¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS n0n!!

Ann: ¡Todavía no es mi cumpleaños XDDD!


	4. CAMISADO

Ann: _¡Hacia Belén va una burra RinRin yo me remendaba, yo me remendé, yo me hice un remiendo y me lo quite…_ º¬º_!_

Ro: XDD

(Fans no tan contentas por los meses de espera: ¬¬XXX)

Ann: _¡…cuando los reyes vieron al niño en un portal cerquita de Belén _n0n_! _

Ro: Vale, la navidad te afecta un poco y no pareces tan consciente de la situación XDD

Ann: ¡¡¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII º¬º!!!

Ro: Ok, te quitare los dulces XDD. Bien, lamentamos la demora, la culpa como supondrán es de la malvada universidad que nos succiona la vida u¬úUU igual esperamos que la actualización valga la pena n-n

Ann: Sean paciente Ne TT¬TT

Ro: De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO CUATRO: CAMISADO (Panic! At The Disco)

Esa luz. Luz blanca; molesto resplandor que atenuaba el sobrio espacio impersonal de paredes pálidas. Odiaba esa luz, detestaba ese pasillo, pero sobre todo: aborrecía el aroma. Ojos azules brillaron molestos. Fastidiado frunció el ceño al fijarse distraídamente en el techo.

Yuriy Ivanov definitivamente odiaba los hospitales. Un involuntario suspiro escapo e sus labios en cuanto se inclino un poco para apoyar los codos en las rodillas. El respaldo de la fría banca metálica le permitía ver el corto pasillo del frente y sus cuatro puertas a los costados. Llamarlo hospital parecía impropio aun cuando la clínica de NeoBorg fuera grande; no por ello resultaba más reconfortante. El olor a medicina era verdaderamente insoportable así que resoplo. Agotado escondió el rostro en las manos.

Él no necesitaba atención médica, sólo permitió un par de curas principalmente porque las enfermeras lo emboscaron en cuanto llego y lo llevaron a una habitación entre empujones. Para deshacerse de ellas tuvo que arrastrarlas fuera del cuarto, por lo que una vez solo recogió la ropa limpia que una de las mujeres le dejo. Basto con un baño para sentirse mejor.

—Hn

Despacio volvió a erguirse en su puesto. Inconscientemente alzo una mano para tocar la herida que Hiwatari cuido para detener la hemorragia. El gesto fue innecesario, la lesión desaparecería en unos días; su cuerpo sanaba más rápido que el de los humanos, pero cuando se transformaba las heridas que él mismo se hacía y el agotamiento físico duraría un poco más.

Sin ganas agacho la mirada, sus manos colgaron por apoyar los brazos en las rodillas. El piso brillaba gracias a ese resplandor blanquecino. Toda la pulcra limpieza y el silencio mortuorio empezaban a desesperarlo. Impaciente afilo la mirada sin llegar a alzarla. Sus pensamientos lo abstraían a algo mucho mayor que esperar en el pasillo pues con cada parpadeo sus manos se teñían de sangre gracias a los retazos de la noche que saltan cada vez que cerraba los ojos. La persecución y el sádico deseo de atacar a su presa despertaron una irracional obsesión de querer destazarlo desde la primera vez que se le escapo. Después sólo hubo más sangre, la expresión sofocada del bicolor y más rojo bajo sus pies mientras lo sostenía del cuello.

—Hn- gruño al cerrar fuerte los ojos como si quisiera deshacerse del recuerdo de tener el delgado cuerpo a su merced.

Eventualmente chasqueo la lengua y apoyo la espalda en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho. Aun podía percibir el molesto aroma de su "pareja" pero no podía evitar pensar que de un momento a otro el doctor vendría a decirle que no pudo salvarlo.

—Yeb (maldición)- mascullo entre dientes.

No estaba preocupado por él, desde un principio advirtió que su presencia podría ponerlo en peligro y le enfatizo a Hiro que no se haría responsable de su bienestar. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que siguiera ahí sentado, envuelto en la soledad donde no transitaba ni un alma, a espera de lo que sea que fuera a suceder.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios quizás más cansado de lo normal. Un semblante de aburrida indiferencia surgió en su rostro justo cuando algunas enfermeras y doctores salieron corriendo por el río de fuego que emergió de una de las habitaciones. Antes de moverse creyó ver una bonita peliazul de cabello largo y penetrantes ojos verdes entre la ráfaga azul, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de detallarla pues a pesar de su calma debía alejarse. Tras un nuevo parpadeo Yuriy Ivanov desapareció del asiento. Era demasiado rápido para la vista humana. El mundo se distorsiono gracias la velocidad que posteriormente ceso.

—¿Uh?

Ahora estaba en una de las pequeñas cafeterías del complejo subterráneo. No había nadie quizás por la hora y porque últimamente no habían casos importantes. Lo inusual no eran las cuatro mesas, las luces blancas o el olor a café caliente, sino esa molesta presencia que apareció a su lado como si ambos se hubieran movido al mismo tiempo y hacia el mismo lugar.

Kai Hiwatari mantenía una mano sobre una de las mesas en busca de apoyo. Su respiración era pesada y la mano libre apretó el pecho como si así menguara el dolor. En silencio, y a menos de tres pasos Yuriy vio vendas alrededor de la frente, la mano derecha, y si ladeaba la cabeza también veía las que cubrían parte del hombro y seguramente el torso. En desinterés prefirió dar un escueto vistazo del lugar. Era extraño que el equipo médico no fuera tras su paciente fugado; ellos de verdad podían ser rudos cuando alguien se escapaba.

—Que aspecto tan lamentable- comento con voz firme.

Los ojos carmín se entrecerraron molestos. Le dolía respirar, moverse, incluso pensar gracia al maldito dolor de cabeza que la presencia pelirroja no ayudaba a apaciguar, así que gruño tras lanzar una bola de fuego que Ivanov esquivo fácilmente al moverse a un lado. Kai jadeo con el ceño fruncido y los orbes de fuego reluciendo intensamente a través de los mechones de cabello; ahora no estaba de humor para ese imbécil.

—No…me gustan…los hospitales- puntualizo enojado.

La afirmación fue suficiente para que Yuriy enarcara una ceja. Él no estaba en posición para decidir donde quería estar cuando casi se muere, su albedrio ahora sencillamente no importaba.

—Te ves terrible- insistió sin real interés.

—Tishe (Cállate)- escupió de mala gana.

Casi morir destazado podía ponerlo algo arisco, y despertar en un hospital sólo conseguía mosquearlo un poco más. Detestaba el olor a medicina y la eterna y fría sobriedad que pretendía disfrazar esa esencia a enfermedad y muerte entremezcladas. Resoplo cansado. Seguramente más tarde recibiría un sermón sobre el porqué no debe asustar al personal médico, pero era una reacción habitual cuando no querían dejarlo ir, sin mencionar que siempre que despertaba en un lugar similar se asustaba un poco. Suspiro. En realidad no incendio nada; sus llamas no estaban calientes, bueno, tal vez sólo un poco, lo suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquiera.

—….

Por ahora respiro hondo para calmarse. Requería de todas sus fuerzas para salir de la agencia e irse a su apartamento para descansar un poco antes que alguien decidiera buscarlo. Necesitaba dormir un poco, así que dio un paso hacia adelante mas su mundo termino tiñéndose de sombras. El suave golpecito contra un cuerpo lo despertó un poco.

Fue un reflejo inconsciente, cuando Yuriy quiso darse cuenta ya se había movido para rodearlo gentilmente con un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura y otro en la espalda. Después sólo bajo la mirada. Kai tardo un poco en reaccionar, mantuvo el rostro oculto en su pecho hasta que se movió despacio aun atontado. El roce, y la cálida presión entre ambos lo hizo enarcara una ceja. Hiwatari se veía pasivo en sus brazos como si su usual agresividad fuera ficción o lo hubiera soñado y no es como si lo abrazara, únicamente lo sostenía y entre ambas definiciones había una inmensa diferencia.

Claro que eso no evito que cerrara los ojos por ese aroma….tan insoportable.

—Hn- gruño entre dientes en fingida molestia.

Paulatinamente el bicolor intento alejarse al subir las manos a su pecho. El proceso fue algo difícil considerando la apretada cercanía. Ivanov no lo dejaba ir, lo mantuvo fuertemente sujeto para aplacar el terco forcejeo que sólo conseguiría lastimarlo de seguir insistiendo. Al final resoplo cansado de la ridícula posición. Aun no alzaba la mirada porque estaba harto y sólo quería alejarlo para ir a descansar, pero viendo la inutilidad de ello tiro despacio la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la diferencia de estaturas, de la que por cierto, el pelirrojo se estaba aprovechando.

Profundos ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión y de pronto se sintió algo estúpido por el contexto. Esos brazos lo asían insistentemente, casi de manera posesiva así que frunció el ceño en un mohín de disgusto que lo hizo lucir gracioso a pesar de la muda amenaza que destellaba en sus ojos. Yuriy casi sonrió de no ser por el tinte de desconfianza en su semblante.

—Te gusta mucho abrazarme ¿no?

Eso fue extraño, Ivanov parpadeo por la pregunta directa que género una incómoda consternación y consiguió el resultado esperado: pronto comenzó a aflojar el abrazo sin llegar a soltarlo del todo. Para alguien normal el gesto no resultaba extraño pero para quienes se mueven tan rápido algo tan simple fue sencillamente llamativo. La mano en su espalda bajo despacio, rozo sobre la camisa negra mientras la que permanecía en la cintura le ayudo a remarcar el camino para detenerse en la cadera.

Fue un gesto sencillo y escueto pero Kai se erizo sin razón aparente. Mas, entre los lentos segundos que le tomo deslizarse por su cadera con la intención de alejarse, el bicolor abrió grandes los ojos gracias a esa presencia inesperada. Sin pensar sujeto fuertemente a su compañero para acercarlo de nuevo.

La repentina presión no pudo ser analizada cuando Yuriy fue arrastrado lejos de la cafetería. Antes de desaparecer y sentir el conocido vértigo de la velocidad, estuvo seguro de ver los intensos ojos verdes de la peliazul que apareció en la clínica antes del despliegue de fuego azul. Sin embargo por ahora eso dejo de importar cuando los escenarios terminaron siendo despojos de imágenes discordantes. Él estaba acostumbrado a la velocidad pero esto era inesperado, ser jalado sin ser quien guiara lo aturdió. Incomodo y mareado cerró los ojos sin poder distinguir el camino por el cual era llevado.

—…

Una suave brisa fría le hizo abrir los ojos. Distraído, dio un breve vistazo. Estaban sobre un edificio en construcción, parados en una viga de hierro a más de siete pisos del suelo. Era de noche y las luces lucían en pleno resplandor entre la niebla natural de un país tan condenadamente frio.

—¿Eh?

Aunque eso dejo de llamar su atención cuando Hiwatari se recargo mucho más de lo debido en su cuerpo. Por reflejo lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

—Oye…-llamo despacio pero fue inútil, ya estaba inconsciente- Idiota

Mascullo, sólo alguien tan imbécil se forzaría de esa manera luego de salir de la clínica. Suspiro hasta que bajo la cabeza para mirarlo. Él parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó, moverse de esa manera luego de ser atacado brutalmente por una bestia Bit podía ser admirable.

…claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta. Hasta ahora no sabía si Kai era muy confiado a sólo estúpido. Quedar inconsciente con la persona que casi te mata no podía ser un pensamiento muy lúcido, y no es como si fuera a hacerle algo, pero el otro no sabía eso; debía contemplar todas las opciones, no sólo bajar la guardia por huir de una chica.

—Ya no importa- resoplo agotado. No había caso seguir pensado en ello cuando el imbécil al que iban dirigidos los reclamos estaba inconsciente.

Con cuidado lo sujeto mas fuerte una vez lo sintió resbalar. Claro que esa respiración pausada y el rostro relajado de finas facciones algo lastimadas le hicieron parpadear en curiosidad. La venda en la frente estaba algo floja por los movimientos descuidados. Abstraído por la imagen movió una mano mientras la otra recargo todo el peso. Por alguna absurda razón quería tocarlo, aunque antes de alcanzar el rostro que descansaba sobre su pecho apretó fuerte la mano a centímetro del objetivo.

—Hn- gruño por lo bajo y cerró los ojos. Esto era estúpido. De mala gana frunció el ceño y sin delicadeza lo cargo sobre el hombro con la intención de moverse. No estaban lejos de las residencias universitarias, así que debía ser fácil llegar-…

…por un breve y efímero instante algo lo distrajo. A su lado había una pluma de fuego azul que se quebró como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Las partículas crearon una bonita lluvia de pequeños resplandores que fueron arrastrados por el viento.

Vagamente se pregunto si eso tenía que ver con el aumento de velocidad y la repentina fuerza de Kai en ese estado lastimero. Sabía que la pluma era suya gracias al molesto olor que le hizo arrugar la nariz, pero como no tenía ganas de entretenerse con las otras plumas que caían en una lluvia de un vivido azul, salto de la viga para caer sobre un tejado cercano.

Tuvo que correr por la superficie y volver a saltar de un techo a otro durante un par de minutos para finalmente deslizarse sobre la baldosa de una habitación oscura. Fue como si apareciera de repente, ni siquiera hizo ruido al abrir y cerrar la puerta. Quizás sólo había visto el lugar una vez pero ya sabía cómo llegar, así que de mala gana camino hasta una de las camas y soltó al inconsciente bicolor con un rudo gesto en el que no tuvo consideración por su estado. De todas formas él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Hmmm

Del brusco gesto sólo consiguió el quejido perezoso de quien se removió hasta quedar boca arriba con una mano a un lado de la cabeza y otra a un costado. Algunos mechones caían en un salvaje y sexy gesto que fue avivado por los finos labios entreabiertos. La suave y acompasada respiración junto a la vulnerable expresión consiguió que Yuriy frunciera el ceño. Se sintió incomodo de observarlo fijamente, así que resoplo y le dio la espalda con tal de ignorar el rubor en las mejillas. De mala gana termino alejándose, encendió la luz y se tiro en la cama con un libro tomado del escritorio. Mañana no tenían clases debido al fin de semana y tal vez la agencia se ocuparía de sus notas así que no había posibilidad que perdiera los exámenes, pero para salvaguardar su coartada lo más oportuno es conocer los temas.

—…

Claro que faltando tres semestres para acabar la carrera complicaba su posición; no entendía nada, es como si estuviera escrito en otro idioma. Apático apoyo el libro abierto sobre el abdomen.

Su cama estaba contra la pared cerca de una larga ventana por lo que termino sentándose a lo ancho y subió los pies luego de quitarse los zapatos. Aburrido miro el entorno. El espacio seguía pareciéndole extraño, lo cual es razonable considerando que se vio obligado a dejar su apartamento. Respiro hondo algo mosqueado. La cama de Kai estaba del otro lado de la habitación contra una de las esquinas a diferencia de la suya que daba casi a la puerta. Había un escritorio con algunos textos desorganizados y una laptop encima, un armario del extremo contrario del cuarto y cerca se encontraba la Tv. Aunque el escueto vistazo dio por finalizado en cuanto reparo de su nuevo en su "compañero".

Sabía que él estaba en la universidad por una misión, debía cuidad de una niña. Ciertamente no entendía (de hecho tampoco le interesaba mucho comprender) como alguien como el bicolor estaba en una misión de bajo rango.

—Hmmm

Perezoso se deslizo por la pared hasta acostarse en el colchón en una posición incómoda donde alzo el libro dispuesto a leer un poco. Estaba cansado y algo adolorido por la transformación, sin mencionar que los golpes de Hiwatari no fueron precisamente suaves. La afirmación genero una ligera sonrisa que curvo sus labios porque muy, MUY en el fondo le divertía esa agresiva fortaleza aun cuando el pensamiento sonara algo masoquista. Claro que después refunfuño por lo bajo por pensar tanto en él.

Despacio bajo nuevamente el libro. Se entretuvo un momento mirando el techo hasta que una cínica sonrisa surgió junto a un parpadeo que tiño sus ojos de rojo.

…la próxima vez Kai Hiwatari no se le escaparía

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Había un arrullo adormecedor, una comodidad que acobijaba todos los sentidos hasta relajar los músculos en una eufórica y perfecta sensación de bienestar. Un suspiro escapo de los finos labios de cierto bicolor que se estiro adormilado. La realidad lo jalaba lejos de ese idílico paraíso así que se removió en un intento por mantener a Morfeo por más tiempo.

Contra su voluntad entreabrió los ojos. Había algo que le restaba movilidad por lo que intento de nuevo hasta que su cerebro conecto hechos lógicos tras hacer un rápido reconocimiento del ambiente. El sobresalto que le sucedió lo despertó de golpe. Inevitablemente se tenso por los brazos que lo sujetaban de la cintura; su propia cabeza se oculto en un pecho ajeno mientras las piernas terminaron entrelazándose en una comprometedora y estrecha posición.

Por un momento se descoloco por el agradable calor y la respiración suave y pausada de quien lo mantenía prisionero.

—…

Claro que al final termino frunciendo el ceño.

Yuriy despertó casi de inmediato por el movimiento. Aun semidormido bajo la cabeza para ver fijamente los orbes de fuego. Kai estaba tenso y casi podía compararlo con un gato que se eriza de enojo. Ciertamente esa era una curiosa manera de despertar, con el corazón descolocado por el agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estomago gracias a la cercanía.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi cama?!- reclamo enojado por aun ser sujeto.

—¡Quédate quieto idiota!- exigió el pelirrojo.

De seguir moviéndose terminara tumbándolo de la cama, y aunque el forcejeo sólo consiguió que sus piernas se rozaran, el brazo en la cintura se mantuvo firme para cesar todo movimiento hasta que ambos terminaron sonrojándose cuando sus caderas hicieron algo positivamente comprometedor. Ninguno detallo en el contrario dado que era su propio bienestar lo que importaba.

Kai gruño enojado mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Cansado de la vergonzosa situación se movió una última vez para aplicarle una llave. Ivanov se quejo entre dientes por la rudeza que lo obligo a acostarse boca arriba. Pero todo dejo de importar cuando el peso sobre las caderas lo sobresalto. Ojos azules miraron con detenimiento a Hiwatari sobre su cuerpo y la mano que cerro alrededor del cuello para mantenerlo quieto. A simple vista era una posición muy pobre para sellar sus movimientos, pero tras ver la amenaza impresa en su mirada supo que había algo mucho más complejo en todo esto.

—Hn- bufo Yuriy en desinterés.

Por el momento espero, no volvió o siquiera intento moverse de nuevo. Dejo una mano a un lado de la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras la otra cayó a un costado casi rozando una de las rodillas flexionadas alrededor de su cadera. Era como si ambos se analizaran en silencio, mas, hubo algo interesante en ese efímero reconocimiento. En esa posición casi pudo dibujar mentalmente los mechones de cabello que se iban hacia adelante y los profundos ojos rojos que lo miraban con detenimiento y un enfado que produjo un escalofrió inusual en su columna.

…Yuriy Ivanov jamás se centraba en una persona por más de cinco segundos, así que esto era extraño…y definitivamente muy molesto.

—Nosotros no somos amigos- señalo Kai- Si te acercas de nuevo yo mismo te matare.

—Esto no fue intencional- mascullo cortante e indiferente a la amenaza.

La presión en su cuello aumento un poco, aun era insuficiente para asfixiarlo pero termino siendo la advertencia perfecta para mostrarle la seriedad del asunto. Aunque es difícil tomar enserio a Kai Hiwatari cuando veía algunos rasguños y vendas surcando su cuerpo.

Con esa expresión neutra, el pelirrojo lo examino con un deje de curiosidad durante dos escasos segundos. No necesito más tiempo para desenredar la avalancha de pensamientos que lo golpeo sin aviso. Por otro lado, su compañero afilo la mirada, molesto por la invasión a su espacio personal y el desinterés en sus palabras.

…¿acaso estaba burlándose de él? El pensamiento lo hizo gruñir en fastidio. Sería muy fácil matarlo ahora, sólo es cuestión de apretar un poco más y encender su poder.

—¿Sabes?...-comenzó Yuriy con un tono de aburrida indiferencia- …te matare la próxima vez que me transforme.

—…

Ni siquiera titubeo al decirlo. Kai enarco una ceja por el tono apático ¿La afirmación era su extraño modo de advertirle o de preocuparse por él?

—La próxima vez yo te matare- contradijo con el mismo descuido. No podía asegurar que pretendía, así que amenazarlo parecía la mejor respuesta. Sin embargo el extraño intercambio lo distrajo momentáneamente. Despacio aflojo la presión del cuello sin llegar a soltarlo.

**PUM**

—¡Dobroe utro! (Buenos días)

La puerta se abrió con un golpe, choco contra la pared una vez la exclamación de la voz femenina resonó en la habitación. El gesto fue suficiente para que ambos miraran al par de intrusos que apenas dieron unos pasos a un lado del umbral. Después hubo un inesperado silencio. La bonita rubia que entro junto con su amigo se sonrojo mientras el ruso pelilavanda sonrió cínico por la comprometedora cercanía. Julia no se cohibía con facilidad, pero debía admitir que la escena la cogió por sorpresa.

—Veo que se llevan mejor- rió ella luego de sobreponerse con un gesto similar al de su pareja.

—Hn

La directa y descarada insinuación hizo que el bicolor chasqueara la lengua al irse hacia atrás con toda la intención de alejarse. Yuriy también resoplo en fastidio, aunque no pudo evitar notar en quien se apoyo en los talones para recargar el peso y así evitar sentarse en sus caderas. A pesar de ello, el leve roce entre ambos y el cuerpo sobre el suyo hacia de ese gesto algo extrañamente sensual. Hiwatari estaba a centímetros de un contacto inusitadamente sexy; por lo que no pudo ignorar cada efímero gesto y los casuales roces entre sus piernas mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Luego él mismo se sentó en el borde para ver a la otra pareja que finalmente cerró la puerta. Cuando los miro, Kuznetzov sonreía con especial diversión por lo que se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Tal vez quieran bañarse, tenemos que salir- informo Julia

—De preferencia por separado, no queremos retrasos- señalo Bryan

—Tishe Glúpîyi (cállate idiota)- amenazo Yuriy

No le gustaba el retorcido juego, ni mucho menos imaginarse en una situación tan comprometedora. En cuanto lo hacia sus mejillas amenazaban con calentarse. Sin mencionar que de no detenerlos a tiempo ya no podría sacárselos de encima.

La situación parecía compartida, Kai arrugo graciosamente la nariz en disgusto por la descarada confianza de alguien que apenas conocía, pero antes de tomar algunas cosas para bañarse la mirada de la rubia lo distrajo. Durante un efímero instante creyó ver un atisbo de preocupación por su estado, mas la expresión eventualmente se extinguió gracia al leve rubor y la risita divertida que llamo la atención de los otros dos.

—Hueles a Yuriy- dijo sin pena.

Inevitablemente se sonrojaron a pesar de saber que la única explicación se debía a ser casi descuartizado durante la noche y que por alguna ilógica razón amanecieron en la misma cama.

Erizado como un gaño enfurruñado, el bicolor tomo una toalla, algo de ropa y azoto la puerta del baño con evidente enojo. Que se burlaran de él un par de extraños no le hacía gracia.

Silenciosas miradas recayeron en la puerta cerrada hasta que escucharon el agua de la ducha; fue entonces que Bryan y Julia decidieron darle un leve vistazo a su amigo pelirrojo. Ninguno dijo nada, no había necesidad. La advertencia era clara, Ivanov es un asesino, pero no uno cualquiera, era alguien que se transformo en una bestia y ataco a su propio compañero hasta casi matarlo. Esa no era una buena posición, los directivos de NeoBorg no iban a estar contentos.

—Él no dirá nada- dijo Bryan con un deje de desinterés al señalar la puerta del baño tras su espalda.

—No parece interesado en hacerlo- apoyo Julia. Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios una vez miro sobre el hombro- Apúrate, te esperamos afuera.

Sin más, los agentes salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sólo en ese momento Yuriy se permitió resoplar al irse de espaldas contra el colchón. Mantuvo las manos extendidas a los lados y los ojos fijos en el techo. La noticia de casi asesinar a su pareja y perder el control de la bestia bit debía estar circulando por todo NeoBorg; seguramente Hiro estaba respondiendo las llamadas de los altos mandos que exigían una explicación aunque todavía no hubiera un informe oficial, e incluso debía estar atendiendo las visitas inesperadas de algunos ejecutivos (as) importantes que querían un dialogo más directo que expusiera el porqué su protegido tenía tantas libertades y no permanecía encerrado con las demás bestias sagradas.

—…

Por ahora la situación era especulativa, sólo rumores cuyo fundamento era el informe médico. Los zarpazos de garras no tenían que ser necesariamente de él, ni aun cuando llego a la clínica con la ropa destrozada y su compañero al borde de morir desangrado. Quizás esta vez sí era el culpable pero generalmente no había bases para las acusaciones, aparentemente su único incentivo era la transformación en la que perdía el control, cosa que no muchos sabían.

Estaba al tanto del inconformismo de los directivos que preferían mantenerlo encerrado, pero sin la palabra de Kai Hiwatari lo demás sería un manojo de murmullos disipados por gente que gustaba de inmiscuirse donde no debía. Esta vez sonrió. Tal vez la rubia tenía razón, él no parecía interesado en reportarlo, lo supo desde que las enfermeras lo atendieron y no salió un escuadrón para capturarlo. Al principio creyó que el escuadrón llegaría más tarde porque Kai aun estaba inconsciente, pero ni aun cuando despertó y salieron de la agencia ocurrió algo. En cuanto puso un pie en la universidad y la vio libre se convenció que nada sucedería.

El bicolor tuvo la oportunidad y no la tomó. Quizás podía ser algo peligroso (aun se negaba a tenerlo a su lado debido a esas situaciones) pero era divertido en un sádico sentido. Con una inconsciente y leve sonrisa volvió a sentarse. Durante el par de segundos que le tomo darse cuenta del gesto se sintió tan repentinamente aturdido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta. La delgada figura de Kai emergió con el pantalón a medio abrochar, sin camisa y con la toalla en los hombros. Algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por los rebeldes cabellos e incluso podía perfilar el agua traicionera que remarcaba el torso desnudo y delineaban la cintura.

…Yuriy frunció el ceño por ese molesto aroma que lo golpeo de repente y que definitivamente comenzaba a odiar.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Las apretadas y voluminosas formaciones de nubes que tamizaban el cielo de un gris casi parejo fueron menos visibles conforme descendían por el sótano de esa vieja casa abandonada. Julia reía divertida por el par de hombres tras su espalda. Viajar con ellos en auto fue realmente gracioso.

Les tomo alrededor de tres horas salir de la ciudad y aparcar en ese terreno desolado, escondido en algún punto de las boscosas montañas. La misión era sencilla, se les informo de actividad sospechosa en la zona y un inusual incremento de energía (algo anormal en un lugar donde difícilmente llega la electricidad) Así que básicamente debían averiguar qué ocurría. Lo más factible es que se tratara de algún laboratorio de drogas o contrabando de armas, quizás resultaba innecesario que NeoBorg enviara a su personal, pero considerando los últimos atentados e inesperadas apariciones de bestia bit, podían enviar un grupo de reconocimiento sólo para asegurarse.

—Qué bonitos- rió Julia por lo bajo.

Bryan sonrió por la sincera diversión de su amiga. Era inusual verla expresarse abiertamente frente a un extraño, pero comprendía la posición. De reojo los vio discutir con monólogos cortantes, rebosantes de fría y cruel indiferencia. Que Yuriy riñera por trivialidades era interesante, Hiwatari parecía poseer la curiosa capacidad de alterarlo con muy poco y si lo notaba, ambos eran algo torpes cuando estaban juntos; a veces tropezaban o se golpeaban sin intención. Ver a su amigo actuar de una forma tan casual y despreocupada (aun cuando sólo discutía) podía ser muy entretenido.

Por otro lado los ojos carmín del bicolor brillaron con especial fastidio una vez bufo por lo bajo y miro el oscuro y tórrido camino por el que bajaba. Hacia frio, las paredes eran oscuras y mohosas gracias a la humedad. Lo único audible además de su discusión eran los pasos que hacían eco en el estrecho lugar, el pequeño grupo caminaba difícilmente en pareja y aunque la consistencia de cemento en la arquitectura parecía segura, eso no deshacía la tétrica sensación de claustrofobia y el encierro de ser enterrados vivos.

—Hn

Claro que el detalle podía ser pasado por alto. Kai gruño por lo bajo. Su mal humor fácilmente se justificaba por el dolor de los golpes y las heridas aun latentes. Su cuerpo tardaba en sanar seguramente porque estas no fueron laceraciones comunes sino unas hechas por una bestia sagrada. Molesto entrecerró los ojos; sus movimientos también eran discordantes y aunque eso era justificable, estaba casi seguro que esto tenía que ver con el pelirrojo dado que por alguna estúpida e incomprensible anomalía sus sentidos parecían torpes y aturdidos con la presencia. El detalle no le hacía gracia, de hecho podía ponerlo algo harisco.

En fingida indiferencia miro en otra dirección hasta que diviso de reojo el final de las escaleras. Al frente tenía una oscura puerta oxidada por el clima.

—…

…detener a los cuatro agentes fue ridículamente fácil, ninguno volvió a moverse, Julia quedo con una mano en el aire a pocos centímetros de la puerta que pretendía abrir gracias a la lúgubre corriente de aire que trajo un olor a sangre seca y cadáver. El escalofrió casi compartido reveló que había algo del otro lado que parecía lo suficientemente peligroso como para perturbarlos. Al final la rubia empujo la puerta metálica que rechino en un desolado cantico que reboto en las paredes; el sonido termino disipándose por lo que les ayudo a proporcionar el cuarto que aun no veían.

Un delgado hilo de luz blanca traspaso la puerta cuando estuvo entreabierta. Julia se inclino curiosa para analizar la situación antes de abrirla por completo.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?- pregunto Bryan luego de detenerse a una considerable distancia de las escaleras.

Cautelosas miradas viajaron con cuidado por la extraña habitación ovalar. Ellos estaban parados sobre una plataforma donde podían ver el paisaje lleno de edificios blancos que no tenían puertas ni ventanas, lucían como cubos blancos colocados estratégicamente hasta donde la vista no alcanzaba a distinguir. El complejo subterráneo semejaba a una pequeña ciudad muy similar a lo que NeoBorg es, aunque la agencia era más grande.

—Parece un ataque interno- comento la chica al mover un cuerpo inerte con el pie. Sólo era la mitad de un torso, pero eso no consiguió inmutarla.

La luz en lo alto de la bóveda cada tanto titilaba, incluso habían zonas oscuras que manchaba de rojo las paredes de los edificios cercanos, y si veía bien (aunque no fuera del todo necesario esforzarse) podía distinguir los miembros solitarios y las batas blancas teñidas de carmesí.

"_**Dr. Victor Taranski"**_

Leyó Kai en una escarapela ensangrentada del suelo. Aparentemente se toparon con un laboratorio, y _lo-que-sea-que-los-ataco _no venia solo. La escabrosa posición y distribución de los cadáveres mostraba un ataque en grupo.

—Hn- resoplo por lo bajo. Estar en la mitad de una masacre no era alentador cuando hace algunas horas estuvo a punto de morir. Aun estaba cansado y algo adolorido como para perseguir experimentos fuera de control.

Camino cansado hacia el borde de la plataforma. El inmaculado y limpio espacio blanco lucia como un tétrico chiste ahora. Molesto afilo la mirada porque de verdad odiaba el olor a medicina. Sin ganas y con aburrido desinterés analizo el entorno. De reojo vio una cámara en lo alto de la pared. Ir a buscar la sala de seguridad no era la mejor sugerencia cuando no tenía ni una maldita idea de a dónde dirigirse; vagar por las calles desoladas del inmenso complejo podía terminar en una experiencia mortal.

**PUM**

El sonido metálico llamo su atención. Despacio giro para ver a la bonita rubia sonreír con cínica diversión.

—Nadie sale- dijo Julia una vez cerró la puerta. Bryan también sonrió. Ellos no podían permitir que nada traspasara la puerta aunque eso implicara armar un maldito infierno en el lugar.

—Yuriy…-llamo el pelilavanda.

Ser sólo la niñera de los otros dos resultaba aburrido. El incidente en el colegio fue una pérdida de tiempo. Les tomo casi dos horas calmar a la niña; prácticamente fue el tiempo que le tomo a Kai tranquilizar al pelirrojo y ni aun queriendo hubieran podido llegar con ellos considerando la distancia.

Pero esta vez era sencillamente entretenido. Su mirada se fijo en la de la chica con quien compartía la eufórica sensación. Ambos habían estado jugando a quien elimina más monstruos y el puntaje iba en…:

—Voy ganando- recalco Julia en prepotencia.

—Ya quisieras- sonrió Bryan- Es un empate.

—Cállense….estos no es fácil ¿saben?- reprendió Yuriy de mala gana.

Desde que Kuznetzov dijo su nombre comprendió la situación, mas ese par de sádicos no lo dejaba concentrarse así que les dio una mirada de advertencia, incluso durante un par de minutos los observo de reojo hasta que giro el rostro hacia algún punto de la nada.

¿Por qué no pudo tener un día tranquilo? ¿Por qué no pudo ser un laboratorio de drogas? Incluso prefería un grupo de narcotraficantes o a la mafia rusa. De ser así podía volver a la universidad alegando que estaba fuera de su jurisdicción y otra división del gobierno se haría cargo. Esta vez suspiro. Maldijo el destino que gustaba de jugar con él, transformo una simple misión de reconocimiento en rastreo y captura, o en su defecto, eliminación de todo sujeto peligroso que se acerque.

Refunfuñando ladeo la cabeza como si le doliera el cuello. De verdad odiaba hacer esto, especialmente después de haberse transformado la noche anterior. De mala gana volvió a ladear la cabeza e inevitablemente gruño por lo bajo. Siempre dolía, por ello cerró fuerte los ojos y apretó los puños hasta casi hacerse daño.

"_**Yeb (maldición)"**_

Es como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle. Gruño una última vez en un sonido más animal para finalmente abrir sus ojos azules, claro que lo verdaderamente interesante estaba en otra parte.

—De acuerdo…-mascullo Yuriy al volver hacia los demás una vez estuvo listo-…

Por un momento reparo en ese bicolor que ante sus sentidos animales lucia tan diferente. Kai mantenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y como si se viera atraído por la inusual apariencia se acerco hasta detenerse a pocos pasos; ahí alzo las manos para alcanzar el par de orejas caninas que vio nacer con un gutural sonido. Era tan irreal ver los apéndices pelirrojos en su cabeza que quería tocarlos.

—Chto…? (¿Qué…?)- mascullo Ivanov descolocado. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes e incluso su "pelaje" se erizo como un gato por los dedos que frotaron sus orejas lobunas.

Primero fue un tímido roce que lo estremeció, luego se convirtió en una caricia más directa. Los dedos tocaron la extensión animal en una gentil sensación que hizo saltar su corazón. Kai no lo miraba, parecía muy concentrado en lo que tocaba pero eso no evito que el pelirrojo lo analizara fijamente hasta que sin ser consiente comenzó a sonrojarse por el agradable cosquilleo que surgió con el gesto.

¿Acaso se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? ¿Pretendía acercarse tan concienzudamente cuando hace tres días que se conocen y esperar que esto sea algo casual y normal? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

—O…¡Oye!- reclamo al sujetarle las manos. Frunció el ceño aunque es difícil tomarlo enserio en ese estado.

—Eres más extraño de lo que pensé- señalo el más bajito sin percatarse de la situación, o del enojo disfrazado. No es como si fuera distraído pero en realidad no entendió el reclamo de sus acciones; lo que hizo fue un impulso ante el nacimiento de las extensiones lobunas, así que ordenar pensamientos y evaluar acciones le tomo otro par de segundos.

Claro que Yuriy no pudo entretenerse demasiado en esa expresión de sincera y confusa curiosidad (que lo hizo sonrojar otro poco) gracias al par de miradas intrusas que lo estremecieron por la intensa penetración en la que no parpadeaban. Julia abrió un poco más los ojos, mientras Bryan analizo en silencio con una sorpresa mas disimulada. En respuesta tiro las orejas hacia atrás en fastidio por ser el centro de atención.

Después sus amigos sonrieron cómplices en una coqueta expresión que lo estremeció. Quizás considerar que jamás permitido que alguien tocara sus orejas era lo que lo hacía tan interesante.

—Aja…-rió Julia picara.

—Chto? (¿Qué?)- gruño el pelirrojo

—Ya veo lo que haces- dijo ella en cuanto miro a Kai

La indirecta fue captada. Yuriy se encargo de fulminarla con la mirada y aunque hubiera refutado la insinuación hubo algo que capto sus sentidos. Abstraído por ello olfateo el aire y cerró los ojos. Sus orejas se movieron con los sonidos lejanos que lo hicieron resoplar para luego mirar a los otros.

—A 12 km hay un grupo de cinco individuos- informo- Huele a sangre. Parece que están comiendo. Miden alrededor de tres a cuatro metros. Tienen más garras de las que necesitan y pueden detectarlos en un radio de cuatro metros.

—Entendido- dijo Bryan. Sin prisa se acerco al borde de la plataforma

—Adiós chicos- dijo Julia- Traten de no entretenerse demasiado, quizás los necesitemos.

— Yuriy puedes soltarle las manos, Kai no va a perderse si lo haces- sonrió Kuznetzov al saltar.

La rubia les guiño un ojo y siguió a su amigo. El detalle resulto intrascendente en cuanto los ojos azules miraron fijamente las manos que aun sujetaba. Con el ceño fruncido lo soltó de un manotazo.

—Vamos- señalo harisco.

—Hn

Kai también frunció el ceño pero termino siguiéndolo a regañadientes. Renuente se detuvo de nuevo en el borde. Yuriy salto sin chistar pero a él le tomo un poco mas decidirse. Abajo estaba oscuro, sólo tenues y mortecinos rayos de luz blanca tocaban las calles entre ese tétrico juego de sombras que lo hizo resoplar en resignación. De verdad estaba cansado. Indiferente se dejo caer. Era lo suficientemente alto como para sentir el vacio en la boca del estomago y el viento removerle el cabello. La imagen de los edificios a sus lados se distorsiono un poco hasta que el suelo fue visible.

Con un grácil gesto aterrizo. Le tomo sólo un instante erguirse debido a su posición ligeramente inclinada para dar un lacónico vistazo del contexto. Mientras caía no vio nada anormal, sólo las altas y numerosas edificaciones y los rastros rojizos que manchaban las pulcras estructuras. Aburrido miro sobre el hombro; a unos tres metros había una zona oscura que tras cada titileo de luz mostraba un brazo ensangrentado oculto en una esquina. Ignoraba si era una extremidad solitaria o si había un cuerpo del otro lado, pero no tuvo intenciones de averiguarlo; sus sentidos maximizados no indicaban que hubiera algo vivo en los alrededores. Prefirió restarle importancia una vez siguió a Yuriy que ya le llevaba unos cuantos pasos de ventaja.

Después reparo inevitablemente en su compañero. Fieros y desconfiados ojos carmín no podían dejar de mirar las orejas caninas aunque todo lo que pudo hacer un gracioso gesto de disgusto.

—¿Qué?- resoplo Ivanov.

Kai no se alterno aun cuando el otro ni siquiera giro para verlo. El gesto sólo acrecentó su desconfianza.

—¿Debo conseguir un bozal?

Era un curiosa manera de demostrar su preocupación, claro que a Ivanov no le hizo tanta gracia.

—Puedes irte si quieres- bufo una vez se detuvo para encararlo- Tú aroma comienza a molestarme

—Entonces vete por otro lado- señalo el bicolor. Empezaba a fastidiarle el planteamiento, que por cierto, era totalmente falso.

—Tú eres el que me está siguiendo- refuto Yuriy de mala gana.

Enfurruñado Kai frunció el ceño y a punto estuvo de responder de no ser por la presencia intrusa tras la espalda. De inmediato giro sobre los talones para lanzar un destello de fuego que golpeo a una oscura criatura de apariencia felina pero que resulto insuficiente para acabar con ella. El animal tenía un caparazón de hueso sobre la cabeza y la espina dorsal como si se tratara de una armadura particular.

Los ojos carmín se abrieron un poco más grandes en cuanto más sombras se movieron entre la oscuridad, pronto fue incapaz de contarlas.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruño antes de correr hacia sus oponentes. La calle se ilumino de azul gracias a sus manos encendidas.

—Hn

Yuriy gruño por lo bajo mientras vio al otro saltar sobre el felino caído para darle la estocada final. En cuanto lanzo el primer golpe la criatura se consumió en un bello resplandor que lo hizo polvo; lo último que se escucho además de las llamas fue un desagradable chillido apagado por la llegada de más gatos que eran notablemente más grandes y poseían dos largas colas que mecían de un lado a otro. También tenían una clara ventaja por el tono negro que los cubría como si fueran entes de la noche, lo único visible era el casco de hueso y los colmillos.

Los intensos ojos azules del pelirrojo miraron hacia arriba. Las sombras se encontraban en las paredes en una evidente muestra que desobedecía las leyes de gravedad. Ahora ellos estaban rodeados, por lo que en respuesta también se agazapo en un gesto animal que envió sus orejas hacia atrás antes de saltar a metros del suelo.

…odiaba los gatos, aunque ignoraba si era por su transformación como medio can, o porque estaba bajo ataque, en realidad no le importo ahora. En el aire apretó los puños, una fría aura salió de ellos. Cuando estuvo cerca de una sombra lanzo un solo ataque, una estaca de hielo lo atravesó y empalo contra una pared.

—Hn- sonrió arrogante.

Normalmente le bastaba con manipular el aire frio; asociarlo con la telequinesis sonaba lógico aun cuando todo lo que hacía era crear particular de hielo a su alrededor. Pero esta vez los oponentes eran demasiados como para ponerse a jugar con ellos.

Indiferente al empalado salto sobre el cuerpo inerte para impulsarse más arriba y llegar al techo; ahí tendría una posición estratégica de las calles y sus atacantes aun cuando las paredes de los altos edificios a su alrededor albergaban mas felinos hasta que eventualmente lo obligaron a correr mientras disparaba estacas de hielo y hacia ataúdes de cristal. Sin dudarlo salto de un techo a otro sin dejar de mirar sobre el hombro por las criaturas que no dejaban de venir.

—Demonios- mascullo entre dientes al detenerse. Estaba rodeado, la oscuridad lo cerco con los gruñidos de una telaraña difícil de eludir.

Ahora opto por la posición ofensiva de un animal salvaje que acorralado, está a punto de saltar sobre su enemigo. Su "pelaje" erizado, las orejas hacia atrás, y los colmillos visibles tras cada gruñido por la presión del encierro enloqueció sus sentidos en advertencia.

—Hn- gruño con el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada. Tuvo que girar en su puesto en busca de una posible estrategia. Si todos se le venían encima iba a ser un verdadero fastidio—…

…aunque fue fácil dejar de pensar. La sorpresa surco su rostro cuando el enemigo que le salto por encima de la cabeza desde una de las paredes fue golpeado por un destello de fuego que lo lanzo contra sus compañeros y expandió las llamas azules. Buscar el origen del asunto fue aun más fácil. Kai no lo miro, en cuanto disparo salto hacia atrás para evitar los zarpazos y coletazos que lo obligaron a retroceder. De inmediato corrió en busca de un ángulo que le permitiera disparar.

—Maldición- resoplo el bicolor cansado.

La respiración irregular y el molesto dolor de las heridas le dificultaban moverse. Cuando menos lo pensó estaba rodeado en un techo por más de 30 sombras que parecían nacer de la oscuridad. Los vio de reojo arrastrarse por las paredes con la intención de alcanzarlo.

Se había alejado lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de ver a Ivanov, sin mencionar que su propia situación le impedía distraerse en él. Cosa que evidentemente NO hacia ni le interesaba.

**BBBUUUUMMMMMM**

—…

Pero ese resplandor plateado y la explosión que sacudió el lugar lo hicieron mirar hacia donde sabia estaba su pareja. Ahí vio picos de hielo alzarse en un monumental iceberg que casi toco el techo.

—Ah…-jadeo incapaz de centrar en el otro. Había algunos cortes menores que laceraban su piel y rasgaban la ropa. Molesto se inclino un poco como si se abrazara a sí mismo- Diablos.

Esto dolía más de lo debido; entre gruñidos y de mala gana se irguió. Un destello azul subió por sus brazos extendidos y cubrió su cuerpo antes de expandirse en un demoledor ataque que arranco algunos bramidos. La ola acobijo a los edificios cercanos y se replegó por las calles como un manto.

—…

En la liza superficie Kai se tambaleo. Cansado dio un vistazo entre los mechones desorganizados de su frente y maldijo una última vez cuando su mundo comenzó a teñirse de negro. Terco como sólo él puede ser intento mantenerse consiente a pesar que toda su existencia pidiera a gritos por un descanso.

**CRACK**

…esto no podía estar pasando.

Agotado cayó arrodillado junto al crujido que lleno el lugar. El edificio tembló con la amenaza de desplomarse pronto por ser incapaz de soportar luego del despliegue de poder. Resoplo quizás demasiado indiferente de su precaria situación, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, así que cuando la arquitectura comenzó a ceder no hizo nada.

Sonoros estruendos hacían eco entre las paredes gracias a los bloques de cemento. Kai miro sin ganas ni interés hacia el techo mientras el lugar que ocupaba se desquebrajo. Aburrido detallo en las grietas que eventualmente lo hicieron irse hacia atrás y arrancaron un suspiro de resignación. Este definitivamente no era su día. De nuevo el vértigo en la boca del estomago y el viento de la caída libre lo envolvieron.

—¿Ivanov?- musito en un hilo de voz por la silueta borrosa que saltaba entre los escombros que se derrumbaron.

—Hn

Yuriy no dijo nada, lo atrapo en el aire con un brazo bajo las piernas y otro contra la espalda. El bicolor se había desmayado, aunque no reparo mucho en él mientras descendían. Con finos gesto salto de un lado a otro para aminoran el impacto y evitar el riesgo de ser aplastados, por ello se ayudo de los restos de cemento y las paredes cercanas hasta que aterrizo en un grácil gesto lejos de la colisión.

Termino agachándose debido a la carga que deposito en el suelo, pero en cuanto el edificio se desplomo sólo pudo abrazarlo un poco más fuerte en un inconsciente gesto de protección. Kai estaba sentado a pesar que su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho. Claro que no reparo en ello gracia a la ola de polvo y algunas piedritas que los azoto en una ventisca.

—…

Quizás fue el estruendo o la terca actitud de Hiwatari lo que lo hicieron abrir los ojos (considerar ambas no estaba de mas) pero le tomo otro par de segundos organizar pensamientos.

—¿Hmmm?- mascullo despacito.

En respuesta el par de ojos azules lo miraron y todo pareció tener sentido. Había una agradable presión por el cálido cuerpo junto al suyo; despacio cerró los ojos y refunfuño por lo bajo.

—Valla…les gusta mucho estar juntos ¿cierto?

La risita de esa voz femenina los erizo en alerta. De inmediato miraron a la pareja que se acerco por la calle de la izquierda. La observación de Julia sólo los hizo mirarse para luego soltarse de mala gana como si se repelieran.

—No tienen porque ser tímidos- alentó la rubia mientras ellos se incorporaban- ¡Se ven tan lindos abrazados!

—¡Estás loca!- bufo Yuriy algo sonrojado. Cuando a su desquiciada amiga se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible disuadirla de lo contrario. Suspiro cansado y miro de reojo a su pareja sacudirse la ropa.

—¿Estas herido?

…mas, la pregunta de Kuznetzov consiguió el interesante efecto de hacerle girar la cabeza para ver como Kai era tomado del mentón y asido de la cintura por un brazo. La falsa preocupación vino acompañada de una sonrisa irónica que se acrecentó gracia al semblante neutro de quien frunció el ceño.

—Hn- mascullo el más bajito. Basto de un manotazo para soltarse y alejarse con evidente incomodidad- No te acerques.

Amenazo sin que el aludido se viera afectado. Esto de verdad comenzaba a ser desesperante, así que con una última mirada a ese extraño trió giro sobre los talones dispuesto a irse.

—Se acerca otro grupo- informo Yuriy tras su espalda con las orejas en alto- Los últimos treinta.

No le interesaba, en serio que no. Ya derroto a cientos, los demás podían ocuparse de eso ¿cierto? Sin decir algo siguió caminando en silencio; al tercer paso tuvo que detenerse.

—Hola Kai

Ojos carmín se abrieron grandes por la repentina aparición de esa delgada figura y la sonrisa amable de un pelinaranja. Con un pie en el aire por el paso que jamás llego a concluir los demás agentes giraron de inmediato como si fuera en cámara lenta, o quizás el intruso era el que se movía demasiado rápido.

—Bang- sonrió gentil el extraño. El brazo extendido lo señalo con los dedos simulando una pistola.

—…

Fue un destello, un disparo de un delgado hilo de luz. Kai se quedo de pie algo confuso. Por alguna extraña razón termino tambaleándose. La presencia extraña se deshizo a medida que su campo de visión se volvió angosto. Mantener el equilibrio comenzó a ser difícil, de repente todo dolía, sin embargo cuando quiso darse cuenta el suelo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos aunque el impacto dolió menos de lo esperado.

Los ojos entreabiertos entre mechones de cabello fueron cerrándose lentamente.

—¡Kai!

…cuando la oscuridad tiñe el mundo nada parece tener sentido.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruño Bryan.

Sin dudarlo él y Julia corrieron hacia el intruso junto cuando Hiwatari toco el suelo; el tipo lucia peligroso, o al menos lo suficiente como para no sentir su presencia con anterioridad.

Ajeno a sus amigos, Yuriy mantuvo la vista fija en el delgado cuerpo y el charco de sangre a su alrededor. La sorpresa en su semblante parecía abstraerlo al grado de no reparar en el gutural sonido de las sombras felinas, o en el hecho de haberse quedado solo. No intento moverse, sus orejas en alto sólo tenían cavidad para el sonido de ese corazón palpitante que bombeaba cada vez más despacio en un canto ecuánime. Su propio corazón pareció encogerse por el apagado sonido que freno sus músculos y lo obligo a contener la respiración como si de esa forma pudiera evitar lo que seguía. Inútilmente dio un paso hacia adelante, extendió una mano pero toda resonancia ceso. Lo supo desde que lo vio caer, desde que vio ese rayo de luz atravesarlo y la sangre resbalo al suelo. Supo que él iba a morir y ahora el denso e inhóspito silencio lo erizo.

Congelado y como si nada mas existiera mantuvo la mirada fija. No había más latidos, no había nada. Agacho la mirada, la oculto tras algunos mechones de cabello mientras cerró los puños y apretó los dientes. Los colmillos fueron visibles tras gruñir y sus ojos se volvieron rojos una vez alzo la mirada.

…ya no sentía su aroma, se deshizo en el aire. Sus ojos destellaron furiosos. Todos iban a morir. Sin piedad salto sobre las criaturas, sus manos tuvieron un resplandor plateado por el hielo concentrado en la atmosfera a su alrededor. La bestia bit tomo control pero no se molesto en aplacarla. Estaba irracionalmente enojado.

—Hn- gruño

Sin dudarlo creó una estaca y la clavo como si fuera una espada en la nuca de un gato. Los demás gruñeron enseñando los dientes para luego lanzarse sobre el pequeño pelirrojo que desapareció después de un parpadeo. Cuando fue nuevamente visible, Ivanov tenía una nueva espada de hielo en una mano, sin embargo su presa se movió igual de rápido. Con el ceño fruncido empuño duramente el arma y con un nuevo parpadeo desapareció. Las sombras felinas lo siguieron con ásperos sonidos de un campo de batalla y la sangre que salpico los alrededores.

…sangre suya, sangre ajena, porque esa persona estaba muerta y todos mecerían el mismo destino.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Sonidos, sombras, ecos que desaparecían entre esa visión distorsionada por la oscuridad. Chillidos llegaban confusos en una imparcial tonada opacada por el inusual rompimiento del viento. Mareado cerró los ojos, al abrirlos las orbes tuvieron un tinte de viva lucidez.

—Hn

Quejarse fue necesario. La realidad lo golpeo tan violentamente que casi se desmaya. El dolor lo acobijo por lo que maldijo entre dientes antes de moverse. Aturdido y adolorido logro arrodillarse, ahí coloco los antebrazos para mantener el equilibrio.

—Demonios- escupió sangre en medio del delgado hilo de voz. Con un último quejido consiguió sentarse. No quiso reparar en la sangre a su alrededor ni en que la que mancha la ropa, no lo hizo porque la calle a su izquierda llamo su atención-….

Oía un leve silbido junto al estruendo de un cuerpo que cae inerte. Durante un momento pensó antes de moverse, después sólo se incorporo entre maldiciones.

Jadeante, la temblorosa silueta agacho la mirada, una de sus manos apretó el pecho a manera de sobrellevar la punzada de dolor. Obstinado alzo esa intensa mirada de fuego en cuanto comenzó a caminar despacio. Tal vez acercarse no era el pensamiento más lucido cuando ignoraba si el enemigo llevaba la ventaja, mas su cordura era un caos en ese momento, dejar de vivir influía en ello.

—Hn

Kai odiaba morirse, el inconveniente radicaba en revivir (dolía como el mismísimo demonio) y en ese momento su cuerpo magullado exigía un descanso o amenazaba con desmayarse en el momento menos pensado. Agotado resoplo una vez llego a la esquina.

—…

Ahí los ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, sus pensamientos parecieron tener sentido de repente por la visión de una masacre. Había miembros solitarios de algunas patas, torsos y los gatos empalados en las paredes y el suelo. También veía picos de hielo y más sangre manchando la fina cubierta de escarcha blanca. El silbido del viento lo distrajo. Aun con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal hallo a Yuriy Ivanov con una espada de hielo en las manos mientras se movía para exterminar a las dos últimas sombras.

—Ivanov....-llamo despacio, quizás demasiado tenue para ser escuchado.

—…

Sin embargo el efecto que consiguió fue curiosamente interesante. El pelirrojo se estremeció, giro lentamente sin importarle que su espada enterrada en el felino fuera insuficiente para acabar con él. Presuroso, sus ojos rojos buscaron el origen de la apagada voz, pero, cuando encontró la endeble presencia le tomo un momento reaccionar para convencerse que era real.

…el endemoniado aroma que lo golpeo hasta aturdirlo lo confirmo. Sin pensar en nada se alejo, salto entre los escombros de la batalla y abandono a sus agonizantes presas.

—¿Uh?

Después todo fue algo confuso para Kai. Ahora estaba demasiado cansado para ser capaz de ver a través de la velocidad del pelirrojo que en menos de un segundo desapareció. Cuando fue nuevamente consciente de la situación se vio envuelto en un gentil abrazo que lo presiono contra la agradable calidez del firme cuerpo. Los brazos que lo rodearon por la espalda y la cintura para acercarlo hasta casi obligarlo a empinarse lo hicieron perder el hilo de sus pensamientos; sonrojarse fue inevitable. Con la unión desaparecieron las orejas y cualquier rastro animal a excepción de los ojos.

—Oye…que…

De verdad quiso decir algo, pero Ivanov lo alejo un poco para tomarlo del rostro y acercarlo despacio. Necesariamente abrió grandes los ojos por los centímetros que lentamente se redujeron como si fuera el efecto dramático de alguna película. La impresión fue tan grande que no pensó en alejarse, todo en lo que podía pensar era en el roce y la respiración que abanico cerca.

Sin dudar fue jalado hasta que consiguió alcanzar la otra boca. Era agradable en cierta forma, había un calor que comenzó a acoplarse en sus mejillas y un cosquilleo incierto que amenazaba con enloquecerlo, sin mencionar el par de blandos y suaves contornos que apenas y se movieron.

Durante una pequeña brecha Yuriy lo alejo únicamente para acercarlo de nuevo a ese gentil e inocente beso (como si se tratara de un par de niños) que volcó su corazón.

—…

Después sencillamente abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa. Quizás los suaves labios consiguieron que fuera consciente de lo que hacía. Abrumado por la situación su corazón pálpito con fuerza y asustado de la efusividad que no comprendía tomo al bicolor de los hombros para alejarlo sin soltarlo. Ambos lucían descolocados, aunque esas expresiones sonrojadas podían ser algo graciosas. Yuriy en particular se erizo cuando sus ojos cambiaron a azul.

—¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- pregunto tan rápido como pudo pensar en algo que lo sacara de la incómoda situación.

—Mi bestia bit- musito Kai en cansancio. La expresión de confusión ajena le hizo cerrar los ojos- Dranzer es un fénix.

De reojo miro la masacre del pasillo pero sólo volvió su atención en el otro al sentir el abandono de las manos en sus hombros.

—Pensé que lo sabias

—No he leído tú expediente- resoplo el pelirrojo algo cansado.

Sentía que se quito un peso de encima, mas no tuvo tiempo de relajarse cuando una bola de fuego le dio en la cara. En realidad fue un patético esfuerzo que se deshizo antes de tocarlo gracias al aire gélido de su alrededor, sin embargo cerró los ojo por las llamas azules que se esparcieron a sus costados.

—Imbécil… ¡No vuelvas a…!- amenazo Kai aunque su tono de voz comenzó a disminuir gradualmente conforme sus parpados se cerraban. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba tambaleándose.

El suave golpecito contra el pecho ajeno y los brazos que lo recibieron no fueron detallados; despacio cerró los ojos y ya nada importo más que la reconfortante sensación de bienestar.

Yuriy lo sujeto firme al arrodillarse en busca de una posición más cómoda que le ayudara a pensar que hacer a continuación. Con cuidado sentó a ese arisco bicolor que apoyo contra su pecho. Durante un breve instante lo miro con un deje de curiosidad que lo hizo sonreír. Parece que últimamente él permanece mucho tiempo en sus brazos.

—¡Oh que lindos!

—Hombre, hay métodos más originales para querer abrazarlo ¿sabes?

Un resoplido hastiado fue suficiente para revelar su estado. Yuriy rodo los ojos algo impaciente por esos dos que saltaron entre los escombros y los montículos de hielo para quedar a pocos pasos sin ni siquiera reparar en los vestigios de la batalla. Julia sonrió soñadora al inclinarse para ver al dormido Hiwatari, mientras Bryan encontró cómodo pararse junto a la chica y cruzarse de brazos con una sonrisa divertida por la posición ajena.

Aunque entre los contantes "_Que bonitos" _que mascullaba la rubia y la expresión de irónica diversión de Kuznetzov, el pelirrojo los observo con esa vacía indiferencia que eventualmente lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Ustedes lo sabían?- atraer su atención fue fácil, pero ante la incomprensión afilo la mirada- El fénix

La aclaración fue suficiente aunque sus amigos no lo miraron.

—No está escrito en su expediente- comento Julia una vez se acuclillo para estirar una mano y retirar algunos mechones de cabello bicolor con una expresión más seria.

—No íbamos a ser "niñeras" sin la información necesaria- siguió Bryan

—¿Qué paso con ese sujeto?- pregunto Yuriy

No es como si pudiera reclamar, no era responsabilidad de ellos comunicarle algo así. Se supone que como compañeros debían conocer esos "pequeños" detalles.

—Escapo- gruño el pelilavanda de mala gana- Fue como si se deshiciera en el aire o se tratara de una ilusión.

—¿Sabes?....-interrumpió la chica. Por algunos segundos no dijo nada mas, como si pensara lo siguiente que debía hacer, por lo que alzo la cabeza para mirar fijamente al pelirrojo por primera vez desde que se acerco- Él no es inmortal, en cuanto una bestia bit lo suficientemente fuerte absorba la suya todo acabara.

—Ese sujeto hubiera podido hacerlo si quisiera- comento el ruso.

Ya lo sabía. Incluso podía verlo ahora, siempre supo que Hiwatari era humano, el fénix no podía revivirlo continuamente, en alguno momento no habría un cuerpo ni un espíritu que reanimar. Con ese pase limitado de "inmortalidad" las heridas deberían sanar más rápido, no dificultar el movimiento de su usuario. Cansado suspiro, toda esta estúpida situación comenzaba a molestarle. Con el ceño fruncido maldijo el momento exacto en que se involucro con Kai, y por ende a Hiro Kinomiya por ser el causante directo de la situación.

Mas, la expresión molesta consiguió la atención de unos ojos grises. Bryan lo miro de soslayo con aburrimiento hasta que sonrió con sincera e irónica diversión. Despacio se arrodillo frente a su amigo.

—Kai debe estar pesado- comento- Déjame ayudarte

Sin dudarlo estiro las manos y apenas alcanzo a tirar un poco de él antes que Yuriy abriera un poco mas lo ojos por el lento abandono. Sin dudarlo lo jalo de vuelta en un posesivo gesto que quizás fue más rudo de lo necesario dado que obtuvo un pequeño quejido. Los tres miraron al bicolor removerse como si quisiera despertar aunque termino acomodándose mejor entre los brazos que lo acobijaban.

—¡Par de idiotas!- regaño Julia dándole un golpe a ambos en los brazos- Él no es un muñeco de trapo. Esta herido.

—Supongo que tienes razón- resoplo Bryan sin interés- Vamos.

Ambos se incorporaron de inmediato, a Yuriy le tomo tiempo acomodar a su compañero, principalmente porque no sabía cómo llevarlo. Paulatinamente logro acomodarlo para llevarlo en su espalda. Pudo llevarlo como un saco de papas, pero considerando todas las heridas era mejor tener cuidado o esta vez sí se iba a morir.

La rubia sonrió y con un último vistazo tomo la delantera por pocos pasos. Si salían a la superficie podían comunicarse con NeoBorg por una línea segura, estar en territorio enemigo ponía en riesgo las transmisiones. En cuanto llamaran vendría un equipo para registrar el lugar; ya no había peligro cerca, o al menos no fuera de los edificios, no podía asegurar nada del interior dado que jamás llegaron a entrar.

—Hmm- suspiro Kai tras envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Incluso eso parecía dolerle, su semblante así lo indicaba.

Yuriy lo miro de reojo y fingió demencia por el leve rubor en las mejillas. Claro que igual gruño por lo bajo en un gracioso gesto que termino por desaparecer una vez volvió a mirarlo. El semblante lastimado y los mechones rebeldes que le impedían detallarlo por completo no podían ocultar el dolor que surgían aun entre sueños.

De mala gana chasqueo la lengua y lo sujeto más fuerte sin hacerle daño. Un gruñido más animal consiguió que la pareja del frente lo mirara por encima del hombro durante un breve instante. El lobo estaba enojado, la próxima vez mataría al imbécil que intente lastimarlo…

…porque Kai Hiwatari es suyo.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡WIII I FINISH!!! ¡Soy feliz como una lombriz que se comió una perdiz XDD!

Ro: ¡_Rudolf era un gran reno que tenía la nariz, roja como un tomate y por eso era infeliz_ XXDDD!

Ann: n—n, ok, este capítulo está más largo de lo normal así que espero les guste, se hizo lo que se pudo Ne. Esperamos que no sea muy tedioso de leer TT-TT

Ro: Tambien hubo más acercamiento, aunque aun les falta algunos empujoncitos y un par de golpes de ser necesario ñ---n

Ann: Da XDD…Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n0n!!!

Ro: ¡¡¡QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN Y ESTEN CON SUS SERES QUERIDOS n0n!!!


	5. GIVES YOUR HELL

Ann: "_When you see my face, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell, When you walk my way, Hope it gives you hell, Hope it gives you hell….º¬º_"

Ro: o.o

(Turba que mira por los meses de desaparición ¬¬)

Ann: ¡¡WIIIIIIII º¬º!!! Al fin puedo actualizar TT-TT, los complots para no dejarme escribir no pueden detenerme ¡¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ñ0n!!

Ro: Da u¬u…creo que el cansancio finalmente te está afectado XDDDD

Ann: º¬º…. -.-

Ro: XDDD…sip, yo tenía razón n¬nUU. Bien, lamentamos la demora, la culpa como supondrán es de la malvada universidad y de la práctica que Ann está haciendo en una empresa o.o. En otras palabras trabajamos u.u

Ann: -0-

Ro: (_acobijándola_) n---n

Ann (_despertando de repente OO_): Casi lo olvido o.o, que torpe TT-TT. Queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

Ro: ¡¡GRACIAS POR LAS CORRECCIONES n0n!!

Ann: Así que va por ti Sango-chan n---n. Dedicado a ti n0n.

De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPÍTULO CINCO: GIVES YOUR HELL

Aburridos ojos azules miraron indiferentes el vaso que movía de un lado a otro. La música suave que llenaba el enorme salón en un agradable ambiente no fue debidamente apreciada; su único interés estaba puesto en el brillo que la cerveza tomaba cada vez que la luz le daba en el ángulo correcto.

—Hn

Cansado suspiró. De verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones, no era muy exigente con el destino, sólo requería de algún tiempo lejos de estas molestas misiones que se estaban tornando fastidiosamente consecutivas. Harisco frunció el ceño y bebió del vaso. Debía hablar con Hiro para que dejara de ponerles misión tras misión, cuando a duras penas tenían tiempo para dormir y el estado de su compañero no era precisamente el adecuado, pero aparentemente tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar con sus subordinado porque no había podido encontrarlo en la agencia; de hecho no habían hablando desde que se le asignó al estúpido bicolor como pareja.

Impaciente chasqueó la lengua. No es como si pudiera quejarse cuando todo lo que hacía ahora era vigilar que nada sospechoso ocurriera. Hastiado dió un nuevo vistazo para comprobar que las risas vánales, joyas extravagantes y conversaciones superfluas seguían igual a como las recordaba hace cinco minutos.

—Necesito descansar- se dijo por milésima vez.

A pesar de no hacer nada demasiado difícil cualquier lugar era preferible a ese. En fingido desinterés miró de soslayo la figura que llevaba un elegante traje negro similar al suyo y que por ahora se recargaba contra una pared al otro lado del enorme salón. Kai lucía igual de aburrido que él, más el detalle no le importo luego de volver su atención en el vaso. Comenzaba a pensar que tenía una maldición encima, no podía ser normal que con tan sólo cuatro días de conocerlo ya estuviera en tan mal estado.

…sus amaneceres no ayudaban a relajarlo. De hecho sólo lo hacían sonrojar cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Imbécil- masculló con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Estaba amaneciendo, lo olía en el aire; lánguidos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana con el único incentivo de estorbarle. Perezoso, se quejó por lo bajo antes de experimentar algo increíblemente mal que se sentía tan bien que terminó relajándose en busca de los lugares pocas veces explorados en su conciencia. La efímera sensación se deshizo conforme entreabrió los ojos; ahí el agradable roce contra unos desorganizados mechones de cabello bicolor consiguió que los cerrara de nuevo. Le gustaba sentir las hebras cerca, no le hacía cosquillas, así que pudo volver a dormir otro poco, incluso jaló el delgado cuerpo más cerca para sentir la cálida presión. Suspiró despacio, casi complacido de sentirse tan completo. Más la persona que mantenía abrazada abrió despacio los ojos por el cómodo resguardo que le restaba movimiento. Vagamente notó que había una gentil y relajante presión que le obligó a ponerle orden a sus pensamientos. _

_Los roces, casi como caricias, surgieron en cuanto fue halado de la cintura. Comprender fue fácil una vez identificó que su espalda permanecía contra el pecho firme de quien subió una mano por el abdomen y alzó un poco la camisa en el proceso; la otra extremidad descansó en su cadera muy cerca del borde del pantalón que fue tanteado. Erizarse resultó inevitable por los largos dedos que subieron despacio y algo torpes por el plano vientre. Finalmente, las palabras murieron en sus labios entreabiertos por la pierna que se deslizó entre las suyas para subir por el interior de los muslos y tocar donde NO debía. Despacio tembló gracias a los toques de la mano que no se detuvo. Tenso y en total silencio sintió como la cabeza ajena se apoyaba en la suya, por lo que percibió un par de suaves labios contra el cabello y la respiración pausada que volcó su corazón sin razón aparente. Sonrojarse fue necesario, claro que no tardó mucho para que frunciera el ceño y cerrara los ojos con evidente enojo._

**PUM**

_Bastó con un golpe para apartar a ese imbécil que había vuelto a irrumpir en su espacio personal._

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!- reclamó Kai intentado moverse.

—Hn

_La única respuesta fue un gruñido entre dientes por parte del pelirrojo que no estaba muy contento de ser despertado con un codazo en el abdomen. Yuriy lo atrajo más cerca para que dejara de moverse. Iniciar el día con ese nivel de agresividad no era lo mejor y aunque verse de nuevo en la misma cama que Kai lo descolocó de todas formas mantuvo el agarre._

—¡Quédate quieto!- ordenó

—¡¿Qué haces en mi cama?!- preguntó luchando entre los brazos que lo presionaban.

_Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón ahora ligeramente acelerado. Sin ganas de distraerse en trivialidades consiguió girar de lado hasta que pudo verlo directamente a los ojos. Ambos fruncieron el ceño aunque tenían un tenue rubor por la comprometedora y vergonzosa escena. Yuriy refunfuñó una maldición entre dientes luego de sentir que las manos de ese idiota comenzaban a calentarse en su pecho, por eso las tomó y lo obligo a virar para que se acostara en la espalda; acomodarse encima fue sencillo._

—Hn

_Cuando Kai sintió la leve presión del par de piernas a cada lado de su cadera resopló por el movimiento brusco que lo forzó a mantenerse en esa posición. Afiló inmediatamente la mirada en una clara amenaza que se intensificó tras un breve forcejeo que terminó en cuanto Ivanov lo hizo colocar las manos a los costados de la cabeza. Ninguno supo en qué momento sus dedos terminaron entrelazándose, aunque tampoco importo demasiado por la infantil competencia que inicio en cuanto su captor enfrió las manos para aplacar las llamas que pretendían calcinarlo. A partir de ahí Hiwatari subió un poco más la temperatura mientras su compañero hacia lo opuesto hasta que un humo frío surgió. No dolía, de hecho podía ser bastante refrescante, sin embargo esa no era la idea, ambos querían hacer retroceder al contrario, no relajarse por lo bien que se sentía. _

**PUM**

—…

_Distraerlos resultó ridículamente fácil por la rubia que azotó la puerta y entró sin mirarlos una vez caminó directamente hacia la cama vacía. En silencio se subió en ella para envolverse con una cobija hasta hacerse un ovillo. Hubo un inusual mutismo que le sucedió, la pareja en la cama la miró curiosa sin decir nada._

—Julia…-llamó Yuriy al irse hacia atrás para sentarse en los talones-… ¿Qué ocurre?

_Kai se apoyó en los codos y observó de reojo la puerta a espera del ruso pelilavanda que no llegó a entrar._

—Ella me odia- masculló bajito la chica sin llegar a destaparse.

— ¿Quién?- insistió paciente el pelirrojo como único medio de eludir la vergonzosa situación que el agradable calor provocó.

_Si no se sintiera tan extrañamente a gusto sería mucho más fácil lidiar con esto, pero cuando el bicolor lo empujó para que se apartara empezaron a luchar de nuevo, al final quedaron estúpidamente cerca. Su "pareja" se sentó y él terminó acomodándose en su cadera como único medio de no ser derribado ante a los contantes intentos._

—Mariam

…_Hiwatari se detuvo sin razón aparente para ver el bulto de cobijas. Sin pensar y aprovechando la momentánea distracción empujo al otro para finalmente liberarse. _

—¿Conoces a Mariam?

_De espaldas en la cama, en una incómoda posición, Yuriy parpadeó un par de veces por el interés en ese nombre. _

—Somos mejores amigas desde que entramos a NeoBorg. Entrenábamos juntas, pero ahora…—con un movimiento brusco Julia se destapó para que los furiosos ojos verdes destellaran luego de encontrar al culpable. Profundo odio infantil surcó sus facciones mientras su amigo fingió demencia del asunto — ¡Es tú culpa que este enojada conmigo!—Reclamó. Sus ojos se volvieron lloroso con un tétrico cambio de humor en el que aún tenía la tela encima. Lo único visible era su rostro, que mantenía ese gracioso mohín de disgusto.

_Ivanov no tenía la culpa de que Mariam reaccionara de esa forma, obviamente estaba loca. Impasible miró en otra dirección, definitivamente a medida que se involucraba con el bicolor cosas extrañas le sucedían. Sin embargo ignoró la situación por la presencia conocida que entró por la puerta con un gesto distraído en el que buscaba algo. Cuando Bryan Kuznetzov dio con esa forma amorfa envuelta en mantas suspiró cansado. _

—Julia, ya olvidado.

—Todo es culpa de Yuriy- repitió terca. Su compañero se masajeo el puente de la nariz para intentar aplacar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando.

— ¿Si lo golpeo te sentirás mejor?

— ¡Oye!

—De acuerdo- accedió la rubia al destaparse justo cuando el aludido finalmente se paró de la cama

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kai tratando de ponerle orden a la absurda situación.

—Tenemos una misión- masculló Julia tras inflar las mejillas en falso enojo- Es mejor que se alisten.

—Yo podría ayudarte con eso, Kai- sugirió Bryan

—Puedo sólo- aseguró el bicolor con la mano extendida para detener su avance.

_El ruso se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, pero Yuriy bufó de mala gana. Últimamente estaba acompañado de muchas personas, no obstante, por algún ridículo motivo sólo una podía alterarlo hasta el punto en que su atención se abstraía en ese único individuo….y eso podía fastidiarle bastante. _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Comenzó a anochecer. Las elegantes luces se encendieron sin que nadie lo notara. Kai suspiró de aburrimiento luego de mirar nuevamente a los invitados y asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Las personas pasaban sin reparar demasiado en él salvo por algunas esporádicas ocasiones donde los camareros le ofrecían algo, o algunos pequeños grupos intentaban sacar una charla banal. Habían pasado dos horas desde que llegaron y nada había cambiado, aunque sinceramente no sabía que estaba esperando. Esta vez la misión no era específicamente para ellos, únicamente se les ordeno asistir.

—Hn

Su vida se estaba complicando demasiado, de reojo miró a Ivanov sentado en la barra con evidente aburrimiento. Para ser alguien a quien apenas conocía, de verdad podía sacarlo de quicio. La próxima vez que se metiera en su cama mientras dormía lo iba a golpear tan duro que nadie lo reconocería.

…claro que para tratarse de un extraño, el imbécil podía ser atento cuando quería, especialmente cuando últimamente su estado había desmejorado en las misiones.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_El molesto resplandor de esa luz blanca lo regresó lentamente a la realidad. Aún era un débil y borroso destello pero fue tomando forma conforme parpadeó. Remotamente escuchó un ecuánime sonido que tuvo sentido tras los insistentes llamados que no iban a dejarlo en paz._

—…_a…_

_Molesto apretó los ojos, aunque ignoraba desde hace cuanto los mantenía cerrados, tampoco sabía si había estado respirando de manera regular o sólo lo hizo ahora que fue consciente de ello. Inevitablemente gruñó adolorido cuando la realidad lo golpeó sin aviso. _

—_ai…des…ta…Kai…_despierta….Kai

_Finalmente la figura cerca de su rostro fue visible. Con los ojos entreabiertos distinguió a una preocupada castaña, que se permitió una amplia sonrisa que empañó los ojos de lágrimas contenidas cuando su expresión tuvo un destello de lucidez._

— ¡Estas bien!- exclamó Hilary. Sin delicadeza lo abrazó del cuello en una acción asfixiante que casi le rompe unos cuantos huesos.

—Hn- se quejó el bicolor por ser bruscamente sentado.

—Suéltalo Hilary, está herido ¿sabes?

_La chica aflojó un poco el agarre, lo suficiente para que Kai pudiera girar el rostro y así reparar en el muchacho de gafas que hablaba. Kenny tenía en las manos un recipiente con agua caliente que dejó en la mesa cercana, por lo que aturdido detalló por primera vez en el lugar desconocido en el que descansaba sobre una camilla. _

—Estas en el laboratorio- informó Hilary emocionada porque estuviera despierto.

_Aun cuando lo dijera, eso no concordaba con la imagen que tenía del lugar que ahora lucía como una enfermería. La camilla no era la única cosa fuera de contexto, también había un equipo de resucitación y pequeños estantes con gasas, medicamentos y cualquier cosa necesaria en caso de accidente o una cirugía pequeña._

—No te fijes- dijo la chica sin soltarlo, de hecho se acercó otro poco para hablar en una actitud más confidente que mostro una repentina seriedad en sus facciones- Cuando un experimento se sale de control no siempre suena la alarma así que mientras llamamos al grupo médico se tiene que controlar la situación. Además el equipo hace parte de algunos experimentos.

_Ciertamente no estaba interesado en averiguar qué tipo de cosas hacia ese par de científicos locos con todo eso, resultaba algo escalofriante contemplarlo. _

—Suéltalo Hilary, déjalo respirar, vas a hacer que se desmaye de nuevo- dijo Kenny luego de mojar una toalla que acercó con intenciones de limpiar los rastros de sangre. No hubo necesidad de insistir para que ella finalmente lo apartara en un gesto algo rígido por sentirse avergonzada.

—Cierto, lo siento.

—No importa- musitó Kai. Todavía estaba algo desubicado como para interesarle algo tan insignificante. Ni siquiera pareció molestarle la repentina humedad contra su pecho desnudo. De reojo y con indiferencia vio su camisa ensangrentada sobre la misma mesa donde permanecía el agua caliente.

—Pareces estar bien- divagó Kenny sin hallar heridas abiertas, pero no pudo evitar notar la pequeña marca tan grande como la circunferencia de un lápiz que se encontraba al nivel del corazón, curioso se movió para ver la misma marca en la espalda como si hubiera sido atravesado. Deducir no fue difícil por lo que suspiró resignado- Tus heridas están cicatrizando, aunque creo que deberías ver a un doctor.

—Hn

—Imagine que dirías algo así- mascullo el castaño- Bueno, en ese caso mis recomendaciones son reposo por una semana y evitar que te destacen.

_Kai ya no lo escuchaba, distraído miro el techo en una actitud meditabunda. El ataque de Yuriy durante su trasformación aun estaba presente y luego de morirse sus heridas no habían podido sanar con la usual rapidez con la que deberían, así que por ahora Hilary ayudaba a acomodar las vendas que tuvieron que retirar para revisarlo. Agotado cerró los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza y no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo llego a NeoBorg._

—Ivanov te trajo- comento Kenny consiguiendo que los ojos carmín parpadearan un par de veces en sincero aturdimiento por la información. No podía decir que esta era una muestra de desinterés hacia su bienestar porque de ser así lo hubiera abandonado en un lugar donde no lo cuidaran, en vez de eso lo dejó con personas en las que confiaba (_ignoraba si el pelirrojo sabía eso, pero tampoco le importó averiguarlo_). Despacio, una imperceptible sonrisa curvo sus labios, pues recordaba muy bien haberle comentado que odiaba los hospitales.

— ¡Kai!

_La brusca e inadvertida exclamación hizo saltar a los tres en cuanto las cortinas que rodeaba el pequeño espacio fueron apartadas. Ahí, una agitada peliazul de ojos verdes lo miro fijamente luego de hacer un rápido reconocimiento del entorno._

—Mariam, está prohibido gritar en el laboratorio- reprendió Kenny- ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuviera trabajando con químicos volátiles?!

_La bonita chica lo ignoró, toda su atención estaba puesta en la desecha apariencia del bicolor que se limitó a resoplar cansado por esa expresión de sincera preocupación. Odiaba que el semblante altivo se esfumara por un sentimiento mucho más sombrío. Ella era lo más cercano a una familia aun cuando no estuvieran emparentados. Fue la primera persona que conoció en todo ese extraño lugar; podía ser como una hermana mayor, siempre exageraba y aunque ambos en un principio fueron testarudos y notablemente tercos, en realidad trabajaban muy bien en equipo, después de todo la peliazul fue quien lo entrenó._

—Te moriste- susurró Mariam en un delgado hilo de voz y Kai maldijo la endemoniada percepción que le daba su bestia bit Sharkrash.

_Hilary dejó de vendarlo, lucía muy pasmada como para mirarlo. El pequeño castaño guardó silencio. Durante unos escasos e incómodos segundos nadie dijo nada, pero la expresión de su amiga pasó de tristeza a ruborizarse violentamente mientras abría grandes los ojos. Al final frunció el ceño y lo señaló acusadoramente._

— ¡Te besaron!

— ¿Qué?- dijo algo aturdido por el cambio de humor. Las imágenes vinieron solas, el recuerdo de Yuriy jalándolo para unir sus labios en un corto beso lo erizó sin aviso. Cuando sintió las mejillas calentarse prefirió mirar en otra dirección y maldecir entre dientes.

— ¡Y también te marcaron!- exclamo Mariam al apuntar la venda que cubría la unión del cuello y el hombro- ¡Alguien te marcó como suyo!

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—¿Eso es posible?- indagó Kenny con curiosidad.

—Las bestias bit, así como cualquier animal salvaje pueden imponer algo como parte de su territorio.

_Hilary salto espantada por la voz tras la espalda que no debería estar ahí, incluso grito al ver a Ozuma junto a su jefe. El compañero de Mariam tenía la mala costumbre de salir de la nada para matarla del susto cuando quería, cosa en la que la peliazul no reparó en cuanto se acercó con fieros pasos hacia el indiferente Hiwatari._

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Lo voy a hacer llorar!

_Amenazó con el tono sobre protector de un padre que no quiere que su hija salga con el primer novio. Kai mantuvo un semblante neutral a pesar de la conmoción inicial. Molesto frunció el ceño en un deseo asesino que exigía una explicación de su "compañero" _

—Hiwatari…

…_y hablando del diablo, Yuriy apareció por las cortinas que Mariam dejo entreabiertas. Había algo curioso en ese silencio, pues lo hizo enarcar una ceja en duda por las miradas que recayeron automáticamente en él como si trajera el secreto de la vida o el santo grial ¿acaso tenía un alíen caminándole en la cara y nadie se lo dijo? Incómodo por ser el centro de atención reparó en la bonita peliazul que creyó ver en la clínica. Ella le daba la espalda y estaba visiblemente tensa, incluso giró despacio con un destello homicida en sus ojos que se centro únicamente en él._

—Tú…-puntualizó con infantil enojo

_Ivanov rectificó que su maldita suerte era gracias al estúpido bicolor, aun cuando no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría. A partir de ese instante, su vida fue mucho más complicada de lo que debería. _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

La molesta chica lo estuvo interrogando durante algunas horas como si hubiera cometido un delito. Hastiado frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua cuando sintió las mejillas calentarse. Dar una explicación sobre el porqué beso a su pareja es complicado cuando se desconoce el motivo. Claro que cuando Mariam (_casi_) le saltó encima luego de gritarle acusadoramente que además de besarlo lo había marcado, todo se fue al diablo y sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces en total desconcierto hasta que paulatinamente comenzó a sonrojarse por ser tomado fuera de base con un reclamo que no esperaba tan pronto y mucho menos tratándose de una persona ajena a Kai. En cuanto pudo mascullar un infeliz "_Chto? (¿Qué?)" _ella lo acribilló con exclamaciones que le aseguraban que estaba perfectamente enterada de lo sucedido y que de nada le serviría fingir demencia; también lo amenazo con seguirlo a donde fuera hasta que le respondiera.

—Hn- bufó al remover el elegante vaso en su mano. La cerveza se balanceo por algunos segundos antes de beber un poco.

"_**Lobo, no te vayas a aprovechar de Kai, te estoy vigilando" **_

La conocida voz femenina en su cabeza le hizo arrugar la nariz en disgusto. Estaban en una misión con el equipo completo de espionaje. Ozuma y sus tres compañeros eran los encargados de la distribución de Julia, Bryan y ellos dos. Mariam y su hermano Joseph estaban en una band a una considerable distancia; las habilidades del bajito con las computadores además de su sincronización con la bestia bit le ayudaban a tener un excelente panorama de la casa, su hermana por otro lado tenia la curiosa capacidad de comunicarse mediante ondas que sólo los tiburones poseen, por lo que era mejor y más seguro que usar radios. Dunga fue con Ozuma, Julia y Bryan a alguna parte de la enorme mansión buscando _lo-que-sea-que-necesitaran_. Los cuatro conformaban el mejor equipo en cuanto a encubrir y recuperar información se refería, aunque desdeñar sus habilidades en el combate podría ser peligroso.

"_**Cállate marmota"**_

Le reprendió Yuriy en su mente. Tener a alguien hablándole en la cabeza no era precisamente agradable. En este punto no sabía si la telepatía de ella era una ventaja para la misión, o un Karma personal.

"_**¡¿Marmota?!"**_

Reclamó la peliazul, sin embargo prefirió ignorarla, tener una voz a un nivel tan interno era incómodo y no pretendía otro tipo de interacción que no fuera la concerniente a la misión.

— ¿Un día difícil?

Sin ganas, los ojos azules se alzaron para ver al cantinero al otro lado de la barra. Era un hombre mayor de cabello castaño y poblado bigote que lo hacía lucir más viejo de lo que en realidad era. Considerando la situación le resto importancia.

—Podría ser mejor si no tuviera a esa mujer en la cabeza.

El cantinero sonrió en un gesto cómplice por la explicación, aunque Yuriy no reaccionó de la misma manera. Su mirada flaqueó un instante por el impulso desconocido de decirle la verdad a un completo extraño, pudo haber mentido o sencillamente guardado silencio.

—Sí, se lo que es eso- aseguró el hombre mientras servía un par de tragos que una de las meseras vino a recoger.

—Hola lindo- saludó ella coqueta.

El pelirrojo no la miró, sin pensar se puso de pie. El comentario era inusual considerando que era un evento elegante y los empleados no debían tener ese tipo de comportamiento con los invitados, pero por ahora sus ojos se centraron en esa persona junto a una ventana del otro lado del salón de baile. Sin pensar se acerco ignorando la voz de Mariam que le reclamaba por el abandono de su posición.

—…

Kai giró cuando Yuriy cruzaba la mitad del lugar. Lo miró curioso por la efusiva reacción que vino acompañada de una mano que lo tomó del brazo en gesto inquieto; por ello revisó los alrededores en silencio para asegurarse que no había peligro cerca.

— ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó en voz baja. Su compañero se acerco otro poco en busca de privacidad.

—Disculpe

—Y aquí vienen a arruinarme el día- masculló el pelirrojo. Kai le dedicó una mirada extraña por la reacción inusualmente grosera que el otro ya estaba maldiciendo en voz baja.

—A ti te podría comer

…después del comentario su atención se centro en ese grupo de cuatro personas que los rodearon. Eran dos parejas, donde ambos hombres eran de cabello negro con rasgos elegantes y refinados que semejaban a los modelos que al sonreír les brillan los dientes. Las dos mujeres, una rubia y otra castaña también eran terriblemente atractivas, pero tal vez esos vestidos escotados dificultaban mirarlas a los ojos.

—Chto? (¿Qué?)- masculló el bicolor al enarcar una ceja por el descarado comentario

—Dije que podría comerte ¿me dejarías?- preguntó la rubia acercándose insinuante.

—Yo también lo haría- comentó uno de los hombres como si le preguntaran la hora. De hecho sonó tan normal que ni aun cuando buscó una reacción encontró algo.

—No gracias

Tal vez encontrar parejas bisexuales que buscaban hacer un trió no podía ser tan anormal en esa parte del país ¿cierto? Por más que quiso evaluar la extraña situación fue bruscamente interrumpido por el brazo que lo rodeo de la cintura en un gesto posesivo que lo pegó al pecho del otro agente.

—Hmmm…delicioso ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?- pregunto la rubia.

Yuriy agradeció que interrumpiera, pues sintió las palabras que iban a salir con la única intención de proclamar en voz alta a Hiwatari como suyo; a pesar de estar aliviado igual frunció el ceño.

—Yuriy Ivanov- contestó seco. Kai se tensó, quizás por la sorpresa, sin embargo no lo miró. El mayor sabía que algo tan estúpido podía poner en peligro toda la operación pero no era algo que pudiera evitar.

"_**¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"**_Gritó Mariam en su cabeza.

—No puedo mentir- contestó neutral. Aparentemente tampoco podía evadir una pregunta.

—Oh, eso es bueno, nos gustan los hombres honestos ¿cierto?- dijo la castaña con el asentimiento de los otros tres.

Finalmente Kai alzó la mirada con un deje de disimulada indiferencia a pesar de que sus ojos tuvieran un tinte de incertidumbre difícil de esconder, ni siquiera intentó pelear por algo de espacio o reclamar por la forma en que tuvo que alzar la cabeza y ahora ambos estaban tan cerca que podían reflejarse en los ojos contrarios. La voz de Mariam dejo de oírse, los agentes dentro del rango de la misión podían escucharla, ella incluso podía centrarse en uno en particular para crear un espacio más intimo. Que dejara de hablar no significaba que la conexión se hubiera roto, todavía podían sentirla.

— ¿Y tú cómo te llamas bombón?- indagó la castaña con una mirada devoradora.

Aun aturdido pero conservando su neutralidad, Hiwatari la observó. Yuriy lo sintió tensarse de nuevo; sin verlo supo que su instinto le indicaba que huyera porque fue lo mismo que él experimento.

—Kai Hiwatari

—Disculpen- dijo Yuriy al tirar de él para alejarse.

Con la descarada demostración del cuarteto supo que los invitados también estaban a merced del devastador influjo de la verdad. Ninguno de los dos podía mentir y eso no era bueno, al parecer habían bestias bits involucradas en el asunto, por lo que _lo-que-sea-que-estuvieran-buscando _era más importante de lo que se pensó en un principio. Seguramente por precaución esparcieron el extraño poder para detectar intrusos. Para entrar en la fiesta bastó con mostrar unas invitaciones falsas, no hubo necesidad de hablar por lo que eso explicaría porque no lo notaron antes.

"_**Yeb (Maldición)"**_

Refunfuñaron en la mente. Ivanov comprobó que no podía mentir no sólo cuando le preguntaban algo sino que la verdad salía sola cuando menos lo esperaba.

—…

La conexión mental con Mariam finalmente se rompió, ya no podían sentirla, toda la operación estaba comprometida y no se restablecería el vínculo hasta estar seguros que todo iba bien y nadie los había descubierto, cosa que podría tomar algunas horas.

_**CRACK**_

Claro que nada de eso importó cuando el seguro de las **DAO **que les apuntaba por la espalda fue retirado. Ambos vieron a tres hombres acercárseles mientras caminaban por el salón tomados de las manos _(el gesto no fue analizado)_ sin embargo no hicieron nada por detenerlos o evadirlos, eso sólo arruinaría más las cosas y usar sus poderes estaba completamente descartado hasta recibir nuevas órdenes; por ahora debían limitarse a mantener el perfil de una persona normal. Por ello cada uno terminó con un arma presionándolo sin que los demás empleados o invitados lo notaran. Resultaba casi irreal, todos seguían riendo y bailando como si el pequeño grupo de hombres cerca de la pista de baile no existiera.

—No tenemos sus nombres en la lista de invitados- comentó un hombre robusto que se coloco al frente. Había demasiada vigilancia desde que pudieron identificarlos como intrusos desde ese apartado rincón de la habitación en tan sólo unos minutos.

…maldita la hora en que no pudieron mentir.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

* * *

Pasillos con ventanales a los costados iluminaban perfectamente su andar con los destellos plateados de la luna. El eco de los pasos rebotaba en una sinfónica melodía producida por el silencio. De reojo Kai miró el cristal de las ventanas carentes de rejillas o accesorios que molestarían en caso de querer saltar por una de ellas.

—….

Indiferente, pero no menos interesado en la situación, volvió la vista al frente. No podía saltar, eso definitivamente estropearía la situación, si sólo pudieran permanecer como un par de curiosos no habría motivo por el cual sospecharan de los otros cuatro agentes distribuidos por la casa_, _a estas alturas agradecía no saber que buscaban; tal vez la agencia contempló la situación de antemano y no quiso arriesgarse. Con aplomo observó de nuevo la ventana; saltar parecía factible conforme seguían caminando, después de todo si era interrogado tendría que neutralizarlos aunque eso no significara que iba a matarlos. Pensar que habían mas bestias bits involucradas lo complicaba todo, sin embargo era preferible a asumir que había un único y poderosos sujeto que daba las órdenes. Alguien tan fuerte era desesperanzador y Kai no quería volver a morirse.

—Maldito día, me hubiera quedado estudiando- mascullo en voz baja pero fue suficiente para que su guardia particular lo empujara de la espalda con el cañón de la pistola.

—Silencio- dijo el hombre

— ¿Por qué tienes la cintura tan estrecha Hiwatari?- preguntó Yuriy.

—….

…ojos carmín se abrieron un poco más grandes de lo normal, incluso Ivanov parecía sorprendido de escucharse hablar. De haber podido ambos hubieran dejado de caminar, pero era imposible debido a su condición.

—Es decir…-divagó el pelirrojo algo incómodo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- gruñó Kai de mala gana.

—Bueno, se asemeja bastante a la de una chica.

—Claro que no.

—Él tiene razón.

—Cállese, con usted no estamos hablando- reclamó Kai algo enojado por el guardia trás su espalda que volvió a tocarlo para corroborar la afirmación.

Yuriy maldijo entre dientes por tocar ese tema en particular. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada afilada sintió un rubor difícil de ignorar. Esto era estúpido, sólo estaba pensando en buscar una plática para distraer a los hombres y de paso conseguir algo de información suponiendo que ellos tampoco podían mentir. Si podía mantenerlos ocupado evitaría un posible interrogatorio mientras caminaban, pero cuando vio de reojo a su compañero todo se fue al diablo. En su defensa diría que NO estaba pensando en eso… ¡ENSERIO!...Las palabras salieron inexplicablemente, pero ahora no quería indagar en ello porque temía empeorarlo.

—Aunque no parece una chica- aseguró quien le apuntaba a Ivanov.

—No me hace sentir mejor que lo diga la persona que tiene un arma tan cerca- aseguró el bicolor.

—Es el protocolo- dijo el tercer hombre que iba a la cabecera. Aparentemente el jefe.

—Hn- bufó Kai. De reojo miro a Yuriy y definitivamente toda conversación se fue al mismísimo infierno. Si mantenía la mente en blanco no habría necesidad de hablar y por lo tanto no surgiría la verdad- ¿Por qué te importa?

—Sí, ¿Por qué te importa?- presionó el hombre tras el pelirrojo, incluso se acercó en una actitud cómplice donde pudo ver mejor al más bajito como si buscara por sí mismo el motivo- Ya es bonito y sexy de esa forma. No necesita parecer una chica.

—No digo que lo necesite. Sólo era una pregunta, un chico no puede ser tan…-titubeó luego de morderse la lengua porque de verdad no quería seguir hablando ¿Por qué tuvo que verse involucrado en una situación tan absurda?

— ¡Cállense!- exigió el jefe y Yuriy casi pudo besarlo en agradecimiento.

— ¿Sabe?...-masculló Kai viéndolo fijamente- Se ve gordo con ese traje.

—Es cierto jefe.

—El azul definitivamente no es su color.

— ¡Cierren la boca y métanlos ahí!- exclamó al abrir una puerta que señaló a manera de acompañar la frase.

—No se enfade jefe, eso no es bueno para su presión- indicó mientras sus (_ahora_) prisioneros entraban en la habitación.

—Esperen aquí, los mataremos en cuanto sepamos quienes son.

…eso no sonaba muy alentador.

—Ya les dijimos quienes somos- dijo Ivanov con renovada indiferencia.

—Ya sé- masculló el jefe apretando los dientes algo enojado. Tuvo que tomar aire para controlarse. Toda esa maldita honestidad lo estaba enloqueciendo- Ustedes quédense, si alguno sale disparen.

Sin ganas vieron la puerta cerrarse. Apáticos le dieron un escueto vistazo al amplio estudio sin ventanas que los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Ninguno pareció muy emocionado de los altos estantes con libros que llegaban al techo o la pequeña salita en un rincón que constaba de un sillón, dos asientos y una mesita en la mitad; también había un hermoso escritorio de madera oscura y dos puertas que seguramente escondía un mini-bar. Yuriy fue el primero en moverse, reviso sin real interés antes de dirigirse hacia las dos puertecitas en la pared. Kai por otro lado se tiro boca arriba en el sillón; estar en ese lugar no le interesaba, aunque era un alivio deshacerse de los guardias.

—Tengo sueño- musitó cansado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el techo blanco luego de colocar un brazo arriba de la cabeza y el otro en el abdomen mientras dejó caer una pierna a un costado.

— ¿Qué clase de emoción es esa para alguien que fue tomado prisionero?

Con un gruñido Hiwatari se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo ante la pregunta que escuchó del otro lado del estudio.

—Es algo perfectamente normal para alguien herido.

Ambos odiaban esto, hablar abiertamente con alguien que detestaban podía ser increíblemente molesto, sin embargo para odiarse tanto estaban mostrado un inusitado interés por el contrario. Kai por ahora comenzó a maldecir por admitir que estaba cansado, de hecho pudo sentir la mirada de Ivanov en un tema que de verdad no quería tocar.

—Estamos encerrados

—Ya lo sé- resopló Yuriy al recargarse en el escritorio sin dejar de ver la delgada figura en el sofá que se apoyó en los codos. El cambio de tema fue algo brusco pero no quería seguir la conversación, dado que interesarse en ese tipo de cosas podía ser algo vergonzoso.

— ¿Por qué no estás quejándote por mi aroma?

Cuando encontró las orbes azules las vio abrirse un poco mas grandes por la sorpresa que desató una fría ventisca. Descolocado notó como la fuerte corriente semejante a un pequeño torbellino de nieve, abarco toda la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Kai casi gritando por la presión que lo obligo a entrecerrar los ojos. Despacio alzó una mano para cubrirse. Su cabello y la ropa se removieron bruscamente. El pelirrojo no pareció escucharle, pero con los ojos entrecerrados el bicolor distinguió los delgado labios moverse con palabras mudas debido a la interferencia atmosférica que le dificultó sentarse —Hn

Incorporarse fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo cuando su compañero lo empujó de nuevo contra el mueble una vez se acomodó encima. Las piernas de Yuriy a los costados de su cadera se movieron despacio en busca de la posición adecuada para que ambos no terminaran en el suelo. Los brazos que lo rodearon en una apretada cercanía permanecieron bajo su espalda en una posición algo incómoda.

— ¡Ivanov!- gritó esta vez para hacerse escuchar. El lugar comenzó a cristalizarse gracias al hielo acumulado. Pero el aludido que tenía la cabeza a un lado de la suya gruño en fastidio antes de alzarse un poco para hablar sin ser escuchado una vez intensificó la nieve intencionalmente.

Kai quiso moverse, hacia tanto frio que su cuerpo empezó a entumirse en una dolorosa sensación. Lentamente colocó una mano en el hombro contrario y fue lo único que alcanzo a hacer. Las manos en su espalda se alejaron para apoyarse a cada lado de la cabeza donde apretó la tela del mueble. Por un momento llego a contemplar la idea que quizás el mayor fue dominado por los instintos animales de la bestia bit, de ser así tendría un infierno de problemas. En silencio aguardó un momento con los músculos tenso a espera de la más sospechosa reacción para golpearlo. Yuriy permaneció con los ojos ocultos entre los mechones de cabello por lo que resultaba imposible saber si su personalidad había cambiado, así no podía ver si el brillo azul fue suplido por el rojo sangre, aunque si podía identificar la tensión de su cuerpo mientras sus labios seguían moviéndose con palabras que no alcanzaba a escuchar, en una ocasión lo vio morder los delgados contornos antes de continuar lo que parecía un reclamo. Cuando dejó de hablar la nieve cesó hasta que paulatinamente se detuvo por completo.

—…

Luego hubo unos segundos de curiosa y silenciosa inactividad. Kai enarcó una ceja. Al parece nada iba a ocurrir así que le dio un aburrido vistazo al cuarto cubierto de nieve y el suelo tamizado de una gruesa capa de hielo.

—Eres un idiota- dijo por fin Yuriy. Despacio bajó un poco más para terminar a un palmo de distancia.

—No te acerques tanto- reprendió Kai con las manos en sus brazos. Se quejó cuando la presión lo hizo sonrojar un poco- Es confuso.

— ¿Qué cosa?- susurró Yuriy al deslizar una pierna entre las suyas donde casualmente rozo sus muslos. En respuesta ambos se ruborizaron de inmediato.

—No puedo golpearte tan fuerte como quisiera.

—Uh….gracias…supongo.

—Hn… ¿Por qué no te quitas?

—No quiero- respondió de mala gana por verse obligado a decir la verdad- Me gusta estar así. Por cierto, si no me golpeas "tan" fuerte ¿quiere decir que estas intentando ser amable?

El cuerpo bajo el suyo se removió en disgusto, toda la estúpida situación era perturbadora, sin embargo luego de admitir que le gustaba tenerlo de esa forma debía desviar la conversación.

—Niet (No)- Kai casi pudo suspirar en alivio, aunque la sensación no le duró mucho- Esa es mi manera de decir que me agradas un poco. Sin embargo aun creo que eres un idiota ¿Por qué demonios soltaste tú poder? Hubiera sido más discreto si les decíamos abiertamente que tenemos bestias bit, de hecho si gritábamos no hubiéramos llamado tanto la atención.

—Bueno….eso fue porque no quería que escucharas algo- admitió. Encerrado contra el mueble como lo tenía, no lo veía a los ojos, pero sintió un agradable cosquilleo por la confesión. Despacio bajó otro poco hasta dejar el espacio adecuado para no aplastarlo con su peso; eso permitía un leve roce que podía ser bastante agradable- Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrar que alguien te agrada.

—Lo dice la persona que me dejó con mis amigos luego de comentar que no me gustan los hospitales.

El bicolor no quería seguir hablando pero las palabras salían solas. Tampoco podía apartarlo porque aún cuando dijera en su mente que no lo quería cerca, eso no era del todo cierto y dominado por la verdad su cuerpo no obedecía a las mentiras.

—Eso es diferente- admitió Yuriy. Descuidado, rozó el oído ajeno al respirar cerca, por lo que obtuvo un pequeño estremecimiento que le pareció sencillamente delicioso- Tú no me agradas, en realidad me gustas.

—…

No es factible que el mundo deje de existir, pero fue la emoción que experimentó Kai al abrir grandes los ojos junto a un rubor que comenzó a crecer de manera alarmante. Yuriy se paralizó, sus ojos también se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa que lo llevo a irse hacia atrás para finalmente observarlo.

—Yo…-titubeo aturdido sin saber cómo expresarse. Hiwatari lo miraba pasmado y ambos parecían lo suficientemente descolocados como para perder el hilo de la conversación. La indiferencia se cubrió de incertidumbre cuando el más alto se acerco para hablarle casi enfadado, incluso alzo un poco más la voz. Nada de eso era cierto. Su corazón palpito desenfrenadó. Eso no era lo que quería decir-… ¿puedo besa…?

Los pensamientos cesaron de golpe justo cuando los sentidos gritaron en alerta de peligro. Los dos miraron de inmediato como algo salió del suelo, no era nada que pudieran ver, pero resultaba fácil de distinguir debido a la potencia con que esa corriente de aire comenzó a cortar el suelo en un círculo perfecto alrededor del sillón. Fue tan rápido que sólo alcanzaron a sentarse antes de experimentar el conocido vacío en la boca del estomago por la pérdida de soporte y el vértigo que les removió el cabello.

**PUM**

—Hn

La caída no fue precisamente agradable, en especial para el bicolor pues ambos terminaron yéndose hacia atrás por la presión. El cuerpo que le cayó encima le saco parte del aire. Pero por ahora el detalle fue ignorado gracias a la mano que tomó su brazo para llevarlo al otro lado de la habitación con ayuda de la inhumana rapidez; desde esa posición pudo reparar en las cuchillas invisibles que se clavaron en el mueble justo cuando ellos se apartaron.

—Lindos reflejos- felicitó una pelinegra de sonrisa arrogante- ¿No lo crees King?

—Hubiera sido mejor si se quedaban quietos- aseguró el muchacho de cabello claro- Verlos envueltos en un baño carmín seria más poético Queen

Salidas entres las sombras, ambas elegantes figuras se pararon bajo el agujero que le hicieron el techo. Ahí repararon en su parecido a pesar de la distinción en el cabello o el tono de piel; deducir que eran parientes no fue difícil.

Los hermanos los observaron con una mueca de superioridad.

—Relájense chicos ¡Aquí podrán morir en paz!- exclamó Queen. Sin darles tiempo saltó hacia ellos tras desaparecer con la asombrosa velocidad que sólo pudieron seguir cuando fue muy tarde.

A pesar de saltar hacia atrás la ráfaga de aire los alcanzo. Ligeros cortes entre el rostro y el cuello brotaron en forma de hilos rojos que crecieron con una asombrosa facilidad.

—Hola- dijo King en un gesto sádico en cuanto apareció frente a Kai. Él era notablemente más rápido y ágil. Algunos cortes salpicaron el piso de más carmesí por la tardía respuesta en ganar espacio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de maldecir o de ver si Ivanov estaba bien, pues en menos de dos segundos fue arrastrado hacia una lejana pared al extremo contrario del oscuro sótano. Su enemigo estaba tan cerca que podía verse reflejado en sus ojos aunque sólo fue capaz de notarlo por un efímero instante antes de bajar la mirada. La sorpresa lo invadió por eso que lo atravesó repentinamente y lo hizo escupir sangre— ¿Te duele?

Preguntó cruel con una sonrisa que a pesar de no poder ver gracias a la posición, Hiwatari pudo imaginar por el tono de voz que le susurraba cerca al oído. Ignoraba qué atravesó su abdomen, no veía nada, sin embargo suponía que eran un par de cuchillos de aire o algo similar a lo que corto el suelo.

—Hn

Quejarse fue necesario, pero herido y más débil de lo normal sus piernas temblaron justo cuando la visión se nublo en la amenaza de desmayarse. Molesto chasqueó la lengua en ese gesto de terca resistencia que se negaba darse por vencido, por ello alzó las manos para sujetar al otro de las mangas largas de la camisa. Intensos ojos carmín destellaron entre los mechones de cabello en cuanto levantó la cabeza. Llamas azules surgieron, abrazaron su cuerpo hasta esparcirse con la furia marítima de un tsunami. King desapareció poco después aunque no estuvo seguro si acabo con él o sencillamente escapó.

Sabía que le hizo daño sólo porque se vio obligado a soltarlo cuando el bastardo torció los cuchillos a un lado y el dolor fue demasiado como para ignorarlo. Por un instante el fuego amenazo con extinguirse así que apretó fuerte lo ojos para expulsar su poder antes que todo cesara.

—Ah…Argh

Agitado Kai se apoyó contra la pared para recuperar el aliento. Por primera vez le dedicó un escueto vistazo al sótano; quizás si no tuviera las paredes quemadas y llenas del tizne dejado por algunos muebles hubiera notado la atiborrada habitación, pero ahora tenía un amplio espacio vacío con rastros de ceniza.

Tosió un poco. A regañadientes comenzó a caminar sin alejarse demasiado de la pared en caso de necesitar apoyo. Cuidadoso colocó una mano sobre la herida del abdomen para detener la sangre.

—Ivanov- llamó en voz alta. No escuchaba nada, ni tampoco sentía la presión de una pelea en la cercanía- Demonios

Dejó un camino rojo a medida que avanzaba hasta que se detuvo en la esquina donde se separaron. Al llegar vio un espacio igualmente desolado por el fuego. Por suerte el pelirrojo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar un ataque así.

—Ivanov- repitió

—Hmmm

Entre unos escombros de madera vio algo moviéndose. Los restos apenas se descongelaban por lo que explicaría la discordancia con el paisaje calcinado. Desconfiado por la posibilidad de caer en una trampa se acercó despacio dispuesto a desplegar su poder una vez más.

— ¿Eh?

Aunque todo pensamiento se esfumo al notar un par de orejas pelirrojas, justo como el día anterior cuando su compañero las hizo surgir para incrementar su fuerza. No podía ser la bestia bit porque él no adoptaba ese color tan vivo (_más bien era opaco_) además hoy no había luna llena, aunque desdeñar la posibilidad no sonaba muy razonable.

—Ivanov- insistió Kai dando un paso más cerca. Los restos se removieron entre quejidos hasta que pudo ver una pequeña cola de perro del mismo tono. Aturdido dejo de caminar.

—Me duele la cabeza.

…eso no sonaba como el idiota. Sin mover un musculo vio una pequeña figura emerger despacio quizás algo adolorida.

— ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el más pequeño. El bicolor sólo pudo parpadear un par de veces por la voz de ese infante que no parecía tener más de siete años. El cabello pelirrojo, los ojos azules y los apéndices caninos no lo sacaron de su estupor.

—Kai…-masculló aturdido mientras el niño se sacudía la ropa que le quedaba notablemente grande, de hecho sólo tenía puesta la elegante camisa blanca algo sucia por el hollín; los pantalones fueron demasiado grandes para quedarse en su lugar-…Hiwatari, y tú… ¿Quién eres?

—Creí que estabas llamándome- índicó el menor mirándolo con esos bonitos ojos azules que lo analizaron hasta dar con la herida que goteaba contra el suelo- Estas herido.

—Oh esto…-dijo al bajar la mirada en un gesto descuidado- No es nada, estoy bien ¿Estas herido?

—No

Monótona y fría indiferencia destilo su respuesta. El semblante desinteresado no había cambiado mucho salvo por la natural expresividad infantil que parecía querer mostrarlo más duro y fuerte de lo que en realidad era ahora.

—Estaba buscando a alguien, pero no creo que seas tú…-divagó- ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yuriy Ivanov.

Claro ¿Por qué no? Es decir, esto iba derecho a su lista de desgracias y sucesos anormales que últimamente rondaban su vida desde que conoció a su pareja. Sabía que no le mentía no sólo por las circunstancias sino gracias a su propio poder, pero tenía que preguntar antes de bajar la guardia. Cansado suspiro al sentarse en el suelo.

—No vas a morirte ¿cierto?- indagó Yuriy. Despacio se acercó con un deje de curiosidad. Kai lo miró de reojo. La camisa blanca le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, estaba descalzo y las bonitas orejitas se movieron un poco aunque su semblante neutro no cambió.

—Claro que no- repuso sin soltar la herida. Agotado cerró los ojos, necesitaba de un momento para recobrar energía.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Los orbes de fuego volvieron a abrirse para ver el semblante indiferente de ceño fruncido que tenía un gracioso mohín de disgusto. Hubiera sonreído de no ser por la seriedad que denotaban sus palabras.

—Lo prometo- dijo calmado. Yuriy lucía algo escéptico.

Por el momento lo ignoró. Debía evaluar la situación, pues además de tener a un niño en el campo enemigo y estar herido, lo más seguro era que sus enemigos no estuvieran muy lejos. Pensar que fueron delatados no sonaba muy descabellado. Quizás todo el maldito lugar sabía su posición, situación y habilidades, cosa que no lo hacía demasiado alentador. Demonios. Ahora ninguno de los dos podía luchar a no ser que fuera una emergencia. Exponer a su compañero en ese estado no era factible. Suspiró. Debió quedarse en casa ese día.

—Te ves terrible- dijo el pelirrojo.

Oh, definitivamente ese era Ivanov, claro que el hecho que fuera un niño no hacía de sus palabras algo más agradable. De nuevo lo miró y bufó al sentirse algo incómodo con lo bonito que se veía con esas orejas lobunas en cabeza y la cola balanceándose de un lado a otro. Para estar en una situación tan precaria no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, pero es difícil obviar la conversación de hace unos minutos y la aparente declaración. Molesto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Debía concentrarse en su situación actual.

—Estoy bien- repitió- Súbete en mi espalda, te llevo.

Hubo algo curioso. Yuriy retrocedió un par de pasos un poco turbado justo cuando creyó verlo sonrojarse.

—N…no veo porque tengo que hacerlo- refutó- En tu estado soy mucho más rápido sólo.

—No seas quisquilloso- reprendió. Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con esto. No tenía tiempo para averiguar su inquietud o en lo increíblemente adorable que se veía- ….

¡Esperen! Él NO pensó en eso. Irritado gruñó un maldición entre dientes, incluso sus mejillas se tiñeron con un tenue rubor.

—No tenemos tiempo. Súbete- ordenó luego de arrodillarse.

—No me gusta tú aroma- dijo Yuriy con un mohín de disgusto en el que miró en otra dirección.

Este niño definitivamente era su compañero. Kai tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja por sus palabras, así que frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada en un infantil gesto que Ivanov respondió de igual manera. Sabía que era riesgoso tenerlo en la espalda en caso de un ataque sorpresa, pero si estaban separados no podría reaccionar tan rápido como acostumbraba debido a su deplorable condición. Sus heridas aun tardarían en sanar, pero agradecía que la hemorragia se hubiera detenido.

Molesto entreabrió los labios pero los cerró casi de inmediato al reparar de nuevo en la ropa que el pelirrojo llevaba. Despacio se quitó la chaqueta negra del traje y se la puso en los hombros sin que obtuviera una queja. Curiosos ojos azules siguieron atentos sus movimientos. Kai ignoraba si la bestia bit sentía frio, pero no quería arriesgarse con el niño.

—Sube

Yuriy miró el intenso mar de fuego y esta vez no dijo nada, se limitó a resoplar en fastidio para luego acercarse y hacer lo que le pedía. Eso fue curioso para el bicolor que no ocultó la sorpresa cuando los pequeños brazos lo rodearon del cuello. Prefirió dejar eso de lado al sostenerlo bajo las piernas e incorporarse para finalmente avanzar.

—Uh… ¿puedes oler la salida más cerca libre de personas?

Podía usar su poder para sentir el calor térmico en el perímetro, pero eso terminaría desgastándolo, sin mencionar que entre menos usara al fénix más rápido se recuperaría. Por el momento debía centrarse en guardar poder.

—D…Da (si)- titubeó el niño.

— ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó al mirarlo de soslayo. Lo único que pudo distinguir fue la mirada afilada.

—De verdad no me gusta tú aroma

—Bien, entre más rápido encuentres la salida más rápido te alejarás de mí.

Por un momento creyó sentirlo tensarse e incluso sujetarlo más fuerte.

—No dije que quería alejarme- musitó Yuriy en un delgado hilo de voz en el que casi pudo jurar infló las mejillas

—Eres muy bonito- sonrió divertido.

— ¿Eh?

Tuvo que morderse la lengua y maldecir por lo bajo el estúpido impulso de decir la verdad. Tal vez ahora el otro tuviera la mentalidad de un infante pero eso no hacía que se sintiera más cómodo

—Qué extraño eres- señaló Ivanov- Aunque creo que eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Kai casi dejo de caminar, de hecho trastabillo de la impresión. La afirmación fue como si una baldosa le hubiera caído encima. Con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal al final terminó frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que sepas lo que eso significa, niño

—Claro que lo sé. Aunque no recuerde quien eres, por alguna razón tienes mi aroma, incluso llevas una marca que te señala como mío.

Dios ¿Qué clase de infante era este? Sus palabras graves tenían un divertido detonante de terca e infantil obstinación que vino acompañada por los brazos que lo apretaron un poco más fuerte a manera de señalar la obviedad de la situación.

"**¿**_**Kai, me escuchas?...si, ya se, Joseph…Dios, ya le iba a hablar a Ivanov, también me preocupo por él ¿sabes?... ¡Enserio lo hago!… ¿Estúpido Lobo, están bien?"**_

El bicolor resopló agotado. Se sentía aliviado de escuchar la voz de su amiga aún cuando Yuriy se mostrara confuso al mirar a todas partes por la voz que no sabía de dónde provenía. Demonios, esto iba a ser mucho más complicado de lo que le gustaría que fuera.

—Mariam…-empezó sin ganas y la misma fría indiferencia de siempre- Tenemos un problema.

No podía arriesgarse a que algo le ocurriera. En su estado, no podía protegerlo de un nuevo ataque como el de los hermanos. Tampoco podía llevarlo a la agencia y dejarlo a merced de NeoBorg, cuando sabía lo que le hacían a las bestias bit. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era resguardarse en sus amigos aun cuando la idea de depender de alguien no le hacía mucha gracia.

…idiota Ivanov, todo era su culpa (_aunque ignoraba porqué_). Harisco, chasqueó la lengua justo cuando sombras cobraron vida al moverse con un gutural sonido que rebelaba nuevos enemigos. Cuando el pelirrojo dejara de ser un niño él mismo se encargaría de matarlo.

—No te vayas a morir- le recordó Yuriy.

—Hn

…cuando volviera a la normalidad le reclamaría por marcarlo como algo suyo. Tenso, apretó los puños. Sólo esperaba no morirse de nuevo para poder patearlo hasta cansarse.

—Sujétate- ordenó al soltar las pequeñas piernas y así tener las manos libres. Sin dudar encendió ambas extremidades en un precioso resplandor azul que tuvo un tono más oscuro. En algunas ocasiones su compañero pudo jurar que veía destellos negros— Yeb (maldición)

Bufó. Sus ojos se opacaron un poco, lo suficiente para sonreír de lado en un gesto sombrío. Cínica diversión surcó su semblante. ¡Que empiece la fiesta! Black Dranzer ya no podía esperar más.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡¡YEAH BABY º¬º!! ¡ACTUALIZACIÓN º-----º!

Ro: ¡Wiii confesión º¬º! Esperamos que el capitulo les haya gustado n0n

Ann: Aunque sea raro siempre se hace lo que se puede Ne TT¬TT

Ro: De nuevo agradecemos a Sango Hiwatari por su amable colaboración n---n

Ann: Hai n0n…y para quienes están esperando las actualizaciones de **"Como un lobo" "Kiss me deadly" **y **"Questions" **oO, sean pacientes por favor TT¬TT, actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo y mi musa inspiradora no quiere aparecer ¬¬UUU

Ro: Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡¡¡FELIZ SEMANA SANTA º¬º!!!

Ro: Comienzo a notar que tus actualizaciones son durante las festividades XDD

Ann: Es el único tiempo libre que tengo =¬=

Ro: Ok n.n….¡¡FELIZ SEMANA SANTA XDD!!


	6. LEAVE ME ALONE

Ann: _"Cuando los reyes vieron al niño, en un portal cerquita de Belen º¬º…"_

Ro: Comienzo a notar un horroroso patrón en tus actualizaciones XDDD

_(Turba enfurecida ¬¬)_

Ro: A este paso, la turba a vivir con nosotros XDD

Ann: ¡Wiiii navidad º¬º!

Ro: En verdad lamentamos la demora o.o, Ann tuvo algunos inconvenientes porque esta por graduarse n-n (_específicamente este viernes 10 de diciembre es la ceremonia n.n) _

Ann: ¡Wiiii!

Ro: n¬nUU, además de eso, una de sus perritas murió el mes pasado así que se la paso deprimida. Sin embargo esperamos que les guste el capitulo Ne n—n.

Ann: Oh oO, (_despertando de su exceso de dulces XD)_ queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

Ro: ¡GRACIAS POR LAS CORRECCIONES n0n!

Ann: Así que va por ti Sango-chan n-n.

De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO SEIS: LEAVE ME ALONE (Pink)

Hacía frío como de costumbre en la cuidad rusa. Ahora la nieve tamizaba el ambiente con una bruma blanca que le impedía ver más lejos de dos metros. Indiferente, el bicolor de ojos carmín suspiró apático, mientras observaba su reflejo en la ventana del apartamento de Yuriy Ivanov.

Despertar en el extraño lugar después de 57 horas de inconsciencia, no fue tan extraño como ver a ese pequeño pelirrojo de apéndices caninos, que le saltó encima para que abriera los ojos.

—Quédate quieto Yuriy- dijo Julia.

Sin interés, Kai examinó el extraño grupo femenino conformado por Hilary, Julia, Mariam y Emily, que intentaban que el infante colaborara con la investigación. La científica estadounidense fue traída de NeoBorg para recuperar la forma adulta del ruso. Aunque, él no estaba siendo precisamente de mucha ayuda.

—¡No quiero!- refutó Ivanov. Gracias a su velocidad, se alejó para aparecer al otro lado de la sala.

—¡No seas testarudo!- regañó Mariam.

El niño no dio señales de querer acercarse, lo cual es comprensible debido a todas las pruebas que le estuvieron haciendo las últimas dos semanas.

—Nh- suspiró el bicolor al agazaparse bajo el ancho marco de la ventana, donde también reprimió un quejido de dolor. Las heridas del fénix negro tardaban demasiado en sanar, eso sin mencionar que los ataques de sus compañeros para calmarlo (_ya que era la única manera de hacerle reaccionar) _en verdad lo dejaron en un patético estado.

—¡Kai!- reclamó Hilary ante la renuencia de Yuriy.

—¿Hmm?- masculló el aludido, por las chicas que le exigían que hiciera algo.

Con su usual neutralidad, vio a Ivanov, que a pesar de tener el ceño fruncido, movió graciosamente las orejas en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Qué les hacía pensar a ellas que una persona tan agresiva como su pareja, le haría caso? Impasible, volvió su atención en la ventana, y en la manera en que los copos de nieve se deslizaban por el aire.

—Deja que te ayuden.

—No tengo nada malo- contradijo Yuriy luego de entrecerrar los ojos.

—¡Dios, no puedo trabajar así!- gruñó Emily- Me largo.

Ellas eran las únicas en el apartamento (_además de los dos, claro está) _por lo que, las demás intentaron detenerla.

—¡Oh vamos! No puedes ser tan prepotente como para abandonar un proyecto- acusó Hilary. Su pequeña rivalidad salía a flote cada tanto, por lo que una nueva discusión inició.

—No te vayas- dijo Kai. Oírlo hablar cesó cualquier palabra. Principalmente porque uso su fuego azul alrededor de ellas para que le prestaran atención- Ivanov va a colaborar.

—No es cierto- objetó tercamente. Sus orejas caninas se fueron hacia atrás, mientras balanceó la cola.

En verdad lucía enojado, y tampoco es como si alguien no lo estuviera debido a las muestras de sangre que le sacaban, y los extraños remedios que lo obligaban a beber. ¡Estaba cansado de que experimentaran con él! Sin mencionar que el pequeño laboratorio que Emily trajo consigo terminó instalándose en el comedor, donde impregnó todo el apartamento con un aroma a medicina y químicos.

—Te daremos lo que quieras si estas tranquilo las próximas 3 horas- ofreció Hiwatari.

—….

…ahí obtuvo lo que necesitaba. El pelirrojo dudo un segundo como si de verdad considerara la oferta. Después, cuando se relajó, el bicolor medio sonrió por el poco interés que pretendía mostrar.

—¿Lo que quiera?- preguntó Yuriy, tratando verse desinteresado al centrarse en el mayor.

—Da (Si)

El niño refunfuñó antes de sentarse en el suelo con un mohín de disgusto. Esa era la señal que las chicas necesitaron para poder acercarse.

Por el momento, los demás agentes estaban haciendo guardia afuera, pues luego de un juego de "_piedra, papel o tijera_" fue fácil decidir los turnos. Era lo más sensato ya que nadie quería salir con ese endemoniado frio. Poner un pie afuera implicaba quedar encerrado en un ataúd de hielo. De esa manera no había poderes o habilidades secretas, porque si Mariam podía leer la mente, Ozuma en el grupo de los chicos, inhibía esa habilidad. El juego podía ser divertido, o sumamente frustrante según se le vea.

…en esta ocasión, las chicas ganaron, así que pudieron vigilar en la mañana, cosa que es más cómoda para no morir de neumonía con el atardecer. Sin embargo, hacer pruebas con el pequeño lobo era lo único en lo que ocupaban el tiempo. Kenny regresaría pronto con las cosas que hacían falta. Él no tenía bestia bit, así que no era recomendable que saliera con los demás.

—Nh- suspiró Kai al ponerse de pie. Caminó despacio hacia la habitación de Ivanov (_que era más grande y cómoda que el pequeño cuarto de huéspedes) _Últimamente su cuerpo le exigía que durmiera para recuperarse.

—Levántate para cenar- dijo Mariam- Pediremos comida china.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras la espalda, hizo un movimiento con la mano para afirmar. Aún cuando hacían guardia para evitar que los atacaran por sorpresa, las cosas no eran fáciles; la apariencia actual de Ivanov lo hacia una presa casi sencilla, y él como su compañero, era incapaz de protegerlo. Si en verdad iban tras el niño como suponían, esto iba a volverse un maldito infierno.

Kai no era estúpido, había notado el patrón en las misiones. Últimamente es el único que sale gravemente herido, y aunque no es partidario de luchar en pareja, fue imposible no percatarse que siempre los separaban intencionalmente (_sin embargo, eso no es particularmente extraño) _Y quizás no recordaba mucho de cuando el fénix negro tomó el control, pero los vagos recuerdos le mostraron la violenta ferocidad por resguardar al más joven.

En ese momento no sabía que se trataba de Yuriy, en realidad sólo intentó proteger la deliciosa fuente de energía, que mas tarde devoraría. Básicamente luchó por la presa que le querían arrebatar.

Kenny también lo sabía, de hecho todos estaban enterados de la situación, pero fue él quien le habló directamente. Sus atacantes estaban más interesados en causarle el mayor daño físico/psicológico, que a su pareja. Despertaron a Black Dranzer, y eso tiene algo de psicológico (_en palabras de Kenny), _no había duda que quieren sacarlo del camino, y el estado de Ivanov indica que van tras él.

—Hmmm- masculló al dejarse caer boca abajo en el mullido colchón. Con la cara en la almohada cerró los ojos, hasta que frunció el ceño por sentir las mejillas calentarse. La cama aun conservaba el aroma de Yuriy, porque el pequeño pelirrojo duerme con él; no es como si pudiera impedirlo, de todas formas se escabullía en las noches a pesar del esfuerzo de las chicas para que dejara descansar al magullado muchacho.

De mala gana comenzó a acomodarse, mientras se quejó entre dientes. Al final suspiró, dispuesto a entregare a ese delicioso mundo de la nada. Todavía recordaba la discusión que generó la presencia de Emily. Julia y Bryan no querían poner en riesgo a su amigo al involucrar a NeoBorg, pero en el instante en que despertó, se encargó de aceptar toda la responsabilidad en cuidarlo.

Hiwatari tampoco conocía muy bien a la chica, pero Hilary y Kenny insistieron en traerla para ayudar, y eso pareció suficiente; después de todo confiaba en ellos.

"_Si nos traicionas yo mismo te matare"_

Le dijo Bryan, aunque luego sonrió cínico.

—"_¿Así que te gusta Yuriy?_

—_¿Quién dijo algo sobre eso?- gruñó Kai incomodo de la insinuación._

—_Bueno, no arriesgas la vida por un desconocido que "odias" ¿Cierto?"_

No era por eso que accedió a protegerlo, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente cuando recordó la confesión de su compañero. Demonios, eso no contaba, él estaba bajo la extraña influencia de una bestia Bit, así que no debía tomárselo muy enserio.

—Yeb (Maldición)- susurró al colocar un brazo sobre los ojos.

Ir por Emily no fue complicado, pero sus intenciones iban mucho más allá. La aparición de Brooklyn y la bestia Bit que sabía su nombre (_en la primera misión con el idiota) _sólo trazaba una dirección: Su abuelo, así que fue a hablar con él ya que estaba de paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Adoloridos pasos resonaron por el pasillo de manera discordante. Kai cojeaba cada tanto, pero eso no significaba que iba a detenerse. Había llegado a la agencia hace 20 minutos, y el camino que normalmente le tomaría 5 minutos recorrer, se estaba tornando en un reto personal. _

—Demonios.

_NeoBorg era un complejo subterráneo, pero su prisión se encontraba mucho más abajo que el piso de las oficinas o los laboratorios. _

"_**Maldita construcción"**_

_Se quejó mentalmente con los ojos entrecerrados. En algunas ocasiones, incluso debió apoyarse en la pared para recobrar el aliento. Seguramente salir con las heridas aun abiertas no era lo más inteligente que se le hubiera ocurrido últimamente, pero en esta situación de verdad necesitaba reunir información antes del próximo ataque. Además, luego de llegar al último nivel, sólo debía dar vuelta en la siguiente esquina para llegar a donde quería. Todos los prisioneros de ese nivel tenían un bloque para sí mismos. Era la única "amabilidad" que les proporcionaría la agencia ya que jamás los dejarían salir._

_En ese lugar estaban los psicópatas que eran capaces de destruir el mundo, así que no podían darse el lujo de dejarlos en libertad. Dicen que el encierro cambia a las personas, pero ellos no iban a averiguar qué tan cierto es, al menos no en el nivel de máxima seguridad y acceso restringido._

—Supuse que tarde o temprano aparecerías.

—…

_Ahí resonó la inconfundible voz que deseó nunca volver a escuchar. Kai afiló de inmediato la mirada y se mostró tan imponente e inmutable como siempre. Voltair Hiwatari sonrió desde el otro lado de su celda, y el vidrio blindado que los separaba, ni siquiera una bestia bit podría abrirlo, así que para un humano era sencillamente imposible._

—Voltair…-saludó con frialdad.

—¿Sabes lo que necesita nuestra relación?- divagó el mayor- Confianza ¿Por qué no empiezas por llamarme abuelo? Supongo que cuando avancemos podemos agregar diminutivos. Abuelito, siempre me gusto, pero Gran-P, suena más moderno ¿tú qué crees?

—Hn

_El bicolor se limitó a observarlo de soslayo, sin estar realmente interesado en lo que le decía. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a su lunática manera de ser. Fingiendo aburrida indiferencia, se cruzó de brazos justo cuando el dolor hizo flaquear su mirada por un mísero e insignificante instante, que nadie notaria, pero consiguió que Voltair sonriera._

—Parece que te patearon, y me atrevería a decir que eso incluye tú orgullo- señaló con sínico deleite.

_La celda era una habitación con un cuarto de baño parcialmente cubierto, una cama y una pequeña biblioteca para que se distrajera. Por el momento, el mayor de los Hiwatari estaba sentado elegantemente en un sillón de cuero negro, en la mitad del lugar pintado de blanco. No resultaba específicamente refinado, pero si mucho más limpio e inmaculado que una celda ordinaria. _

—Tal vez tú sepas quien es el responsable de esto- dijo Kai. En respuesta, su abuelo sonrió antes de entrelazar los dedos en una actitud desenvuelta.

—¿Por qué debería?

—Uno de tus anteriores subordinados me atacó.

—Oh, no hay muchos que puedan hacer eso. El único que conozco no se contentaría con sólo atacarte- dijo Voltair. Divertido, analizó su expresión antes de reír por lo bajo- Te moriste ¿no es así? Brooklyn es muy directo, especialmente contigo. Siempre le gusto provocarte. Creo que tiene una fijación obsesiva, no me extrañaría si vuelve a aparecer.

_Al menor tampoco le sorprendería, pero necesitaba algo más conciso para estar seguro de sus suposiciones. Capturar a su abuelo fue un infierno, pero no se iba a entretener recordándolo. Lo único que podía decir, es que lo últimos tres años no le habitan sentado tan mal. Quizás estaba un poco más delgado y viejo de lo que recordaba (esta era la primera vez que venía desde que lo encerraron) Pero estaba relativamente bien. _

—¿Tienes algún nombre que sirva?- preguntó sin que Voltair mostrara alguna señal de entendimiento. Eso, o el anciano era bueno fingiendo, y sabía que si lo era- ¿Alguien que esté interesado en atacarme constantemente?

—No particularmente ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Boris.

_Sabía que no tenia porque decirle algo (eso, asumiendo que tenía información) Pero ya había crecido, no era un niño, y creía que si lo hacía hablar, tal vez podría leer sus intenciones._

—Buena elección, muy razonable ¿Pero sabes? Aun no me dices de que estamos hablando.

—Supuse que sabías de los ataques- áspero Kai sin interés.

—Sé que no te quieren a ti. Por cierto, buena elección con tú compañero el lobo.

—…

_Ojos carmín intentaron verse serenos, pero no pudo evitar ese tinte de desconfianza que le hizo entrecerrar un poco más la mirada. _

—¿Cómo sabes que es un lobo?

—Rumores. Es un interesante espécimen, no es una bestia bit ocupando un cuerpo humano (_como es tú caso, y el de los demás agentes) _es una bestia bit que tomó forma humana. Eso lo hace sencillamente llamativo.

—Es más bien un idiota.

—Ja, ja. Supuse que no iban a llevarse bien, después de todo, tú personalidad sigue siendo tan encantadora como siempre.

_Kai bufó por lo bajo, e intentó no rodar los ojos. Comenzaba a tensarse, siempre era así con él, un juego mental en el que debía analizar la manera en que hablaba, y sobre qué hablaba._

—Por cierto, me entere de la muerte de tú antiguo colega. Mi más sentido pésame querido nieto- dijo Voltair y una macabra sonrisa delineó sus labios.

_De verdad pretendió verse indiferente. Pero sus orbes carmín brillaron en amenaza una vez gruñó entre dientes._

—Parece que tienes problemas con tus compañeros. Este en particular va a hacer que te maten…otra vez.

_Como si le hubiera dicho que había un extraterrestre tras su espalda, el bicolor giró casi asustado para ver al pequeño pelirrojo de orejas lobunas. En un principio quiso acercarse, pero se contuvo al apretar los puños. No podía alterarse (no más de lo que ya expresó) porque ese tipo de emociones podrían ser usadas en su contra por el anciano miserable. _

—Hn

_Yuriy Ivanov lo observó con esos bonitos ojos azules, y un deje de curiosidad en cuanto se inclinó para ver mejor al prisionero. A pesar de tener aromas similares, el mayor hizo que tirara las orejas hacia atrás (dentro de la gorra), y frunciera el ceño en amenaza por la esencia que lo puso inexplicablemente agresivo. Todas las alertas animales se prendieron tan rápido que se sintió ahogado por el hedor de muerte. _

—Andando enano- dijo Kai sin mirar nuevamente a Voltair.

—Fue agradable verte hijo, deberías venir a visitarme más a menudo.

_De esa manera, el más joven de los Hiwatari colocó una mano en el hombro del niño para hacerlo caminar. Así avanzó tan tranquilo y normal como las heridas y el repentino sobresalto lo permitieron. Aunque, verse neutral fue más difícil de lo que imaginó. _

—¡Saluda a Black Dranzer de mi parte cuando lo veas!

_Luego de la exclamación, Voltair comenzó a reírse estrambóticamente. Su nieto despareció tras una esquina, pero de todas formas podía oír el lúgubre sonido. _

—Hn- gruñó Kai.

_Quizás no pudo sacarle mucha información, pero al menos sabía una cosa: su abuelo estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en la agencia. Tal vez ese tipo de cosas se las proporcionaba la persona que ha estado vendiendo información de NeoBorg en las calles. Antes de irse pasaría por la sala de seguridad para ver los videos de quienes que se le han acercado. Pero, si el informante es tan astuto como pensaba, lo más seguro es que no encontrara nada. _

_Pensar que Boris estaba involucrado no sonaba tan descabellado como en un principio, de hecho comenzó a contemplar la idea desde que Brooklyn apareció; pero cuando se vio obligado a usar al fénix negro, estuvo casi convencido. Además, Voltair no negó su participación. Probablemente, cualquiera pensaría que no se debía confiar en la palabra de un loco psicópata como él, pero su relación era complicada, y de vez en cuando su abuelo le daba información encriptada por el simple placer de fastidiarle la vida. _

—¿Cómo demonios llegaste?- indagó el ruso-japonés al mirarlo de reojo.

—Seguí tú aroma- repuso indiferente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Insistir no era lo suyo, así que se masajeó el puente de la nariz para ser paciente. Estaba cansado, y permanecer tanto tiempo de pie no era bueno para su pierna lastimada. Por ello, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cojeando de nuevo. También debió apoyarse en una pared para tomar aire, gracias al vértigo del dolor. _

—Eres un idiota- dijo Yuriy sin razón aparente. En desentendimiento miró a otra parte como si le restara importancia al asunto.

—Cállate.

_Al menos el pequeño Ivanov tuvo la gentileza de colocarse una cachucha y una gabardina (que tuvieron que recortar para adaptarla a su nuevo tamaño) Le habían dicho que los apéndices caninos podían atraer la atención de personas "malas" (esa fue la palabra más amable que pudieron encontrar, era mejor que decirle que alguien quería matarlo y/o_ _secuestrarlo, en el mejor de los casos) Lo curioso, es que el niño les hizo caso. Quizás él era igual de pedante, arrogante y de terco que alguien de siete años, pero aparentemente no era estúpido. Tal vez eso se debía a sus instintos animales que le advertían del peligro y lo hacían más consciente de la gravedad del asunto. _

—Andando- dijo Kai al comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Como el nivel estaba ridículamente vigilado, no valía la pena preocuparse por las cámaras de seguridad. En especial porque ni siquiera él sabía dónde estaban ubicadas.

—¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Yuriy a su lado.

—Sólo sigue caminando.

_El pelirrojo intentó reprimir un gruñido cuando subieron al ascensor. Sin embargo, no pudo decir nada una vez el otro le acarició la cabeza, tal vez con la intención de despeinarlo si no tuviera la cachucha puesta._

_Fue un impulso de Hiwatari, pues a pesar de la amenaza de muerte, en realidad resultaba agradable tener esa figura inocente a su lado. El ruso seguía siendo un bastardo, pero igual era un poco divertido en ese estado. No es como antes, que se sentía inquieto a su lado y molesto cuando se acercaba demasiado. Porque cada vez que se tocaban experimentaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago._

—Hn- se quejó Yuriy en un mohín de disgusto mientras volvía a acomodarse la gorra. Había un encantador rubor en sus pálidas mejillas que lo hacía lucir sencillamente adorable- Idiota.

—Imbécil.

…_pero eso no quería decir que iban a tratarse diferente. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podría decir que luego de su pequeña incursión al nivel de máxima seguridad de NeoBorg, no había pasado nada anormal en las últimas dos semanas. Claro, además de tener que lidiar con el niño y hacerle pruebas de laboratorio. De hecho, cada tanto surgían explosiones, y los reclamos de Ivanov que se rehusaba a seguir con el grupo de locos.

Pero a pesar de casi volar el apartamento, no había misiones para el ruso-japonés y su compañero, lo cual era oportuno debido a las circunstancias. Los demás, sí habían salido en un par de ocasiones pero no tardaban más de dos días en volver, y nunca se habían ido las dos parejas (_Mariam y Ozuma, Bryan y Julia)_ al mismo tiempo.

Así que Kai básicamente ayudaba a las chicas cuando se lo pedían, y contenía el explosivo carácter del menor. En una ocasión, el suero que le dio Emily hizo explotar su poder de golpe. Picos de hielo surgieron con una velocidad aterradora y el fuego azul debió minimizar los daños antes de que alguien saliera herido.

Pero fuera de eso, no había tenido ningún avance para devolverle su antigua apariencia. Claro que, Hiwatari era ajeno a la absurda escena de la sala, ya que dormir es casi embriagante si se logra ese estado idílico de placer. El detalle es mucho más fácil de alcanzar si se está relajado. Él podría fácilmente fundirse en ello, pero de moverse demasiado las heridas dolerían como si quemaran. Por eso no era extraño que entreabriera los ojos de vez en cuando. Ya había anochecido, y ante sus ojos, surgió una gama de tonos que iban oscureciendo el paisaje.

—Nh- se quejó en sueños. Inconscientemente se agazapó un poco adolorido, y con todo el cuidado que su mente adormilada lo permitió.

—¡Despierta!

…sufrir de un infarto parecía factible últimamente, en especial por el pequeño cuerpo que le saltó encima.

—¡Kai!- exclamó Yuriy. En cuanto el bicolor se acostó boca arriba, pudo sentarse en su abdomen sin importarle si lo sofocaba- ¿Estas despierto?

—Hn- áspero por las manitos sobre el pecho, que lo presionaron para llamarle la atención- Si lo estoy.

Respondió falto de aire. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la hiperactividad infantil; así que viendo que ya no había manera de seguir durmiendo, se apoyó en los codos.

—Vamos, párate- dijo el pelirrojo, pero no se bajó de sus piernas, sólo movió las orejas lobunas una vez Kai lo sujetó de la cintura, con la intención de sentarse por completo. —¡Vamos!- insistió sin alzar la voz. Impaciente, volvió a colocar las manos en su pecho para que lo mirara.

—No hagas eso- dijo Kai aun dormido. Con descuido, se llevó una mano tras la cabeza y se despeinó un poco más.

Ivanov había adoptado la mala costumbre de presionarle el pecho cuando quería que se centrara en él. Debía aceptar que lo conseguía, básicamente porque le dolía que lo hiciera.

—Prometiste darme lo que quisiera- gruñó Yuriy- Vamos a salir, estoy aburrido.

Eso es comprensible ya que lo han mantenido encerrado en el apartamento. Ni siquiera le permitían abandonar el piso en que vive (_estar en el sexto nivel no lo hacía más agradable), _así que obviamente no lo dejarían salir del perímetro.

—Sabes que es peligroso- señaló Kai mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

Ivanov enarcó una ceja. Hasta ahora no había intentado escapar, pero el bicolor sabía que podía lograrlo a pesar de las dos parejas de agentes en el lugar, después de todo, lo hizo cuando lo siguió hasta NeoBorg.

—De acuerdo, vamos- accedió en un suspiro. Despacio, se incorporó justo cuando el más pequeño sonrió arrogante por lograr su cometido- Hn

Fue por ello que lo despeinó y obtuvo un quejido. Esta vez fue su turno de sonreír mientras lo vio ponerse de mala gana la gorra, y la gabardina. Era mejor acompañarlo a correr el riesgo a que se fuera por su cuenta. Es peligroso considerando que es a él a quien intentan capturar. Además, si lo tenían tan vigilado como suponía, entonces los demás (_gracias a las habilidades de Mariam y Ozuma) _ya estarían enterados que saldrían. Y si el pelirrojo no era tan estúpido como creía, entonces también sabía que los iban a seguir. Pero si eso estaba bien para él, entonces no había problema.

—Genial, andando- apremió el niño que sin mediar con nada mas, se dirigió a la ventana.

—¿A dónde…?

—Si salimos por la puerta nos detendrán- interrumpió antes de dejarse caer.

—Nh- resopló el bicolor.

Genial, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente lastimado, ahora debía saltar del sexto piso. Fastidiado, recogió las llaves del apartamento junto a la cómoda, y tomó algo de dinero para seguirlo.

Pronto, su cabello se removió con el viento. Las luces de la cuidad se veían realmente bonitas desde esa altura. Caer de partes altas era casi una rutina, pero siempre le había gustado la sensación de libertad que le sucedía. Sin embargo no pudo entretenerse con ese exquisito vértigo, pues bastó de una limpia caída en la azotea cercana, para rodar por el suelo y así incorporarse.

El otro lo esperaba a pocos metros, pero en cuanto se miraron, se limitó a darle la espalda dispuesto a caminar hacia la salida de emergencia que vio mientras caía. Transitar por las calles rusas fue sencillo, nadie reparó en ellos, y eso estaba bien. También sentían a Mariam y los demás a una considerable distancia para darles espacio.

—Hn

Descuidado, Kai metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y miró el cielo levemente despejado. Por las luces de la cuidad, y las densas nubes que acechaban, las estrellas no se veían.

—¿Uh?

Claro que eso resultó intrascendente una vez que el pequeño lobo a su lado, se atravesó en su camino con la intención de entrar en el restaurante que estaba cerca.

—Y yo que pensé que sólo íbamos a caminar.

—Tengo hambre- dijo Yuriy al atravesar el lugar hacia una mesa vacía. Parecía más acostumbrado a los hábitos humanos gracias a las explicaciones de las chicas (_las primeras semanas fueron un desastre, ni siquiera sabía lo que era una cafetera o porque demonios hacia tanto calor al pararse junto a la estufa)_

De reojo, el bicolor analizó el entorno. Todo estaba tranquilo, había poca gente y el estilo bohemio del lugar le recordó un restaurante italiano.

—Muy buenas noches- sonrió una bonita camarera, con dos cartas en la mano.

Yuriy la observó luego de percibir un curioso aroma de exaltación, y el corazón de la chica que se agitó por ver a Hiwatari. Incluso la escucho reír en un par de ocasiones por su torpeza mientras recitaba los especiales del día. Por ello, arqueó una ceja. Aparentemente quien lo acompañaba no lo notó, y si lo hizo, no dio señales de importarle.

—Yo quiero los espaguetis- dijo Kai.

—Genial ¿Y tú, encanto?

—Lo mismo y una coca-cola- pidió, mientras el mayor hizo un ademan para pedir la misma bebida.

—Ok, vuelvo en un minuto.

Indiferente, el bicolor se distrajo con la decoración. Las presencias de sus compañeros se encontraban a no más de dos locales de distancia. Y si mal no recordaba, esa era una tienda de videos.

—Aquí tienen, dos coca-cola's

—Nh- musitó Hiwatari en modo de agradecimiento, y ella bien pudo ponerse a saltar de la alegría.

Yuriy no entendía muy bien, pero le restó importancia en cuanto acercó el vaso para beber. Después, observó a su compañero jugar con el pitillo.

—No pensé que fueras a venir- dijo el pequeño con indiferencia- Después de todo, no nos llevamos bien.

—…

Eso fue interesante, los bonitos ojos carmín de Kai Hiwatari se centraron en él y sólo frunció un poco el ceño. El tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con la versión infantil de Yuriy Ivanov no habían discutido (_salvo por los usuales insultos, que no eran tomados en serio) _casi podía decirse que se llevaban bien, de hecho, esta persona lo llamaba por su nombre. Sin embargo, lo único que pensó en ese momento fue que quizás comenzaba a recordar su pasado, por lo que se tensó en respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó en un tono un poco más frio. No era sensato dejarse arrastrar por una tonta suposición.

—Mariam lo dijo, la castaña gritona _(Hilary) _y….-divagó un segundo-…el enano de gafas.

—Uh…si, es cierto- aceptó Kai ya más relajado. Quizás un poco divertido de la extraña manera de abordar el tema- Eso es porque eres bastante molesto.

—Y tú un idiota que todavía no entiendo. Es decir, se que quiero estar contigo porque eres mi presa y debo buscar el momento adecuado para matarte.

—Qué lindo- ironizó al jugar con el vaso que balanceo de un lado a otro. Impasible, colocó el codo en la mesa y recargó el rostro en la mano- Has tenido muchas oportunidades para matarme ¿cierto?

—Los demás interfieren- señaló luego de beber, mientras movió de un lado a otro los pies bajo la mesa.

Quien sabe que tan cierto era eso, pero Hiwatari no quiso indagar mas en el asunto, que francamente comenzaba a aburrirle.

—Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué estas con una persona que va a matarte?

—Bueno, por más que lo intente, no puedo alejarte. Además, no creo que con esa apariencia puedas hacer mucho.

—Claro que puedo- áspero el niño. Su mirada se afiló y el bicolor casi pudo imaginar que movió las orejas por reflejo- ¡Podría hacerlo ahora mismo!

—No lo harás porque ya llego la comida- señaló Kai a la camarera que venía con una bandeja y los dos platos en ella.

—…

…

…

…

Yeb (maldición)

Una corriente eléctrica, viajó por la espalda del más alto ante la advertencia de peligro que agitó su mundo; por instinto entrecerró los ojos al mirar sobre el hombro. La esencia de los agentes se dispersó hasta hacerse más débil (_el calor corporal de ellos era diferente al de los humanos, por lo que es fácil de encontrar) _

"_**Kai…sal de…" **_Dijo Mariam en su mente.

No hubo necesidad de nada más. Sin pensar sujetó el brazo de Yuriy y desapareció del lugar. No le importó que los demás clientes lo vieran, y tampoco pudo distraerse o preocuparse por el estado de sus amigos, ya que por el momento debía mantenerse en calma y centrado.

—Hn- se quejó luego de detenerse en un parque. El paisaje blanco de nieve acumulada fue fácil de notar.

—Pensé que sería más difícil alcanzarte.

…ahí, sobre un montículo blanco, estaba parado un pelinaranja, que tenía las manos dentro de la chaqueta negra.

—Brooklyn-áspero Kai. Sin dudar se colocó delante del ruso a modo de resguardarlo.

—Veo que aun no te recuperas de los últimos ataques- dijo al señalar la venda en el cuello que era la única visible.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Al niño que escondes- dijo Brooklyn sin rodeos- Ahora, si fueras tan amable de entregármelo, te ahorrarías muchos problemas. Creo que conoces a mis compañeros ¿cierto?

Dos sombras aparecieron a su lado. No obstante, reconocerlos sólo empeoro la situación. Queen y King le sonrieron sádicos, el muchacho tenía parte del rostro quemado por el último encuentro.

—Hola Kai- dijo King y el aire alrededor del ruso-japonés le cortó la mejilla, parte de los antebrazos y las piernas- Creo que tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Los ojos carmín se entrecerraron en fastidio una vez obtuvieron ese tinte infernal. No había caso, no podía huir, en su estado no era tan rápido como debería. Sólo podía hacer una cosa…

—Vete- susurró tan bajito que apenas movió los labios, pero sabía que el oído de Ivanov era más agudo y podía escucharlo- No puedo protegerte, ve con Kenny.

Sin dudar, le dio un empujoncito para apartarlo.

—…

…sin embargo, sus ojos se movieron rápido cuando los gemelos lo rodearon y Brooklyn alzó una mano para disparar un rayo de luz. La herida en su hombro comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

Yuriy frunció el ceño en cuanto vio a Hiwatari doblegarse un poco, por lo que creó picos de hielo que salieron del suelo para evitar que alguien se acercara. En respuesta, los hermanos saltaron hacia atrás gracias a la gélida fortaleza que se extendió en el cielo. Brooklyn sonrió de medio lado por los reflejos del menor, así que lo único que necesito hacer, fue moverse más rápido antes que el hielo se cerrara.

—…

Después todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, Kai sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos una vez vio al pelinaranja extender de nuevo una mano, como si fuera a disparar otra vez. Sólo que en esta ocasión le apuntaba al pequeño lobo.

Ahora fue el turno de los ojos azules de Yuriy para abrirse grandes por la sorpresa, cuando Kai se movió (_ignoraba de donde saco las fuerzas para ello)_ para recibir el disparo por él. El rayo de luz le atravesó el abdomen, y el bicolor no supo el momento exacto en que cayó de rodillas, o el instante en que terminó con el rostro en la nieve.

Gradualmente sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse mientras el suelo blanco se manchó de carmesí. Seguramente iba a morir, ya ni siquiera podía moverse, pero hubo algo diferente: llamas negras afloraron en pequeños tramos que iban creciendo sin control.

—Oh valla- rió Brooklyn al irse hacia atrás. Quizás podía con Kai cuando usaba a Dranzer, pero Black Dranzer era un tema aparte, no había tenido la oportunidad de luchar contra él, así que sus movimientos podía ser erráticos.

Lo único que sabía es que no debía dejarse atrapar por el fuego negro, o el fénix intentaría arrebatarle su bestia Bit (_y el alma),_ así que zigzagueó para evitarlo. Hacer eso lo alejó del niño, porque aunque Hiwatari se interpuso, el disparo que lo atravesó logró llegar con el pelirrojo.

—Nh- bufó aburrido.

Comenzaba a perder interés en la situación. Su misión era lastimar a Yuriy Ivanov, es trabajo de los gemelos capturarlo. Con una nueva sonrisa observó a Kai. La apariencia sumisa y ensangrentada lo hacía lucir tan malditamente atrayente, que su mirada tuvo una chispa de malicia. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal por la pérdida de sangre, además tenía rastros carmesí. Esa era la vida en su máximo esplendor, y en una presencia tan intensa como Kai Hiwatari, en verdad resultaba delicioso ver cómo iba apagándose lentamente.

Pero, en otra ocasión tendría la oportunidad de extinguir adecuadamente su vida; ahora debía alejarse de las llamas negras que derribaron una pared de hielo. Yuriy no podía mantenerla tan firme desde que lo hirieron en el hombro.

—Hn

Ivanov se quejó entre dientes al apretar los ojos. Vagamente notó que Queen y King se acercaron cuando el hielo se derrumbo; en parte gracias a los constantes golpes de fuego y su reciente aturdimiento por el dolor. Por ello, gruñó y estrujó la nieve bajo las manos. No podía asegurar en qué momento comenzó a sentirse extraño, pero tampoco importó una vez todo se volvió efímero y discordante. En ese punto, ignoraba donde estaba o porque estaba tirado en la nieve.

…¿Acaso no estaba luchando en el sótano de un mansión?

—¿Uh?- atontado, se apoyó en los codos y miró el extraño contexto en busca de algo que explicara cómo demonios llegó ahí- …

…por cierto ¿desde cuándo hace tanto frio? Sin dudar bajó la mirada, aunque sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos al centrarse en el curioso e insignificante detalle de no tener ropa. Claro que, hubo algo más que llamó su atención. Tan rápido como pudo, buscó el origen de ese conocido palpitar, que por el momento estaba tan agitado que se asustó. De hecho, percibir el inconfundible aroma de la sangre únicamente empeoró la situación.

Confundido, vio los restos de hielo cerca de la cortina de llamas negras que se expandía como si se tratara de los brazos de un pulpo. En el centro olfateó a Kai, aunque no podía verlo por el fulgor oscuro.

Queen y King aparentemente intentaban llegar a un pequeño bulto, que yacía en el otro extremo de su posición actual. Sólo necesito entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir la figura pelirroja de orejas y cola lobuna. No debió esforzarse demasiado para identificarlo, había algo increíblemente familiar y escabroso con ese niño. Así que tampoco hubo necesidad de indagar quien era, él instintivamente lo supo, la conexión entre ellos era indiscutible. Sin embargo no sabía porque se separaron.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruñó arisco. Ahora que reparaba en ello, su poder se había reducido- Hn

Indiferente a los gemelos que querían llegar con su versión infantil; se centro en el fuego negro que protegía al niño pelirrojo. Eso hacía que King y Queen corrieran de un lado a otro, y desparecieran como sombras para evitar que los atraparan los destellos sombríos.

—Demonios.

…antes que desaparecieran. Yuriy distinguió en el aire a un grupo de cuatro personas, que no fueron difíciles de identificar: Julia y Bryan se acercaron a él, tanto como las llamas que lo resguardaban lo permitían. Mientras que Mariam y Ozuma fueron tras los hermanos.

—Hace frio ¿no?- comentó Kuznetzov al lanzarle su gabardina negra para que se cubriera.

El pelirrojo hubiera notado el mal estado de los demás: las ropas desarregladas, y los cortes de sangre que se deslizaban por la piel. Pero luego de atrapar la prenda, lo único que ocupó su mente incluía moverse tan rápido como podía. Confiaba en que los otros se encargar de la situación. No obstante, primero encerró a su _yo-pequeño _en una esfera de hielo, que posiblemente con el tiempo y las llamas terminaría derritiéndose, pero tendría que aguantar hasta calmar a Hiwatari.

—Hn

Saltar a ese abismo de sombras en su condición actual era casi suicida, pero tenía la impresión que ese corazón acelerado iba a detenerse de un momento a otro. Además había tanta sangre, que terminó arrugando la nariz. Sin pensar demasiado, colocó los brazos a manera de escudo y se envolvió en una fría honda blanca (_que de todas formas le consiguieron un par de quemaduras) _Después_, _tropezó entre el suelo y el infierno que se desató junto al bicolor.

—¡Hiwatari!- gritó en medio del viento caliente que le removió el cabello- ¡Kai!

Exclamó en cuanto pudo llegar a él. La presión del ambiente le restaba movilidad, aunque luego de decir su nombre el peso de la atmosfera cedió. Sin intenciones de buscar un motivo, aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse hasta que fue capaz de arrodillarse a su lado, y pudo sujetarle hombro para hacerlo girar. De esa manera, lo tuvo acostado boca arriba.

—¡Kai!-repitió sin lograr que reaccionara.

Los ojos usualmente de color carmín estaban teñidos de más negro. Parecía en trance. Agitado, Yuriy alzó la mirada y ahí vio el cielo recubierto por la figura sombría de un fénix negro. Por la forma en que materializaba y desvanecía en el aire, le recordó el estado de una bestia bit en su etapa más pura. Lo más probable es que se estuviera separando de su usuario.

Por ello fue imposible no asustarse. Si se separaba de él, Kai iba a morir y esta vez no regresaría. Sabía que ese no era el fénix que usualmente veía junto al agresivo bicolor, y tampoco se trataba de la misma esencia, sin mencionar que el color de las llamas era diferente. Pero el imbécil no podría separarse de ninguno de los dos.

—¡Kai!- llamó al moverlo de los hombros para que reaccionar- ¡Despierta maldito idiota!

Black Dranzer se removió peligrosamente. De hecho, hubo un destello cuando se lanzó en picada hacia ellos. Quizás era su mecanismo de autodefensa ante el intruso que identifico finalmente como una presa.

—Demonios- dijo Ivanov cuando sus sentidos gritaron por el peligro. Apenas pudo mirar hacia arriba, luego sólo se colocó sobre el más bajito a manera de protegerlo del ataque- ¡No puedes morirte bastardo!

Una ola de fuego negro le cayó encima con la misma fuerza brutal de un rayo. La presión y la gravedad que aumentaron de manera descomunal, consiguieron que cerrara los ojos y apretara los dientes por el poder que no podría soportar sin su otra mitad.

—Nh- masculló Kai

…a pesar de comenzar a quemarse, Yuriy se las arregló para moverse un poco (_en ese punto estaba prácticamente sobre el otro, casi aplastándolo con su peso) _Con dificultad, levantó la cabeza ya que ese era el primer rastro de conciencia que tenia del imbécil.

—…

Hubiera sonreído cuando tras parpadear, los orbes negros volvieron a teñirse de carmín. Pero estaba a punto de morir, así que tenía un poco de prisa para que reaccionara más rápido.

—Kai… ¡Kai!- repitió más alto para atraer toda su atención. Debía hacer su próximo movimiento pronto, o lo terminaría calcinando.

La bonita mirada se movió casi perezosa, aun inconsciente de lo que ocurría. Pero, una vez fue capaz de enfocar a la insisten figura sobre su cuerpo, encontró el rostro desencajado de Ivanov. En ese momento estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para notar el apocalíptico panorama, o la forma en que su compañero había recuperado su apariencia adulta.

—Yuriy…-musitó en un hilo de voz.

Como si eso tuviera algún significado, el fuego negro se disipó de golpe, aunque siguió danzando sin deshacer el remolino negro que había formado alrededor de los dos.

—¿Eh?

Fue ahí donde Kai finalmente comprendió (_todo lo que en su lamentable estado podía)_ Sin embargo el poder de Black Dranzer consiguió que se removiera bajo el pelirrojo, porque dolía como el mismísimo infierno, y era mil veces peor que volver a la vida después de morir. Las llamas negras quemaban y se sentía como si lo desgarraran por dentro.

—Mírame- pidió Yuriy con firmeza.

…su voz no fue suficiente, instintivamente el ruso-japonés lo sujetó de la gabardina, quizás para quitárselo de encima o controlar el dolor que lo golpeó sin piedad; en realidad no estaba seguro.

—Mírame- ordenó esta vez. Sin vacilar, Yuriy atrapó sus muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabeza para que se quedara quieto. También debió acomodar las piernas entre las contrarias para aplacar sus intentos de patearlo- ¡Kai!

Necesitaba aprovechar el momentáneo respiro que le dio la bestia bit, y forzarlo a permanecer en su recipiente humano.

—Yuriy…-susurró en un quejido.

…

Debía haber algo increíblemente mal con él en ese momento, pues el pelirrojo finalmente notó la extraña manera en que terminaron, y la facilidad casi placentera con la que el otro pronunció su nombre.

—Intenta relajarte- le indicó al acercarse para que sus frentes estuvieran juntas.

La proximidad le permitió ver las manchas de sangre en su rostro, y la forma en que los ojos carmín se cristalizaron por el dolor. Kai tenía la respiración pesada, también boqueaba cada vez que un tirón (_de lo que identificó como la separación de Black Dranzer) _le cortaba la respiración. Pero, Yuriy no sabía si ese tenue nacarado en las mejillas (_que lo hacían ver jodidamente vulnerable) _era por las lagrimas contenidas, o el frio. 

"_Concéntrate"_

Se reprendió en medio del enlace mental que inició con Hiwatari. Si lograba calmarlo, tal vez su compañero podría recuperar el control sobre el fénix.

—Hn

Pero Kai sigue siendo Kai, y por reflejo intentó sacarlo de su mente. Fue como si lo empujara y eso lo hizo sonreír un poco. Pues a pesar de las circunstancias, le reconfortaba saber que todavía conservaba su agresiva naturaleza.

—Relájate imbécil.

Estaban tan cerca, que el bicolor podía verse reflejado en ese mar azul que lentamente comenzó a adormecerlo. Claro que antes de sucumbir a ese arrollador sopor, sintió que ambos respiraban el mismo aire, y sus labios se rozaban entre cada exhalación.

Vagamente, Ivanov se dio cuenta que el remolino negro sobre su cabeza comenzó a ser más calmado y sereno. Pero no podía distraerse demasiado, o el enlace se rompería. Le estaba dando mucho trabajo mantenerlo. Así que respiró hondo, mientras se centró en el par de infiernos rojos, y la respiración pesada de su dueño. Pronto, sin poderlo evitar, todos sus sentidos recayeron en él y la extraña sumisión que comenzaba a inquietarle.

Tenerlo tan entregado y tranquilo era perturbador (_por no decir absurdo e irreal) _En especial en ese momento que lo encerró contra el suelo; donde sus cuerpos se presionaban ligeramente, ya que fue la única manera de mantenerlo quieto.

—Nh- suspiró, cuando de manera inconsciente empezó a cerrar los ojos y su compañero hizo lo mismo.

Un nuevo suspiro se produjo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo. Por el momento, estaban perdidos entre el letargo, porque se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, que olvidaron todo a su alrededor.

Dominado por ello, el pelirrojo movió la cabeza hasta que sus labios se amoldaron a los contrarios durante unos escasos segundos. Fue un toque suave, como la caricia de una mariposa, pero consiguió que el más ruso-japonés entreabriera los ojos.

Ivanov lo imitó, pero no se distrajo; sin miramientos, volvió a presionar esos contornos sonrosados que se sentían calientes al tacto, pero eran blandos y tan suaves, que su corazón saltó en respuesta al descubrimiento. Ambos se besaron con parsimonia. Quizás aun inconscientes de lo que hacían.

—Kai…-llamó suavecito en cuanto apoyó nuevamente sus frentes juntas.

—Yuriy…esto duele.

Ok, ahora estaba 100% seguro que algo iba mal con él. Yuriy incluso abrió un poco más los ojos por verlo en ese estado. Y sí, sabía que no era el mejor momento del bicolor, pero esa expresión y ese tono de voz le pusieron la carne de gallina. Kai simplemente no podía llamarlo de esa manera, mientras lucia tan desprotegido. Además la frase lo hizo imaginarlo en muchos otros contextos, que no eran nada sanos para alguien con problemas cardiacos.

—Tks.

Esto comenzaba a mosquearlo. Pero de enojarse, perdería el enlace y perturbaría la tranquilidad que intentaba trasmitirle. Sin embargo, es comprensible que las cosas se le dificulten debido a su estado. La mitad de sus recuerdos eran un caos _(ni siquiera entendía como terminó envuelto en todo esto), _su poder se dividió, además se separó en dos individuos, y ahora no sólo estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de ese imbécil, sino que el muy bastardo tenia la desfachatez de lucir así de…así de… ¡vulnerable!

—Nhhh

Intensos labios volvieron a sellar los suyos, así que en respuesta Hiwatari cerró los ojos por la deliciosa sensación. No negaría que se estremeció por la húmeda caricia de la lengua que irrumpió en su boca sin permiso. Pero, el adormecimiento tenía la culpa de su falta de resistencia, así que no era de extrañar que su respuesta fuera algo torpe y escueta.

Su lengua lo lamió despacio, y Yuriy adoró sentirlo temblar bajo su cuerpo. Impulsado por ello, se acercó tanto que un delgado hilo de saliva resbalo por la comisura de los labios ajenos.

Demonios, esto estaba tan mal por la situación casi mortal, pero se sentía tan bien, que lo mordió en un par de ocasiones sólo para conseguir esos deliciosos gemiditos que morían en su garganta. Además, no estaba precisamente en peligro (_aparte del que ya estaba establecido) _así que se movió un poco, su pierna terminó resbalando por el interior de los muslos hacia la entrepierna. El gesto hizo que Kai tirara la cabeza hacia atrás para permitir que lo besara como quisiera.

—Nh…ah…ah

Agitados por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron a los ojos. Ahora tenían los labios húmedos y rojizos, donde vaho salía en esa mezcla de calor y frio que surgía con cada exhalación.

—Kai…-susurró al acercarse de nuevo.

—Yuriy…-imitó cuando sus labios volvieron a rozarse, pero al tocarse, su corazón se agitó.

Se sentía húmedo, caliente y eso era casi erótico. El calor de su cuerpo lo reconfortaba, pero al mismo tiempo creaba una incierta emoción en el pecho.

—Nh

Luego de dejar un par de besos cortos, volvieron a mirarse. Ahí, los bonitos ojos carmín permanecieron semiabiertos al centrase en la persona que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Yuriy lo analizó detenidamente, y fue inevitable para Kai no dejarse arrastrar por esa arrolladora seguridad. Donde, paulatinamente el fuego negro volvió a estar bajo su control, aunque seguía revoloteando por el cielo de manera más controlada conforme iba extinguiéndose.

—¿Yuriy?

—¿Uh?- masculló el pelirrojo por el tono de duda en su voz. Instintivamente, enarcó una ceja por los orbes de fuego que fueron abriéndose cada vez más grandes por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué…?- dijo Kai en un hilo de voz por el aturdimiento que le hizo ver la posición comprometedora en que se encontraba.

Sus manos estaban sobre la cabeza, y tenía las piernas separadas para que Ivanov pudiera acomodarse entre ellas. De hecho, sentía una descarada presión en su entrepierna, así que bajó de inmediato la mirada. Pero, lo que lo hizo sonrojar violentamente fue mirar al otro y recodar el beso. La imagen lo tomó desprevenido, pero Yuriy mantuvo una expresión de curiosidad antes de erizarse con el tono carmesí en las pálidas mejillas. Esto era totalmente diferente al frio de la nieve, o las lagrimas contenida por el dolor.

—Hn- sonrió irónico luego de sobreponerse a la enfurruñada apariencia- Hey.

Dijo a modo de saludo. Finalmente Kai Hiwatari había recobrado la conciencia, y lo que tenía aquí era el agresivo bicolor de mordaces ojos carmín.

—Maldito bastardo hentai- gruñó con esa expresión de placer culpable, y el ceño fruncido en enojo.

Yuriy hubiera sonreído de nuevo, pero tuvo que moverse rápido. Sin pensar, tomó a Kai en brazos y se traslado lejos de los picos de hielo que nacieron del suelo. Claro que, su compañero se quejó por el brusco movimiento. Con los dientes apretados, estrujó la gabardina contraria para sobrellevar la pulsación de dolor, ya que la posición de ser abrazado por el pelirrojo lo obligó a sentarse en la nieve.

Cuando finalmente miró de lado, fue consciente de la pequeña figura de apéndices lobunos que no estaba lejos.

—¿Eh?

Confundido, Kai abrió un poco más los ojos por el niño que tenía una intensa y fiera expresión en el rostro. Entonces, eso quería decir ¿Qué esta persona era un impostor? Fue difícil saberlo, ya que "este Ivanov", lo atrajo más cerca y gruñó entre dientes en un gesto casi animal.

—¡Él es mi presa!- señaló el pequeño lobo.

—No voy a entregártelo- contradijo el mayor sin soltar a Kai- También es mi presa.

Su contraparte infantil fue quien lo atacó, quizás en disconformidad por la cercanía entre ambos. Y aunque parecía peligroso, Yuriy hubiera podido dejar al ruso-japonés en el suelo y nada le hubiera pasado, pues los picos de hielo se acomodaron alrededor de su cuerpo. Pero dejarlo implicaba aceptar que renunciaba a él y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

—…

Mas la discusión murió en el mismo instante en que una leve risa se percibió cerca.

—En realidad creía que esto iba a ser aburrido.

Sentado en una banca congelada del parque, Brooklyn les sonrió mientras Queen y King aparecieron a su lado como un par de sombras. Aparentemente fueron derrotados, pero él no tenía intenciones pelear. Como ya dijo, su misión era herir al lobo para dividir su poder y así hacerlo una presa sencilla (_separarlo en dos individuos facilitaría las cosas)_ Falló al lastimar a Kai, por eso Black Dranzer también intentó separarse de su dueño.

—Hn

Bryan afiló la mirada, mientras Julia a su lado, se limpió el hilo de sangre que la hacía cerrar un ojo. Ambos estaban tensos y cansados, y las heridas sólo teñían la ropa de más rojo, pero eso no evitó que aparecieran junto a Hiwatari. Mariam y Ozuma hicieron lo mismo. De esa manera, los cuatro se acomodaron como si los estuvieran protegiendo.

—En otra oportunidad atraparemos al lobo- sonrió Brooklyn-…pero por ti Kai, vendré personalmente. Sera divertido oírte gritar.

Resuelto, y con esa actitud descomplicada, el pelinaranja se puso de pie, y les dio la espalda mientras se alejaba. El pequeño grupo de NeoBorg no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de detenerlo, principalmente porque no podían moverse. Él emitía un aura tan oscura que difícilmente podían estar en su presencia.

—Ah…-masculló Brooklyn luego de girar un poco para mirarlos- Casi lo olvido, a menos de que quieras odiar al lobo, es mejor que no te duermas.

—¿Qué…?

Sin más, los intrusos desaparecieron gracias a la asombrosa velocidad. Y con ello, suspiros de alivio resonaron, mientras intentaban relajarse con la desaparición del peligro.

—…

En silencio, Yuriy alejó un poco al otro para poder verlo. Los dos lucían algo descolocados por la información ¿Hiwatari iba a odiarlo si se dormía? ¿Eso era posible? El bicolor suspiró agotado. Definitivamente querían quitarlo del camino para llegar con el ruso.

Pero, esta vez por alguna extraña razón (_que no quisieron indagar) _se dieron cuenta de dos cosas, la primera: Que Kai iba a dormirse en algún momento, era imposible que no lo hiciera, y la segunda: que no querían que eso ocurriera.

Porque Yuriy Ivanov sabia que a pesar de no llevarse bien, definitivamente no quería que él lo odiara.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: ¡Wiii termine n0n! ¡Soy asombrosa XD!

Ro: Hai, Hai n¬n. ¡Por cierto Ann les hizo un doujinshi n0n!

Ann: o.o… ¡Waaaaa! ¡¿Por qué demonios haces eso ¬/¬?

Ro: Bueno, se supone que es un regalo, sería estúpido no decirlo ñ¬n

Ann: Baka ¬/¬

Ro: Teme ñ-n

Ann: ¬/¬…etttooo….pues sí, es un pequeño Doujinshi YuriyxKai o/ò. También abrí un Blog donde lo publicare, pero si gustan me dejan mi mail y con mucho gusto se los envió n—n.

Ro: Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD n0n!

Ro: ¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO n0n!

Ann y Ro: ¡Y QUE TODO SU YAOI DE AÑO NUEVO SE CUMPLA XDDD!


	7. WHIT ME

Ann: We're back baby xDDD!

(_Turba molesta: ¬¬XX) _

Ro: Dos meses sin actualizar oO, igual que el capitulo pasado u¬u. Tus milenarias actualizaciones comienzan a tener un patrón de dos meses xDD

Ann: Culpa de mi inspiración y algunos problemas técnicos u¬uUUU, pero ¡I'm soooo happy º¬º!

Ro: Además de los dulces, Ann volvió a su obsesión por Kuroshitsuji xD

Ann: Cuando Ann está feliz, actualiza Ne º¬º

Ro: Para quienes la tiene en Twitter, Gomen Nasai por no cumplir en su fecha de actualización u¬uUU, demo, es mejor tarde que nunca

Ann: Oks, queremos darle un especial agradecimiento a **SANGO HIWATARI **º¬º que amablemente reviso el Fic antes de ser subido º¬º

Ro: ¡GRACIAS POR LAS CORRECCIONES n0n!

De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO SIETE: WHIT ME **(Sum41)**

No dormir por un periodo prolongado de tiempo, hace que las horas transcurran más lento de lo habitual. De hecho, el cansancio alcanza el nivel donde activa el piloto automático del cuerpo, y la persona parecer salirse de su propia piel, para convertirse en un simple espectador. En este punto, los pensamientos se han evaporado, se fueron junto con todas las ganas que ese bicolor tiene de existir.

Por eso, lo único que ocupa su mente son los intervalos de tiempo donde se duerme con los ojos abiertos, y vagamente se pregunta cómo demonios terminó en el sofá y encendió la Tv de la sala. A veces también se pregunta si acaso está respirando, o si dejó de parpadear, aunque ningún pensamiento dura más de dos segundos.

Kai Hiwatari esta semi-sentado en el mueble, su espalda se dobló en una posición incómoda que le dolería más tarde. Lleva dos semanas en vela, dos largas y tediosas semanas, con sus endemoniados 14 días, y 336 horas. Su cuerpo había sanado muy lentamente debido a la falta de descanso. Por lo que era razonable que le doliera las heridas, y si hacía mucho esfuerzo se le abrirían los puntos. No es como si quisiera moverse, pero si lo hiciera, tendría repercusiones.

—Nh- suspiró sin ganas, mientras buscó el control remoto con la mirada. No recordaba donde lo puso… ¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta!

"_**Muy bien, pique el cebollín en rodajas muy finas para…"**_

Aburrido.

"_**Estamos esperando el numero ganador, recuerde marcar…"**_

Basura.

"…_**Creo que he dedicado lo mejor de mí en este Reality, y no merezco irme…"**_

Porquería.

"_**¡¿Por qué Ágata-Del cielo-Alto? ¡¿Cómo has podido traicionar a Mauricio-José-Agudelo? ¡No es cierto que estas embarazada de él!"**_

Basura de otro nivel.

"_**¡Go, go! ¡watch out!... ¡FIRE!"**_

Ya lo vi.

"_**Ah, ah…"**_

Porno.

"…_**Y en el Siglo XIV, era costumbre"**_

Me duermo.

—Hn

Con un gracioso mohín de disgusto, siguió cambiando ¿Cómo es posible que con mil canales, no haya nada que ver? Molesto tiró el control en el mueble, y dejó una película, que estaba casi seguro, ya había visto.

—Aquí tienes Kai.

—Gracias.

Apático, tomó la taza de café caliente que el pequeño pelirrojo le ofreció. Sin embargo no cambio su expresión, ni la postura. Al niño no pareció interesarle el detalle, de hecho sonrío un poco por ello.

—Hn

Por otro lado, el Yuriy más grande frunció el ceño, y le entregó una bebida energética. El bicolor no dijo nada, principalmente porque el otro tampoco lo hizo. Mas, al final permitió que los dos lobos se sentaran a su lado, así que terminó en la mitad de ambos sin apenas mirarlos.

Con esa momentánea tregua, el ruso apoyó el codo en el brazo del mueble, y miró la Tv con poco interés. Hacía dos semanas sufrieron el ataque de Brooklyn, y las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas. Exceptuando, claro está, las constantes discusiones con su contraparte infantil, y los locos experimentos de la desquiciada estadounidense.

Emily en un principio, se puso blanca como una hoja la primera vez que los vio. Después, se fue a un rincón oscuro a llorar porque su investigación era inútil, ya que en ese momento lo importante no era que Yuriy recuperara su tamaño original, sino que volviera a ser un solo individuo. Aunque viéndola ahora, Ivanov pudo asegurar que estaba mucho mejor, incluso sonreía como la desquiciada que era, y se movía de un lado a otro entre el pequeño laboratorio de la sala. Kenny estaba cerca, y cada tanto una boba sonrisa delineaba sus labios, por lo que Hilary debía golpearlo con una carpeta para que se concentrara.

—¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el niño con la mirada fija en la Tv.

—Una momia- bostezó Kai.

—Y… ¿Qué es exactamente una momia?

Él seguía sin recordar su vida adulta, así que el mundo humano podía confundirlo bastante. Pero mientras Hiwatari le daba una rápida explicación, y le decía como iba la película, el mayor rodó los ojos.

Kai había tenido el descaro de bautizar al infante como Yuriy, para evitar confusiones. Por eso, mientras el primer nombre le fue arrebatado, se vio obligado a conformarse con el apellido. No es como si fuera un gran cambio, pues su pareja siempre lo había llamado Ivanov, pero oírlo decir su nombre no le gustaba. Le ponía la piel de gallina, y sus ojos inevitablemente veían los labios moverse en cámara lenta, para remarcar cada letra con suavidad.

—¡Kai!- llamó el pequeño, y no hubo necesidad de otra cosa para distraer a su otra mitad. Antes de siquiera advertirlo, ambos estaban mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Nh?

En la sala, además de los tres científicos, estaban ellos sentados en el sofá, por lo que los presentes miraron al ruso-japonés, que se movió en el mueble.

—¿Qué?- musitó sin ganas.

—Te estás quedando dormido- dijo el Yuriy joven.

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó Kenny.

—Da (si)- respondió cansado. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, moverse, o sencillamente vivir ese día.

—¿Todavía no estás aluciando?- dijo Emily desde el pequeño laboratorio.

—…

El silencio consiguió que Ivanov le tocara el hombro para mecerlo un poco. Eso bastó para que reaccionara.

—¿Nh?- repitió.

—Tienes que dormir- dijo la chica de gafas, sin despegar la mirada de sus apuntes.

—Estoy bien- áspero Kai con la voz ronca por el sueño, y el ceño fruncido por el comentario. Con fastidio, chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie. Cuando se tambaleó, los dos pelirrojos lo sostuvieron. Así que se apartó de mala gana.

Su café había quedado en la mesita cercana. No quería ir por él, no quería nada; tampoco creía que su sistema pudiera procesarlo sin antes devolverlo. Incomodo se frotó los ojos, porque últimamente le picaban como si tuviera arena en ellos.

—¡Kai!

A diferencia de los anteriores llamados, este tuvo un tinte de terror que atrajo su atención casi de inmediato. De reojo vio a Kenny brincar debido al despliegue de llamas azules, que le hizo mirar distraído y apático, el fuego a su alrededor.

Un suspiró fue su respuesta antes de cerrar los ojos y calmarse. Había sido peor en los primeros días, pues la falta de sueño lo puso irritable y las llamas explotaban solas. En una ocasión el fuego azul se tiñó de negro, y Yuriy prácticamente saltó para contenerlo.

—Hh- bufó.

Ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para estar enojado. De hecho, este estado desinteresado, lo sumergía en una densa oscuridad donde no le importaba nada ni nadie. Podía llegar Brooklyn a matarlo y no le importaría, porque no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para imaginar la situación.

—¡Dios, que frío!

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, y la exclamación provino de la voz femenina de Julia, que entró con Bryan. Ambos llevaban bolsas en las manos, que mostraban las nuevas provisiones. Era el turno de Mariam y Ozuma de hacer las compras, pero ellos estaban en una misión.

—¡Yuriy te traje algo!- dijo la rubia, y el niño se distrajo un momento- Mira, chocolate.

La bonita cola lobuna se meció de un lado a otro, y sus orejitas se agitaron un poco, para avivar ese curioso semblante, en el que bastó con parpadear un par de veces y acercarse dudoso.

—¿Chocolate?- repitió por el empaque rectangular que la chica extendió.

—Si- sonrió ella mientras abría el envoltorio.

Con interés, Julia terminó agachándose para ver directamente su expresión. El pelirrojo primero olfateó, luego le dio una leve mordida y sus apéndices animales se irguieron de inmediato. Quizás por eso, su rostro se ilumino con el descubrimiento de un nuevo sabor.

—¡Qué lindo!- chilló la muchacha al abrazarlo.

—No te quedes ahí Julia, ayúdame a acomodar esto- reputó Bryan mientras sacaba los víveres de las bolsas, y los colocaba en el mesón de la cocina.

—Ya voy- sonrió- Por cierto, también te traje a ti Ivan…

—Hn

Una gélida mirada, fue suficiente para morderse la lengua. Su amigo no había estado muy conforme con la repartición de nombres, y no es como si lo hubiera olvidado, pero era mucho más fácil que estarlos llamando "Yuriy"

—Te ves terrible Kai- dijo Bryan desde la cocina, mas, los ojos carmín tardaron en mirarlo- ¿Todavía no estás alucinando?

—No- suspiró al ver la ventana cercana. Calmar las llamas azules no fue difícil, por lo que encontró cómodo sentarse bajo el marco.

Había una buena razón por la que dormir es necesario, pues además de la fatiga muscular, la dispersión de pensamientos y toda esa jodida chorrera de disfunciones motoras; a medida que transcurría el tiempo, iba a comenzar a alucinar y posiblemente sufrir de paranoia, o algún delirio psicótico. Cuando eso ocurriera, entraría en una zona peligrosa, donde al final…posiblemente se muera.

Según Emily, había estudios de un tipo que duró 19 días en vela, por lo que los tres científicos sabían que con sus 14 días, no faltaba mucho para que su mente comenzara a revelarse.

—Hn.

Él no quería dormir porque no quería darle la satisfacción a Brooklyn o a Boris, de haber cumplido su estúpido propósito. Tampoco quería odiar a Ivanov, pero pensar en ello hizo que se mordiera el labio inferior. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer; en algún momento se quedaría dormido, ya sea porque se desmaye, o termine muerto. Como fuera, no podía seguir.

—¡Wow!

Los presentes retrocedieron por instinto, debido a la ráfaga de fuego negro que cubrió parte de la sala; fue tan violento que debieron agacharse.

…claro que ninguno de los dos pelirrojos se resguardo. El más joven de ellos giró por estar de espaldas, y lo que encontró le hizo afilar la mirada.

Junto a la ventana, su otra mitad jaló al bicolor para ponerlo de pie, y lo abrazó sin aviso. Por el momento, no podía ver la expresión de ninguno de los dos, porque Ivanov le daba la espalda, y era lo suficientemente alto como para esconder el rostro contrario en su pecho.

Ese maldito aprovechado. El niño gruñó entre dientes, y en respuesta a la situación, enfrió el aire a su alrededor hasta que comenzó a nevar en el apartamento. Sabía que no podía moverse, no hasta que el imbécil calmara las llamas negras. No importaba que no le gustara la cercanía, tampoco era idiota como para separarlos y poner a Kai en peligro de perder el control.

—Esto es incómodo- dijo Hiwatari envuelto en un fulgor de sombras. Intentó alejarse, pero los brazos ajenos lo impidieron.

—Dímelo a mí- repuso Ivanov con una mano alrededor de la estrecha cintura, y la otra en su espalda- No es como si quisiera abrazarte, así que intenta calmarte. No necesito que nos mates a todos.

—Tks, idiota- farfulló molesto mientras hizo lo posible por no temblar, debido a los labios que susurraban las palabras en su oído. Así que a pesar del cansancio, lo empujó otra vez; y en respuesta su compañero se rió por lo bajo.

—Aun tienes mucha energía, estarás bien.

—Hn- resopló inconforme, hasta que dejo de moverse.

—Tranquilo imbécil.

Con cuidado, Yuriy lo jaló más cerca. No quería alterarlo, sólo necesitaba la proximidad porque….porque…porque así sería más fácil cubrirlo con su frío poder, ¡Si, por eso!

La explicación interna no le gusto ni un poquito, por lo que pronto se vio frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos una vez los mechones bicolores le hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla. Él también estaba cansado, quizás estuvo inconsciente los 5 primeros días (_gracias a la separación con el más joven) _pero desde entonces, había estado despierto para vigilar a Kai.

Ahora no se molestó en entrar en detalles, simplemente se limitó a suspirar complacido por el cuerpo que estrechó un poco más cerca. Luego respiró hondo, cuando Kai debió recargarse un poco más en él. Fue esa calidez y la suavidad las que curvaron una leve e involuntaria sonrisa, y avivo el aire frío. De esa manera, una gélida esfera los envolvió y creó una dura brisa que les revolvió el cabello.

—Nhhh- musitó el ruso-japonés al esconder el rostro en su pecho- Tengo sueño.

—No puedes dormirte- dijo Yuriy luego de apoyar la cabeza contra la suya; las hebras de cabello volvieron a hacerle cosquillas, pero esta vez era por el viento.

—Suéltame o me dormiré.

El aire se sentía tan bien, pero no estaba seguro si ese confort era natural, o formaba parte del poder del ruso. En ese momento no se molestó en averiguarlo, sólo se dejó caer entre la agradable sensación, hasta que cerró lentamente los ojos.

**PUM**

…claro que ser empujado, fue suficiente para despertar de nuevo. Arisco, entrecerró los ojos y gruñó entre dientes tras caer sentado. Al alzar la mirada, encontró unos filosos picos de hielo que nacieron del suelo, y se alzaron para ocupar su anterior lugar.

—Hn

Ivanov tampoco lucia muy contento. Pero, una vez el pequeño lobo se materializo junto a Kai, todo pareció tener sentido.

—¿Sabes? Me he estado preguntando porque no se llevaban bien.

Kai, giró un poco la cabeza para observar a la chica que hablo. Fue extraño para él, ver a Mariam cerca de la puerta mientras se quitaba el abrigo. No se había dado cuenta de su llegada, y una parte muy, muy lejana de su mente, le indico lo peligroso que era distraerse de esa manera.

—Se supone que son la misma persona ¿no?- prosiguió la peliazul.

—No somos iguales- ladró el niño, y le dedico una fiera expresión que el más alto respondió de forma altiva.

—¿No son iguales?- repitió Emily, y por primera vez apartó la mirada del laboratorio- ¿Cómo es eso?

El mayor de los dos, desvió un momento la mirada para centrarse en Mariam, que le ofreció una mano al ruso-japonés con la intención de ayudarle a pararse. El pequeño con orejas de perro hizo lo mismo. Pero la diferencia radicaba en la tensión que vio en el menor, luego de sujetar la mano de su pareja.

—Yo tengo mis recuerdos- señaló Ivanov. Con cuidado, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en una clara señal de abandonar todo porte ofensivo.

Emily enarcó una ceja, pero siendo tan brillante como era, no debió pensar demasiado.

—Tú eres una bestia bit ¿cierto?- divagó como si necesitara decirlo en voz alta, para poner las piezas juntas. El asentimiento en ambos, fue suficiente para que dejara la libreta de notas, y se acercara- Como Yuriy (_el pequeño) _no sabe de humanos, entonces ¿puedo decir que tus recuerdos son tu lado humano?

Eso era una extraña manera de decirlo, pero Ivanov hizo un gesto escueto, en el que accedía un poco dudoso a la definición.

—Si tú conservas el lado humano, entonces, ¿él es la bestia bit en su etapa salvaje?- intervino Kenny, que sabía a donde quería llegar la estadounidense.

Los presentes, que no tenían nada que ver con el trío de científicos, miraban de un lado a otro para ver el leve asentimiento, de quien, no se veía muy contento con su lado infantil.

—¡¿Por qué no mencionaron eso antes?- reclamó Emily. Indignada, giró sobre los talones y comenzó a farfullar cosas en ingles. Incluso distinguieron una que otra maldición.

Julia parpadeo un par de veces en incomprensión. Lo único que sabían de la muchacha de gafas, es que estaba tratando de ayudar a su amigo, pero los métodos aún les eran confusos.

—Si ambos se rechazan, no van a querer unirse- explicó Hilary.

Oh, eso tenía sentido, pero ninguno de los dos Yuriy dio señales de querer volver a ser un individuo. De hecho, los vieron fruncir el ceño, y casi podían jurar que saltaban chispas de sus ojos. Lo cual es razonable considerando la presa que estaba en medio.

—Hn.

Mariam ignoró olímpicamente la situación cuando Hiwatari retrocedió de golpe. Asustada por que se desmayara, dio media vuelta hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó al colocarle una mano en el hombro- ¿Kai?

Los ojos carmín estaban fijos en algún punto de la nada. Más, la repentina e inexplicable sorpresa, duro muy poco, ya que agachó la cabeza y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Iré a tomar aire- dijo suavecito, sólo para ella.

—No salgas del edificio.

—Ie (no)- masculló sin importarle responder en otro idioma.

Mientras salía, Kai sintió que lo seguían con la mirada, pero no pudo importarle menos. En silencio cerró la puerta tras la espalda, y comenzó a caminar por el solitario pasillo.

Dentro del apartamento, Kenny fue el primero en romper el silencio al suspirar con fuerza.

—Él tiene que dormir. Lo único que está haciendo es torturarse; sus heridas ni siquiera han sanado. A este paso va a morirse más rápido de lo previsto.

El menor que no entendía muy bien sobre el cuerpo humano, ignoraba porque su versión adulta se tensó y apretó los puños. Para él era muy simple, mientras Kai no durmiera todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, cuando Ivanov aflojó los puños, supo que había algo iba mal, tanto así que debió agachar las orejas.

—No existe nada para dejar de dormir (_al menos nada que no sea mortalmente peligroso o experimental)- _dijo Hilary para calmar un poco al ruso que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, con el niño tras él.

—Es como si hubiéramos perdido esta vez- dijo Julia en voz baja, una vez se dobló en el mesón de la cocina.

—Yo haré que Hiwatari duerma- dijo el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó el infante.

—Muévete enano, te lo explico después.

Con un rudo gesto, ambos salieron del apartamento, y un nuevo silencio envolvió el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La azotea del edificio era fría y nublosa. Kai tuvo que volar la cerradura para poder entrar; seguramente los encargados del lugar no querían que nadie muriera congelado, ni fuera derribado por el viento.

Por ahora respiró hondo. El aire frío le ayudaba a mermar las ansias de incendiarlo todo a su paso. No obstante, el gélido clima no era suficiente, no se sentía como el poder de su pareja. Con él todo era mucho más frío, y tan suave como si se tratara de una caricia.

—Hn.

Pero no pudo entretenerse en ello, ya que una sombra llamó su atención.

—Cálmate, cálmate.

Se repitió mientras intentaba controlar la naciente ansiedad, que rozaba la oscuridad de la locura. Había comenzado a sentirse acorralado, y su corazón se disparó ante la sensación de peligro. Todo en él indicaba que estaba siendo acechado, comenzó a sentirlo en el apartamento, por lo que instintivamente viró con la aparición de una nueva silueta.

—No es real, no es real, no es…

Su respiración se volvió un poco más pesada, y pronto experimento un golpe de adrenalina que detonó todos sus sentidos. Ellos le decían que no podía equivocarse, que esto era real y debía actuar, porque el enemigo estaba en la penumbra.

—Hn.

Intranquilo, cerró los ojos y se rehusó a abandonar su lugar junto a la puerta. Sólo era una alucinación, no había nadie siguiéndolo…aunque, Brooklyn podía hacerlo. Aterrado, abrió los orbes carmín y ellos brillaron con intensidad. La idea lo erizó, porque quizás el pelinaranja lo encontró, y ahora estaba jugando con él para enloquecerlo.

—No- masculló en un hilo de voz, mientras bajó la cabeza, como si así pudiera dejar de ver las figuras etéreas que lo cercaban.

Su respiración se agitó, y el aire frío hizo que le doliera el pecho. Aunque definitivamente, comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando una nueva sombra se plantó, a no más de un metro de distancia, y lentamente comenzó a tener sentido.

—Boris.

La sorpresa inicial, se tiñó de horror por ver que el mayor se acercaba. Con el primer paso, Kai retrocedió. Esto no podía estar pasando; confundido se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para que sus dedos se enredaran entre los mechones de cabello.

—No eres real- insistió con voz gélida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, y sin decir nada, alzó la mano libre. El disparó fue limpio, e iluminó el lugar con un destello de fuego negro.

—¡Hey!

En medio del viento, resonó una voz que no llamó su atención; estaba tan abstraído en las llamas y la figura de Boris, que fue imposible detallar en algo más. De hecho, cuando su acosador dio un paso más cerca, se vio obligado a retroceder de nuevo.

—¡Oye!

Pronto, un par de ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión. Un poco confundido, Kai parpadeo para intentar comprender en qué momento Ivanov le sujetó las manos.

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó con la seriedad suficiente, para que el bicolor se inclinara un poco hacia la derecha. Boris ya no estaba, por lo que se sintió algo desorientado.

—Nada- respondió con el mejor tono de indiferencia que pudo encontrar.

—¡Oigan!

La exclamación logro que el ruso-japonés viera la pequeña figura, que se acercó tan rápido que fue como si apareciera mágicamente. Claro que cuando cayó una bola gigante de nieve (_tan grande como los tres juntos), _debió concentrarse en saltar hacia atrás.

—Hn.

Ivanov frunció el ceño, y su contraparte lo fulminó con la mirada. Verlos tomados de las manos no le hizo gracia, pero lo ignoró casi de inmediato al caminar hacia Kai.

—¿Te estás debilitando?- preguntó el niño, mientras Hiwatari se dirigía a la puerta, dispuesto a sentarse en la pared.

Una bestia bit podía pasar años (_si quería_), sin dormir, y la única manera que él concia (_además de ser noqueado, como le paso a su yo-adulto) _era que lo deseara, mas no lo necesitaba.

—¿Pueden olvidar la maldita pregunta? Estoy bien, de maravilla- áspero enojado.

—Se nota, tú carácter sigue tan encantador como siempre- dijo Ivanov al sentarse a su lado. El menor con orejas de perro, hizo lo mismo, así que el bicolor quedo de nuevo en la mitad de los dos.

Por un momento nadie volvió a decir nada. Incluso los rusos fingieron demencia, por la forma con que Kai pretendía mermar los temblores producidos por el frío, o que el aire no entrara tan rápido, porque le dolía el pecho. Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño se apoyó contra él, el bicolor intentó regularizar la respiración con la suya.

—Vas a hacer que duerma ¿cierto?- dijo impasible.

Durante un minuto, el Yuriy mayor no dijo nada. Había apretado los puños, pero su semblante seguía tan neutro como siempre. Claro que al final miró a su compañero. Kai lucia igual de estoico como acostumbraba, y si antes había visto una chispa de enojo, (_por ser víctima de los estúpidos juegos de Brooklyn_), ahora había desaparecido, para dejarlo cansado y sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Hey!

Claro que todo eso pareció insignificante, una vez su pareja abrazó sin aviso al niño, y lo acomodo entre sus piernas abiertas.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó Ivanov.

—Hn- áspero el más joven un poco incómodo, y con un precioso rubor en las mejillas, pero sin tener intenciones de rechazar el gesto.

—No es para tanto- dijo Kai. En realidad tenía frio, y ya que el delgado cuerpo le ayudaba a mantener su respiración controlada, no le pareció mala idea acercarlo un poco más.

—Eso no es justo ¿Por qué soy el único al que lastimas cuando se acerca? (_Y no es como si quisiera, o me gustara hacerlo) _

—Quizás, porque eres un idiota- señaló el ruso-japonés. Descuidado sujetó al lobito con fuerza; quien tal vez se erizó con el contacto, pero se las arregló para sacarle la lengua al otro.

—Suéltalo- ordenó mosqueado- Ese todavía sigo siendo yo, y no me gusta que me abracen.

—Quien dijo que no me…

—Además…-interrumpió el mayor- ¿Por qué sigues llamando al enano por mi nombre?

Kai intentó no rodar los ojos, pero su mirada se perdió en algún punto de ese cielo gris. Ahora, tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared. Y las piernas que se habían flexionado en una posición más cómoda, le permitieron a sus brazos descansar en las rodillas. Su abrazo apenas era una escueta presión, pero dejó al niño acercarse tanto como quisiera.

—No necesito que me pongas a dormir- dijo por lo bajo, ya que había olvidado por completo de lo que estaban hablando.

—Necesitas descansar- dijo Ivanov.

—Y nosotros podemos hacerlo por ti- apoyó el más joven.

Considerando su escases de palabras, la atención de Kai fue atraída sin dudar. Un poco descuidado (_básicamente por el adormecimiento)_ bajó la mirada, para ver el ceño fruncido, y el tono carmesí que el pequeño intentó ocultar al mirar en otra dirección. Después de todo, ayudar desinteresadamente, mostraba ese tipo de empatía que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar.

Esta vez el bicolor sonrió de medio lado, y le revolvió el cabello. El aludido bufó en respuesta, y le miró enojado, o al menos pretendió estarlo.

—Oh por dios- masculló el pelirrojo adulto harto de esa muestra de sentimentalismo.

—Cállate Ivanov- índico Hiwatari. Mientras se movió un poco adolorido hasta que se sintió más cómodo- Antes que me noqueen…

—No vamos a hacer eso- interrumpió Yuriy.

—…quiero saber algo- continuó tras ignorarlo. Por eso, giró la cabeza despacio hasta que pudo ver a su pareja, a ese idiota que había conocido, y se vio forzado a aceptar en las misiones. Él era la persona que estaba por odiar, quizás por un estúpido juego, o algún plan que aún no comprendía- ¿Por qué quisiste parecer humano?

—…

El ruso suspiró; luego observó algún punto de la azotea, como si pensara en lo siguiente que iba a decir. Pasados unos minutos, volvió a mirarlo con una leve sonrisa (_apenas visible) _en los labios.

—Hagamos algo, si te despiertas sin odiarnos, te diré lo que quieras.

Eso sonaba razonable, después de todo, no quería decirle nada que podría ser usado en su contra. No porque se tratara de algo malo, pero es difícil razonar con alguien que en el futuro, lo detestara.

—Eso incluye decirme ¿Por qué no te gusta mi aroma?

Ambos lo repetían constantemente, en especial cuando se acercaba distraído a alguno. Sin embargo, a él era el único al que se lo decían, así que debía haber una explicación.

—De acuerdo, es un trato entonces- dijo el mayor.

—Da (Si)- respaldo Kai con una leve sonrisa.

El viento sopló con tanta fuerza, que los obligó a cerrar los ojos. Nadie volvió a decir nada después de eso, pero los dos lobos se miraron y fruncieron el ceño antes de comenzar a enfriar las manos. Las temperaturas extremas hacen que las personas caigan inconscientes. Considerando que el ruso-japonés mostraba señales de estar alucinando, no sonaba muy sensato jugar con su mente, y golpearlo sólo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Uh?

Aunque la frustración y la impotencia de estar a punto de perder al bastardo, fueron interrumpidas por el celular que sonó con el anuncio de un mensaje de texto. Curioso, Kai sacó el aparato. Ver el número de Hiro Kinomiya consiguió que enarcara una ceja, mientras oprimía las teclas correctas para poder leer.

—Tenemos una misión- informó extrañado.

—¿Qué?

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, los tres estaban cabeza contra cabeza, frente a la pantalla del celular.

"_**Chersky- Avistamiento de Bestia bit, nivel de peligro AA- Captúrenlo con vida"**_

No era la información más completa del mundo, pero efectivamente se trataba de una misión. Kai intentó llamar a Hiro, pero la voz femenina de una maquina le indicó que el número marcado se encontraba fuera de cobertura.

—Bueno, vamos.

—¿Qué?

Antes que Hiwatari pudiera ponerse de piel, el más alto colocó una mano en su hombro para detenerlo.

—Tenemos una misión-repitió indiferente.

—En tú estado, vas a conseguir que te maten- dijo el niño.

Morirse por no querer dormir, o en una batalla era lo mismo para él. Sonaba igual de descabellado. Por lo que Kai resopló casi aburrido, e intentó no rodar los ojos ya que no le gustaba la extraña situación ¿Acaso esa era la manera en que el estúpido pelirrojo, demostraba su preocupación? Mosqueado frunció el ceño, porque definitivamente no le gustaba la inquietud que se formaba en su pecho.

—Hn.

Así que antes que alguno pudiera preverlo, el bicolor se alejó con ayuda de esa monstruosa velocidad, para situarse en el borde de la azotea. Los dos Yuriy se reprendieron mentalmente por haberlo subestimado, aunque eso no evito que se incorporaran despacio, y lo miraran con estoica curiosidad.

—…

Kai les sonrió arrogante, y alzó los brazos. Ellos abrieron grandes los ojos luego de comprender sus intenciones, donde lo último que vieron de él, fue el brillo altivo en sus ojos al irse hacia atrás. Sin pensar lo siguieron, corrieron al borde y se lanzaron con la misma velocidad.

El maldito imbécil era rápido; casi molestos, Yuriy e Ivanov, fruncieron el ceño mientras caían. Por suerte para ellos, el cansancio había hecho mella en Hiwatari que saltó a un tejado cercano. Claro que todavía no lograban acercarse, y las cosas se complicaron cuando llegaron a la calle.

La velocidad hacia imposible que los humanos los vieran, sólo eran corrientes de viento o alguna sombra que desaparecía con la luz. Aunque los obstáculos definitivamente representaban una molesta distracción.

—Hn.

El niño frunció el ceño. Sus colmillos fueron visibles al sonreír salvaje, porque la adrenalina de estar persiguiendo a su presa lo llevó al borde del éxtasis. Impulsado por ello, lanzó un puñado de agujas de hielo.

Su contraparte adulta, vio sorprendido como el fuego azul contrarresto el ataque, pero no contento con ello, una segunda bola de fuego derribó al pequeño (_que por falta de experiencia) _no lo vio venir. Con la oportunidad al frente, Ivanov se abalanzó contra Kai. Su distracción le permitió tumbarlo en un rudo gesto.

—¿Uh?... ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó el pelirrojo, por quien comenzó a reírse bajo su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente habían llegado a un pequeño parque, en el cual las personas cercanas comenzaron a correr asustadas, debido a los inexplicables brotes de fuego, y los tres extraños que aparecieron de la nada.

El pequeño Yuriy se estrelló contra un montículo de nieve, y terminó sacudiéndose como el buen can que era. Después reparó en su otra mitad y el bicolor bajo su cuerpo. Ahí vio las piernas entre las contrarias, y todo el peso que se recargo en el ruso-japonés para que no escapara.

Hiwatari dejó de reír y sonrió. En verdad necesitaba esto, cualquier distracción sonaba plausible para olvidar todo el maldito asunto. Desafortunadamente su cuerpo no pensaba igual. Aun dolía, y estar despierto era como una pequeña agonía, pues la desaparición de la adrenalina sólo lo empeoro todo.

—Oh que lindos.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo lobo?

…de acuerdo, eso fue un poco extraño. Confundidos, la pareja reparo en las voces femeninas. Ahí vieron a Julia que acababa de tomarles una foto con su celular, y junto a ella, Mariam parecía a punto de masacrar al pelirrojo. Bryan al otro lado de la rubia, sonrió divertido, pero Ozuma se mostró tan neutro como siempre.

Fue entonces que Kai notó la situación. Había evitado a ese idiota durante días; estaba seguro de no quererlo cerca, mucho menos que lo tocara o estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia (_cosa que ese día se estropeó) _Porque la proximidad lo ponía inexplicablemente inquieto, y cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, recordaba ese maldito beso que lo erizaba sin razón aparente.

El bastardo conseguía fastidiarlo con tanta facilidad, que afiló la mirada, y acrecentó su "enojo" una vez los orbes azules lo observaron.

—…

Afortunadamente, el contacto duro muy poco ya que el niño con apéndices lobunos, hizo que picos de hielo salieran del suelo, para que el mayor se fuera hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué salieron del apartamento? Saben que es peligroso- dijo Ozuma ajeno a la despreocupación de los demás. Quizás morir por un estúpido descuido, no le parecía tan entretenido como al resto.

—Tenemos una misión- dijo Kai mientras intentaba parase entre la aterradora simetría del hielo, que se había acomodado perfectamente a su cuerpo. Al final debió derretirlo.

—Hn.

Eso resultó curioso. El bicolor (_a pesar de su letargo),_percibió el denso ambiente y el mutismo que le sucedió.

—¿En Chersky?- preguntó Mariam.

—¿Cómo sabes?- inquirió el niño.

Julia observó curiosa a Bryan. El pelilavanda sonrió de medio lado, antes de moverse tan rápido que pronto se le vio abrazando a Kai.

—¡Genial! Vamos.

—Parece que Hiro encontró una manera de romper, _lo-que-sea-que-tiene-Kai_- dijo la peliazul. Indiferente, comenzó a caminar de vuelta al apartamento.

—¡Esperen! ¿Qué demonios pasa?- gruñó el más joven, por la falta de información.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Hiro con todo esto?- preguntó Ivanov.

—No creías que estabas lejos de la vigilancia de Neo-Borg ¿cierto?- dijo Ozuma.

Fieros ojos lo miraron de manera altiva, pero Yuriy no se inmuto. Sencillamente frunció el ceño.

—Relájate lobo- dijo Mariam con un ademán de la mano que le restaba importancia al asunto- La junta directiva no sabe nada de tu peculiar estado, sólo Hiro está al tanto. Pero ellos saben de los ataques de Brooklyn, y la posible aparición de Boris.

—¿Ustedes nos han estado espiando?

—Cuidando- corrigió la chica.

—Pertenecemos a los Saint Shields, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas de nosotros?- dijo Ozuma al mirarlo de reojo.

El pelirrojo bufó entres dientes. Los demás ya se habían adelantado un poco, pero le tomó un par de minutos seguirlos. Esa pareja de agentes en particular le molestaba, y quizás tenían razón ya que eran el mejor grupo de espías de la agencia, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera ni medianamente mejor. Si alguien se enteraba de su situación (_además de Hiro) _podría estar en peligro.

—Hn.

Desconfiado, dio un rápido vistazo al entorno para asegurarse que no había nadie más cerca, ni que había un grupo de guardias ocultos en alguna parte del parque.

—Oye…-llamó el niño a su lado- Dijeron que ese Hiro sabe cómo romper lo que tiene Kai, ¿Entonces si vamos Chersky, no va a odiarnos cuando duerma?

—¿Qué?

Concentrado en su labor de encontrar cualquier anomalía, y en elaborar un plan de escape en caso de ser traicionado. Ivanov despertó de golpe con las palabras, e instintivamente buscó a su pareja, que se dejaba llevar por Kuznetzov.

—….

….cuando esos bonitos ojos carmín, giraron para verlo sobre el hombro. Sólo pudo sonrojarse un poco en cuanto Kai apartó la mirada.

—Andando- dijo el mayor.

El infante asintió en silencio, pero antes movió una mano, y Bryan debió moverse para no quedar sepultado bajo una monumental bola de nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegar a Chersky les tomó 17 largas horas debido al clima, y al hecho de tratar con un maldito pueblo que estaba en la mitad de la nada. El pequeño lugar era cubierto por una densa niebla y altos tumultos de nieve, que prácticamente sepultaban las casas. Habían muy pocas personas viviendo en allí, así que no sería problema si la bestia bit aparecía.

—Es mejor separarnos- dijo Ozuma.

Hacia tanto frío que Julia se frotó los brazos sin decir nada. Con cuidado examinó el sórdido lugar, y prestó especial atención a los edificios abandonados. Revisarlos todos les tomaría la mitad de la noche.

—Vamos- indicó Bryan, y ella lo siguió sin dudar.

—Estaremos en contacto- dijo Mariam tras darse un suave golpecito en la sien, para señalar que mantendría su enlace mental abierto- Si ocurre algo, sólo díganlo.

—Si no encuentran nada, nos reuniremos en la iglesia en dos horas- prosiguió el líder de los Saint Shields. Bastó con un asentimiento general para que las dos parejas desaparecieran.

—…

Kai no se había movido ni un centímetro, básicamente porque no quería hacerlo. Las 17 tediosas horas lo habían dejado cansado, y lo suficientemente mareado (_por culpa del sueño) _como para no querer correr.

—Hn- suspiró. Tampoco pensaba quedarse parado bajo la nieve, así que comenzó a caminar.

—¡Vamos ahí! ¡Ahí!- exclamó con alegría el lobito.

A diferencia de Hiwatari, Yuriy tenía mucha energía. Esta era la primera vez que salía a una misión, así que miraba a todo con sumo interés mientras mantenía un brillo de curiosidad infantil. De vez en cuando se acercaba a escudriñar por alguna ventana, pero jamás se alejó de su presa, o del bastardo aprovechando con el que compartía la mitad de su poder.

Ver ese lado espontáneo, consiguió que el ruso-japonés sonriera de vez en cuando. Y como si sintiera que el peso en los hombros disminuía, se permitió respirar hondo. Odiar a Yuriy Ivanov era mucho más complejo de lo que pensó, porque la persona que era ahora dejaría de existir, y se convertiría (_a la fuerza) _en algo que no quería. Por lo que es fácil asumir que esta es su última noche. Cuando durmiera, o se muriera, Kai Hiwatari desaparecería y se convertiría en el Kai que odiaría al ruso.

Por ahora decidió pensar en otra cosa, ya que no había nada productivo en indagar en su inevitable extinción. Aburrido, se centró en el lugar que el joven lobo señalaba…

**PUM**

…claro que chocar con Ivanov fue inesperado. Desde que no dormía se había vuelto algo torpe, y los accidentes cerca de su compañero se hacían cada vez más frecuentes.

—Fíjate por dónde vas idiota- áspero el pelirrojo.

—…

Antes que el bicolor pudiera responder, fue jalado de la mano por el niño que quería entrar en una vieja granja, que no era más tétrica y lóbrega, porque no podía. Era como esos edificios en las películas de terror: oscura, como si estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, tamizada con polvo y telarañas, pero sobre todo, sabias que si entrabas en ella, ibas a morir en manos de algún sádico psicópata.

—¿Por qué allí?- preguntó Kai mientras se dejaba llevar.

No es como si tuviera miedo, pero si el maldito lugar se les caía encima, sería realmente problemático. Sin mencionar claro, lo estúpido de morir por ello, porque en su condición actual no estaba muy seguro de sobrevivir el golpe.

—Porque si- sonrió Yuriy sin detenerse.

El ruso mayor, los siguió en silencio con un gracioso gesto de disgusto, que le hizo resoplar suavecito. Él no estaba precisamente feliz, no sólo porque los días en vela lo irritaban _(todo sea por vigilar que el imbécil no se durmiera) _sino que además se sentía inquieto. Ni Kai ni él habían hablado del incidente de Brooklyn, sencillamente establecieronque no iban a dormir para no dejarlo ganar. Fue como un silencioso acuerdo que ambos aceptaron individualmente. Por eso, ni siquiera mencionaron el beso que uso para distraerlo (_afirmar que era por otra cosa, haría que asesinara a alguien, sólo por las emociones que no estaba acostumbrado a manejar) _

Recordar ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, la boca que tuvo a su disposición, y esa dócil y manejable actitud mientras lo besaba; consiguió estremecerlo. Claro que al final, frunció el ceño e intentó ignorar el leve rubor en las mejillas.

Últimamente parecía estar de mal humor todo el tiempo, y no era solamente por la falta de sueño. Acercarse a Kai lo hacía más arisco, y agresivo de lo normal. Detalle que expresaría abiertamente, sino fuera por el niño que interrumpía sus aproximaciones.

—Nh.

Pero, por el momento debía concentrarse en el área. No cometería el mismo error estúpido de la primera misión, cuando entraron en esa vieja casa, y una de las bestias bit escapó.

—¡Wow!

Claro que también debía vigilar al bicolor y su volátil poder. Por reflejo, Ivanov saltó a un lado, ya que su compañero se incendió espontáneamente e iluminó el granero con un intenso destello azul.

—Yeb (maldición_)- _reclamó, mientras apagaba la manga de su chaqueta.

El lobito giró curioso, pero no dijo nada; porque perdió interés al analizar el entorno. El suelo crujía con sus pasos, y algunas ventanas de madera estaban a punto de caerse, al igual que las vigas y toda la estructura. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención, fue la puerta del sótano, que apenas era visible en la nieve.

—Avisa la próxima vez que vayas a incendiarte- acusó el mayor.

—…

—¡¿Me estas escuchando?

—¿Qué?

En su momento, Hiwatari pensó en una respuesta, pero entre el sueño y el poco interés que le prestaba, perdió el hilo de la situación.

—Encontré el sótano- señaló el más joven, luego de abrir las puertas de par en par. Eso fue suficiente para que los otros dos lo miraran.

—Quédate aquí, e intenta…-dijo Yuriy tras mirar a su pareja. Debió hacer extraños ademanes, en busca de alguna palabra para expresarse-…sólo deja de incendiarte. Nosotros bajaremos.

—Hn.

El bicolor lo vio con desdén, pero no objeto. Primero porque no tenía ganas, y segundo porque no quería. Además no le molestaba ser excluido de un emocionante viaje al sótano. Indiferente, vio sus manos envueltas en llamas azules, y posteriormente reparó en el resplandor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Si bajaba en ese estado, seguramente incendiaria todo el lugar.

Con un resoplido se alejó. Dejó que los dos rusos se hicieran cargo del asunto, mientras tanto se sentó en el suelo. Que el piso fuera de madera no mejoraba la situación. Debió usar toda la concentración que no tenía, para que las llamas no fueran tan calientes.

—Demonios- masculló luego de alzar las manos. Las abrió y cerró un par de veces, pero el fuego no se desvanecía, así que las extremidades comenzaron a dolerle.

Estaba tan pendiente de ello, que olvidó lo demás. Pues en ese momento, no podía concentrarse en dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, Ivanov miró sobre el hombro aun cuando ya habían bajado. Tras su espalda estaban las escaleras, así que veía el intenso resplandor que lentamente comenzó a extinguirse.

—Idiota- musitó en un hilo de voz. Sin embargo, por estar pendiente de Kai y no del camino, chocó con el niño.

—Hn.

El lobito refunfuñó. Como iba adelante, el golpecito le hizo dar un paso. Molestó, giró hacia el otro y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?- cuestionó Yuriy.

—¿De qué hablas?- dijo el adulto ligeramente distraído.

Aun cuando estuviera oscuro, pudo acostumbrarse para dar un lento recorrido en el sótano. No oía, olía o sentía nada extraño, pero por experiencia sabía que eso no significa que no hubiera alguien oculto, por lo que hasta que no revisara todo, no estaría completamente seguro.

—¿Por qué demonios tenemos una presa?

La voz infantil lo frenó de golpe, y ya que el niño notó las pocas ganas que tenía el otro de responder, avanzó con la clara insinuación de no ceder hasta conseguir una respuesta. Porque esto había estado molestándolo desde hace mucho, y sinceramente no entendía que ocurría. Él nunca (_que recordara con su corta edad) _había sentido la necesidad de herir a un humano, pero ahora marcó a uno para… ¿matarlo?

Ivanov dio media vuelta sobre los talones para encararlo. Aunque antes de responder, el pequeño desapareció con un parpadeo. Cuando pudo sobreponerse a la pregunta, lo sintió en la parte inferior, aunque algo no iba bien…

—_¡Kai!_- exclamó Yuriy.

El pelirrojo no dudo en ir a averiguar qué ocurría, así que se materializo en el primer piso. Ahí vio a Hiwatari sentado en el suelo, sólo que les daba la espalda. El fuego había desaparecido, más lo alarmante de la situación era la sombra que se cernía sobre él.

Cuando intentaron acercarse, el intruso sujetó a Kai y lo obligó a pararse. También le dio la vuelta para que los mirara, y lo rodeó de la cintura con un brazo, mientras la mano libre se cerró sobre el cuello en advertencia.

—Suéltalo- indicó Yuriy, y sus orejas caninas se fueron hacia atrás.

El bicolor no peleaba por espacio, pero fue sencillo descubrir el motivo una vez vieron sus ojos apagados. El bastardo lo había hipnotizado, o en el peor de los casos, lo estaba controlando. En respuesta a ello, el suelo comenzó a escarcharse.

El intruso apretó el cuello del ruso-japonés, y con ello escucharon un quejido por la falta de aire. Él no despertó, ni siquiera cuando su cuello parecía a punto de romperse.

—¡NO!- exclamaron los dos pelirrojos, que por instinto alzaron las manos, como si eso fuera a detener al atacante.

—Tranquilo- dijo Ivanov- No haremos nada.

Si el imbécil Hiwatari se moría ahora, después despertaría odiándolos, y ninguno de los dos quería eso. Así que mantuvieron las manos en alto, para mostrar que no intentarían nada.

No había que ser muy listo para imaginar que esa era la bestia bit que buscaban; era eso, o apareció otra. Sin embargo la penumbra y la falta de información, sólo complicaban las cosas. Ahora no veían nada más que un par de profundos ojos rojos, y la delgada y casi huesuda mano que se cerró insistentemente en la tráquea ajena.

—Déjalo ir, y no te haremos nada- prometió el mayor.

…hubo algo curioso en su reacción, pues una sádica sonrisa mostró los colmillos que prácticamente brillaron en la oscuridad. Donde debido al mortal significado, los dos rusos aguantaron la respiración, mientras veían con horror como Kai iba a morir.

**PUM**

—Hn.

No obstante, debían admitir que esa onda de fuego los tomó por sorpresa, en especial cuando golpeó y lanzó a la sombra contra una pared lejana.

Después vieron a Kai ladear la cabeza, y colocar una mano en su hombro porque le dolía el cuello. Mas, una vez los ojos fuego los buscaron, la pareja de lobos se mostró casi sorprendida por el despliegue de poder, que los obligó a cubrirse con los brazos.

—Tks.

Arisco, el bicolor decidió ignorarlos. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, por lo que dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la bestia bit que se atrevió a jugar con su mente. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría, porque le dejaba un amargo sabor en la conciencia y un palpitante dolor de cabeza.

Ivanov sonrió levemente por la reacción. Por un momento olvido por completo lo testarudo que ese muchacho podía ser. Además, era la única persona que conocía, que podía romper su enlace mental.

—Te demoraste en reaccionar- comentó el niño de mala gana.

—Eres un idiota- apoyó su contraparte- Casi te matan por ser descuidado.

—Cállense- reprendió Kai- Estoy cansado. ¿Saben lo difícil que es concentrarse así?

—Interesante.

La voz intrusa comenzó a reírse suavemente, con un toque siniestro que llenó el tórrido ambiente. El trío sólo pudo tensarse, porque el extraño acababa de hablar y eso no era común en las bestias bit que pierden el control. Intuitivamente se pusieron a la defensiva, pues la única explicación era que esa persona los atacó voluntariamente, y lo único que les faltaba era lidiar con un loco psicópata que seguramente gustaba de torturar gente.

—Ustedes son una pareja muy interesante- señaló sin error en mencionar un dúo.

De las sombras salió un hombre más alto que ellos. Se detuvo a una considerable distancia, donde estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que pudieran verlo, pero no tanto como para sentirse amenazados. Por eso, pudieron detallar en las facciones perfiladas, y la fiera mirada que vino acompañada de una sonrisa arrogante. Era terriblemente atractivo, tanto que daba asco mirarlo. Y Kai, cansado como estaba, se erizó en su presencia.

—¿Qué es lo interesante?- indagó Hiwatari como único medio de distraerse. Porque esa apariencia lo llamaba como un imán, y lo sumergía en un mar de sensual oscuridad que lo hacía manipulable.

—Tú eres interesante- sonrió e hizo el intento de acercarse; más los dos pelirrojos lo impidieron. En menos de un segundo se encontraban frente a Kai, y por sus expresiones no lucían precisamente felices con el descarado coqueteo- Y ustedes…son la misma persona, que extraño ¿Cómo se separaron?

—No te importa- rugió el menor.

—¿Quién eres?- áspero el Yuriy mayor, mientras afilaba la mirada.

—Tú novio tiene mucha energía- rió divertido.

—No es mi novio- señaló Kai, tras abrirse pasó de mala gana entre sus "guardaespaldas" Así encaró de nuevo al otro hombre. Porque no necesitaba que lo cuidara, ni tampoco se estaba muriendo para esconderse detrás de ellos.

—Me llamo Sanguinex- dijo con un gesto sugerente, que casi hace vomitar al pequeño- Y tú…Kai, de verdad eres interesante ¿Puedo morderte?

—¿Qué?- indagó desconcertado por escuchar su nombre. Claro que eso no evitó que se estremeciera, con el sexy tono de voz.

—Muy bien. Deja eso pervertido ¿Qué demonios quieres?- dijo Ivanov.

Aun cuando fuese molesto, Sanguinex se veía muy lúcido para tratarse de una bestia bit descontrolada. Y como no sabían si era la persona que buscaban, sólo pudieron estar alerta ante la posibilidad de enfrentar a un aliado de Boris o Brooklyn.

—Hn- bufó el atractivo hombre. Con una expresión despectiva vio a los dos lobos, antes de pasearse por el granero sin apenas mirarlos- Esa impaciencia te traerá muchos problemas Yuriy.

De nuevo, tres pares de ojos se afilaron. La naciente desconfianza tras oír sus nombres, los llevo a seguirlo con la mirada, donde el intruso se sentó en una pila de cajas congeladas.

—¿Saben? Me siento casi ofendido de que no me reconozcan. Después de todo, esta no es la primera vez que nos vemos; aunque quizás recuerden más a mi hermano, él es un lobo también, se lo llevaron a su asquerosa base, luego de matar a mi amigo.

—…

Oh shit…Kai enarcó una ceja, y se acercó luego de deshacer su postura ofensiva.

—Hiro nos pidió que viniéramos por ti ¿Por qué?

El bicolor no intentó abordar el tema desde otro ángulo. Sencillamente afirmó que era la persona que necesitaban, y en respuesta los otros dos lo siguieron de inmediato. Por eso vieron la sensual sonrisa que Sanguinex le dedicaba al ruso-japonés. Y molestos, fruncieron el ceño y chasquearon la lengua.

—Tú no dejaste que mataran a mi hermano- dijo con un gesto de la cabeza para señalar a Kai- Te lo agradezco.

—Responde mi pregunta- acotó sin interés en recordar la primera misión que les asigno Hiro. Entre más rápido se alejara de ese hombre, más rápido dejaría de luchar contra esa intensa atracción que lo hacía apretar los puños, casi hasta hacerse daño.

Sanguinex sonrió como si supiera lo que ocurría, por lo que consiguió que el otro lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Mi hermano y yo, no somos violentos. Pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, fuimos capturados por una persona que nos ordenó matar a alguien- comentó con aire apático- Naturalmente nos negamos, aunque, como supondrán (_considerando el ataque) _las cosas no resultaron como queríamos. Lo último que recuerdo luego de ser drogado, es un hombre: Kai Hiwatari. Y obviamente que mis amigos están muertos, excepto mi hermano.

Un leve temblor, recorrió al aludido tras oír su nombre. Mosqueado por la sensación, gruñó entre dientes.

—Si estás jugando con mi mente otra vez, voy a matarte ahora mismo.

—No lo hago- rió Sanguinex- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sientes?

Como si Kai hubiera dicho que había otro intruso, Yuriy y su contraparte más joven, se tensaron ¿Acaso el bastardo estaba intentando controlarlo? Molestos, materializaron dos espadas de hielo sin dejar que el otro respondiera la pregunta.

—¡Wow! Tranquilos, no estoy haciendo nada. Es mi bestia Bit, aún estoy inestable por la droga, y no puedo controlarla por completo.

—¿Qué hace tú bestia bit?

—Drac-Attack es un vampiro. Sólo está intentando atraer a su presa.

—¿Para chupar su sangre?- indagó Ivanov con poco agrado.

—No- dijo el atractivo hombre, e hizo un mueca como si la idea fuera de lo más ridícula- Quiero su alma.

Oh claro, eso sonaba mucho mejor. Hiwatari rodó los ojos y se masajeo el puente de la nariz con dos dedos. Sanguinex ejercía una invitante atracción, como el canto de una sirena. Aunque eso no significaba que fuera a dar un paso más cerca.

—Él es mi presa- dijo el infante- No puedes tocarlo.

…las cosas mejoraban. El bicolor se turbó, al igual que el pelirrojo más alto. La abierta declaración casi los hace sonrojar.

—Ya lo sé, Kai tiene tú aroma por todas partes- informó el vampiro- Pero eso lo hace una presa más interesante.

—No te le acerques- advirtió esta vez. Sin dudar, el niño caminó hasta que el filo de su espada rozó el cuello contrario.

El ambiente fue tenso, pero Ivanov y su pareja prefirieron no mirarse, ya que la posesiva actitud finalmente consiguió que se sonrojaran. Después de todo se trataba de Yuriy Ivanov, y estaba defendiendo a su pareja. De hecho demandaba distancia.

—Ejem…-tosió el pelirrojo adulto- ¿Qué tiene que ver Hiro en esto?

Divertido del cambio de tema, Sanguinex esperó hasta que la punta de la espada se alejara. A continuación, sencillamente se cruzó de brazos con aire desenvuelto.

—Hice un trato con él, a cambio de información liberará a mi hermano, y además prometieron dejarnos en paz- dijo con calma. Aunque no le hacía gracia involucrarse en una estúpida guerra que no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

—¿Quién les ordenó matarme?- preguntó Kai.

—Eso mi deliciosa presa, es el tipo de cosas que sacaran a Lupinex de NeoBorg- informó- Y sólo lo sabrá Kinomiya. Pero como necesito un seguro, haré algo por ti. Puedo hacer que vuelvas a dormir.

—…

Desconfiados, el trío lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo?- se aventuró Kai.

—Lo que te hicieron…-dijo al señalar el área, alrededor de la herida que hizo Brooklyn en el abdomen-…puedo quitarlo, sólo debo…

Cuando se puso de pie e intentó acercarse, dos espadas le frenaron el paso. Hastiado resopló, y con un gesto de la mano indicó que se apartaran. Al final, le obedecieron algo renuentes.

—Si haces algo extraño, te mataremos- dijo el pequeño.

—Sí, sí, sí, ya se.

Una vez aclarado el asunto; un par de intensos ojos de color rojo sangre, entraron en el campo de visión de Kai. El bicolor se turbo de inmediato, pero de todas maneras alzó la mirada para mantener el desafiante contacto visual.

—Tal vez duela, pero aguanta quieres- dijo Sanguinex con una sonrisa. Cuidadoso, colocó una mano en su abdomen.

—¡Hn! ¡Yeb! (¡Maldición!)

Antes de siguiera advertirlo, la extremidad se iluminó con un tenue escarlata y lo atravesó. Se sentía como si lo tocara por dentro, la piel le quemaba y tuvo la desagradable sensación de un roce sobre los órganos.

—¡Argh!

—Tranquilos- dijo Sanguinex por los lobos que se removieron. Desde esa posición no los veían, pero podía sentirlos, y no era difícil saber que se habían movido ya que Hiwatari se doblegó para buscar apoyo en su gabardina negra- Ya casi acabo.

Pasados unos agónicos minutos, Kai volvió a respirar. Atontando, se alejó una vez el vampiro quitó la mano. Ahora su respiración se volvió pesada, y estaba tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—Hey, Hey ¡Oye! Tranquilo- dijo Ivanov luego de correr a su lado. Con cuidado lo ayudo a sentarse en unas cajas- Mírame.

Pidió al palmearle la mejilla con suavidad. Necesitaba mantenerlo centrado, pero los apagados ojos carmín no se sobreponían.

—Bien, ahora debes morderlo.

Sanguinex sonrió luego de convertirse en el centro de atención. Este en verdad era un grupo divertido, y él que pensó que sería una noche de aburridas negociaciones.

—¿Q…qué?- dijo Kai con dificultad, por la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Por qué?- intervino el niño- ¿Y porque él?

—Lo haría yo- aseguró pero con el primer paso cerca, crecieron picos de hielo del suelo- Pero supongo que no es posible, y tú eres muy pequeño para hacerlo- señalo al infante que frunció el ceño, y tiró las orejas hacia atrás-…se necesita la fuerza de alguien mayor.

—¿Para qué sirve eso?- insistió el bicolor incómodo con el planteamiento.

—Acabo de desprender la marca de Brooklyn, necesitamos sacarla o se instaurara en otro lugar.

Nadie semolestó en pregunta como conocía el nombre del pelinaranja; porque eso ahora sonaba irrelevante.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo hare yo- apremio Sanguinex debido al largo mutismo.

—Hn, ya voy- gruñó Yuriy de mala gana. Receloso observó a Kai, que tenía el mismo desagrado pintando en su semblante.

—Nh- suspiró el atractivo hombre ante la poca iniciativa. Impaciente se acercó, y apartó la bufanda del ruso-japonés con un movimiento rápido.

—¡Ey!- se quejó Kai.

—Aquí- dijo tras señalar el espacio entre la curvatura del cuello, y el hombro- Muérdelo aquí, y recuerda que estas succionando esa parte de su esencia como bestia bit que sobra.

—¿Chto? (¿Qué?)

—Hn, sólo hazlo. Lo sabrás cuando lo sientas.

Fastidiado, Ivanov arrugó la nariz. Pero después observó sobre el hombro, donde su contraparte se cruzó de brazos. No hubo palabras entre ellos, pero no era necesario descubrir que le pedía. Por eso, el niño refunfuñó por lo bajo, y cerró los ojos para pasarle parte de su poder. Así el mayor tuvo esa expresión salvaje que tiñó sus ojos de rojo, y logro que los caninos crecieran como los de todo buen can.

—Hn- El bicolor frunció el ceño, mientras se puso de pie.

Ambos lucían como si estuvieran a punto de golpear al contrario, en especial cuando el ruso se acercó más. Después dio una última mirada inconforme y se inclinó sobre el lugar. La posición no le resulto muy cómoda debido a la diferencia de estaturas, así que subió una mano por la espalda, y la situó junto a su hombro. De esa manera se recargo un poco en él, y retiró la tela de la chaqueta que le impedía llevar a cabo su tarea.

Cuando respiró sobre la piel descubierta, lo vio erizarse. Así que Ivanov casi pudo sentir su propio corazón saltar en respuesta.

—Hn.

Esta vez gruñó en un gesto más animal, y ya sin dudar hundió lentamente los colmillos en el lugar indicado. Kai se quejó, pero al pelirrojo no pudo importarle menos, porque cuando lo hizo, sintió esa esencia que tanto le "molestaba" golpearlo sin aviso.

Inevitablemente cerró los ojos, ahora sentía plenamente a ese arisco Hiwatari. Además vinieron a él los recuerdos y sensaciones de esa noche cuando lo marcó como suyo. Era indudablemente la misma emoción, el inconfundible sabor, los latidos ajenos contra los oídos, y la piel a su entera disposición.

No obstante, no paso mucho para que comprendiera lo que decía el vampiro. Había algo en la esencia del bicolor que sobraba, aunque no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Kai se mordió los labios, una vez el pelirrojo colocó la otra mano en la base de su espalda y lo acercó. Considerando la posición, ser jalado implico que los colmillos se incrustaran más.

—I…Ivanov...-llamó suavecito, cuando debió empinarse por la demandante proximidad.

El aludido no respondió, pero el más bajito no pareció interesado en ello. Ahora su mirada se apagó un poco, y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, gracias a la lengua que cada tanto tocaba su piel.

Y quizás, si alguno de los dos hubiera estado pendiente del entorno, hubiera notado como el pequeño lobo comenzó a desaparecer. Porque gracias a la unión, el niño sentía la agradable presencia del bicolor, y estaba dispuesto a fusionarse sólo para poder experimentar más la cálida cercanía.

Por eso, el ruso adulto, se centró en eso que tocaba. Estaba buscando y cuando lo encontró, gruñó entre dientes, por lo que su pareja gimió con la presión.

—Tks.

Yuriy no tardo en apartarse y escupir a un lado. Esto había sido más rápido de lo que pensó. Impasible, miró fijamente el suelo como si viera lo que acababa de sacar, aunque no había nada.

Claro que su concentración flaqueó en el mismo instante en que escuchó a Kai gimotear. Era igual a un imán, incluso tuvo que ladear la cabeza como si así pudiera escuchar mejor. Luego, resopló de nuevo y se acercó a la piel lacerada.

—Ivanov- jadeó por acto reflejo, debido a la húmeda lengua que lo acaricio lentamente, quizás a modo de disculparse por la herida.

—Nh.

El pelirrojo respiró con fuerza. Casi pudo sentir, sus orejas caninas moverse en respuesta a ese sonidito tan placentero. Y ya sin pensar en nada, lo abrazó posesivo; lo envolvió en ese tipo de gestos donde no había espacio, y lo sentía tan endemoniadamente cerca, que terminó mordiendo suavecito el camino hacia el cuello.

Hiwatari de verdad intentó concentrarse, ponerle orden a la situación, sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue colocar las manos en los brazos contrarios (_esos que de un momento a otro, lo asieron demandantes de la cintura) _Al hacerlo, Ivanov comenzó a dejar suaves besitos que lo erizaron.

—Yuriy…- musito Kai.

Oh demonios…el lobo tembló un poco. Casi como si su mente dibujara la forma en que los delgados contornos se movieron. Por lo que no necesito de otra cosa para alzar la mirada; quería esa boca de fuego para perderse en ella, y hacer que su dueño jadeara falto de aire. Pero sobre todo, quería que Kai Hiwatari gimiera su nombre.

—Ejem- tosió una voz intrusa, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. El ruso sujetó a su compañero de la nuca, hasta que pudo sentir el roce de sus labios-…

Claro que jamás llego a tocarlos, fue más bien como el beso de una mariposa, ligero y efímero. Ya que una gélida brisa lo empujó a un lado. Por eso entrecerró los ojos, pero no debió esforzarse en comprender que ocurría, pues sus ojos encontraron los del niño. Junto a él estaban las otras dos parejas de agentes.

Aparentemente el menor, era la parte más cautelosa de los dos, porque él no había notado la cercanía hasta ahora. En respuesta a ello, resopló por lo bajo, sin reparar en nadie en particular. No tenía que hacerlo para ver sus reacciones; lo poco que vio, le mostró a Julia que llevaba el celular en la mano (_seguramente les tomó otra foto), _Bryan mantenía esa maldita sonrisa cínica que le crispaba los nervios, y Mariam parecía a punto de acribillarlo con cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano. Mentalmente se aseguró de no acercársele por el momento.

La indiferencia de Ozuma hubiera sido casi refrescante, pero el bajito se había acercado a Sanguinex.

—Tranquilo- dijo Ivanov con apatía- Hiro lo quiere vivo.

—Además no soy peligroso- sonrió el vampiro, que alzó las manos en señal de estar desarmado, y no intentar nada. Pero el líder de los Saint Shields entrecerró los ojos en desconfianza, e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que comenzara a caminar.

—No me vallas a disparar por accidente- áspero Sanguinex- No quiero morir por un estúpido error.

—Eso nunca ha pasado- dijo Ozuma.

—Ya déjalo Ozuma. El pobre (_y sexy)_ hombre está yendo voluntariamente con nosotros- regañó Mariam con las manos en la cadera.

…tal vez la conversación prometía un divertido desenlace. Pero Kai comenzó a sentir su mundo tambalearse. Cuando menos lo pensó, el paisaje comenzó a desdibujarse lentamente, hasta que desapareció.

—_Kai._

—¿Nh?

…que extraño, hubo algo inusual en la manera como escucho su nombre. Vagamente intentó recordar el momento exacto en que sus ojos se cerraron, pero no pudo. Su segundo paso fue posicionarse en el espacio. Ignoraba cuál era la derecha o la izquierda, ni siquiera sabía dónde era arriba o abajo, y descubrir que estaba acostado no le ayudo ni un poco a su orientación.

—_Kai…_

Tampoco sabía si antes de cerrar los ojos, había estado en esa posición. Claro que siendo justos, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba. Sin mencionar que esa molesta voz no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo forzaba a ponerle orden a sus desechos pensamientos. Y eso, le tomó otro par de segundos…o minutos, quizás unas cuantas horas, pero no podía asegurarlo.

—_Kai…_

—¿Yuriy?

De verdad intento mirarlo, pero fue imposible. Sus parpados pesaban mucho por el sueño, era como si no pudiera controlarlos. Y ciertamente no necesito mucho para decidir que Ivanov no era tan importante como descansar, así que giró para acostarse de lado, y darle la espalda a esa insistente voz.

—Hn- Ligeramente molestó por ser ignorado, Yuriy cruzó los brazos y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Bueno, al menos no intento matarte- señaló Julia al mirar a su amigo.

Hiwatari se había desmayado en Chersky, así que fue un largo y tedioso camino hacia el apartamento. Ellos no sabían si lo que hizo Sanguinex funcionó, pero la rubia tenía razón; hasta ahora todo parecía ir bien, sin embargo debían esperar hasta que el idiota despertara por completo.

—Vamos, ya es hora de comer- dijo Hilary al salir de la habitación principal.

—Tengo más sueño que hambre- bostezó Bryan tras estirarse.

—Ven Yuriy, come algo y luego a la cama- indicó Julia luego de tomar el brazo del pequeño.

—Pero…-objeto el lobito mientras salía- E… ¡Espera!

A pesar de los reclamos, fue sacado del lugar. Ahí su contraparte adulta, aguardo unos segundos antes de acercarse a la cama donde descansaba Kai.

—_¡No te le acerques!_- reclamó el menor desde la sala.

—Hn.

Ivanov rodó los ojos. No es como si fuera a matar al bicolor, pero lo-que-sea- que-iba-a-hacer fue interrumpido, y por el momento se detuvo a una considerable distancia. Sabía que el mocoso podía rastrear su posición únicamente usando el olfato.

De verdad, resultaría sumamente molesto si soltaba otro de esos ataques de hielo en su contra. Con un gracioso mohín, arrugó la nariz un poco hastiado, mientras caminó hacia la pared contraria a la cama, para recargarse en ella. Desde allí podía ver fijamente a su compañero.

—Uh.

Más, cuando un apagado suspiro escapó de los delgados labios, Yuriy lo sintió como si ellos estuvieran contra su oído. Como si pudiera rozar cada línea de su cuerpo, sólo con el aire que lo tocaba.

Durante unos minutos aguardo en silencio, no volvió a moverse ya que su atención residía en la delga figura. Después, movió una mano sin pensar. Apenas la alzó con los brazos aun cruzados, y agitó un par de dedos.

—…

Antes, cuando se estaban conociendo, Kai pensó que el pelirrojo podía mover cosas con la mente, pero en realidad cristalizaba la humedad del aire para crear una fría brisa. Dependiendo de la intensidad podía acabar con alguien (_como cuando quebró el cuello del pobre bastardo en su primer encuentro con Hiwatari) _No obstante, en ese momento, esa curiosa cualidad le ayudo a deslizar un poco la cobija.

El bicolor se acostó en la espalda, por lo que pudo ver mejor el pecho que subía y bajaba de manera irregular. Lo interesante del asunto fue escuchar el nuevo suspiró, producido quizás por el frío. Por fortuna, el otro no intentó buscar la cobija.

Yuriy terminó lamiéndose los labios por sentirlos secos. Cualquier sonido que saliera de él, lo erizaban hasta que su corazón palpitaban un poco más rápido de lo normal. Por eso, en un intento por concentrarse bufó por lo bajo, y cerró con fuerza los ojos como si así pudiera ignorar la extraña situación.

—…

Claro que falló cuando un gesto más animal escapo de su garganta. Al abrir los ojos, se tiñeron de rojo, y las orejas lobunas en su cabeza se movieron acorde a la respiración de Kai. Seguramente más tarde se ocuparía de esos detalles, por ahora volvió a alzar dos dedos. Entre Kenny y Ozuma le había colocado la pijama a Hiwatari, porque ninguno de los dos pelirrojos dejo acercar al contrario, y entre los dos se lo impidieron a Bryan. Por ello, una brisa como una mano invisible, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa.

Lo hizo suave y despacio, mientras sus ojos repararon en la piel que quedaba al descubierto. De vez en cuando se erizaba, pero inconscientemente su otra mano se movió para retirar la tela, y así apreciar debidamente el pecho desnudo. En cuanto se quedó sin botones, descruzó los brazos. Con cuidado, tocó el plano vientre hasta que remarcó la estrecha cintura. Pero no contento con ello, subió un poco más, hasta los sensibles pezones.

…la situación sencillamente empeoro una vez se humedeció de nuevo los labios.

—Nhhh

Kai se arqueó sólo un poco, pero fue un precioso ángulo que le seco la boca. El aturdido bicolor intentó abrir los ojos, pero lo único que distinguió fue la borrosa imagen del techo. Casi podía jurar que alguien lo estaba tocando, pero no veía o sentía a nadie cerca. Era como si muchas manos estuvieran sobre su cuerpo. Había unas en su cintura, otras en la espalda, y muchas más distribuidas desde el interior de los muslos hasta el cuello. Además, creyó sentir un húmedo toque, como si lamieran su pecho.

—¿Qué…?

Musitó confundido, por eso que traspaso la tela de los pantalones y tocó directamente sus piernas. Se sentía frío en comparación a su piel caliente, pero al mismo tiempo era extrañamente familiar.

Por otro lado, las orejas caninas de Yuriy se movieron atentas a cada sonido, y a esos deliciosos suspiros que rayaban en una sinfonía erótica, de gemidos ahogados. Completamente abstraído en ello, subió por el interior de los muslos hacia su entrepierna. Para ello, debió separarle un poco las piernas, por lo que fue fácil maravillarse con su docilidad.

Esto era diferente a cuando lo toco antes, porque ahora lo hacía con su poder, con las ordenes de de su mente. Y eso lo hacía mucho más íntimo, pues de esta manera todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaban. Aunque a pesar de lo jodidamente sexy que era la sensación, el deseo de un contacto más directo se desató con la misma agresividad animal, que surgía cada vez que intentaba matarlo.

Por eso dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¡Ivanov!- llamó Mariam al entrar en la habitación- ¿Eh?

Claro que ella se quedo muda, luego de ver el par de fieros ojos rojos destellando en la oscuridad. Tuvo que esperar medio segundo, y un parpadeo para que Yuriy gruñera por lo bajo, y volviera a mirarla con los orbes azules. Aunque, la peliazul estaba más pendiente de ese par de orejas lobunas en la cabeza de cabello pelirrojo.

—¿Ya le dijiste que Yuriy se hizo más pequeño?- preguntó Julia al acercarse con el niño, que además de haber perdido sus apéndices animales, lucia como si tuviera cinco años.

El mayor se tocó la cabeza, y balanceó la cola sólo para saber que estaba ahí. Luego resopló; sentía que parte de su poder había vuelto, pero eso resultó intrascendente una vez el pequeño lo azotó contra una pared, con ayuda de la poca energía que todavía conservaba.

—¡Yuriy!- chillaron las chicas.

—Él es mío- áspero el niño.

—Hn.

Ivanov entrecerró los ojos. Ligeramente adolorido se puso de pie, y se sacudió la ropa antes que sus ojos se tiñeran de más rojo.

—No…él es mío.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Dios, que capitulo tan largo =¬=, creo que se me secaron las ideas x¬x

Ro: ¡Actualización º¬º! Estuve presionando por semanas a Ann para que actualizara xD, y ahora yo soy feliz º¬º

Ann: De nada Ne u¬uUU. Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado n.n, ambos Yuriy no están dispuestos a dejar a su "presa" n.n

Ro: ¡Sugoi º¬º!

Ann: xDD, este es el Fic favorito de Ro xD

Ro: º¬º

Ann: xD, oks, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Espero pasen unas felices vacaciones º¬º!

Ro: ¡VACACIONESVACACIONES! ¡NOS VAMOS A PANAMA WIIIII º¬º!


	8. THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY

_(Turba enfurecida por los meses de espera: ¬¬XXXX)_

Ro: Oh mira o.o, la turba volvió de sus vacaciones de navidad xD

Ann: O.O…¡Por favor no me maten TT-TT!

(_Tuba enfurecida: ¬¬XXX)_

Ro: Ok, de acuerdo, lamento informales que por mucho que disfrute ver como persiguen a Ann xD…

Ann: Hey ¬¬!

Ro:…esta vez no podrá ser porque ella estuvo enferma, así que reprogramaremos la persecución para otra ocasión Ne :3

(_Turba enfurecida: Ok u.u)_

Ann: No se si agradecer, o comenzar a comer a correr de todas maneras ¬¬UU

Ro: Relájate y descansa xD

Ann: Hai u¬uUU En verdad lamento la demora, tuve algunos problemas de inspiración oO, mi imaginación tiene la mala costumbre de desaparecer cuando le da la gana y vuelve cuando quiere ¬¬

Ro: De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO OCHO: THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY (Katy Perry)

A veces, dormir se vuelve confuso y doloroso, especialmente cuando se navega en esa delgada línea de vigilia, que obliga al cerebro a ponerle algo de orden a la situación. Por ello, antes de siquiera poder evitarlo, los parpados tiemblan dudosos en abrirse.

—Nh.

Adormecido, un inconsciente gimoteo escapó de sus labios mientras se agazapó en su puesto. Vagamente se dio cuenta que estaba acostado, en lo que identificó como un suave colchón. Hacia mucho había intentado despertar, porque las contantes pesadillas así lo exigían, sin embargo por el momento sólo pudo notar que estaba de lado. Por reflejo, quiso moverse como había querido desde un principio, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Atraído por ello, comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

En el proceso, su adormilada mente reparo en un par de brazos que lo asían con fuerza de la cintura. También se dio cuenta que un pecho masculino se presionó contra su espalda, y unas piernas terminaron enredadas entre las suyas. Claro que había otra cosa que sencillamente lo descolocó, ya que él mismo estaba abrazando algo. Primero pensó que era una almohada, pero ellas no respiran, así que el desconcierto lo obligó a abrir grandes los ojos, y a quedarse quieto por la sorpresa. Después, su cerebro sólo pudo centrarse en la extraña posición en la que se encontraba.

Lo que creyó una almohada, en realidad era un pequeño pelirrojo que extrañamente no tenían apéndices de lobo. El niño estaba tranquilamente dormido, y mantenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho. También se hizo un ovillo entre sus brazos, por lo que la cercanía le permitió sentir el agradable calorcito.

Sus propios brazos lo rodeaban con suavidad, aunque ese era el menor de sus problemas. Tras la espalda sintió un intenso cosquilleo en la nunca, que empeoró una vez el ruso suspiró por lo bajo. En el proceso también lo estrechó con fuerza, hasta que su cadera lo presionó de manera descarada.

—…

A Kai no le hizo mucha gracia estar encerrado en un Sandwich, con los dos pelirrojos, en la que sabia, era la habitación de su compañero.

…quizás por ello una explosión de fuego azul sacudió el lugar.

En la cocina, Mariam y Julia alzaron la mirada, mientras Bryan se acercó con una taza de café. Los tres dejaron de desayunar, y en el mesón aguardaron en silencio.

—Parece que Kai se despertó- comentó la rubia por el destello que alcanzaron a ver bajo la puerta, y el humo que pronto le sucedió.

—Cof, cof, cof

Mariam y el pelilavanda asintieron en silencio, mientras los dos lobos salieron tosiendo. Sus ropas humeaban, y se estaban quemando un poco, pero no era nada que su poder no pudiera arreglar. Además, los tres agentes también parecieron notar que ambos ya estaban bañados y arreglados, pero eso no era particularmente extraño, ya que ese día les toco patrullar en la madrugada.

—Buenos días- dijo Julia con una sonrisa.

Ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Simplemente desaparecieron tras un parpadeo, y esperaron con la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación, como si por ella fuera a salir el mismo Brooklyn.

—¿Problemas?- preguntó Kuznetzov luego de darle un sorbo a su café

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Kai?- reprochó Mariam con una mirada desdeñosa, mientras Kuznetzov se sentó con ellas.

Yuriy no respondió, ni tampoco la corrigió (_ya que ese es SU cuarto);_ por el momentotanto él como el niño resoplaron por lo bajo, antes de acercarse a la cocina. La noche anterior (_así como los últimos días)_ había dormido con los chicos en la sala, porque las mujeres tomaron el cuarto de huéspedes, que a pesar de no ser tan grande, era suficiente para ellas. Sin embargo, siempre despertaban en la cama con Kai. Aparentemente se habían vuelto sonámbulos, porque no sabían exactamente en que momento se trasladaban al lugar.

Esa mañana luego de terminar de patrullar y cambiar de turno con Ozuma, se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, y lo siguiente que supieron fue que una explosión de fuego los despertó.

—Parece que todo está bien- señaló la rubia luego de asomarse un poco, y comprobar que el ruso-japonés no tenía intenciones de acabar con Ivanov.

Él estuvo inconsciente desde la misión de Chersky, y las últimas semanas no mostro nada que pudiera preocuparles. Emily, Kenny y Hilary lo estuvieron monitoreando, pero es difícil saber si las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad con una persona que está inconsciente. Pero si para este punto Kai no siguió a su pareja para asesinarla, entonces podían bajar un poco la guardia.

—Parece que Sanguinex si sabía lo que hacía- dijo Bryan mientras los dos pelirrojos se acercaron.

El mayor fue por un café, pero el más pequeño abrió la nevera para tomar un jugo. Después se sentaron con ellos en el mesón. Nadie negaría que habían estado tensos, ya que no sabían si el "vampiro" hizo bien su trabajo; por fortuna, no tendrían que utilizar todos los planes que prepararon en caso que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Entonces…-empezó Julia con una sonrisa. Ivanov que se sentó frente a ella, la miró con poco interés -… ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Kai que estás enamorado de él?

—…

Bryan se rio, cuando tres personas escupieron lo que estaban tomando. Quizás no fue el mejor momento para ellos, ni para Mariam, que ahora observaban a la muchacha casi asustados. Julia apartó su comida justo a tiempo, casi tan rápido como Kuznetzov cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Enamorado?- repitieron el niño y la peliazul- ¿Estas/Estoyenamorado?

—¡¿Qué? ¡No lo estoy!- exclamó Ivanov a esos dos que prácticamente se le abalanzaron encima. Luego vio rápidamente a su amiga- ¡NO!

Pero mientras él era interrogado y surgía una graciosa discusión. Julia desvió la mirada hacia la habitación del bicolor. Ahí sonrió divertida, y prácticamente saltó en su puesto al inclinarse en el mesón, para poder verlo mas cerca.

—Tengo otra pregunta- dijo para interrumpir la disputa. Por ello, tres pares de ojos la observaron de inmediato- ¿Qué harás si a Kai sólo le gusta uno de ustedes?

—¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ivanov totalmente desubicado.

Mariam frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sentarse en su puesto mientras le dedicó una expresión molesta a ese pelirrojo en particular. El cual por cierto, la ignoró olímpicamente quizás por estar centrado en la rubia.

—Ahora que lo dices, Kai parece querer más a uno de ustedes- apoyó Bryan antes de dejar de lado su café.

—¿A quién?- indagó el niño.

—Uh, si yo tuviera que decir a cual…-divagó Julia luego de mirar al pelilavanda, como si ambos supieran la respuesta- ¡Yuriy!

Señalaron al unísono, por lo que la parte adulta alzó las orejas y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. El lobo mas joven, mantuvo la misma expresión hasta que sonrió autosuficiente, y lo observó altivo con ese deje de burla que afiló la mirada contraria.

—¡Eso no es posible!- negó el ruso sin logra que el niño desvaneciera su sonrisa- ¡Él es la parte que lo quiere matar!

—Si bueno, pero Kai pasa más tiempo con Yuriy- dijo la rubia tras encogerse de hombros, como si el detalle le resultara pobre e insignificante- Y seamos realistas, Kai y tú no parecen llevarse muy bien.

—Entonces…-intervino Bryan con una sonrisa de maliciosa diversión- ¿Qué vas a hacer si sólo le gusta una parte de ti?

El pelirrojo abrió los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos sin saber que decir. Sus orejas caninas también se fueron hacia atrás, y frunció el ceño. Sus amigos lucían notablemente entretenidos, pero Mariam y el más pequeño parecían curiosos por la respuesta.

—Hn.

…quizás por eso, no supo si ese sonido intruso fue oportuno, o sólo surgió para fastidiarle la vida. Mas, antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo, sus orejas se movieron de inmediato para guiarlo hacia ese bicolor que acababa de salir de la habitación. Por el momento olvido por completo lo que esa apariencia animal podía ocasionar, así que su descuido lo golpeo junto a ese molesto aroma que lo invadió sin aviso. Fue tan fuerte, que se tambaleó y debió cubrirse la nariz con las manos.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenia esa apariencia frente a Hiwatari, pero ahora su poder no estaba en su mejor momento. Era desastroso y desordenado, de hecho en algunas ocasiones soltó un gélido aire que escarcho el apartamento. Por eso los demás comenzaron a usar abrigos en el interior, dado que no sabían en que momento iba a comenzar a nevar.

Además, esto no era igual a tener a Kai inconsciente, ahora toda su intensa vitalidad lo estaba poniendo nervioso; tanto así que comenzó a sonrojarse sin razón aparente. Después de todo, podía escuchar y sentir todo lo que ese arisco muchacho hacia, sus sentidos estaban tan pendientes que era como si lo estuviera abrazando con su poder….o fuera algún acosador.

—Nh…Kai, estas incendiándote.

Por fortuna, el comentario los distrajo de cualquier otra cosa, pues justo en ese momento un intenso fuego azul invadió al ruso-japonés. Las llamas parecieron sólo un poco más fuertes conforme se acercó al pequeño grupo, así que empezó a hacer tanto calor que los demás se vieron obligados a apartarse.

—Podrías deja de…bueno, ¿podrías apagarte?- preguntó Julia que junto al resto, permaneció a un lado de la puerta.

Kai por otro lado, se sentó en el mesón y apoyó los brazos en la superficie. Luego escondió la cabeza en ellos porque aún se veía adormilado, y si alguien pensó que quizás había escuchado la extraña conversación, en realidad no dio señales de ello.

—Vas a activar las alarmas de incendios- dijo Bryan tras bajar el cierre de la chaqueta.

—Ivanov, sal del apartamento- dijo Kai.

—¿Qué?

Hiwatari ni siquiera se alzó cuando hablo, sólo hizo un gesto escueto con la mano, y su voz sonó lenta y cansada. Pero antes de poder refutar, los otros agentes lo sacaron entre empujones y le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Después, la puerta volvió a abrirse para que el niño terminara acompañándolo en el pasillo.

—"_**Aléjense de la puerta"**_- dijo Kai. Donde gracias a sus sensibles orejas, pudo escucharlo sin problemas.

De mala gana, Ivanov refunfuño mientras se alejaba del apartamento. El cual por cierto era suyo y lo acababan de echar. Muchas gracias.

Como fuera, ambos se sentaron cerca de las escaleras que daban a la azotea. En el proceso sintieron el fuego azul disminuir hasta extinguirse. Eso les permitió saber que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y podían detenerse.

—Hn. Ni siquiera pudimos desayunar- dijo el mayor, pero sus apéndices se movieron, y los dos miraron hacia apartamento. Después de todo, la distancia no impedía que escucharan.

—"_**Y… ¿Por qué los sacamos del lugar?"- **_preguntó Mariam al sentarse cerca de Kai.

—"_**Mis bestias Bit no están contentas con la ultima misión"**_

Principalmente porque estuvieron jugando con su esencia, no importa que el lobo quisiera ayudar. El sentimiento no podía ser olvidado, pero por el momento Kai dio un largo suspiro antes de sentarse mejor.

—"_**¿Por qué?"- **_dijo Julia sin comprender.

—"_**Han sido muchos intentos por manipularme"**_

—"_**¿Eso que tiene que ver con Ivanov?"- **_intervino Mariam para luego fruncir el ceño- _**"¡No me digas que intentó algo!"**_

—"_**No lo digas así"- **_bufó el bicolor- _**"Él removió lo que hizo Brooklyn, cuando Sanguinex lo desprendió"**_

—"_**No estoy segura de entender"- **_reconoció la rubia, y su amiga la apoyo.

—"_**En otras palabras… ¿Tus bestias bit están enojadas con él?"- **_tanteó Bryan algo inseguro. Todos habían vuelto a sentarse, donde lo único que obtuvo fue un leve asentimiento justo cuando Hiwatari volvió a acostarse en el mesón.

A continuación hubo un largo silencio. Ambos lobos podían imaginar la escena debido a los sonidos y las esencias que delataban las emociones, por ello sabían que Mariam estaba preocupada cuando colocó una mano en el hombro de Kai.

—"_**¿Estas bien? Dormiste dos semanas"**_

—"_**Estoy bien"**_

—"_**No quieres matar a Yuriy ni a Ivanov ¿cierto?"**_

—"_**No"**_

Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios del mayor, mientras un agradable cosquilleo hizo saltar su corazón. Sin embargo antes de poder escuchar más, un par de ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión. El niño básicamente se sentó en sus piernas, y ahora lo observaba en busca de algo.

—¿Qué?- dijo luego de un largo silencio

—Estas monitoreando a Kai.

Sus palabras eran firmes y demasiado serias para un infante, pero el más alto se vio un poco descolocado. No es como si no supiera que desde que su compañero despertó ha seguido cada uno de sus pasos, es sólo que no lo hacia de manera consciente, y el reclamo le pareció algo extraño. Aunque quizás fue su desentendimiento, el que hizo que el pequeño lobo frunciera el ceño.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, incluso su temperatura y el tono de voz. Estas pendiente de todo eso- acusó el menor

—Claro que no- mintió mientras lo apartó para que se sentara a su lado- ¿De donde sacas eso?

—Hn- El otro no dejó de mirarlo, de hecho se mostro arisco con sus palabras..

—Y aunque lo hiciera (_y no digo que sea así) _¿Cómo demonios podrías saberlo?

Yuriy señaló su propia cabeza, donde antes estaban sus orejas. Después apartó la mirada de mala gana, por sentirse un poco incomodo con la pregunta. Sin embargo, eso le permitió a Ivanov alzar las manos y tocar los apéndices.

—"_**¡Kai!"- **_exclamó Mariam cuando el muchacho se desplomó inconsciente.

—"_**Volvió a dormirse" **_–dijo Bryan luego de acercarse y revisarlo.

La respiración suave y pausada no se alteró ni aun cuando lo mecieron un par de veces. Aunque el pelilavanda sonrió un poco una vez comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Después de todo, no todos los días se tenía al agresivo bicolor tan manejable.

—Hn.

Claro que el sutil toque hizo gruñir a los dos pelirrojos, quienes por acto reflejo se acercaron sin haberse incorporado del todo.

—_**¡Yuriy!**_

…a cambio, Hiwatari comenzó a incendiarse sin despertar. Por eso los demás gritaron, así que debieron alejarse de nuevo. Ivanov no miró, ni dijo nada cuando volvió a acomodarse en el suelo; sólo llevo las manos a la cabeza, y tocó las orejas lobunas que se agacharon con el contacto. Su cola también se movió hasta que se acomodó en unas de sus piernas.

No se había dado cuenta que había estado buscando los latidos de Kai, hasta que los escuchó lentos y serenos en los oídos. También podía oír como respiraba con suavidad. Mentalmente se maldijo, pero esta situación le indicó que a su otra parte le pasó igual. Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera intenciones de preguntarle nada, ya que ese todavía seguía siendo él, y no estaba tan seguro de querer cuestionarse.

—Entonces…estoy enamorado ¿Uh?

—Puedo asegúrate que no- resopló de mala gana, para después apoyar la cabeza contra la pared. Ahí frunció el ceño, y encaró al menor algo enojado- ¿Al menos sabes lo que significa estar enamorado?

Yuriy lo observó antes de afilar la mirada. De esa manera mostró el mismo fastidio que el adulto. Aunque al final se sonrojo un poco, pero intentó fingir indiferencia.

—No realmente- admitió entre dientes. Mas, en cuanto vio a Ivanov sonreír arrogante, saltó enojado para quedar arrodillado, y así verlo con facilidad- Pero debe ser algo malo. Ni Mariam ni tú se enojaría si no lo fuera.

El pelirrojo resopló ante su lógica, y a punto estuvo de ignorarlo y olvidar el asunto, pero el pequeño le sujetó el brazo. Por la manera como lo miraba supo que esto estaba lejos de terminar.

—Explícame- exigió el niño.

—¿Por qué lo haría?- áspero sin interés. Por eso, el lobito entreabrió los labios, seguramente para protestar-…Mira…

Claro que él tampoco pretendía que una versión mas joven, estuviera revoloteando por todas partes con la intención de averiguar que es estar enamorado. Eso le hizo llevar una mano tras la cabeza, como si pensara en lo siguiente que debía decir; pero mientras lo hacia, el bajito se sentó a su lado, y mantuvo esa mirada de curiosidad infantil que no le ayudaba ¿Cómo se supone que le explique a un niño de cinco años, algo tan complejo?

…demonios, esto comenzaba a ser estúpido, además de incomodo.

—Nh… ¿Te gusta el chocolate cierto?

—Si- respondió el pequeño algo dudoso. Su otro-yo no se veía muy cómodo, pero por el momento omitió su estado para prestar atención a algo que sabia era importante, y que además había estado molestando al adulto.

—Bueno…- empezó Ivanov antes de mirarlo con determinación- Digamos que un día encuentras una barra de chocolate que sabe tan bien, que no quieres compartirla, porque si la regalas, posiblemente no encontraras otra mejor ni igual ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo. ¿Estas diciendo que el amor es como comer chocolate?

—No, es lo que se siente.

—Lo que siento por el chocolate.

Sinceramente, el ruso estuvo tentado a llevarse una mano a la cara una vez ahogó un suspiro exasperado. Era la misma impotencia que invade a cualquiera que intenta explicar algo, que en realidad no tiene una explicación. Es como si alguien ciego le preguntara que demonios significa azul.

—De acuerdo, intentémoslo otra vez- dijo tras respirar hondo- ¿Qué sientes cuando comes chocolate?

—Se siente bien- dijo Yuriy luego de parpadear un par de veces en confusión. En verdad no entendía a donde iba la conversación- Me gusta el sabor, no lo conocía.

—Y… ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que nunca podrás volver a probarlo?

—¿Por qué harías algo así?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Coopera conmigo, sólo imagínalo.

Ahí, el pelirrojo lo vio pensativo, como si en verdad contemplara la posibilidad. Tal vez su analogía no era la mejor, pero estaba tratando con un infante que por cierto era una bestia bit, así que una definición más técnica de una emoción humada, no ayudaría tanto como quería.

—Creo que ya entiendo- dijo Yuriy al mirarlo-…enamorarse es querer algo que deseas tener siempre, por el sabor y la manera como te hace sentir cuando lo pruebas.

—Si…algo así.

Había un par de cosas que estaban mal con la definición, pero al menos entendió el concepto general, y eso estaba bien para él. Intentar que comprendiera todas las implicaciones seria más complejo sin un referente, así que no supo como abordar el tema de otra manera.

—Entonces, si estamos enamorados.

—¿Qué…?- Ivanov apenas alcanzó a entender lo que dijo, ya que se mostró notablemente sorprendido. Incluso su "pelaje" se erizó, y los apéndices en su cabeza se irguieron- ¡Claro que no!.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que Kai es tuyo- presionó con la mirada afilada.

—Eso no es así, es totalmente diferente a estar enamorado.

Por fortuna el más pequeño no pudo debatir nada, porque en el apartamento algo se movió. Centrados en ello, vieron una sombra pasar por su lado, hasta que se detuvo en la azotea. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, pero al final se incorporaron.

Habían visto un par de ojos carmín, y a su dueño dejar la puerta abierta. Por ello, no necesitaron mayor incentivo para aparecer en el lugar como un par de sombras. Afuera hacia frio, pero no era nada que no pudieran aguantar. Por eso se fijaron en la delgada figura que encontró cómodo sentarse al otro extremo, entre ese paisaje nubloso y la muralla que la rodeaba.

Sin embargo, luego de dar un par de pasos, una mano los frenó justo cuando las llamas azules envolvieron a Kai.

—Así que tus bestias bit no nos quieren- dijo Ivanov, y el bicolor enarcó una ceja.

Era una muda pregunta que fue respondida una vez señaló sus orejas. Con eso Hiwatari dio un ademan de entendimiento, en el cual se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se acostumbraran a tenerlos cerca- dijo con indiferencia- Por eso necesito que se acerquen lentamente. Si no lo hacen, será su culpa si se incendian.

—Tan encantador como siempre- bufó el pelirrojo antes de sentarse en el suelo.

—¿Vas a forzarlas a que nos acepten? ¡Genial!- exclamó el niño, luego de acomodarse junto a su otro-yo.

Su contagiosa energía infantil primero hizo que Kai mantuviera una aburrida expresión, que eventualmente se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa. Claro que el gesto no le hizo mucha gracia al más alto, porque no pudo evitar pensar que el bicolor si prefería al lobito. 

Más, antes de poder decir algo, el ruso-japonés hizo una señal para que se acercaran. Aun en el suelo, obedecieron hasta que su mano volvió a detenerlos. Por el momento, Kai se concentraba en extinguir el fuego, y sólo cuando lo conseguía los otros dos tenían permitido acercarse.

De esa manera, se mantuvieron en un denso silencio producido por el viento. Claro que había algo diferente con su presa; él ni siquiera los miraba. También se veía distante y más apático de lo normal, casi como si estuviera enfrascado en una discusión interna. De hecho esto era un nuevo nivel de indiferencia que no conocían, y francamente no les gustaba.

—No vas a desmayarte ¿cierto?- indagó el lobo adulto, quizás sólo para llamar su atención. Pero contrario a lo esperado, los ojos carmín se demoraron en encontrar los suyos.

—Hay algo que no está bien- dijo Kai.

Y ahí estaba; ignorándolo como siempre. Más, esta vez habló en vez de guardar silencio, y eso era tan inusual, que lo observaron con atención. Había algo que definitivamente no estaba bien con él.

—¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Ivanov.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?

…oh bueno, eso esta mejor, al menos era una actitud más normal. Incluso el bicolor frunció el ceño con el mismo fastidio, que hizo a su compañero fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo sabes que algo no esta bien?- intervino el pequeño, donde los ojos carmín tuvieron un tinte mas suave.

—Creo que olvide algo- divagó al mirar hacia arriba- ¿Acaso prometí algo?

Ivanov ya veía a donde iba esto, por lo que chasqueó la lengua algo incomodo. De hecho omitió el trato injusto donde el idiota era bueno con el menor.

—No, nosotros hicimos un trato contigo- dijo Yuriy antes que su otra mitad pudiera decir algo.

—Uh.

De esa manera, finalmente tuvo toda la atención de los ojos carmín que se veían más serios de lo normal, y mucho mas lucidos que antes. Aunque luego, Hiwatari sonrió arrogante con un tinte de cínico interés.

—Tks, ¿No recuerdas lo que hiciste la última vez? Eres más imbécil de lo que pensé- dijo Ivanov de mala gana. Si lograba distraerlo, quizás podría aprovecharse de su adormecimiento para que olvidara el asunto.

—Cállate, estuve mucho tiempo despierto, es normal que todo sea confuso- bufó- Y entonces… ¿Vas a decirme porque tomaste forma humana?

—¿Cómo es que eso si lo recuerdas?- preguntó con apático aburrimiento. Era inútil evitar el tema así que resopló una vez apoyó el codo en la pierna, y el rostro en la mano. Su espalda se dobló por ello, así que adoptó una actitud despreocupada que hizo al otro arrugar la nariz.

Claro que esta vez hubo algo que el pelirrojo no fue capaz de identificar. Pero lo que fuera, hizo saltar su corazón quizás porque el ruso-japonés pretendía mostrarse indiferente, debido a la pregunta que lo perturbó sin razón aparente.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber de ti.

Esa parecía la mitad de una verdad. Sin embargo, el pequeño lobo parpadeó confundido cuando su contraparte se quedo en silencio. Por ello observó de reojo la leve sonrisa que supo, era producto de una emoción inexplicable. Pues aunque él podía saber todo eso, no significaba que lo entendiera, así como también desconocía porque Kai lucia enojado.

—Así que…estas interesado en saber de mi- tanteó Ivanov con un tono divertido en la voz, y un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. Porque a pesar de ser algo tan sencillo, en verdad hizo saltar su corazón.

—Hn, eso es porque eres muy extraño.

Kai no se veía precisamente feliz con la situación, después de todo mostrar abiertamente interés por una persona era totalmente discordante con su estoica personalidad. No importaba que se tratara de su pareja como agente; ese tipo de información personal no tendría que interesarle siempre y cuando no dificultara su trabajo en equipo, ni pusiera su vida en peligro.

A decir verdad, (_tratándose de él claro esta)_ ese tipo de curiosidad era extraña y ambos lo sabían. Yuriy no lo conocía hace mucho, pero había aprendido (_a la fuerza) _como era su personalidad, por eso la situación le parecía tan divertida.

Sin embargo el lobo también sabía que se encontraba en una posición incomoda, ya que hablar de ese tipo de cosas no era algo que disfrutara. Por eso desvió un momento la mirada, y se llevó una mano tras la cabeza donde se despeinó un poco. Era consiente que iba a responder la pregunta, porque él siempre cumple sus promesas, es sólo que no sabia como empezar.

—¿Porque tienes dos bestias bit?- preguntó el pequeño para romper el denso silencio. Los dos muchachos lo miraron durante un largo minuto, antes que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

—¿Qué?- dijo Kai por quienes lo observaban fijamente.

—Bueno, ¿Por qué tienes dos bestias bit?- repitió el mas alto.

Hiwatari abrió y cerró los labios, sin que las palabras salieran; aunque al final frunció el ceño en fingido enojo. Hubiera sido casi adorable si no se tratara de él. Mas viendo que no tenían motivos para rehusarse, resopló por lo bajo. Quizás era justo que hablara primero, ya que fue su idea indagar en la vida privada de otra persona.

—No es gran cosa- musitó de mala gana. Ambos rusos aguardaron en silencio, mientras vieron que podían acercarse cuando las llamas desaparecieron- Voltair es mi abuelo y…

—¡Espera! ¿Tú abuelo?- indagó Ivanov antes de detenerse por el fuego salvaje que surgió en amenaza- ¿El sujeto que casi destruye el mundo es tú abuelo?

El bicolor afiló la mirada y el destello azul revoloteó furioso; pero al menos la situación le ayudo a recordar que fue el pequeño ruso quien vio a su abuelo, y no el mayor que aparentemente no tenía recuerdos de eso. Claro que Kai casi parecía un gato enfurruñado, por lo que los otros dos decidieron no seguir hablando (_después de todo no querían recibir ningún golpe) _

El lobo no estuvo directamente en la pelea con Voltair ya que debió contener una parte de sus hombres. El viejo tenia la idea de tomar el control sobre los humanos, y aun cuando él no poseía una bestia bit, si tenia dinero y recursos para hacerlo, además era astuto y lo suficientemente inteligente como para representar un molesto inconveniente. Lo cual empeoro cuando creo bestias bit sintéticas, por ello Kane y los Psykick fueron un endemoniado problema; cayeron tantos agentes que básicamente fue una masacre. Esa también fue la primera vez que luchó junto a Julia y Bryan, y conoció a Tyson Kinomiya y Daichi Sumeragi, además de un Neko molesto y a un rubio amante de dulces, cuyos nombres ya no recordaba.

—No es como si pudiera escoger a mi familia- reclamó Kai- Como sea, cuando Voltair experimentó con bestias bit, necesito un sujeto de prueba.

El mismo se interrumpido al resoplar con fuerza, parecía incomodo así que lo vieron removerse en su puesto, mientras algunas llamas saltaron molestas, acorde con los sentimientos de su dueño.

—¿Sabes porque mi abuelo creo bestias bit artificiales?- preguntó una vez sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Mas, lo que encontró fue una suave negación, y una expresión atenta y concentrada que lo puso nervioso- Tks. ¿Sabes? Sigo siendo humando. Mi abuelo creía que si era capaz de fusionar dos bestias bit en un sólo cuerpo, crearía un arma capaz de someter a cualquiera. Pero… las personas se mueren increíblemente rápido.

—Tú no te mueres- señaló el menor, y a cambio el bicolor le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

La afirmación no era del todo cierta, Hiwatari en algún momento moriría porque como dijo, seguía siendo humano, y a no ser que alguien lo suficientemente fuerte lo elimine, la naturaleza eventualmente lo haría por su cuenta.

—¿Entonces Voltair decidió experimentar contigo sólo porque no te mueres?- áspero el mayor con el ceño fruncido, y las orejas hacia atrás.

Kai se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto, porque en realidad no quería pensar más en ello. Aun cuando sobrevivió a la segunda bestia bit, Black Dranzer no era fácil de controlar. Al principio se murió tantas veces que fue difícil saber cuando dejo de hacerlo. El único recuerdo después de eso, era haber despertando en un cuarto de hospital donde lo monitoreaban.

Esa época poseía el mismo gris vaporoso de una fotografía gastada. Y antes de siquiera imaginarlo, habían transcurrido algunos años; porque si bien no se moría como antes, ocurría cada cierto tiempo, ya que el fénix negro quería tomar el control. Quizás por eso necesito tanto tiempo para escapar, aunque su única satisfacción fue haber incendiado todo el maldito lugar.

—Uh…lo mio no es nada interesante- dijo Ivanov luego de un breve silencio que le indico, que su pareja no iba a hablar mas.

—Estábamos aburridos- intervino el lobito. Sin embargo, Kai parpadeó algo confundido por la afirmación.

—¿Aburrido? ¿Decidiste volverte humano, sólo porque estabas aburrido?

Por el momento, el pelirrojo mas adulto se encogió de hombros e intentó no rodar los ojos. Sabía que esta apariencia restringía su poder, y lo colocaba en una peligrosa posición si acaso una bestia bit más fuerte lo atacaba, pero no había manera de buscar otra palabra que explicara su situación.

—Es complicado- resopló sin ganas.

—Hombre…-masculló Kai con una mirada desdeñosa- Francamente, es la historia…bueno, la más aburrida que he escuchado. Eres menos interesante de lo que pensé.

—Hn, perdón si mi vida no es más emocionante- bufó Ivanov. No obstante, luego se llevó una mano a la nuca como si intentara encontrar algo que le ayudaran a expresarse mejor- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estaba solo, y sinceramente no hay nada que una bestia bit pueda hacer sin un cuerpo.

Después de todo eran esencias sagradas que en el recipiente adecuado, equivaldrían a una descarga monumental de energía. Por eso algunos humanos perdían el control, ya que ambas esencias luchaban por el poder. El truco esta en encontrar un balance.

—¿Por qué no conseguiste a una persona?

—No me gusta mezclar mi poder- admitió como si la idea le disgustara.

—¿Qué hacías antes de volverte humano?- preguntó aparentemente conforme con lo que se le decía. Además, que podía hacer si no eran las respuestas que le rebelarían el secreto de la vida a alguien. Seguro pensó que sus motivos tendrían un tono mas…quizás romántico o idílico, pero también era consiente que el aburrimiento puede ser un arma de doble filo.

Además, puede que la curiosidad que el lobito mostraba hacia las costumbres humanas, también formara parte de su decisión.

—Cuidaba de un bosque- dijo el Yuriy más joven para luego ver a su contraparte- Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con eso?

—Dejamos a alguien a cargo. Está bien, Wyborg, y Seaborg lo hacen bien por su cuenta.

El niño no recordaba nada antes de su vida en el mundo de los hombres, por lo que Ivanov hizo un ademan indiferente con la mano, y él sencillamente acepto en cuanto reconoció los nombres.

—¿Amigos?- tanteó Kai.

—Algo así- dijo el mayor sin saber como explicarse.

—Parte de la manada- señaló el infante, y el otro pelirrojo se pregunto de donde demonios sacó esa definición que a pesar de no ser errada, era un término bastante mundano.

—De acuerdo, entonces…

—Espera, espera- interrumpió Ivanov antes de alzar una mano- Estas haciendo muchas preguntas, y no recuerdo haber accedido a un interrogatorio.

El bicolor frunció el ceño en un gracioso gesto, donde sus llamas revolotearon un poco antes de desaparecer por completo. Eso les permitió acercarse, pero no demasiado ya que el fuego salió disparado en advertencia.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que pregunte?- indagó Yuriy, por lo que se ganó una mirada divertida de Hiwatari, aunque el muchacho con orejas de perro rodó los ojos en fastidio.

Era gracioso verlos pelear, porque para ser la misma persona en verdad tenían un serio conflicto de intereses. Eso sin mencionar que parecían estar compitiendo.

—¿Estas escondiendo algo de tú decisión de volverte humano? Porque yo…- las palabras de Yuriy se vieron interrumpidas cuando el adulto le tapó la boca con una mano, y lo jaló hasta que lo tuvo sentado en sus piernas.

—Así no funcionan las cosas enano, así que cállate- gruñó algo incomodo, y completamente desinteresado del forcejeo contrario.

De soslayo vio al ruso-japonés, pero él no parecía haber notado que una parte suya acaba de confesar que no le importaría decirle todo lo que quisiera saber. Ese tipo de confidencialidad comenzaba a molestarle, en especial porque por alguna absurda razón sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, y su corazón latía sólo un poco más rápido de lo que debería. Por ello resopló por lo bajo, y los apéndices en su cabeza se fueron hacia atrás.

—Escucha Hiwatari…- empezó una vez buscó sus ojos-…ya que pareces tan interesado…

—No lo estoy- cortó Kai de mala gana- Es…curiosidad.

Una que no había mostrado por nadie, o al menos no con esa trivialidad en la que quería saber de la vida de su compañero fuera de las misiones, o cualquier batalla.

—Si, como sea- dijo Ivanov en un intento por sonar indiferente, y que la sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios se mantuviera al margen del asunto. Porque podía sentirlo, el corazón del bicolor saltó ligeramente y se aceleró con la insinuación. Su aroma también cambio, ahora lo sentía incomodo, pero esa fragancia lo atraía como un imán. Así que arrugó la nariz, y gruñó entre dientes porque definitivamente no le gustaba el olor— Mira, yo puedo responder todo lo que quieras, si tú haces lo mismo.

El ruso-japonés enarcó una ceja casi en sorpresa. Entendía la curiosidad en sus bestias bit, pero fuera de eso no veía que tenia de interesante su vida.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

El pelirrojo movió la cola inconscientemente; se meció despacio de un lado a otro, ya que el otro acepto sus términos. Incluso sus orejas se alzaron, y Kai no pudo evitar pensar que si no fuera tan imbécil, se vería bonito así.

—Pues….-dijo dudoso, sin importarle que su otro-yo se soltara con apatía, para luego sentarse a su lado-… ¿Qué paso con tú antiguo compañero?

—…

Tan rápido como surgió la pregunta, las llamas se extinguieron. El bicolor se vio sorprendido, pero un frio silencio los rodeó cuando desvió la mirada. Él no se movió, pero no hubo necesidad ya que Yuriy bajó inconscientemente las orejas, y el niño a su lado lo miró sin comprender.

—No tienes que…

—Fue mi culpa, yo…- interrumpió Kai si mirarlo, ni prestarle atención a los intentos por desviar la conversación. Sin embargo, entre los breves segundos que le siguieron, los ojos carmín finalmente se alzaron.

—¡Kai!

Claro que, eso fue hasta que la exclamación intrusa rebotara en la azotea. Tras la espalda, ambos lobos sintieron la puerta abrirse. Ivanov tardo un momento en reconocer quien era, pero cuando lo hizo, lo único que distinguió fue una mancha azul que le cayó encima a Hiwatari, una vez se incorporo.

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo moverse; lo cual empeoró cuando lo vio corresponder el repentino abrazo. El bicolor incluso sonrió un poco, y su corazón saltó con una emoción que Ivanov no pudo descifrar. Después Kai movió los brazos lentamente alrededor del muchacho que lo sujetaba, y le palmeó la espalda amigablemente.

—Hn.

Pero mientras lobos se ponían de pie, el niño afiló la mirada. Su sorpresa aumentó drásticamente una vez lanzó su ataque habitual, y el fuego azul se interpuso en su camino. Luego, un par de fieros ojos carmín los detuvieron en seco, con una única y muda orden "_no se metan con él"_

—¿Uh?- masculló el recién llegado por las llamas que los envolvieron de repente. Él no pareció notar los picos de hielo que iban a nacer del suelo, o la advertencia en la mirada de su amigo.

—¡Hola Yuriy!

—Kinomiya- saludo el pelirrojo, con un toque de fastidio en su neutra voz.

—Y…hola Yuriy- dijo el peliazul por el pequeño que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí Tyson?

—Viejo, me alegra mucho verte.

Ignorando la pregunta, Tyson Kinomiya volvió a abrazarlo. Aunque esta vez si escuchó a los otros dos resoplar de mala gana, por lo que extrañado, los observó sobre el hombro sin soltar a Kai. Para él era imposible saber lo que pensaba Ivanov, pero el infante se veía enojado.

—Vine a verte- aseguró al centrarse en el bicolor. Claro que es fácil asustarse cuando el fuego azul volvió a explotar sin aviso.

Hiwatari tenia suficiente control para no lastimarlo, además su propia bestia bit lo impedía. Pero eso no evitó que Tyson contemplara la posibilidad de haberlo hecho enojar. No obstante, la idea desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que no lo estaba mirando, si no a las dos personas que estabas tras su espalda.

—Déjenlo- ordenó claro y firme.

—Tks.

Ivanov chasqueó la lengua, pues apenas el peliazul volvió a hablar, el corazón del ruso-japonés saltó en… ¿Alegría? En realidad no sabia, y tampoco quería indagar en el asunto, porque por alguna estúpida razón se estaba enojando. Su versión infantil hizo lo mismo, pero se encogió en su puesto por la amenaza en los ojos carmín. Él quizás ya no tenía sus apéndices lobunos, pero supo sin ellos, que de todas las personas que se habían acercado a su presa, esta era la primera que protegía. Así que…básicamente frunció el ceño.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Tyson por el mudo lenguaje que no entendía.

—No es nada, vamos abajo- indicó Kai con indiferencia. Pero apenas se movió, su pareja hizo lo mismo- Quieto.

—Hn.

Si Yuriy lo seguía, las llamas azules se saldrían de control, y sinceramente no tenia intenciones de incendiar el edificio. Y aun cuando el otro entendía, eso no evitó que gruñera por lo bajo, porque ser tratado como un perro desobediente no es tan divertido como parece.

Por el momento el pelirrojo debió apartarse, así que su compañero pudo bajar por las escaleras seguido de un curioso Kinomiya, que al final le resto importancia al asunto. Claro que, todos admitían que el camino que normalmente debería ser corto, fue mucho mas largo e incomodo de lo esperado.

No obstante, Kai parecía ajeno a la densa atmosfera, casi como si la actitud del lobo no le parecía extraña. Quizás porque siempre había relacionado su agresividad, con ese lado salvaje que lo marcó como una presa. Pero esta vez no podía permitir que lastimara a su amigo. Considerando que no tenía muchos, no podía perder los pocos que seguían con vida.

—Ray y Max también vinieron- sonrió Tyson.

Genial, mas personas en su casa. Tenían que comenzar a cobrar por el hospedaje, porque su apartamento comenzaba a parecer un hotel. Tal vez por eso, la respuesta más honesta que pudo dar fue gruñir en un gesto animal. El cual perdió fuerza una vez sus orejas se movieron, y se vio a si mismo buscando a Hiwatari.

—¡Kai!- exclamó Tyson cuando el aludido se fue hacia adelante. Ambos lobos dejaron de caminar por la sorpresa, y aunque el mas pequeño hizo el amague de querer acercarse, la mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

Ivanov en un principio se mostro sorprendido por ver al muchacho desplomarse, y aun cuando su primer impulso fue correr a ayudarle, la parte más razonable le advirtió de las consecuencias. Dar un paso más cerca implicaría que el idiota se incendiara, y aunque él podría contenerlo, seguramente haría que Tyson se lastime con el fuego. Si eso pasaba, lo más probable es que el bastardo se enoje.

…no es como si eso le importara pero… ¡Argh! ¡Como sea!

—Kai, ¿Estas bien?- insistió el peliazul de rodillas en el suelo.

—Él este bien- áspero el niño, por la manera como el otro sujetaba al inconsciente bicolor.

—Sólo esta cansado- dijo el mayor antes de fruncir el ceño, ya que Kinomiya sólo lo miró un momento, para después acomodar cuidadosamente los brazos alrededor del ruso-japonés. Después sencillamente se puso de pie con un brazo bajo sus piernas, y otro contra la espalda.

—¿Qué estuvo haciendo para desmayarse mientras camina?

—Tuvimos unas semanas difíciles.

—Me doy cuenta- dijo Tyson sin mirarlo. Por el momento se concentro en sostener mejor Kai- ¿Por qué caminan detrás de nosotros?

—Tks, es complicado.

—¿Siempre hace tantas preguntas? Es molesto- señaló el pequeño ruso.

Tyson tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja por la injustificada agresividad del infante. Estos niños de hoy en día ya no respetan a nadie. Pero sin querer distraerse en ello, siguió caminando hasta que llego al apartamento. Mientras lo hacia, miró a su amigo durante esporádicos segundos, hasta que por alguna extraña razón comenzó a nevar en el edificio.

—¿Uh?

Confundido, empujó la puerta que había dejado abierta y entró mirando el techo por donde caían los copos blancos. En el proceso, también vio sobre el hombro a ese par de pelirrojos que parecían enojados con él. Sabia que el mejor asesino de Neo-Borg no era una persona precisamente sociable, pero no recordaba haber hecho (_ni ahora nunca) _algo como para que quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Su último encuentro fue casual y breve, y ahora apenas y habían hablado.

—¡Por Dios Yuriy! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos de una neumonía?- reclamó Julia una vez los vio entrar.

—Demonios, como si vivir en Rusia no fuera lo suficientemente malo, ahora tenemos nuestro propio congelador andante- secundo Emily tras abrocharse la chaqueta y acomodar la bufanda.

—Creo que nos iría mejor si saliéramos, hace mas frio aquí que en la calle- dijo Mariam al abrazarse a si misma- ¿Sabes? Vas a arruinar tus muebles con la humedad.

—Tuvimos que cubrir el Tv, y los electrodomésticos- señaló Bryan desde el sofá- Pero no pudimos hacer nada con la cama y los asientos.

A pesar de las quejas (_que eran injustificadas porque esa era su casa, y si quería destruirla era su problema. Gracias) _dos figuras se acercaron preocupadas a Kinomiya, mientras el peliazul dejó delicadamente a Kai en el sofá. En el proceso Kuznetzov debió moverse, y sentarse en otro lado, pero eso resultó intrascendente una vez Ray Kon y Max Mizuhara se centraron en el dormido Hiwatari.

Julia durante un momento estuvo observando a Yuriy, por lo que enarcó una ceja y se acercó para inspeccionarlo mejor. Después siguió con la mirada eso que le llamaba tanto la atención, hasta que vio a Tyson apartar unos mechones del rostro de Kai, y colocarlos detrás de la oreja.

—Oh ya veo lo que pasa- dijo en cuanto miró ambos lados, primero curiosa y luego con una sonrisa divertida- ¡Estas celoso, por eso esta nevando!

Exclamó por lo bajo. Ahí la marcada distancia impedía que el bicolor soltara las llamas azules. Sin embargo, su amigo la miró con aburrida indiferencia antes de rodar los ojos, debido a ese brillo de pícaro entretenimiento.

—No sé de que estas hablando- aseguró mientras el niño a su derecha se removió inquieto cuando Hiwatari despertó. Ese extraño trio prácticamente se le tiro encima, por lo que estuvo a punto de granizar en el apartamento.

Eso quizás era exagerado considerando que ellos sólo le dieron un amistoso abrazo, y algunas suaves palmadas en el hombro. El ruso-japonés aun seguía desorientado, así que respondió algo torpe.

—¿De que hablan?- preguntó Mariam en cuanto se acercó.

—Yuriy esta celoso de la competencia- saltó Julia emocionada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál competencia?

—¡No es cierto!- reclamó Ivanov.

—Kinomiya- prosiguió la rubia. Aunque su alegría no fue compartida por su amiga, ya que ella le dedicó una mirada cazadora al mencionado, como si intentara ver cualquier roce sospechoso.

—¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bryan debido al extraño grupo que chucheaba entre si.

—El lobo tiene un rival- dijo Mariam sin mirarlo- A Kinomiya le gusta Kai.

—Oh, eso puede ser complicado. Después de todo es su amigo- dijo Bryan con los brazos cruzados, donde ignoró por completo los reclamos contrarios- ¿Por eso esta nevando? ¿Porque estas celoso?

—¡No estoy celoso!- insistió.

—Demonios, no es nuestra culpa tus problemas amorosos ¿Sabes el maldito frio que esta haciendo?- reclamó Mariam luego de observarlo de reojo. Su ceño fruncido y el tono arisco en la voz, demostraba que no estaba muy feliz con tener que abrazarse a si misma para mantener el calor corporal.

—Por última vez ¡No estoy celoso! ¡No tengo problemas amorosos! ¡Y de ninguna manera Tyson Kinomiya es mi rival!

**PUM**

—¡Ivanov!

…claro que sus palabras finalizaron con el sonido un golpe amortiguado, y el reclamo de Kai que hizo que todas las cabezas giraran hacia él.

Ahí vieron a Tyson, Max y Ray sepultados por una bola gigante de nieve que cubrió casi toda la sala. El susodicho lobo parpadeó con evidente incomprensión, pero el intenso brillo en los ojos carmín y el deje de reproche en ellos, le facilito comprender la situación.

—Yo no fui- dijo casi fuera de lugar. Aunque su expresión paso de confusión, a fastidio por ser acusado.

—Idiota- masculló Hiwatari. De soslayo miró al pequeño que lucia enojado, aunque decidió no prestarle atención.

Él podía ser muy difícil de entender a veces, por eso les dedicó a ambos una muda advertencia en la que desplegó una leve llamarada. Eso pareció suficiente para derretir la nieve, y golpear ligeramente al par de idiotas que no querían mantenerse alejados.

El menor frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue resoplar entre dientes. Su actitud hostil desapareció casi tan rápido que podía ser algo escalofriante, pero entonces adoptó un graciosos semblante enfurruñado, donde accedía de mala gana a no meterse con ellos, después de todo no quería que el bicolor se enojara con él.

—Viejo, ¿alguien podría explicarme que sucede?- preguntó Tyson ahora en el suelo, y con la ropa mojada por la nieve derretida.

—Se están metiendo con su presa- rio Julia.

—Cállate- dijo Ivanov ante la mirada confundida de los tres extraños.

—Si ya dejaron de jugar, ¿podemos hablar del porque están aquí?- dijo Emily desde su laboratorio en la mesa del comedor.

—Si claro- dijo Tyson antes de levantarse del suelo- El archivo…esta mojado.

La estadounidense cerró los ojos, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz mientras mascullaba algunas cosas en ingles. Al final respiró hondo, y se acomodó las gafas como si buscara paz interior.

—Yo tengo una copia- sonrió Max, y eso pareció suficiente para calmarla.

—Siempre he sabido que eres la mejor parte de este equipo- dijo Emily con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Tyson, mientras el rubio iba por la mochila que dejó en el mesón de la cocina. De ella sacó una carpeta que procuró no mojar demasiado.

—Es bastante obvio que son torpes- dijo Hilary.

Mientras la científica leía el archivo, y surgía una pelea sin sentido, Kai sonrió ligeramente antes de respirar hondo y sentarse. El sofá estaba húmedo y extraño, por lo que se acomodó en el asiento más cercano. Su cuerpo agradeció el cambio, así que respiró hondo una última vez antes de buscar a Yuriy. Ambos pelirrojos se mantenían al margen, junto a ese pequeño grupo que formaron con Julia, Bryan y Mariam.

Ozuma estaba vigilando los alrededores con los otros Saint Shield, y en realidad no se molesto en preguntar donde estaban los compañeros de sus amigos, así como tampoco tuvo intenciones de indagar sobre el paradero los tres científicos cuando despertó. Por el momento sólo necesitaba que el ruso lo mirara.

Cuando lo hizo, bastó con un ademan para que se acercara. Era imperioso dejar de incendiarse, seria peligroso si los atacaban y además él representaba una amenaza. No iba a negar que esto resultaba agotador, pero era necesario; no importaba lo mucho que tuviera que luchar con Dranzer y Black-Dranzer para que los aceptaran, no desistiría hasta que ocurriera.

—Hn.

Sin embargo, una vez se concentro en los lobos que se acercaron despacio y con cautela, sintió un agradable aire frio que lo acobijó, y le ayudo a disminuir la temperatura. No se había dado cuenta que Ivanov había estado haciendo eso, hasta que la deliciosa sensación lo envolvió. Esto definitivamente se sentía bien, porque comenzaba a desgastarse; ser manipulado, y además experimentar esa inconciencia donde esta a punto de morir, lo estaba llevando a un peligroso borde del que no estaba seguro poder regresar. Por eso disfrutó de la atención un poco mas, hasta que dio un largo parpadeo y volvió a mirarlo. Ivanov podía verse tan neutro como acostumbraba, pero había algo diferente…sólo que no sabia que era.

¿Acaso lo estaba cuidando?

—Ok, vengan- dijo Emily para interrumpir _lo-que-sea_ que los demás hacían.

—¿Algo importante?- preguntó Kenny a su lado, mientras la chica colocó la carpeta en la mesa.

—No te imaginas- suspiró cansada- ¡Les dije que se acercaran!

Ligeramente extrañados por verla enojarse (_sin razón aparente)_, hicieron lo que se les pidió, y se sentaron en los asientos que seguían secos.

—¿Dónde están Daichi, Rick y Lee?- indagó Emily con un deje desinteresado. En el proceso se apoyó en la mesa que tenia tras la espalda, para verlos a todos.

—Revisando los alrededores- respondió Ray.

—Hn, de acuerdo- dijo ella antes de realizar un breve silencio- Esta es información clasificada, así que Mariam, abre el enlace mental, no queremos que nadie escuche.

A partir de ahí sólo hubo silencio en el apartamento, uno que fue brevemente interrumpido cuando Emily destruyó la carpeta con el poder de su bestia bit.

—"_Ok, hace unos meses Hiro supo que había un traidor entre los agentes de Neo-Borg. No fue difícil deducirlo considerando el patrón en las misiones, donde el objetivo principal era Boris. Hemos intentando capturarlo desde que Voltaire Hiwatari fue puesto en prisión, así como también tenemos agentes detrás del __Dr. Zagart, el Dr. B, Gideon, y __Barthez__, quienes se saben, eran cómplices de Hiwatari. _

_Judy Mizuhara y yo, somos las encargadas de planificar las misiones, pero cada una fue saboteada aun cuando se trató de proyectos secretos bajo la dirección de Hiro. Para ellas se usaron diferentes parejas de agentes, así que no se pudo determinar un patrón que explicara el filtro de información. En especial cuando muchos de nuestros hombres no sobrevivieron"_

En aparente cansancio, Emily bajó la mirada, pero en cuanto la alzó mostró esa dura determinación que la caracterizaba. Su frialdad al calcular, se vio imponente mientras los demás asintieron en silencio, por un tema que conocían parcialmente.

—"_¿Por qué Hiro no contesta nuestras llamas?"- _preguntó Julia.

—"_Esta ocupado"- _respondió como si eso no fuera importante- "_El pasado jueves 26 de Enero, Sanguinex hizo un trato para recuperar a su hermano. _

_Lupinex fue retenido en las instalaciones aleatorias de Neo-Borg en Moscu, aun cuando la misión de Kai Hiwatari y Yuriy Ivanov era eliminar todo sujeto hostil en el área asignada. En su informe dijeron (y cito) __**–La bestia Bit mostro rastros lucidez, diferente a los otros sujetos que debieron ser eliminados. Se determinó que el único sobreviviente debería ser trasladado a Neo-Borg-**_

_Aunque en otras circunstancias esa es una decisión inaceptable, se reconoció que era un suceso inexplicable, por lo que se permitió el traslado"_—dijo antes de respirar hondo, como si estuviera organizando ideas — "_Mediante algunos exámenes, pudimos corroborar la información de Sanguinex, y como parte del acuerdo, ambos están fuera del radar de la agencia"_

—"¿_La junta directiva estuvo de acuerdo?"- _inquirió Hilary.

—"_El señor Dickenson autorizó el procedimiento, aun cuando no a habido ningún reporte oficial del asunto"- _dijo la estadounidense.

—"_¿Lupinex pudo regresar a la normalidad?- _intervino Mariam, y esta vez la chica de gafas respiró con fuerza.

—"_De hecho si. Aunque no fue fácil eliminar la droga de su sistema. Parece que no tuvo tanta suerte como su hermano, porque aunque a Sanguinex le inyectaron el mismo medicamento, su bestia bit se negaba a ceder el control. Al final logramos desintoxicarlo, y sólo resto que se recuperara por su cuenta"_ —informó con un ademan de la mano, que le quitaba importancia al asunto— _"Cuando analizamos la droga, descubrimos un compuesto desconocido. Pero para no ser demasiado técnica, les diré que es un estimulante. La carga de adrenalina es tan grande que la bestia bit se descontrola y la sume en un estado primitivo, donde toma el control del lado humano"_

—"_¿Cómo es que no estaba enterado de esta droga?"- _preguntó Kenny con el ceño fruncido- _"Soy un de los mejores científicos de la agencia" _

A pesar de su molestia, la chica le sonrió amable y comprensiva; incluso soltó una risita que hizo sonrojar al muchacho.

—"_No te lo tomes personal, la situación es delicada. Judy y yo estamos a cargo de la investigación, junto con nuestro equipo los AllStarz. A ustedes se les informo ligeramente de la situación, ya que fueron seleccionados para encontrar al informante, aunque todavía no se ha hecho ningún avance significativo"_

—"_¿Qué pretender Boris con la droga?"- _preguntó Kai con firmeza, por lo que todos lo miraron.

—"_Creemos que quiere romper nuestra alianza con los humanos, o liberar a las bestias bit de sus "recipientes" Sin embargo, descartar ambos motivos no suena razonable"_

—"_¿Por qué quiere liberarlas?"- _dijo Ray con una ceja enarcada- "_Si nos separan, todos los que tenemos una vamos a morir"_

—"_Aun lo estamos investigando, pero creemos que es la misma razón de la ultima vez. Quieren darle el dominio a las bestias bit, porque como seres superiores es lógico que lo tengan (en palabras del mismo Voltair)"_

—"_¿Qué tiene que ver Ivanov en todo esto? Según se nos informó, Boris y sus hombres están detrás de él"- _dijo Max.

—"_Sabemos que él es una bestia bit, así que ¿Boris quiere reclutarlo?"- _indagó Tyson.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño cuando se convirtió en el centro de atención, y gruñó por lo bajo al saber que los tres amigos del bicolor conocían su situación, quizás gracias a Hiro. Un secreto como ese no se supone que sea divulgado, mucho menos considerando el peligro que eso implica para su vida.

—"_No estamos seguros, la primera conclusión a la que llegamos es que quieren que deje su forma humana. Si lo hace puede que sencillamente vuelva al plano donde los seres como él viven; o que se transforme en lo que podría acabar con todos los humanos, porque después de todo, se convertiría en energía pura"_

Sin decoro ni disimulo, los demás lo miraron fijamente, por lo que el pelirrojo tiró las orejas hacia atrás y bufó entre dientes. En el proceso también se incorporó con la clara insinuación de querer irse, ya que él no necesitaba de esto, y de ninguna manera iba a decir algo.

—"_Cuando supimos que Boris iba tras él, se sugirió un catalizador para mantener su poder bajo control. Así que Kai Hiwatari fue asignado como su compañero"_

—Espera, ¿Qué?- dijo Ivanov cerca de la puerta, junto al niño que pretendía seguirlo.

La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada, en el mismo instante en que habló en voz alta. Pero los lobos sencillamente la ignoraron para ver a Kai. Él lucia tan de sorprendido como ellos, por lo que se encontraron quietos en sus puestos, sin apenas moverse.

—"_¿Por eso somos compañeros? ¿Para que él frene mi poder?"_

—"_No había ningún otro motivo, ¿no les pareció extraña la asignación aun cuando tú siempre has trabajado sólo, y Kai paso años sin una pareja? No podíamos arriesgarnos a que intenten obligarte a tomar tú verdadera forma como bestia bit"_

—"_Entonces si me atacan me muero como humano"- _ladró el niño.

—"_No íbamos a arriesgarnos"- _repitió Emily- "_Kai es el único candidato adecuado, sus dos bestias bit casi igual (si no es que superan) tú fuerza"_

—"_Eso también los hace vulnerable si intentan capturarlos"- _señaló Kenny, por lo que los demás lo miraron sorprendido por la situación. Lo cual es comprensible considerando que les estaban diciendo que la agencia estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlos- "_Mira Emily, entiendo lo que sucede, así como también sé que conoces los riesgos de poner dos agentes tan discordantes a trabajar. En primer lugar no se supone que estén juntos, no sólo porque sus poderes se inhiben, si no porque sus bestias bit compiten constantemente por somete a la otra hasta que alguien pierda el control, y al final se maten entre si"_

—"_¿Matarse?"- _preguntó Hilary con sorpresa. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo más, Mariam se puso de pie.

La respuesta fue increíblemente rápida, Julia y Bryan se colocaron a cada lado del pelirrojo, por lo que Tyson, Max y Ray acompañaron a la peliazul. Los cuatro se posicionaron delante de Kai, y pronto hubo un denso silencio donde todos estaban a la defensiva. Ellos no iban a permitir que murieran, por lo que parecían dispuestos a eliminar al otro, antes que se convierta en un problema para su amigo.

**PUM**

…no obstante, nadie alcanzó a hacer nada, ya que un duro golpe de agua los azotó contra una pared. Emily frunció el ceño, y sus gafas brillaron cuando la luz las tocó en el ángulo indicado. Ella no era un agente de campo, pero eso no significaba que no supiera hacer daño con su poder.

—"_Todavía no sabemos exactamente que quieren de Ivanov, ni porque lo separaron en dos individuos. Nos preocupa que si lo llegan a capturar, termine traicionándonos"_

—"_Él no haría eso"- _aseguró Julia ofendida, mientras se incorporaba del suelo, junto con los demás que se quejaron por lo bajo.

—"_Que sea el mejor asesino de Neo-Borg es una desventaja para nosotros"- _siguió Emily sin prestarle atención- "_Sabemos que su capacidad de rastrear a otras bestias Bit puede ser peligrosa. Hay muchas figuras importantes que resguardan nuestra alianza con los humanos, y si en el peor de los casos Boris logra controlar a Yuriy, él le daría la ubicación exacta de todos ellos, y correríamos el riesgo de desatar una guerra" _

Eso sonaba como algo que Voltair idearía, así que con la información rondando en su cabeza, Kai se puso de pie. Los demás lo miraron en silencio, pero no les prestó atención, así como tampoco reparo en lo cerca que estuvieron sus amigos de pelear con Julia y Bryan. Quizás porque sabía que ni Ivanov ni él no lo permitirían, estaba seguro de eso.

Pero mientras caminó hacia la cocina, se encontró perdido en sus pensamientos. Incluso le tomó un par de segundos volver sobre sus pasos, como si quisiera decir algo. Y aunque entreabrió los labios, al final terminó mordiéndolos. Su expresión seguía siendo neutra y estoica, pero su mirada se afiló una vez se centro en Yuriy.

En respuesta, el lobo agachó las orejas sin decir nada porque entendía lo que ocurría. El bicolor había sido utilizado en el pasado por su abuelo, y ahora lo utilizaban para sellar su poder, aun cuando eso significaba arriesgar su vida. Porque para Neo-Borg era un precio pequeño; ellos preferían que se mataran entre si, a tener que lidiar con Boris y sus hombres de nuevo.

De hecho, ahora tenia sentido que siempre fueran tras Kai. Brooklyn seguramente sabia que servía como un catalizador, por lo que necesitaba deshacerse del problema. Sin embargo, saber que era su culpa no mejoraba la situación; parecía comprensible que Hiwatari se alejara de su lado, o que incluso comenzara a odiarlo por ponerlo en esta situación (_que eso no era precisamente su culpa)_

Y como si el pensamiento fuera compartido, el niño a su lado se removió sólo un poco; lo suficiente para que lo mirara de reojo. Ahí supo que si él tuviera las orejas lobunas, estarían agachas…como las suyas.

—Están atacando la base.

Claro que todo quedo reducido a esa frase. Mariam se puso de pie con un saltó, y colocó una mano en su oído como si le ayudara a escuchar mejor. Pero antes que alguien pudiera decir otra cosa, Daichi, Rick y Lee aparecieron en el apartamento justo cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio.

—Dunga, Joseph, informen- dijo Ozuma junto a la peliazul. Nadie lo sintió, por lo que algunos ahogaron un gritico de sorpresa.

—Es un grupo de reconocimiento- dijo Lee mientras el líder de los Saint Shields hablaba con su equipo- Llegaron de la nada, y comenzaron a destruir los edificios.

—¿Cuántos son?- preguntó Julia al acercarse con cautela a la ventana.

—Ocho parejas- dijo Daichi.

—Parece que están buscando algo- informó Ozuma- ¿Qué sabemos de Neo-Borg?

—Perdí contacto- respondió Mariam. El apartamento se iluminó con el destello de una nueva explosión, por lo que la estructura crujió en respuesta. Incluso los vidrios se rompieron, y una gélida brisa les removió el cabello.

Julia se alejó justo a tiempo, aunque quizás lo importante del asunto radico en el cuerpo que se desplomo por el rabillo del ojo. Automáticamente todos vieron a Ivanov sostener a un inconsciente Kai. Donde la posición lo obligó a arrodillarse, y a mirar de mala gana a Emily.

La mano de la estadounidense estaba envuelta en una burbuja de agua, sin embargo Mariam frunció el ceño cuando vio que había noqueado a Hiwatari. Normalmente ella no podría hacer algo así, pero se aprovechó del aturdimiento y el adormecimiento del bicolor para acercarse.

—¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó Tyson a la científica, mientras ambos Saint Shields se ocuparon de sus respectivas comunicaciones.

—No podía arriesgarme- dijo Emily. El agua en su mano desapareció, por lo que se acomodó las gafas que resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

—¿Arriesgarse a que? Lo dejaste inconsciente- dijo Ray al enarcar una ceja. Casi de inmediato se acercó a su amigo, y al enfurruñado pelirrojo.

—No tenemos tiempo. Lo mas seguro es que nos estén buscando a nosotros, pero no saben donde estamos- dijo Emily con seriedad. Decidida apuntó hacia el pequeño laboratorio en la mesa, y lo encerró en una nueva burbuja.

Los utensilios se quebraron en un millón de fragmentos cuando la presión aumento. Luego la chica miró a Tyson quien tras chasquear los dedos, redujo el vidrio molido a nada.

—Seguramente están atacando Neo-Borg para liberar a Voltair, y a todos los del nivel de máxima seguridad- dijo Kenny cuando otra explosión sacudió el lugar. El cielo resplandeció con un intenso color carmín, mientras afuera se oían gritos, llantos, y todo el caos de las personas que corrían por el edificio hacia la calle— Kai seguramente iría a evitar que su abuelo escape, y eso es un riesgo innecesario.

—¿Por qué por ahora lo necesitan vivo?- áspero Tyson con el ceño fruncido, y un tono acido en la voz.

—Mira Tyson…

—Entendemos Kenny- interrumpió Max- Es sólo que nada de esto nos gusta.

Ellos sabían que si Kai decidía ir a la base, Yuriy iría con él, y eso le daría ventaja al enemigo. Quizás el bicolor era mas inteligente que eso, pero Emily no iba a arriesgarse a ver cual era su reacción.

—Es muy riesgoso para la base seguir trasmitiendo, así que cortaron la comunicación- dijo Mariam. Tras su espalda, la ventana mostró un paisaje rojo sangre por las llamas, por lo que el brillo la dotó de una belleza casi sublime- Tenemos que movernos.

—Joseph y Dugan nos mantendrán informados. El enemigo aun no sabe su posición- índico Ozuma- Crearemos una distracción. Ivanov, Hiwatari y los tres científicos se quedan. Busquen un lugar donde esconderse.

—¿Vamos a dejarlos solos?- indagó Rick con escepticismo- No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Qué pasa si los encuentran? Estaríamos lejos y no podríamos ayudar- apoyó Daichi.

—Y sin animo de ofender- intervino Lee- Pero Emily no pelea, y dudo que Ivanov pueda defenderlos a todos.

—La idea es hacerles creer que escaparon. Además, tendremos que ganar antes que vengan- dijo Ozuma decidido- No voy a arriesgarme. El enemigo no sabe de este lugar, y eso tiene que seguir así. Ellos nos superan en número, por lo que debemos aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

—Asegúrense de alejarse del edificio, pero no demasiado o sospecharan- instruyó Mariam- Tampoco impidan que quieran destruirlo. Espero que eso no sea un problema para ti lobo.

—Estaremos bien- gruñó Yuriy.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo- apremio Lee, y esta vez el apartamento tembló de tal manera, que parecía a punto de ceder.

—Andando- dijo el líder de los Saint Shields.

Una nueva explosión, y el edificio de la otra cuadra se desplomó frente a sus ojos; sin embargo los agentes miraron al grupo que se quedaba, y con los ceños fruncidos y palabras mudas de preocupación, desaparecieron con el viento.

Después de eso hubo un breve silencio. Los científicos se miraron sin decir nada, mientras Ivanov cargó a bicolor en la espalda y se puso de pie.

—Síganme, y traigan los abrigos- dijo en cuanto caminó hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hilary al comenzar a trotar detrás de los dos pelirrojos.

El ruso no respondió, se limito a entrecerrar los ojos y bajar las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Podía haber usado su velocidad pero de esos tres, Emily era la única con una bestia bit, aunque dudaba que pudiera seguirle el paso. Así que avanzó tan rápido como pudo. Los pasillos estaban solitarios, ya que seguramente en este punto todo el edificio debería estar vacío.

No había dicho nada del plan porque (_aunque se preocupaba por sus amigos), _su único interés estaba en el inconsciente ruso-japonés que no daba señales de reaccionar pronto. Su idea desde que escuchó a Emily, fue llevarlo a un lugar seguro, y mientras Ozuma siguiera esa línea de pensamientos no había problema. Además, se trataba del líder de un escuadrón estratega, y aunque Yuriy nunca había sido alguien que confiara en otra persona, debía darle merito al bajito, hasta ahora los mantuvo vivos y como ya dijo, no intervino en su plan de mantener a salvo al idiota.

En circunstancias normales no seria tan sobreprotector, pero Kai se quedaba dormido mientras caminaba, así que definitivamente no estaba listo para una pelea.

—Hn.

Por ahora miró al inconsciente Hiwatari. Él lucia tranquilo y apacible sobre su hombro, pero por alguna extraña razón las llamas azules no se habían desplegado, así que frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Kai?- preguntó el niño con fastidio, una vez miró a Emily de reojo.

—Lo noquee ¿Acaso no estabas viendo?- áspero la chica sin dejar de correr.

—Además de eso ¿Qué le hiciste?- chasqueó el menor- Sus llamas no han salido ¿Por qué?

En ese instante Hilary y Kenny también parecieron notar el peculiar detalle, donde al final miraron a la estadounidense. De vez en cuando todos se tambaleaban, y debían sujetarse de la barandilla, pero pudieron verla mientras corrían escaleras abajo.

—No le hice nada. Sólo lo golpee. Nada más- aseguró con seriedad. El sonido de su voz se vio ligeramente opacado por el estruendo de la batalla, por lo que debió alzarla un poco.

—¿Entonces que paso?- interrumpió el lobo mas alto- Hace cinco minutos no podía estar a menos de tres metros.

—¿Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa? Kai nunca me ha dejado examinarlo, así que no se cómo se comportan sus bestias bit.

Los dos rusos chasquearon la lengua, porque sus "exámenes" seguramente se traducían como algún experimento que como todo buen científico, buscaba saber como funcionan las cosas.

—Tks.

Esto era estúpido, Ivanov no tenía por qué preocuparse de esta manera, ni molestarse porque su estúpido compañero se vea afectado por este tipo de cosas.

Confundido y enojado, negó un par de veces la cabeza hasta que Kai se quejo por lo bajo. Eso casi lo detiene, pero luego de darle un rápido vistazo y comprobar que estaba bien, aceleró el paso hasta que llego al sótano. Por dentro maldijo cuando noto que todos sus sentidos volvieron a estar fijos en él, por eso podía oír su respiración lenta y pausada, los latidos de su corazón, y como cada suave exhalación entreabría los labios.

—¿Por donde?- preguntó Hilary con la respiración pesada, y las mejillas sonrojadas por la carrera.

El sótano era un lugar lleno de chatarra y basura que los inquilinos rara vez usaban, pero que se negaban a botar. Por eso, el sitio estaba dividido en pequeños espacios cercados por paredes de alambre, que casi parecían cubículos.

—Por aquí- masculló el lobo al moverse con pericia entre la basura. El niño no tuvo problema en seguirle el paso, pero los demás tropezaban frecuentemente, en especial cuando surgía un nuevo temblor.

—Muévanse- ordenó el más joven con impaciencia, mientras su contraparte se acercó a un enorme librero junto a una pared.

Con su poder lo movió, y la vieja y húmeda madera rechinó con fuerza al deslizarse por el suelo. Mas, una vez se quedo quieta, ante ellos un enorme cuarto apareció.

—¿Enserio? ¿Detrás de la biblioteca?- dijo Hilary una vez llego a su lado- ¿No es demasiado cliché?

—Las personas que no tienen su propio escondite no tiene derecho a opinar- gruñó el pelirrojo.

—Yo sólo decía- masculló ella- No tiene nada de malo darle un toque de originalidad al escondite.

—A veces el lugar mas obvio es el que pasa desapercibido- aseguró Kenny antes de entrar.

Una vez todos estuvieron dentro, el Yuriy mas joven movió el librero para cerrar la entrada, y con ayuda de su frio poder movió algunas cosas para que bloquearan el paso. Pero si alguien iba a preguntar para qué eran los abrigos, sencillamente ahogaron las palabras cuando el lobito congelo la "puerta" con un grueso bloque de hielo. También hizo lo mismo con las paredes, el suelo y el techo.

Emily había notado que las paredes eran a prueba de ruido, y por el material se relajó al saber que le dificultaría (_incluso)_ a una bestia bit oírlos. Aunque si existía alguien capaz de ver el calor corporal, esta era la solución mas obvia.

—Hay mantas, comida y armas ahí- índico el ruso con pereza.

El lugar tenía un colchón en el suelo, y un par de gabinetes cerca, por lo que los tres científicos fueron a investigar. Claro que, Ivanov perdió interés cuando luego de verlos revisar las cosas y coger un arma cada uno, se sentaron en un rincón del colchón. Para ello se apiñaron, en busca de algo de calor corporal, pero además de eso no volvieron a hablar.

Los lobos por otro lado, colocaron a Kai contra una pared en la mitad del cuarto. Su poder ahora descontrolado podría hacer que los encontraran, así que creo un frio viento que los envolvió en una perfecta esfera de hielo. Sin embargo eso logro que los tres humanos comenzaran a temblar, pero luego de mirarlos de soslayo no pudo importarles menos (_después de todo no es como si se fueran a morir por eso)_

—Hmmm.

…además, cuando Kai comenzó a despertar, no pudo pensar en nada más. El detalle hubiera sido casi intrascendente, si las orejas lobunas en su cabeza no se hubieran movido con el aviso de un intruso. Bastó con mirar al pequeño para que él comenzara a olfatear el aire (_como buen can que era) _Por eso, lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar a los pobres científicos que prácticamente se hicieron una bolita al otro lado de la habitación. Después, colocó un dedo sobre los labios para indicar que no hicieran ruido.

—¿Qué…?- musitó Kai aturdido. Eventualmente intentó moverse, pero un par de manos sujetaron su rostro. Después, unos intensos ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión.

—Shhhh- susurró Yuriy mientras lo indujo en un estado casi hipnótico, donde lo vio entrecerrar los ojos adormecido.

No podía arriesgarse a que Hiwatari despertara y con él las llamas azules surgieran como una explosión. Pasó lo mismo esa mañana cuando el fuego reaccionó con la conciencia de su dueño, además era lo único que justificaba lo de las escaleras. Y aunque sintió el mismo rechazo de siempre, donde Kai intentó sacarlo de su mente (_tal vez como un simple acto reflejo)_, Ivanov no cedió.

—"_**¿Encontraste algo?"**_

—"_**Nada"**_

Afuera, sus sensibles orejas escucharon las voces de un par de hombres, sin embargo los demás no sentía nada mas que el tenue temblar de las explosiones de la calle. Eso les daba una idea de lo gruesas que deberían ser las paredes.

—Yuriy…

Claro que los dos rusos perdieron interés en el exterior, casi tan rápido como escucharon a Kai hablar. El muchacho todavía bajo el influjo de su poder, habló tan suavecito que nadie mas lo escuchó, pero hizo que los lobos se preguntaran como demonios se las seguía arreglando para romper su fuerza. Ser un catalizador podría ser una buena respuesta, pero no les gustaba.

—Yo…

—Tranquilo- dijo el mayor por verlo con los ojos entrecerrados. Todo su semblante estoico se fue a un lugar muy, muy lejano, para dejarlo cansado, y tan vulnerable que incluso se veía lindo- Descansa.

—No estoy enojado- dijo Kai con los ojos cerrados, como si luchara en poder concentrarse.

—…

La reacción de Yuriy Ivanov fue increíblemente rápida, sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa, e incluso agachó las orejas como si sus palabras le hubieran dolido. Porque esto, inexplicablemente se sintió como un golpe, uno que estrujó su corazón.

—Yo no sabia de los planes de Hiro- aseguró el pelirrojo- No sabia que te estaban usando, ni que…

—No estoy enojado…- repitió el bicolor tan despacito, que parecía costarle trabajo hablar. Por un momento lo vieron abrir y cerrar los ojos, como si le doliera. Quizás por ello, al final frunció el ceño y buscó los ojos azules —…no contigo. Yo…entiendo, no sabias. Eres…muy estúpido, como para pensar en un plan así.

Cada cierto tiempo debía tragar saliva, como si eso le ayudara a hilar pensamientos, pero de todas maneras le sonrió en medio de la inconciencia, y el ruso se encontró imitando el gesto con algo de tristeza.

—"_**Espera, creo que veo algo"**_

—"_**¿Dónde?"**_

—"_**Ahí, detrás del librero"**_

Como buen asesino que era. Ivanov no podía descuidar al enemigo, y aunque su atención yacía en el ruso-japonés, no podía ser tan estúpido como para no estar pendiente de los demás. Por eso le hizo un gesto al niño, quien rodó los ojos en fastidio, pero de todas formas caminó hacia la puerta para reforzar la capa de hielo.

Mientras lo hacia, su contraparte se encargó de intensificar el aire frio que lo envolvía a él y a Hiwatari. El clima no dio indicios de afectarle, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los 3 científicos. Ellos estaban pálidos, y se abrazaban como si intentaran fusionarse en una persona.

—No voy a traicionarte.

—¿Qué?

Oírlo hablar de nuevo lo tomó por sorpresa. Así que Yuriy lo miró como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma. Kai se dedicó a observarlo con pereza, y más dormido que despierto, así que necesito otro momento antes de poder hablar.

—No voy a traicionarte- repitió- Tampoco…voy a dejarte.

La sorpresa fue tan grande, que el pelirrojo entreabrió los labios sin saber que decir. Su corazón también pálpito tan fuerte, que casi fue doloroso; porque ahí estaba ese estúpido muchacho que no sólo había puesto su mundo de cabeza, si no que prácticamente tenía una sentencia de muerte en su cabeza por ser su compañero, y ahora le decía que no iba a irse.

Lo más sensato y lo lógico era que se apartara tan rápido como pudiera, o que incluso se enojara por verse en una situación donde ponían en juego su vida, pero como siempre ese ruso-japonés no respondía como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Yuriy no sabía si era por lealtad hacia Hiro, o Neo-Borg, o sólo era esa endemoniada terquedad que lo caracterizaba. Pero ahora sólo pudo apoyar la frente con la suya y reírse por lo bajo, porque no pudo evitarlo, su pecho quemó con una extraña e irracional alegría.

Claro que en realidad ignoraba si el bicolor estaba hablando por culpa del cansancio, o el adormecimiento de su poder mental. Claro que no pudo importarle menos, ya que se acercó tanto, que prácticamente se apoyó en él.

—Me gustas- dijo justo cuando Kai comenzó a cerrar los ojos, ya incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por mas tiempo- Me gustas.

Repitió sobre sus labios, pero sin besarlo. El enlace mental sólo hizo que se sintiera mas cerca de lo que en realidad estaban. Porque en ese pequeño instante, lo único que existía para él era Kai Hiwatari. Sin embargo esa declaración de lealtad, al final logro que gruñera, porque no era justo. Nada de esto lo era, el bicolor no debía morir por su culpa, él definitivamente no lo iba a permitir…no iba a dejar que se lo quitaran.

—¡Ivanov!

…todo pensamiento se deshizo, cuando un grito unísono intentó hacerse oír sobre los golpes que pretendían abrir la puerta.

Emily, Hilary y Kenny temblaron esta vez de miedo, cuando el ruso los miró con esos intensos ojos color sangre. El viento que azotó la habitación, y el hecho de verlo casi en la penumbra mientras su cabello se removía violentamente, los hizo apiñarse unos contra otros en ese rinconcito de la habitación.

Su lado salvaje parecía haber tomado el control, por lo que no era la mejor posición para estar. Ninguno de ellos podría en su contra, pero luego de lo que parecieron un par de gruñidos animales, la puerta finalmente cedió con un estruendoso ruido.

Los tres gritaron entre las sombras. Ellos no eran agentes de campo, eran científicos que no estaban entrenados en técnicas de combate contra bestias bit_, _así que no podían ver lo que ocurría. Su única señal para abrir los ojos, fue el gutural sonido de un cuerpo que se desploma en el suelo.

Sangre roja mancho el hielo, por lo que la gélida fortaleza adquirió un tétrico cambio. Afortunadamente el cuerpo no era el de Yuriy, aunque no había rastros de él ni del niño.

—Hilary…- logró llamar Kenny sin encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacer otra cosa, ya que la castaña había comenzado a moverse (_con torpeza por las extremidades entumidas) _para gatear hacia Kai.

Él estaba solo desde que Ivanov desapareció, por lo que quería llegar con el ruso-japonés para llevarlo a un lugar más seguro. No es como si estar con ellos lo fuera, pero al menos se sentiría más tranquila que verlo ahí. Claro que llegar a su lado fue difícil, su cuerpo se sacudía con tanta fuerza que básicamente se hacia daño. Además respirar comenzaba a ser doloroso, y se estaba quemando con el hielo en las manos y las rodillas.

Por dentro maldijo el hecho de llevar falda, pero por fuera sonrió ligeramente cuando llego a su lado. Kai estaba acostado de lado, quizás por los temblores del edificio.

—¡Te tengo!

Es increíblemente fácil como todo puede reducirse a una frase. Hilary abrió grandes los ojos, sin poder reaccionar de otra manera al miedo que la dejó petrificada en el lugar. Fue la única respuesta, aunque sus ojos proporcionaron un grito mudo frente a la sombra que salió de la nada.

Lo único que pudo ver, fue al hombre que parecía tener rayos centellando en la mano. El trínate sonido le puso la piel de gallina, pero mientras tenía a Kai abrazado sólo pudo quedarse mirando.

—…

…lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo tuvo muy claro. La mano que iba a acabar con su vida se detuvo a escasos centímetros, ya que una espada de hielo lo atravesó por la espalda. La sangre los salpico, manchó parte de su rostro y su bata de laboratorio. Aunque ni siquiera eso logro que Hilary reaccionara, ya Yuriy empujó el cuerpo inerte a un lado, y le cortó la cabeza a otros dos intrusos con un gesto limpio.

El pelirrojo escupió de lado sangre, y se limpió con un rudo gesto antes de encerrar los cuerpos en ataúdes de cristal. Emily y Kenny se encogieron en sus puestos, cuando vieron los mortales orbes rojos, pero él sólo necesito un momento para fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos. También debió ladear la cabeza como si algo le fastidiara, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

—¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a Hilary. Ella no había soltado a Kai en ningún momento, y a cambio asintió mecánicamente mientras sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Ivanov no tenía tiempo para consolarla. Primero le dio un rápido vistazo a Hiwatari para comprobar que estaba bien, y luego alzó una mano hacia lo que era la puerta.

—¿Dónde esta Yuriy?- preguntó Emily con voz débil, justo cuando el otro volvió a crear esa gruesa pared de hielo.

Junto a Kenny se acercó gateando, porque no podía caminar. Claro que ambos evitaron los ataúdes. Donde al final el bajito le preguntó a Hilary si estaba bien; ella asintió con torpeza, sin dejar de temblar por algo muy diferente al frio.

—Esta conmigo- áspero con seriedad, para después girar. El bloque de hielo brilló en la penumbra, y en silencio el ruso alzó de nuevo los brazos sólo que esta vez apuntaban a lugares diferentes entre las paredes.

La explosión que le sucedió les removió el cabello, pero les permitió ver los agujeros que conducían a los sótanos de los edificios cercanos. Después, el lobo sencillamente giró sobre los talones y los miró fijamente

—Van a venir más.

—Pero….- empezó Kenny sin dejar de temblar.

—Puedo oírlos, están cerca.

—Pero…Ozuma…- dijo Emily

—Sólo siento a Tyson y Daichi, y a Max y Ray. No puedo oír a los demás.

No se equivoco en decir que no sentía a las parejas del Neko y el rubio, pero la idea que los demás hubiera caído en batalla los hizo palidecer. Sin embargo, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Yuriy continúo.

—Sé que todavía quedan cuatro parejas. Tyson y los demás no van a alcanzar a detenerlas, así que tengo que distraerlos. Ustedes deben esconderse, no hagan ruido.

Sin más, voló un parte del suelo para crear un agujero.

—Entren- ordenó con firmeza, para luego ayudarlos a bajar- No hagan ruido- repitió.

—No te vallas- pidió Hilary con voz quebradiza. Esta vez no pudo evitar sollozar cuando en un impulso, le sujetó un brazo a Yuriy.

Él la miro desde arriba. La castaña lloraba cubierta de sangre. Estaba tan asustada, que entre el llanto le pidió muchas veces que se quedara; no quería que nada malo le ocurriera. No quería que no volviera.

—Quédense aquí- dijo Ivanov al mirar sobre el hombro, cuando escuchó algo- Los demás vendrán pronto.

Sin más se soltó suavemente de la chica que gimoteó sin control. Luego cubrió el agujero con una capa de hielo, lo cual emparejó el suelo de tal manera que no había ninguna anomalía. Tal vez haría frio, pero Hiwatari estaba con ellos, así que aguantarían hasta que alguien llegue.

Pero cuando la entrada fue destruida, se limito a salir por uno de los agujeros que hizo en la pared. Además se dejo ver para que lo siguieran, pero sólo uno de la pareja lo hizo, porque el otro fue por el otro camino al suponer que era por donde escaparon los demás.

De esa manera, el lobo subió por el edificio hacia la azotea, luego saltó entre los edificio cercanos hasta que se detuvo. Algo se atravesó en su camino, y ahora estaba rodeado por tres de las cuatro parejas que había sentido.

—Hn- gruñó al tirar las orejas hacia atrás por verse en la mitad de ese círculo.

No sabia que había pasado con sus amigos, ignoraba si estaban muertos o sólo escondidos. Le resultaba difícil creer que alguien podía escapar a su sensible olfato, pero era preferible creer eso a pensar que cayeron en batalla. Tampoco sabía porque su contraparte mas joven accedió a fusionarse otra vez con él, y si lo pensaba bien, en realidad tenia muchas incógnitas.

Todo paso tan rápido, que lo siguiente que noto luego de acabar con los intrusos, fue los llorosos ojos de Hilary mientras abrazaba a Kai.

—Tks- chasqueó la lengua en aparente aburrimiento, mientras la espada de hielo apareció en su mano y sus atacantes se le vinieron encima.

Él tampoco iba a traicionar a Kai, así tuviera que morir en el intento.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: Dios, y yo que pensé que el capitulo pasado fue largo, este le gano =¬=, creo que se me secaron las ideas x¬x

Ro: No puedo creerlo… ¡Actualizó °¬°! ¡Soy feliz como una lombriz °-°! ¡!Actualizoooooo! ¡Actualización! (happy dance) ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ann: xDDD, ¿ya les mencione que este es su Fic favorito xD? Hahahahahahaha

Ro: ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ

Ann: Mientras ella sigue bailando xD, en verdad espero que el capitulo les haya gustado n-n, y compensé la milenaria demora TT-TT

Ro: º¬º

Ann: xD, oks, hasta aquí llegamos n—n

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n-n

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! ****(Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: En verdad se me secaron las ideas x¬x

Ro: ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ ヘ(*¬*ヘ) (ノ*¬*)ノ


	9. BABY COME HOME

Ann: "We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas, And a Happy New Year ~(°¬°)~"

Ro: Estas aprovechando que la "turba molesta por los meses de espera" (_nombre oficial xD) _esta de vacaciones de navidad n¬n

Ann: Wiiiii ~(=¬=)~

Ro: Oh sólo eres así todo el tiempo xD

Ann: Oks, en verdad lamento la espera (_como siempre u¬uUU) _Sin embargo este Fic siempre me toma mas tiempo oO…sera una maldición ¬¬?

Ro: O es sólo tu rebelde imaginación o.o

Ann: Todo es posible :3 De acuerdo, este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO NUEVE: BABY COME HOME **(Scissor Sisters)**

A lo lejos podía escuchar un sonido molesto y tan incomodo, que lo apartaba de esa idílica inconciencia. Por eso cada vez que entreabría los ojos, se quejaba entre dientes antes de volver a caer dormido. En algún punto se dio cuenta que se desmayaba por momentos, sin embargo cuando fue realmente consiente de lo que eso significaba, se sentó de golpe. Había estado durmiendo en una cama…o desplomado en ella, pero ignoró el detalle casi tan rápido como desfiló en su mente.

Quizás porque al principio se sintió naturalmente mareado, así que cerró los ojos y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a sentirse mejor. Cuando eso no sucedió, apretó las sabanas y se bajó de la cama. El espacio no se le hacia conocido, pero debió mirarlo un par de veces para estar seguro. Todo estaba oscuro, más los orbes azules brillaron en la penumbra con intensidad. Desmayarse nunca es agradable, en especial cuando las imágenes regresan con tanta fuerza, que se tambaleó en su puesto hasta que los gritos de una batalla, y el olor a sangre y angustia tuvieron sentido.

—Kai- musitó por lo bajo. Porque eso significaba desmayarse: haber dejado al bicolor solo.

Lo último que Yuriy Ivanov recordaba era el ataque en su edificio, y dejar a Hiwatari inconsciente con los tres científicos. Pero luego de eso las cosas fueron confusas, sólo hubo adrenalina, dolor y el furioso deseo de acabar con sus enemigos para llegar de nuevo con su compañero. Sin embargo ahora que se despertó en un lugar desconocido, su pecho se estrujó en agustina. Así que sin pensar en nada olfateó el aire, mientras sus orejas lobunas se agitaron. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, se movió con esa monstruosa velocidad que le permitió salir de la habitación, hasta que transitó durante un par de segundos por un largo pasillo blanco que no tenía ventanas.

Pero una vez llegó a lo que parecía una sala, no pudo evitar mirar ese televisor de pantalla plana, y el sofá donde dos personas veían Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—¡KYA!

Claro que cualquier detalle adicional sencillamente fue ignorado, ya que nada de eso realmente llamó su atención. Ni siquiera ese gritico femenino que resonó entre las paredes, cuando se lanzó contra el cuerpo que estaba a su lado.

—¿Ivanov?- dijo Kai por quien le cayó encima, y lo forzó a acostarse en el sofá mientras Hilary (_que lo estaba acompañando), _saltó asustada por la repentina aparición- ¿Sucede algo?

Preguntó confundido cuando colocó las manos en los hombros contrarios para intentar verlo. Pero el pelirrojo no se apartó, de hecho lo abrazó con fuerza en esa incomoda y estrecha posición donde tenia los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y el rostro ocultó en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Por eso ahora el ruso-japonés estaba atrapado en ese hermético gesto, donde terminó encerrado entre el sofá y el cuerpo de Yuriy. Así que fue casi normal que un tenue nacarado cubriera sus mejillas; porque no sólo las extremidades arqueaban ligeramente su espalda, si no que el roce entre ambos y las piernas que se deslizaron entre las suyas lo erizaron sin aviso.

—Eres pesado- áspero Kai en fingido enojo.

—¿Estas bien?- preguntó Yuriy sin prestarle atención al cuerpo que se tensó bajo el suyo. Así que sin dudar, se alzó lo suficiente como para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que si- respondió una vez se encogió en su puesto, debido al rostro que de repente estaba muy cerca al suyo.

Yuriy no dijo nada al principio ya que se encontró revisándolo con la mirada, y aunque vagamente creyó escuchar a dos personas acercarse, en realidad no le intereso tanto como para apartarse.

—¡Yuriy no esta!- exclamó Julia al entrar a la sala junto con Kenny- Oh.

Sin embargo, eso fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir una vez los vio a ambos incorporarse un poco en el sofá. Donde el bicolor se quitó de encima a Ivanov con atropellada rapidez, por lo que el ruso se hizo a un lado sin oponer resistencia. Seguramente porque su atención se desvió a la herida muchacha, y las numerosas vendas y curas que surcaban su rostro, los brazos, el cuello y casi cualquier porción de piel descubierta.

—¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó confundido- ¿Y que paso con los demás?

Agregó luego de mover las orejas y olfatear el aire, para comprobar que faltaban personas de su equipo.

—Estamos en un refugio de Neo-Borg, hay tres más pero luego del ataque sólo funcionan dos- respondió Kenny.

—¿Qué paso con el otro?

—El informante- áspero Hilary una vez se sentó en el brazo del asiento cerca de Kai- Nos afecto más de lo que pensamos en un principio.

Ivanov masculló un "Hn" en asentimiento, pero aun aturdido miró a todas partes para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza porque le dolía, también le picaba un poco pero apenas comenzó a rascarse recibió un manotazo.

—Quédate quieto- ordenó Kai, y el otro lo observó de reojo con aparente desinterés.

—¿Dónde esta Bryan?

—…

Hasta ahora nadie había respondido su pregunta, y aun cuando podía sentir a un montón de personas, no encontraba las que buscaba. Sin embargo, ese denso silencio consiguió que viera a los demás hasta que se centro de nuevo en Julia. Ella endureció sus facciones y lo miró con calma, o al menos intentó fingirlo ya que apretó con fuerza los puños (_sin importar que uno de ellos estuviera herido)_, y respiró hondo antes de dar un largo parpadeo.

—Murió.

—¿Qué?

—¡Capturado!- interrumpió Hilary al saltar un poco en su puesto- Hasta donde sabemos siguen vivos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros como si le restara importancia al asunto, pero sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. También se encontraba mas delgada, y lucia casi enferma por lo que Yuriy se preguntó desde hace cuando que esta inconsciente.

—¿Qué paso?

—A ti te atacaron por la espalda hace dos semanas- señaló Kai- Si no me hubieras dormido hubiera llegado más rápido.

—Fue una trampa- intervino Julia- Cuando salimos otro grupo apareció. Eran demasiado para nosotros, aunque tuvimos la situación controlada hasta que ese bastardo de Brooklyn se presento.

Enojada, la rubia resopló luego de desplomarse en un asiento, porque cuando ese monstruo apareció Bryan la empujó a un lado. Por ello cayó entre los escombros de un edificio, donde su amigo la encerró entre los restos con ayuda de su poder. La presión del aire y su bestia bit la mantuvieron quieta, mientras él se alejó para ser la carnada.

Julia intentó liberarse, pataleó y expulsó todo su poder tan fuerte como pudo, pero sólo cuando Kuznetzov estuvo lo suficientemente lejos la prisión de aire se deshizo. En ese momento la angustia la hicieron desplazarse más rápido de lo normal, sin embargo no encontró nada más que algunos grupos y restos de sangre. Y de esa manera…así sin más, su compañero desapareció. La dejo sola mientras una fría brisa la hizo temblar.

…ese idiota.

—Tyson, Daichi y Max también desparecieron- dijo Kenny.

—¿Qué paso con Ray, Rick, y Lee?- preguntó Yuriy, donde Kai se encogió en su puesto.

—Ray y Lee están en la enfermería, pero Rick no lo logro- respondió el bicolor con la mirada fija en la televisión- Perdimos contacto con los Saint Shields. No sabemos si siguen vivos.

—¿Neo-Borg?

—Bajo el control de Boris- respondió Hilary- Seguimos sin saber quien es el informante, o si esta entre nosotros.

—¿Alguna demanda?

—Hasta ahora ninguna- dijo Kenny.

Yuriy sabía que el refugio era un lugar enorme por la cantidad de personas que podía olfatear. No obstante, esa ni siquiera era la mitad de los agentes. Claro que por un momento se distrajo al ver su propio estado; no es como si se sintiera particularmente adolorido, pero tenia algunas vendas y heridas que comenzaron a sangrar por los movimientos descuidados. Sin embargo lo más importante de todo esto, es que sentía que su poder había regresado por completo.

"_**En verdad me gustas"**_

Claro que descubrir que su otra mitad accedió a unirse sólo cuando aceptó lo que sentía, hizo que la palabra se repitiera suave pero insistentemente en su cabeza. Por eso miró de reojo a Hiwatari que estaba perfectamente bien, exceptuando esas pequeñas marcas que ya casi desaparecían de su piel.

En silencio y disimulo, Yuriy (_con ayuda de su frio poder_) removió algunos mechones de cabello que le impedía verlo por completo. Fue una suave y gentil caricia, como si se tratara de un ligera brisa por lo que el ruso-japonés no lo noto. Luego, Ivanov remarcó las heridas casi como si las tocara con las yemas de los dedos, así que viajó por la clavícula hacia uno de sus hombros.

Al principio Kai no le dio importancia, pero antes de siquiera poder advertido sintió como si alguien lo estuviera abrazando. Donde notar esas manos invisibles distribuidas por su pecho, los brazos y las piernas lo estremecieron. No había nada tocándolo, pero su primera y única reacción fue explotar su poder, quizás como si se tratara de un acto reflejo o un mecanismo de defensa.

—¡KYAAAAA!- chilló Hilary asustada, cuando saltó por segunda vez del asiento.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntó Julia una vez se puso de pie, alerta de cualquier movimiento sospechoso que indicara que estaba bajo ataque.

—No es…nada- dijo Kai.

Porque Hilary no fue la única que saltó, el mismo bicolor y el ruso también lo hicieron. Ivanov algo sorprendido por ese destello azul, pero no tardo en sonrojarse un poco, cuando se dio cuenta que su poder lo abrazó sin que fuera realmente consiente de ello. Por eso, ahora sentía la suave huella que dejó la piel nívea. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver fue ver a Hiwatari sin esa estoica mascara, porque ahora estaba tan desubicado que incluso era algo gracioso.

Lo cual resulta razonable, ya que el bicolor sintió el poder de Ivanov como si se tratara de una sombra, que lo seguía a todas partes. Además, el otro no lo había tocado de esa manera a no ser que sucumbiera a sus instintos animales, o la situación lo ameritara. Así que sentirlo tan ligero y amable, lo tomó un poco fuera de base (_cosa que seria la manera amable para decir que lo asusto)_

—Oh que bien, todos están aquí.

Claro que, cualquier divagación ceso en cuando Hiro Kinomiya salió por el pasillo, y los miró con aparente calma. Por eso todos se pusieron de pie para acercarse a su maltrecho jefe.

—¿Estas bien?- indagó Hilary.

—¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!- reclamó Julia.

Hiro hizo un gesto desdeñoso a las preguntas, y sin hablar les indicó que lo siguieran. Nadie dudo en hacerlo, porque ahí estaba el jefe que desapareció desde que todo empezó. Y, aunque ese hombre todavía desprendía esa imponente aura de seguridad, no lucia como el analítico Kinomiya que ellos conocían, tal vez porque se veía agotado y tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

Sin embargo, en medio del silencio Kai vio a su pareja, hasta que volvió a centrarse en el pasillo. Yuriy tenía esos apéndices animales que ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultar, por lo que algunos agentes los observaban con mal disimulado interés. Pero no es como si a él le molestara o siquiera importara, así que resopló por lo bajo.

El idiota casi se muere, por lo que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Si no lo hubiera noqueado, seguramente hubiera podido evitar muchas cosas.

—¡KKYYYAAAAA!

…aunque por el momento ignoró cualquier pensamiento, ya que sus llamas saltaron solas debido a esa fría e invisible fuerza, que lo envolvió con delicadeza. Por eso Hilary volvió a gritar, y el pasillo se iluminó. Aunque Hiro a penas los miro sobre el hombro, antes de caminar a una habitación donde Emily los esperaba con varias carpetas en los brazos.

—¿Los llamaste a todos?- le preguntó a la chica que asintió- Genial, entren.

Sin mediar con nada avanzó seguido de los demás. Luego sencillamente se dejó caer en una silla con un largo suspiro, donde pareció necesitar un minuto o algo así, porque comenzó a masajearse el puente de la nariz.

Eso era como una pequeña sala de reuniones, así que todos se acomodaron en los asientos que rodeaban la mesa y esperaron por su meditabundo jefe.

—De acuerdo, en estos expedientes esta la ubicación de la prisión donde tiene a los agentes que han desaparecieron en los últimos meses.

—¿Están vivos?- preguntó Julia al arrebatarle el folder a Emily.

—No por mucho- prosiguió Hiro- Los enviare con otros equipos. Julia tendrás que preguntar si Ray puede ir contigo.

—No lo creo, todavía esta muy herido- señaló Hilary.

—De todas maneras preguntare- aseguró la rubia, sin embargo cuando la puerta sonó el mayor masculló un "pasen" que interrumpió la conversación.

—Llegan tarde- regañó Emily al numeroso grupo de agentes, que se acomodó como pudo en el reducido espacio.

—De acuerdo, como ya están todos hare la versión corta de esto. Todos van a trabajar juntos, el equipo Majestic sustituirá a los Saint Shields y se harán cargo de la comunicación. El Batallón Bartez, los ayudara a ustedes los Blitzkrieg Boyza rescatar a los agentes- anunció el peliazul tras ponerse de pie- Apréndanse los nombres código, el nivel de esta misión es…bueno, no tengo que decirles que un error los va a matar. No quiero que usen sus nombres, y en caso de ser capturados no podemos enviar a nadie más así que no fracasen. Los veré cuando vuelvan.

—Pero…

—Todo lo que necesitan esta en las carpetas, cualquier pregunta pueden hablar conmigo- dijo Emily mientras su jefe salía.

Claro que antes que la chica pudiera siquiera intentar detener a Kai, él se puso de pie y salió tras Kinomiya.

—Espera- pidió el bicolor luego de cerrar la puerta, y trotar un poco para alcanzarlo- ¿De donde sacaste la información?

—Hn- resopló Hiro, pero de todas maneras dio media vuelta para encararlo- Es más complicado de lo que parece, pero te diré todo lo que quieras cuando vuelvas. No puedo arriesgarme a que la información se filtre.

No era nada personal, así que Kai podía entenderlo. Sin embargo eso no evitó que abriera los labios para volverlos a cerrar. Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero lo más importante es que quería estar seguro que esta misión no era el impulso de un hermano mayor, que quería recuperar a su hermanito. Lo cual, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió cuando lo vio aparecer luego de su prolongada y voluntaria ausencia. Eso sin mencionar que su reacción ante la captura de Tyson fue relativamente rápida.

Pero Kai no dijo nada, sólo se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza. Porque él confiaba en Hiro con su vida. Después de haberlo sacado de esa vida con su abuelo, y ayudarle en todo lo que podía, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tener fe en él…esta quizás era su manera de mostrarse preocupado. Así que dándose cuenta, Hiro sonrió con simpatía y le acarició la cabeza.

—Cuídate

—Hn.

Sin más, el mayor dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo seguido de dos agentes que parecían cuidarlo en todo momento. No porque él lo necesitara, pero ese era el protocolo. Pero por el momento Kai no se movió, ni siquiera cuando no pudo verlo más.

—Hey.

Pasados unos minutos, esa fue la única cosa que lo obligó a girar para ver a Ivanov y la carpeta que definía los parámetros de la misión. Por eso, observó de reojo a los demás que salían de la habitación, y se perdían por los tres pasillos que conectaban con el lugar. Tal vez por eso suspiró cansado y se acercó para tomar lo ofrecido.

—¿Cuándo salimos?

—En una hora.

—Genial- ironizó Hiwatari mientras ojeaba el archivo- ¿Te sientes bien?

—Da (si)- respondió Yuriy quizás demasiado rápido, porque el bicolor dejó de leer y lo miró fijamente.

—Acabas de despertar.

—Estoy bien- gruñó el pelirrojo, por lo que el otro rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta.

—Estas sangrando idiota- dijo Kai tras señalar un costado de su propio cuello.

—¿A quien le dices idiota, imbécil?

Reclamó con el ceño graciosamente fruncido, mientras su compañero se alejó sin prestarle demasiada atención. Aunque, antes de girar por una esquina lo miró y masculló un seco _**"¿Vienes o no?", **_Que lo obligó a seguirlo. Obviamente lo hizo de mala gana, pero al final terminó a su lado hasta que una suave sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sin embargo cuando se dio cuenta negó un par de veces la cabeza, y resopló por lo bajo.

—¿Qué?- preguntó Kai.

—Nada- aseguró justo cuando lo vio abrir una puerta- Oh no.

No obstante, por estar distraído no se dio cuenta del lugar al que llegó hasta que el olor a medicina lo golpeó, y la enfermería apareció al frente. Yuriy no necesitaba estar ahí, pero apenas hizo el amague de querer irse, el ruso-japonés "capturó" su mano y lo jaló para obligarlo a entrar.

—Disculpe, ¿puede hacer algo con él?- pidió Kai a una enfermera, que se erizó cuando vio las orejas lobuna.

—Seguro, por aquí- dijo ella al forzar una sonrisa.

Antes de seguirla, el pelirrojo le dio una mirada significativa a Hiwatari, porque en serio no necesitaba ni quería estar ahí, mucho menos si tenían perjuicios con las bestias bit.

—No seas niña- regañó Kai antes de seguir a la mujer.

Ambos no tardaron en llegar a un pequeño escritorio, donde el bicolor enarcó una ceja por ver a la doctora que no se mostró particularmente afectada, o siquiera interesada en la pareja de agentes. Sólo les dio una mirada de soslayo, y le indicó al más alto que se sentara en una camilla mientras ella terminaba de revisaba unos papeles.

—Oí que van a salir en una misión.

—¿Qué haces aquí Judy?- pregunto Kai en cuanto se sentó en otra camilla- ¿No estas lejos de tú especialidad?

Judy Mizuhara, la madre de Max era la jefe de Emily en el Departamento de Ingeniería molecular, y Desarrollo de bestias bit a nivel fisco/estructural, o algo parecido porque en realidad era un nombre demasiado largo para recordar; además Emily mencionó que estaban a cargó de la misión del informante aunque eso no pareció tener mucho sentido para él.

Aunque Kai no podría saber en que trabajaban ambas mujeres, porque no las conocía tanto como para eso. Sin mencionar que apenas había visto Judy un par de veces; al principio sólo porque la mujer quería estudiar a sus bestias bit, lo que obviamente no sucedió, sin embargo Ivanov si la conocía mejor pues cuando se lastimaba era ella quien lo atendía (_o eso escuchó)_ Quizás por eso ahora el pelirrojo la miraba de mala gana.

Y es que Judy siempre estaba intentado hacerle análisis, por lo que básicamente era su culpa que no le gustaran los hospitales.

—No hay suficiente personal, además también soy doctora- dijo ella mientras el pelirrojo se quitó la camisa, para que cambiara los vendajes viejos por unos nuevos- Y no olvides que Ivanov no es humano, así que en realidad estoy en mi elemento.

—Hn- musitó el más bajito sin mucho interés, porque si Judy podía ayudar entonces lo demás no le interesaba demasiado.

Por eso empezó a leer de nuevo el expediente. Donde su ensimismamiento, le impidió darse cuenta de los ojos azules lo miraban con disimulo cada cierto tiempo. Porque esto seguía siendo completamente nuevo para Yuriy, así que en realidad tenía muchas preguntas y sensaciones contradictoras. Como por ejemplo, comenzó a enojarse sin razón aparente porque quería estar más cerca, y no podía.

—Oh, esto es interesante- sonrió la científica cuando observó eso que le llamaba tanto la atención- ¿Me dejas estudiarlo?

—Cállate y has tú trabajo ¡Auch!- se quejó Yuriy una vez la rubia presionó una venda, con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

Kai medio alzó la mirada, pero en cuanto comprobó que todo estaba bien siguió leyendo. La misión sonaba simple y en teoría posible, ya que habría suficientes agentes como para controlar la prisión. Pero adueñarse de ella y establecerla como una nueva base, podría resultar problemático. Sin embargo la presión de lo que podría ser una masacre, hizo que se masajeara el puente de la nariz algo cansado.

—¿Quieres que también te revise?- preguntó Judy.

—Estoy bien- aseguró- Entonces Doc. ¿Ivanov esta bien?

—No se porque te molestas en preguntar, si de todas maneras vas a ignorar mi diagnostico y harán lo que quieran- resopló la mujer con apatía mientras puso la ultima cura en la mejilla del ruso, y ajustó la venda en su cabeza- Él no puede luchar, todavía no esta listo.

—De acuerdo- dijo Kai luego de bajarse de la camilla, sin ni siquiera dudar en lo que iba a decir- Ya la escuchaste, te quedas.

—Claro que no- áspero el pelirrojo al fruncir el ceño.

—Estas herido.

—Hiro me puso en la misión.

—¡Hiro no es doctor!- señaló Kai ahora algo enojado.

—¡No me importa si lo es! ¡Si vas yo también voy!

Judy se cruzó de brazos divertida por la situación. Quizás porque ambos se habían acercado como si eso pudiera intimidar al otro, aunque lo que ninguno de los dos pareció notar, es que esta repentina discusión en realidad era infundada por una inesperada preocupación, que ella encontró sencillamente encantadora y adorable.

—¡No soy tú antiguo compañero!

—…

Aunque todo quedo en silencio después de eso. Incluso Kai abrió un poco más grande los ojos, igual como lo hizo Yuriy. Porque de todas las cosas que podría decir, el ruso no quería tocar ese tema en particular, sólo…fue un accidente. Uno que ya estaba hecho, porque la mirada carmín flaqueó un mísero segundo antes de brillar en fastidio. Por eso el bicolor alzó la carpeta y la incendio sin dudar, ya que se trataba de información confidencial y no podía dejarla en cualquier parte. Además ya ambos la habían leído.

—Has lo que quieras- gruñó Kai antes de dar media vuelta para alejarse. Yuriy intentó seguirlo, pero el muchacho desplegó una llamarada de fuego y despareció.

—Si que lo hiciste bien, muy romántico- señaló Judy al sentarse en una silla y prender un cigarrillo- ¿Esto esta de moda entre los jóvenes?

—Cállate- áspero el lobo mientras se colocó rápidamente la camisa- No se supone que fumes en un hospital.

—A nadie le importa- aseguró al encogerse de hombros, y darle una mirada seria- No fue su culpa ¿sabes?...y por cierto, trae a mi hijo de vuelta ¿quieres?

Yuriy la vio de reojo, y dudo un instante en quedarse y preguntar apropiadamente a que se refería; pero eso implicaría dejar a Kai, por lo que en realidad no necesito pensarlo demasiado para desaparecer como la sombra que era. Judy era una de las mujeres más fuertes que conocía, pero sabía por la cantidad de colillas de cigarrillo que había en el cenicero, que su fortaleza comenzó a desquebrajarse en el mismo instante que le quitaron a su hijo. Lo cual podría hacerla increíblemente inútil, o terriblemente peligrosa. Ivanov opto por lo segundo, en especial cuando vio ese brillo asesino en sus ojos, aunque por el momento lo paso por alto.

—Hn.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que el ruso-japonés se quejó de mala gana cuando se colocó al frente, y extendió los brazos para impedir que siguiera caminando. No lo tocó, aunque tampoco lo necesito porque los ojos carmín se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

—Muévete.

—Mira, no debí hablar de tú compañero- dijo Ivanov, aunque si estaba intentando disculparse fracaso desastrosamente, porque el bicolor se mostró mas arisco que antes- Pero estamos juntos en esto, y no voy a dejarte ir solo.

Debido a esa torpe y atropellada manera de convencerlo, Hiwatari enarcó una ceja antes de resoplar. Tal vez estaba siendo injusto, porque el idiota tenía razón. Yuriy y Wyatt no se parecían en nada. Además debía pensar en la misión, no en un sentimiento ajeno a las órdenes de Hiro. Claro que saber todo eso no hacia el asunto algo más fácil, por lo que chasqueó la lengua de mala gana, y se llevó una mano a la nuca como si eso aliviara un poco la tensión.

—De acuerdo- masculló cansado, luego de pensarlo durante unos eternos minutos.

—¿De acuerdo?- repitió el pelirrojo con incredulidad- ¿Enserio? ¿Así de fácil?

En realidad no creyó que lo fuera a convencer tan rápido, así que Kai lo miró fríamente y lo apartó con un rudo gesto. Había llegado a su habitación con la idea de ducharse antes de salir, sin embargo antes de entrar se quedo con la perilla en la mano, y no se movió. Al final refunfuño y maldijo por lo bajo, hasta que giró con el ceño graciosamente fruncido y un suave rubor en las mejillas.

—Mi pareja perdió el control de su bestia bit, y yo tuve que pararlo- informó- Así que…ten cuidado- mustio en un hilo de voz.

Porque Kai debió eliminar a su propio compañero durante una redada a Voltaire. Wyatt sólo perdió el control cuando Brooklyn apareció, quizás porque la presión fue demasiada o algo así. En realidad nunca lo supo, lo único que tuvo claro fue que Wyatt mató a cuatro agentes sin apenas pestañear. No importó que intentara calmarlo, pues cuando destruyó el lugar y se dirigió a la cuidad no tuvo otra opción que neutralizarlo.

El pobre niño murió en sus brazos sin decir nada. Cuando volvió a su forma humana, se ahogó en su propia sangre hasta que dejó de respirar. No hubo ningún último aliento, ni un sacrificio heroico. Aunque la muerte a veces es así. Kai lo sabía muy bien, porque para alguien que ha visto tanto de ella cuando escapó de Boris y su abuelo, conocía ese brillo en la mirada que lentamente se extinguía. Además, sus propias muertes le han enseñado un par de cosas.

Por eso no quería compañeros, no cuando las personas a su alrededor simplemente resultaban asesinadas, o lastimadas de gravedad. Era como si tuviera una maldición encima, una que afectó al niño, porque Wyatt era su pareja, debió saber que no estaba listo, que era inestable para una misión. O al menos hubiera buscado otra manera de ayudarlo, y evitar que matara a tantas personas.

Y como si fuera poco, ahora estaba su situación actual donde incluso Mariam desapareció. Dios, la persona que consideraba como una hermana mayor no estaba a su lado, y todo porque estuvo inconsciente y no pudo ayudarla. En verdad debió…debió ¡Argh! ¡Yeb! (¡Maldición!)

—Me gustas.

—…

…

…

…

¿Eh?

¿Qué?

Esperen ¿Qué?

Kai abrió grandes los ojos, y Yuriy lo imitó porque Hiwatari rompió su mascara de indiferencia al sonrojarse con fuerza, y mostrarse notablemente descolocado. De hecho lucia más pequeño y frágil de lo que era. Por lo que, tal vez eso hizo que el pelirrojo también se sonrojara, y aunque jamás pensó que la palabra adorable pudiera ser relacionada con ese bastardo, en verdad le quedaba muy bien. Porque era casi tierna la manera, como a su arisca y brusca manera se preocupaba por su seguridad y le decía que tuviera cuidado porque no quería perderlo.

Seguramente no tenía planeado declararse de esa manera, principalmente porque sus sentimientos seguían siendo confusos y desordenados, pero la reacción de Kai agitó sus orejas y generó un agradable hormigueo en su pecho. Claro que ese estúpido sentimiento al final le hizo sonreír, porque jamás lo había visto tan fuera de base, casi lucia gracioso.

—Mira, no tuviste la culpa que tú compañero se transformara- dijo Yuriy al acercarse despacio a ese aturdido ruso-japonés, que lo miraba como si jamás lo hubiera hecho- Las bestias bit son impredecible, y siempre pueden salirse de control.

—¿Dijiste que te gusto?- preguntó, mientras retrocedió los pasos que el otro avanzó.

—¿Eso fue lo único que escuchaste?

El bicolor arrugó la nariz, y recuperó su actitud enfurruñada cuando el ruso se acomodó al frente, para colocar los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, donde también se inclinó para entrar en su campo de visión. De esa manera quedo encerrado entre la puerta y Yuriy.

—Estas mintiendo- dijo Kai cuando alzó la mirada para mostrarse desafiante.

Claro que cuanto los apéndices en su cabeza se movieron, Ivanov pudo escuchar ese corazón desbocado y la inquietud de su dueño. Mas, sintiendo que todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en él, Yuriy se tensó sin aviso. Porque de repente sentía mucho de Kai, casi como si lo estuviera envolviendo lentamente, por lo que debió concentrarse en el momento y no en esa deliciosa sensación.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Dijiste que no te gusta mi aroma.

Ante esto el pelirrojo abrió los labios pero volvió a cerrarlos, y como si necesitara un momento miró el techo para pensar en lo siguiente que debería decir. También frunció el ceño, pero únicamente porque sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse, así que cuando volvió a centrarse en esos ojos rojos, adoptó una seria y determinada expresión que erizó al bajito.

—Mentí.

Fue esa llana y simple respuesta la que turbo tanto a Kai, que lo miró con sorpresa mientras el rubor de sus mejillas tuvo un tonó mas intenso. Porque nunca nadie lo había acorralado de esta manera, y aun cuando había recibido insinuaciones y algunas confesiones, jamás se había sentido de esta manera.

—Yo…

Esta vez Ivanov escuchó su corazón palpitando como loco. Además, el aroma que lo golpeó de repente indico que Hiwatari estaba graciosamente nervioso. Así que con cuidado se movió más cerca, y deslizó una mano en su cintura, también acomodo una pierna entre las suyas, y lo envolvió en un suave abrazo.

Al principio el bicolor se tensó, pero musito un sutil "_**Idiota" **_antes de apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Donde permitió que el calor del cuerpo contrario lo hiciera sentir mas cómodo, hasta que comenzó a relajarse. Y viendo que todo estaba bien, Yuriy no tardo en jalarlo mas cerca, para crear ese tipo de íntimo abrazo que los hizo sonreír.

—Yo creo que…-comenzó el ruso-japonés en un murmullo leve, que envió una agradable corriente por la espalda de su compañero.

…sin embargo no todo podía ser tan sencillo, en especial cuando las orejas de Yuriy se agitaron, y su dueño maldijo entre dientes.

—¡Kai!- exclamó Julia para interrumpir lo que sea que iba a decir, sin embargo apenas los vio dejó de caminar ya que se sintió torpe de repente- Uh, lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?

Señaló cuando Hiwatari empujó rápidamente al otro. Además lo vio algo intranquilo y casi podía jurar que se había sonrojado, pero no podía asegurarlo ya que el bicolor desvió la mirada.

—Surgió algo, nos vamos ahora- informó Julia, al principio insegura de acercarse dado que los otros dos se removieron incomodos, pero al final terminó colgándose del brazo de Kai —En verdad lamento interrumpir, pero ese estúpido Neko se partió la pierna en cuatro partes y tiene liquido en los pulmones, además de un montón de cosas que lo sacan y vuelven a meter en coma. Por eso el doctor no le permitió ir, que llorón ¿cierto?

Despreocupada caminó por el pasillo, pues por más que le gustara dejarlos solos, tenía que informarles adecuadamente los últimos cambios. Y si, sabía que era injusto ya que ambos tenían que decirse muchas cosas, pero ahora estaba trabajando y necesitaban centrarse en la misión para que todos volvieran con vida, porque ella definitivamente no iba a perder a nadie más. Ya suficiente tenía con que le quitaran a su mejor amiga y a su pareja.

—Trabajaremos juntos, porque como ya dije, ese perezoso Neko no esta listo.

Pero mientras ella hablaba sobre el nuevo trabajo en equipo que debían realizar, Kai miró sobre el hombro a Yuriy porque se sentía inquieto, y el pelirrojo lo sabía. Sin embargo la incomodidad del bicolor fue compartida, porque si Ivanov no quería confesarse mucho menos le apetecía quedarse sin una respuesta.

Demonios, él no pretendía decirle lo que sentía quizás porque su relación no era precisamente buena. Es decir, últimamente parecía que eran algo así como amigos pero… ¡Argh! Maldita sea, tal vez sólo estaba siendo idiota y ahora buscaba excusas para sobrellevar mejor lo que creía, era una rotunda negativa. Incluso podía sentir a su otro-yo (_ese mocoso insolente) _removerse impaciente en algún lugar lejano de su ser.

Era capaz de sentirlo mejor debido a los apéndices lobunos. Lo cuales no pretendió desparecer ya que la situación era delicada, y entre mas parecido tuviera con una bestia bit, mejor seria el dominio de sus poderes. Por eso algunas personas le daban todo tipo de miradas, que él sencillamente ignoró con fría desenvoltura. Aunque no iba a negar que cuando tomaron el elevador para ir al sótano, se sintió aliviado porque el peso de los ojos intrusos desapareciera.

—Bien, ya que todos están aquí les explicare a donde van- dijo Emily una vez se reunieron a su alrededor.

Mientras ella hablaba y su vos hacia eco en el enorme parqueadero, las cosas no mejoraron para Kai y Yuriy, porque a partir de ese momento no tuvieron ni un momento a solas. Claro que considerando que iban a una misión y debían concentrarse, hicieron acopio de todo su entrenamiento como agentes, para concentrarse en ese pequeño detalle de estar a punto de enfrentar una operación suicida.

Por eso se distrajeron cuando revisaron su equipo, ya que ahora llevaban chalecos antibalas que poseían suficientes municiones como para neutralizar a un pueblo pequeño, y un casco que les permitía ver en caso de un apagón. También cargaron armas que escondieron donde les resultó mas fácil. Pero mientras lo hacían, la estadounidense les explicó los pasos a seguir, hasta que pronto se vieron viajando durante 4 horas hacia algún punto de la nada en las montañas.

Iban en dos autos y una band, donde los Majestics dirigían la operación. En los autos se encontraban los otros dos equipos, pero Kai le resto importancia a cualquier cosa mientras revisó una vez más el equipo. Normalmente no usaría armas, porque con su poder no es necesario. Pero esto no era una batalla con bestias bit, había humanos involucrados y un disparo es mucho mejor que morir calcinado. Además usar su fuego implicaría dar a conocer su posición, lo cual no tenia sentido porque no necesitaba que Boris enviara a sus hombres más fuertes, o que el mismísimo Brooklyn apareciera.

—Llegamos- dijo el conductor una vez se detuvo en algún punto muerto, sólo rodeado por algunos arboles y más nieve.

Todos se bajaron sin decir nada. El transporte de regreso tenia dos variantes, si conseguían adueñarse de la prisión sólo debían llamar e informar, pero en caso de tener que huir entonces…seria un problema. Porque Hiro lo dijo, no había nadie que viniera a rescatar al equipo de rescate.

—Bien, tenemos un panorama completo del edificio- informó Oliver una vez todos se reunieron alrededor de la band, que era el único vehículo que había. A su lado su compañero Enrique lo asistía, porque ambos eran los analistas de los Majestics, lo que sustituiría la posición de Joseph y Dunga.

—Es estúpido recordárselos, pero de todas maneras lo hare, no usen sus radios. Son en caso de emergencia, sólo los utilizaran si acaso se les cae la cabeza o algo similar- bromeó Enrique.

Los demás rodaron los ojos por el acido comentario en una misión tan delicada, así que el muchacho carraspeó para volver a los monitores que tenia en frente.

—Nos dividiremos en tres grupos- prosiguió mientras Oliver mostraba el computador con los planos.

No es como si él hubiera hakeado la red, si no que al igual que Joseph podía "escanear" el panorama con ayuda de su bestia bit; que pudiera verse en la pantalla era una combinación de sus habilidades sobrenaturales y su pasión por las computadoras. Además, como cualquier grupo de espías, es importante tener a alguien como él. Y aunque los Saint Shields seguían siendo mejores, ser los segundos no era tan malo.

—Esta es la sala de comunicaciones. Debe ser neutralizada antes que nos descubran- intervino Robert a cargo- Aquí están los prisioneros y aquí…es un punto muerto, no sabemos que hay en el interior, y eso eleva el riesgo de la misión.

—¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser?- preguntó Miguel, junto a los demás miembros del Batallón Barthez.

—No en realidad, pero la concentración de energía indica que es algo grande- respondió Jhonny junto a Robert.

Miguel asintió con seriedad, y al igual que el resto de su equipo adoptó una posición reflexiva. Como si el roce de la muerte los pusiera a pensar en las posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—Bien, nosotros tomaremos la sala de comunicaciones- dijo Robert- Barthez se encargara de los prisioneros, y los Blitzkrieg Boyz del punto muerto.

Era lógico considerando que el mejor asesino de Neo-Borg estaba con ellos, así que con un mudo asentimiento se colocaron los cascos dispuestos a salir, hasta que el líder del Batallón Barthez los distrajo.

—¿Matilda puede quedarse?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡De ninguna manera!- se quejó la niña.

—El puesto de comunicación necesita protección- señaló Miguel con seriedad, ajeno de las quejas femeninas.

Sin embargo Robert le dio una mirada significativa, porque aunque Oliver y Enrique se mantenían lejos de la pelea no significaba que no supieran defenderse. Aunque por otro lado, algo de ayuda extra no sonaba nada mal.

—¿No se desequilibra tú equipo?- preguntó Jhonny en cuanto enarcó una ceja en duda.

—Pensé en un principio que Matilda seria un buen aditamento para ustedes.

Sin saber si sólo quería proteger a la niña, o en verdad desconfiaba de la capacidad de los Majestics para resguardar el vehículo, Rober no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Porque siendo el líder que era, tenia que ver todo de manera objetiva y la ayuda extra era apreciada. Pero, mientras Matilda se quejaba, Kai miró atento la escena hasta que debieron partir. Todos desaparecieron casi de inmediato para situarse cerca de un enorme complejo similar a una fortaleza.

Cada equipo estaba en un punto estratégico para triangular el lugar. Y ahora sólo esperaban mientras estudiaban la situación.

"_**Ahora"**_

Dijo Enrique dentro de sus mentes, por lo que con una mirada determinada corrieron sigilosamente a la prisión. Y como el grupo de sombras que eran, entraron como el viento a unos pasillos blancos. Enrique y Oliver les abrieron las puertas, y una vez dentro apuntaron con cuidado las armas y empezaron a moverse.

—"_**Eso fue fácil" **_–comentó Julia.

—"_**No se confíen, concéntrense"- **_dijo Robert.

—"_**No me distraigo, sólo decía"- **_bufó la chica- _**"Estaremos en posición en 3.5 segundos"**_

—"_**2.5 segundos" **_– informó Miguel.

—"_**Entendido" **_– aceptó el líder de los Majestics- _**"Nosotros alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. Nos preparamos para entrar"**_

—"_**Todo luce bien por aquí"- **_mencionó Oliver tras revisar los monitores.

Y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron, porque los pensamientos son más rápido que las palabras. Además acostumbrados a ese tipo de comunicación, cuando terminaron cada uno llegó a su puesto como se indico. Por eso Julia y Kai se colocaron a cada lado de una puerta, con sus armas preparadas mientras Yuriy estaba al frente.

Él los miró, y con una sola seña bastó para que abrieran la puerta. Luego con los sentidos alerta, y la adrenalina golpeando con fuerza por lo que estuviera del otro lado, entraron con cuidado. Sin embargo lo que encontraron sólo los hizo abrir grandes los ojos por la sorpresa.

—"_**¡Salgan es una trampa!" **_– gritó Enrique y la conexión se rompió.

El muchacho se adelantó a lo que el trio estaba pensando, porque lo que tenían al frente era una sala de comunicaciones completamente vacía. Tal vez eso explicaría el aumento de energía en las pantallas de los Majestic, pero ahora que podían ver las cámaras de seguridad, repararon en las sombras felinas que salieron de las puertas que Jhonny y Robert abrieron. Por eso, los pasillos se cubrieron de negro como si se tratara de una plaga.

—Debemos irnos- dijo Ivanov cuando se quitó el casco y lo lanzó a un lado. Porque le estorbaba a sus orejas, y ya no había caso cubrir su identidad. Hiwatari no tardo en imitarlo, por lo que ambos cascos rebotaron en el suelo.

—Todavía no- gruñó Julia al soltar su arma, y quitarse también el casco para lanzarse sobre la consola. Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas hasta que encontró lo que quería- Los prisioneros todavía están vivos.

—"_**Aquí los Blitzkrieg Boyz"- **_dijo Kai una vez encendió su radio- _**"Los rehenes están en el sótano"**_

Hubo una larga pausa, porque sabían que cuando se cortó la comunicación telepática debían abortar la misión, además hasta ahora no habían visto guardias o siquiera más personal "malvado". Eso sin mencionar, que tener a los rehenes vivos gritaba "TRAMPA" en un cartel de neon.

—"_**Entendido"- **_contestó Miguel- _**"Nos dividiremos"**_

—"_**Tengan cuidado. Estamos en la sala de comunicaciones, los guiaremos desde aquí"- **_prosiguió Kai, mientras veía al batallón Bartez en una sala vacía, lejos de los felinos.

- _**"Estamos siendo atacados por lo que parecen bestias bit sintéticas. Los Majestics cayeron"**_

—"_**Veo al enemigo"- **_informó Miguel.

La radio podía estar interceptada, pero dejar a los suyos no suena tan fácil como parece. Al menos no en este punto donde todavía creían poder controlar la situación.

—"_**¿Vamos por los Majestics?"**_

—"_**Negativo, enfóquense en los rehenes"- **_intervino Yuriy, ya que según las ordenes, la línea de mando recaía en él ahora- _**"Yo iré por ellos"**_

—"_**Voy contigo"- **_dijo Julia.

Porque ella necesitaba ir con Bryan, así que antes que alguien pudiera decir algo guardo su arma en el estuche de la cintura, y desapareció del lugar.

—Yeb (maldición)- gruñó Yuriy por el repentino movimiento.

—Yo me quedo- dijo Kai justo cuando el pelirrojo le dio la espalda para ir tras ella. Porque ser impulsiva en este momento no era lo mejor.

Y aun cuando separarse no sonaba muy alentador, seria estúpido descuidar las cámaras de seguridad, no importaba si todavía no supieran si era una trampa o no. Mas, cuando las palabras del bicolor lo hicieron girar para encararlo, los ojos azules se abrieron grandes por el par de suaves labios que sellaron los suyos, mientras una dulce boca acaricio la suya durante un breve instante antes de separarse. A Yuriy francamente se le olvido la misión, la situación o siquiera donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, lo cual en realidad podía ser asquerosamente peligroso. Pero a cambio comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Uh…-musitó Kai con un suave tono carmín en las mejillas, y los labios húmedos en cuanto los lamio algo nervioso- Cuídate idiota.

Una boba sonrisa curvó los labios del pelirrojo, pero sin tiempo para hondar en el asunto, volvió a acercarse para dejar un suave besito que el bicolor recibió algo cohibido, y con esa graciosa expresión donde fingió un fastidio que en realidad no sentía.

En verdad podía ser algo lindo si no fuera tan bastardo. En especial porque ese ceño fruncido le decía que sólo estaba avergonzado, así que con suave risita lo beso una última vez, mientras sus brazos lo envolvieron por la cintura.

—Cuídate tú también- dijo Yuriy sin apartarse. Sus ojos completamente fijos en los carmín, donde sus frentes se apoyaban juntas- Imbécil.

Sonrió antes de desparecer, y sólo cuando la puerta eléctrica se cerró, Kai suspiró antes de acercarse y trabarla desde adentro. Debía haber algo malo con él, porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser tan impulsivo o siquiera descuidado en una situación tan delicada. Pero esto…se sintió tan bien, que parecía correcto hacerlo.

—Me estoy enloqueciendo- concluyó como si eso explicara lo que sucedía. Pero con la intención de olvidar el asunto, negó la cabeza un par de veces para volver a su papel como agente.

Él no era precisamente bueno con esto de las computadoras, salvo por el entrenamiento básico que recibió en la agencia; pero Mariam le enseñó un par de cosas que podrían ser útiles, así que volvió a las pantallas. Claro que apenas se sentó en la silla, algo hizo "Click" y una imagen apareció en el monitor más grande. Por eso abrió grandes los ojos y apretó los puños con el ceño fruncido.

—Tks.

…maldito Boris y sus estúpidos juegos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cualquiera pensaría que liberar a una docena de agentes no seria precisamente complicado, en especial porque ellos tienen sus propios poderes. Pero era de suponer que estuvieran drogados, o casi muertos, por lo que resultaban inservibles. Como un peso muerto. Lo cual únicamente empeoraba ahora que tenían a esos jodidos gatos por todas partes.

—Tengo que irme- comentó Yuriy más para si mismo que para alguien.

Él había llegado con los Majestics, y lo que quedaba de Jhonny y Robert lo miraron desde el suelo. Donde el líder del grupo de comunicación apenas y estaba consiente, pero su segundo al mando se encargaba de sostenerlo, mientras ambos estaban contra una pared para que respirar no fuera tan difícil. Robert sangraba mucho y en este punto el ruso no sabía si se iba a salvar, pero luego de realizarle primeros auxilios y colocarle una venda en el abdomen para detener la hemorragia, Yuriy se incorporó con más sangre en las manos.

—Envía a dos del equipo de Barthez- ordenó sin poder hacer nada más por él, dado que debía concentrarse en encontrar a su amiga y ayudar a los rehenes.

—"_**Van en camino"**_

El pasillo estaba congelado, había gatos empalados y altos ataúdes de hielo con sombras negras adentro. También rompió el techo con gélidas estacas en un par de ocasiones, así que ambos muchachos temblaban. Aunque era un precio pequeño a cambio de salvar sus vidas.

—¿Por donde?

—"_**A la izquierda"- **_guío Kai- _**"Intenta no hacer tanto desastre esta vez"**_

—No es tan fácil como parece.

Porque ese blanco y frio paisaje tenia rastros rojos salpicados, y pequeños charcos que se escurrían de los picos de hielo y sus victimas atravesadas. Sin embargo Ivanov ignoró el detalle casi por costumbre y desapareció en un parpadeo. Sin embargo no avanzo demasiado ya que una mueva manada le obstruyó el paso.

—"_**Era el camino más rápido"- **_se justificó Hiwatari.

—Pudiste avisar- señaló Yuriy con una mirada aburrida, mientras hizo aparecer dos espadas de hielo en las manos.

—"_**No me diste tiempo"**_

—¿Cómo va el rescate?

Preguntó una vez atravesó una sombra, y saltó lejos para evitar las garras de otra. Luego se impulso y zigzagueo entre los gatos, sólo para congelar a un par más y salpicar de más sangre el suelo.

—"_**Todo en orden. J lo hace bien por su cuenta, pero todavía no llega a las celdas"- **_comentó Kai cuidado no de decir ningún nombre, como hasta ahora todos habían hecho.

—Hn.

—"_**Escucha, el primer equipo del batallón llegó antes de lo esperado, y comenzó la evacuación**_"- informó- _**"El segundo equipo acaba de llegar con los Majestics, se retiraran de inmediato"**_

Sólo había cuatro en el equipo de Miguel, y considerando que Matilda se quedo, eso significaba que el líder de Barthez estaba solo con los rehenes. Pero viendo que todo estaba bajo control, Ivanov apenas asintió. Además había algo reconfortante en escuchar su voz tan cerca, era casi como si le estuviera susurrando al oído, y no hablándole por un comunicador que tenia en la oreja. Sin embargo eso fue suficiente como para que comenzara a sentirse inquieto, en especial porque se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

—Yeb (maldición)- masculló una vez se detuvo y colocó dos dedos en el puente de la nariz, quizás porque todavía no podía creer que él tuviera ese tipo de influencia en su comportamiento. Aunque podía resultar un poco macabro que se sintiera tan bien, mientras que tras su espalda todo estaba lleno de hielo y cadáveres.

—"_**¿Algun problema?" **_– preguntó Kai confundido por verlo ahí sin hacer nada. Sólo había dejado de moverse.

—No es nada ¿Por donde?

—"**Sigue derecho, encontraras a J."**

El bicolor no mintió, sin embargo apenas despejo algunos gatos, la chica a duras penas lo miró dado que salió corriendo hacia las celdas. Yuriy no la culpo porque sabía que estaba preocupada, pero el detalle empeoró cuando llegaron con Miguel.

—¡¿Dónde esta el resto?!- rugió la rubia una vez se abalanzó sobre el otro, y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Son todos- comentó Miguel mientras su bestia bit le ayudaba a guiar a los aturdidos agentes, y los reunía en un sólo punto.

—¡Debe de haber mas!- gritó Julia esta vez.

—Hey- musito Yuriy cuando colocó una mano en su hombro, porque el cabello rubio estaba comenzado a revolotear como si tuviera vida propia, lo cual era la señal de estar a punto de perder el control y soltar todo su poder en frustración.

Por eso aunque Miguel lucia impasible, en realidad estaba atento de cualquier movimiento sospechoso para soltarse y atacar. Y aun cuando él parecía comprender su frustración, Ivanov no quiso tantear su suerte y ver que tan gentil era, así que sujetó con fuerza a Julia y la obligó a retroceder.

—Cálmate, ya lo encontraremos- prometió y no es como si mintiera, porque lo harían tarde o temprano…vivo o muerto.

Julia lo sabia, por eso soltó lentamente la camisa de Miguel y agachó la cabeza, para luego musita un suave "_Lo siento"_

—"_**Lamento interrumpir, pero deben salir de ahí ahora"- **_dijo Kai luego de un breve silencio- _**"Los guiare a la salida mas cercana"**_

—¿Cuándo sales tú?- preguntó Yuriy al ayudar a los sobrevivientes.

Ellos estaban flacos, débiles y tan desorientados que apenas y entendían lo que sucedía, por lo que se dejaron guiar mansa pero lentamente. No obstante, ni Miguel o los otros dos podían simplemente romper las paredes o el sistema de seguridad se activaría, dado que no lograron tener el control de la sala de comunicaciones.

—"_**Estoy despejando el camino para ustedes"**_

Cerrando y abriendo puertas para contener a los gatos, y llevarlos a salida. Cosa que grupos como los Majestics o los Saint Shields hacen; sólo que Kai era nuevo en esto y no era tan rápido, ni siquiera conocía todos los códigos porque de conocerlos, hubieran podido salir por un hoyo en la pared.

—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—"**Sólo ve a la izquierda idiota, no seas tan molesto"**

—Hn.

Con un gruñido Yuriy rodó los ojos, pero avanzó como se le dijo, así como también obedeció cada una de las ordenes que se le dio. Por eso algunos pasillos se abrieron y cerraron entre ese blanco y críptico paisaje, similar a un laberinto. Pero cuando la última puerta se abrió y el frio viento del exterior los golpeo, el pelirrojo se quedo de pie sin salir. Ocasionalmente era empujado por los sobrevivientes, pero no le importó cuando miró sobre el hombro

Las puertas por las que habían pasado se sellaron casi de inmediato, así que algo inseguro fue a reunirse con los demás.

—¿Dónde estas?- llamó de nuevo, porque todavía lo sentía dentro del edifico, sus orejas lobunas así lo indicaban y su olfato no mentía.

—"_**Eres una molestia ¿lo sabias?" **_sonrió Kai sin dejar de teclear y revisar los monitores- _**"Hay una bomba, procura que todos estén a salvo"**_

—¿Dónde?- dijo el ruso con impaciencia- Tienes que salir de ahí.

Un ultimo "click" y Kai selló el complejo, luego sólo se recostó en la silla y miró a la derecha donde estaba la bomba. Luego volvió a sonreír con suavidad, porque le gustaba escuchar a Yuriy de esta manera. Así que se balanceó un poco antes de estirarse.

—"**No tuve tiempo"**

Finalizó antes que hubiera gritos opacados por una monstruosa explosión. La tierra se sacudió con violencia, y algunas avalanchas rugieron furiosas. Por ello todos salieron volando por la honda expansiva, donde la nieve los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Eso no lo hizo más suave, mucho menos para los escuálidos agentes que se quejaron entre dientes. Pero ajeno a cualquier cosa, Yuriy se irguió tan rápido como pudo. Sus orejas zumbaban, pero se agitaron por instinto debido a la enorme hoguera que le dio algo de color al frio panorama.

Más, cuando su mundo dejó de tambalearse, abrió grandes los ojos y entreabrió los labios sin nada que decir. Por eso tardo un segundo más en enfocar adecuadamente, así que apretó los ojos y se puso de pie algo inseguro. Vagamente noto que el resto de Batallón Barthez se acercaba, y eso mejoro un poco el asunto porque no dudo ni un segundo en abandonar su puesto. No pensó en las ordenes, porque mientras paso sobre los restos del edificio, apareció y desapareció con el viento hasta que su corazón se estrujo por ver esa burbuja azul que explotó algunos pedazos de cemento.

Por eso Yuriy se cubrió con un brazo, mientras las llamas a su alrededor desparecieron. Seguramente debido al poder de Hiwatari, pero no se fijó en detalles porque cuando finalmente pudo ver a ese estúpido ruso-japonés, sonrió aliviado.

Por el momento Kai se sujetaba el brazo derecho que se lastimo; también tenía algunas heridas, pero nada grave considerando que le cayó un edificio encima. Y es que tratándose de una persona casi indestructible, eso no lo mataría sólo resultaba ser un jodido problema, en especial porque debía concentrar toda su energía en mantenerse vivo, lo que en realidad lo dejaba bastante débil.

Pero mientras cojeaba ligeramente para estar al lado de Ivanov, hubo algo que no estuvo bien, algo que percibió por el rabillo del ojo y lo forzó a dar media vuelta sin dudar. En su caso en particular, eso que estaba fuera de lugar era un muchacho de cabello naranja que le sonreía desde los escombros. Porque ahí, Brooklyn tenía el brazo estirado como si sostuviera un arma.

—Bang- masculló antes de disparar.

Kai no tuvo tiempo de moverse, de hecho ni siquiera había girado por completo sin embargo antes de poder hacerlo, Ivanov apareció al frente para recibir el impacto.

—Así no funcionan las cosas amigo- dijo Brooklyn sin interés en la intromisión, en realidad sólo disparó de nuevo, pero al cielo.

Fue ahí donde el lobo miró su pecho sin encontrar una herida, hasta que alzó la mirada donde una bestia bit revoloteaba fuera de su huésped humano. El nuevo impactó rompió la delgada línea que los unía. Claro que antes que el disparó diera donde debería, Yuriy se abalanzó contra el otro y lo derribó. Brooklyn se lo quitó de encima, aunque no salió tan bien librado, ya que debió quitarse algunas estacas de hielo del brazo. No es como si no tuviera otro brazo, así que volvió a disparar con la intención de darle a los fénix que todavía estaban en el aire. Su disparó no lastimó al ruso porque él ya era una bestia bit, y no había nada que separar esta vez.

La otra vez se transformó en dos individuos por su propio aturdimiento, pero ahora que era un ser completo y sin dudas, su poder no lo afectaba. Sin embargo Kai era diferente, era humano. Pero el tiró no dio en el blanco debido al pelirrojo que enfurecido y con los ojos rojos, gruñó en un gesto más animal. Sus orejas también se fueron hacia atrás, y sus rasgos fueron alargándose en señal de estar a punto de perder el control y volverse la monumental bestia bit que era.

Por ello le partió el brazo a Brooklyn sin ningún remordimiento, o siquiera pestañear. Después lo arrojó al suelo y cuando lo tomó por el cuello, lo estrechó con fuerza.

—K…Kai- sonrió el pelinaranja con un gesto ensangrentado, porque no podía hablar si le apretaba la tráquea de esa manera.

—Kai- repitió Yuriy como si recuperara la cordura, así que congeló al otro en un ataúd de hielo y giró con determinación.

…aunque es fácil afirmar que su mundo se detuvo cuando Hiwatari cayó arrodillado, mientras la nieve absorbió ese liquido carmesí.

—Nononononono- dijo Ivanov en cuando apareció a su lado, y lo sostuvo antes que tocara el suelo. Asustado miró hacia arriba donde los fénix lentamente se iban desvaneciendo, y la unión con su recipiente se iba rompiendo.

—Hn- se quejó el bicolor una vez el ruso colocó una mano contra su pecho, para que la herida dejara de sangrar. Y es que Ivanov estaba sosteniendo a un simple humano, uno que ya no poseía esa esencia que rivalizaba con la suya.

Además ese ruso-japonés que descansaba en sus brazos sangraba mucho, no importaba la presión que pusiera, la sangre no se detenía.

—Esta b-bien- dijo Kai con la voz pesada, y la visión que tenia ese tinte vaporoso que se distorsionaba tras cada parpadeo- No duele…cre-creo que…esta b-bien.

Su boca se sentía seca, aunque en realidad le estaba costando trabajo saber que sucedía o como llego al suelo. No es como si le importara, porque ahora Yuriy parecía a punto de llorar y eso era muy impropio en él, así que trató sonreír mientras alzó una mano.

…fue lo único que intentó, sin embargo jamás llegó a tocarlo, porque todo dolía y a medida que cerró los ojos la fuerte pulsación fue desapareciendo. A cambio Ivanov lo abrazó con fuerza y escondió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, porque esa cálida esencia se estaba desvaneciendo y él quería detenerla desesperadamente.

—¡No esta bien!– gritó con la voz quebrada, hasta que la mano que lo buscaba cayó lánguidamente a un lado- ¿Kai?

Sin dudar se apartó para mirarlo, pero ahí encontró los ojos carmín que comenzaron a cerrarse y los labios que musitaron algo que no llegó a entender, pero que pronto dejaron de moverse. Luego sólo hubo más silencio, y angustia. Porque esto sabia a miedo y desesperación mientras lo vio respirar una ultima vez.

Ivanov tardo en reaccionar lo que pareció una eternidad, mientras el viento lo golpeó sin tregua hasta que comprendió que se había ido. Lo había perdido.

Dejó que se lo quitaran.

Estuvo un par de minutos simplemente mirándolo, mientras su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Sin embargo el humano que era dejó de existir, y antes de siquiera contemplarlo, el dolor que sentía se transformó en un fiero destello.

—Eres un idiota- regañó con la voz desigual, y un sentimiento de perdida que jamás había experimentado. Por eso lo abrazó con fuerza antes de convertirse en una monumental bestia bit, un lobo blanco que aprecia hecho de luz.

Más, el rugido de muerte que resonó en las montañas logro que los agentes de Neo-Borg se doblegaran en el suelo, debido a la frecuencia que les lastimó los oídos. Y cuando ese fiero y monstruoso animal que era casi tan alto como un edificio los miró, se quedaron helados por el terror.

—Yo me quedo con esto- dijo Queen cuando salió de la nada, y se llevo a Kai que permanecía en el suelo, cerca de una de sus patas.

El lobo la atacó sin dudar, porque había tomado algo que no le pertenecía, pero la chica apenas y pudo escapar con ayuda de su hermano.

—¡Si lo quieres ven por él!- indicó King.

Un gruñido salvaje hizo vibrar las montañas, pero ahí los humanos firmaron su sentencia de muerte. Porque fue Boris y sus estúpidas ambiciones lo que le quitaron al bicolor, y Yuriy quería venganza.

Iba a matar al bastardo…los iba a matar a todos.

CONTINUARA:

Sin comentarios, estamos tristes.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que esta aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.


	10. LET IT ROCK

(Turba molesta buscando a Ann: ¬¬XXX)

Ann (escondida): ¡Actualización \(°¬°)/!

Ro (escondida): Shhhhhhhhhhh!

Ann (susurrando): ¡Actualización \(=¬=)/!

Ro (suspiro): ¿Cómo vas a salir de aquí =¬=? Tienen rodeada la casa T-T

Ann: ¿Cómo es que siempre nos encuentran oO?

Ro: El fantasma de las no-actualizaciones les debe decir xDDD

Ann: Si, suena lógico u.u. Bueno, a la cuenta de tres salimos corriendo o.o, ¿lista?

Ro: Lista u.u

Ann: 1, 2… ¡Corre O.O! (lanza el capítulo)

(Turba enfurecida: ¡Ahí están ¬¬!)

Ro: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ann: ¡No puedo morir todavía soy muy joven T-T! ¡Además quien va a terminar el fanfic T-T!

(Turba enfurecida: No las dejen escapar ¬¬!)

Ann y Ro: Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Transmisión interrumpida. **

Antes de empezar, quisiera dedicar el Fic a **Otori-Ayame, y Nay Storyteller **por sus respectivos cumpleaños °¬° (uno más tarde que el otro u¬uUU, pero la intención es lo que cuenta n¬nU), las quiero muchisisisisisisisisisimo y les deseo siempre lo mejor °-°.

En verdad lamentamos la demora T-T, pero bueno este Fic raro e inverosímil u.u es un universo alterno, así que nadie usa bestias bit ni se matan entre sí tratando de conquistar el mundo con trompitos oÔ

Como saben BeyBlade no me pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir u.u

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no lo advertí, **Kai** hace de **Uke**

CAPITULO DIEZ: LET IT ROCK **(Kevin Rudolf)**

Los campos de batalla están llenos de mordidos silencios, donde la destrucción y el caos desaparecen lenta y sangrientamente hasta que no se escucha nada. Únicamente existe el viento que danza entre los escombros, y los edificios que aduras penas se mantenían en pie. Más, a lo lejos de ese apocalíptico paisaje hay un brillo casi celestial. Un destello blanco que corrompe la grotesca escena donde hay cuerpos destrozados, miembros solitarios, y un montón de restos bajo algún bloque de cemento.

Esta luz baila casi con gracia y elegancia, aunque todavía gruñe y camina en busca de algo más que destruir. La esencia de sus presas se ha desplazado a otra parte de la ciudad, por lo que se detuvo un momento para olfatear el camino.

—Hn.

Sin embargo, a una considerable distancia y sobre lo que antes era un monumental edificio, dos estoicas figuras miraron al lobo blanco con aburrimiento mientras el viento les meció el cabello. Uno lo llevaba negro y el otro rojo, y aunque ambos eran gemelos, lo único que compartían es que les caía desorganizado en pequeños mechones sobre los ojos y tenían una fiera mirada, cuyos profundos ojos verdes los hacia terriblemente atractivos. Claro que por ahora no se inmutaron por el frio, o el vaho que salía cada vez que respiraban ya que se agazaparon en sus puestos.

—Odio el frio— dijo el pelinegro sin desviar la mirada del lobo.

—Yo también— respondió su hermano— Casi tanto como te odio a ti.

—Amen.

Ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien, pero no es como si les importara ahora, no cuando debieron saltar para quedar más cerca de la monstruosa bestia bit.

El gemelo de cabello negro fue el que se colocó lo suficientemente cerca, como para que el can alzara la cabeza y olfateara el aire. Por ello sonrió cuando el lobo giró una vez lo encontró. Aunque luego hubo un ensordecedor rugido que además de agitarle violentamente el cabello, también rompió algunas ventanas y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Mas, eso no consiguió que se moviera, ni se inmutara cuando el animal se acercó. Así que con las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina, mantuvo un porte arrogante hasta que una mancha roja chocó contra el "perro".

Si alguien tuviera que ponerles nombre, seria fénix o Suzaku en japonés. Pero por alguna razón Kai comenzó a llamarlos Dranzer y Black Dranzer. Y aunque el fénix rojo no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, tampoco aprecio que su nuevo nombre fuera compartido por esa copia barata que era su "hermano menor"

Ellos no se parecían en nada, pero Kai no cedió y el tema murió con el tiempo. Así que ahora mientras Black Dranzer servía de carnada, Dranzer atravesó al lobo. Fue como si se hubiera sumergido en una piscina de luz. Claro que entrar en una bestia bit además de ser la cosa más desagradable del mundo, también resulto escalofriante porque no es como si tuviera un cuerpo sólido, sólo era luz y energía. Pero sin interés en entrar en detalles, el lobo aulló adolorido y se derrumbó una vez Dranzer salió.

Porque era igual que recibir un disparo o ser atravesado por un cuchillo, así que el impacto fue tan doloroso que lo noqueo apenas tocó el suelo. Hubiera sangrado de haber podido, pero quizás lo interesante del asunto fue cuando la bestia bit se hizo más pequeña, una vez el fénix rojo rodó por el suelo con otra persona en brazos.

—Eso fue asqueroso— dijo cuándo su hermano apareció a su lado— La próxima vez vas tú.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Black al arrodillarse a su lado, mientras el pelirrojo se sentó.

—Lo tengo.

Sin delicadeza le dio media vuelta a lo que traía, por lo que ambos pudieron ver el lado humano del lobo, donde Yuriy Ivanov aun inconsciente, fue observado durante un largo minuto antes que Black le colocara su gabardina para así cargarlo sobre el hombro.

—¿Por dónde?

—Por aquí— dijo Dranzer luego de un breve silencio, ya que tardo un momento en orientarse— Les avisare a los demás.

Comentó cuando cerró las manos. Al abrirlas, las extendió hacia el cielo donde algunos pájaros de fuego azul salieron volando. Así que sin nada más que hacer, las dos bestias bits que pertenecían a Kai Hiwatari desaparecieron después de haber dividido al lobo blanco en dos seres.

Aunque ser fraccionado además de resultar jodidamente doloroso, también te aturde hasta el punto en que puede ser enloquecedor, probablemente porque pasas de ser una monumental bestia bit a un simple mortal en menos de dos segundos. Por eso las nociones de tiempo-espacio sencillamente se van al carajo.

—Hn.

Además es como si lo hubieran partido a la mitad, pulverizado y luego revivido. Ese maldito dolor de cabeza iba a matarlo y si no lo hacía, el ardor de su cuerpo lo haría. Porque parecía como si se estuviera quemando, estaba seguro que sus huesos estaban al rojo vivo y a punto de derretirse. Por eso primero apretó los ojos antes de abrirlos, después respiró profundo como si jamás hubiera usado los pulmones.

Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación desconocida, se sentó asustado mientras intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo primero que hizo fue tocarse a sí mismo confundido, porque no entendía como volvió a su forma humana. Pero lo segundo, fue golpear la pared más cercana hasta agrietarla.

Todo es más fácil olvidar cuando se es un ente de luz, ahí sólo tenía que seguir a sus presas para acabarlas de la manera más cruel que pudiera ocurrírsele, y seguir sus instintos para mantener las cosas a su favor. Pero pensar no es igual, porque siendo inmortal no siente tanta culpa, ni ese remordimiento que arrancó un gruñido estrangulado, casi como un sollozo enojado. Nunca había perdido a nadie importante, así que esta situación era nueva y desagradable, como si algo lo estuviera carcomiendo por dentro.

Quizás por eso la habitación explotó para que las paredes, el suelo y el techo quedaran cubiertas por una gruesa capa de hielo. Donde su expresión quedo oculta entre algunos mechones de cabello.

En realidad no le importaba descubrir porque volvió a su forma humana, o siquiera investigar dónde demonios estaba, porque cuando la niebla y el aura oscura que rodearon el lugar comenzaron a ser más densos, mostró que era tiempo de volver a ser un solo individuo y continuar con su venganza.

—Yu-¡Yuriy!

Más, ante el llamado los ojos del ruso que se habían teñido de rojo sangre, observaron sin mucho interés a Julia cuando luchó por abrir la puerta congelada. Aunque todo quedo en blanco cuando sintió un aroma, fue el mismo que percibió cuando todavía era una bestia bit y que lo distrajo de seguir a sus presas.

—Dios que desastre— se quejó la rubia por el congelador al que vino a meterse.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Dranzer tras la muchacha.

—Ah no, de ninguna maldita manera voy a entrar ahí— reclamó Black.

Claro que no hizo falta que se movieran, porque la niebla se expandió como un par de tentáculos y los arrastró como si se los hubiera tragado la penumbra. Sucedió tan rápido, que Julia apenas pudo cerrar los ojos por la brisa, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos encontró a los gemelos contra la pared, congelados hasta la mitad del pecho.

Por eso miró sorprendida, y ahogó un gritico cuando vio a Yuriy pararse amenazante frente a ellos.

—¡No!— exclamó por las espadas de hielo que aparecieron en las manos de su amigo. Aunque sus intentos por acercarse cesaron apenas el ruso la lanzó contra una pared, donde unos helados grilletes de cristal la esposaron por las muñecas— ¡Yuriy, detente!

—Huelen a Kai— gruñó Ivanov sin mirarla, ya que tenía una expresión desconfiada. Por eso tardo un momento en comprender lo que sucedía —Bestias bit.

—¡Ding, ding, ding, tenemos un ganador! —sonrió Black —Tú debes ser el inteligente de la familia.

—Al menos tiene buen olfato —concedió Dranzer con una estoica expresión, por lo que su hermano asintió al darle la razón.

—Tks.

Ambos fénix estaban aparentemente tranquilos para estar atrapados en lo que podía ser la mitad de un ataúd de hielo, aunque ellos como Yuriy sabían que el ambiente era tenso y de salirse de control, lo haría de la manera más sangrienta que pudiera existir. Por eso Ivanov chasqueó la lengua y el hielo se derrumbó para que todos quedaran libres, incluso Julia.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?! — regañó la chica.

Enojada dejó salir parte de su poder, porque no estaba precisamente de buen humor para esto. Sin embargo Yuriy apenas la miró de reojo, porque ella no lucia bien. Estaba mucho más delgada y demacrada que la última vez que la vio, donde las ojeras y las clavículas marcadas le daban un aspecto casi enfermizo. Aunque imaginaba que su propio estado no debería ser muy diferente, ya que sentía su poder débil y lejano.

En este punto era más humano que otra cosa, pero sin interés en su apariencia o en la camisa y la sudadera que le quedaban grandes, vio de mala gana a los fénix. El de cabello negro lo miró altivo, pero el otro ni se inmuto. Así que consiente del mutuo desagrado entre los tres, Julia rodó los ojos porque enserio esto era ridículo, ¿Cómo podían caerse mal si a todos les gustaba Kai?

—De acuerdo…— respiró hondo la rubia —Mira… ¡Maldición!

Sin embargo apenas desvió la mirada, Yuriy alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Luego desapareció con esa monstruosa velocidad, ya que olió algo que encendió su sangre hasta hacerla hervir y antes de siguiera pensarlo, sus ojos se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo una vez su "pelaje" se erizo.

Por ello pasó entre los pasillos de lo que era uno de los complejos de seguridad de Neo-Borg. Este era el mismo donde había estado la última vez, pero los agentes, las instalaciones y todas las malditas puertas lo tenían sin cuidado. Porque si con las bestias bit de Kai se alteró_, _esto definitivamente sacudió su instinto asesino violentamente.

No le gustaban los fénix (_ni siquiera cuando estaban con el bicolor), _y podía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo. Probablemente porque el problema con las malditas aves es que son ridículamente posesivas; podía saberlo porque la temperatura del bicolor subía cada vez que estaban cerca. Esa fue su amenaza y su manera de mantenerlo alejado de su humano, lo cual no lo hizo feliz, así que tercamente se quedó a su lado como si desafiara su posición. A eso se refería Kenny cuando dijo que dos agentes tan discordantes no podían estar juntos, pues al final terminarían matándose.

Claro que al principio ninguno de los dos pensó que la situación diera para tanto, aunque tenía sentido. Kai sabía que a sus bestias bit no les gustaba el pelirrojo, y aunque no estaba muy a gusto en estar en la mitad del problema, le hizo caso a los fénix y a su instinto de supervivencia, por eso se mantuvo distante y arisco en su presencia sin saber exactamente que sucedía.

Los dos suponían que sus poderes chocaban, como era natural. Pero jamás pensaron que están compitiendo por suprimir al contrario. Quizás porque nunca habían encontrado a alguien que los igualara en fuerza. Aunque, sólo ahora Yuriy se dio cuenta que se estaba convirtiendo en humano más rápido de lo que pensó en un principio, de hecho estuvo a un punto llegar al límite en el que no podría volver jamás a su forma animal. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, porque sin el bicolor no había ninguna razón para abandonar su posición.

Por eso estaba corriendo por el complejo, hasta que abrió violentamente una puerta con la sangre burbujeando por una presa. Una vez entró, apretó la mandíbula mientras sus dientes rechinando y escupió el nombre de quien estaba sentado en la habitación.

—Brooklyn.

El pelinaranja estaba en un cómodo sillón, por lo que alzó la mirada sin ninguna expresión hasta que sonrió cuando reconoció al intruso.

—Yuriy —saludo al alzar una mano.

El pelirrojo casi tenía una expresión homicida, que vino acompañada con una densa niebla que apenas y le permitía ver algo. Después los intensos ojos rojos tuvieron un tinte sangriento que Brooklyn encontró familiar; probablemente de las veces que atacó a Kai. Más, cuando el ruso se le vino encima, debió reírse por las dos figuras que aparecieron de la nada y sujetaron a Yuriy por los brazos. Claro que casi de inmediato tuvo un ataque de tos que lo obligó a sujetarse las costillas, pero valió la pena.

—¡Suéltenme!— rugió Ivanov tras notar vagamente a Jhonny y Miguel. Sin embargo debía de estar oxidado o perdió más poder del que pensó, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta que estaban cerca hasta lo sujetaron y lo mantuvieran cerca de la puerta, donde los tres comenzaron a forcejear.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

La habitación era grande, incluso algo elegante por lo que tenía dos entradas. Mas, considerando todo el ruido y los gritos, Hiro entró con Emily y sus dos escoltas. Cuando vieron la escena, la chica se quedó a un lado mientras su jefe avanzó con sus guardias.

—Basta— ordenó— ¡Yuriy basta!

Debió repetir la orden para que el lobo lo mirara. Al final se quedó quieto, por lo que Miguel y Jhonny lo soltaron. Claro que el ruso hizo un gesto brusco donde los miró de mala gana.

—Hiro…— jadeó Julia cuando apareció por la puerta, ya que estuvo corriendo tras su amigo.

—Bastardo— saludo Black Dranzer junto a la chica, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

—Pajarito— devolvió Brooklyn.

—Púdrete— áspero el fénix negro una vez su hermano se acomodó a su lado.

Claro que indiferente a ellos, Yuriy fulminó a quienes apenas y le dieron espacio, así que Hiro lo observó fijamente porque su mejor asesino parecía más joven, quizás un poco más bajito. Pero suponía que era por la pérdida de poder, después de todo ya no quedaba mucho del humano que fue, eso murió junto con Kai. Donde la única razón por la que pudieron recuperarlo, fue porque las bestias bit de Hiwatari olían como su dueño. Y aunque su juventud podía ser un problema, con eso tenía que ser suficiente.

—Cállense— ordenó de nuevo Kinomiya y aunque todos obedecieron, Ivanov lo estudio receloso.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!— ladró al darle una oscura mirada a Brooklyn.

El pelinaranja sonrió, pero esta vez Yuriy noto su estado. Había vendas y medicina por todas partes, incluso debió arrugar la nariz cuando el olor invadió su sensible olfato. Sin embargo sintió un sádico placer al saber que las heridas y el brazo roto eran su culpa, pues los rastros del último ataque carcomían lentamente la piel. Se podría decir que eran las consecuencias de sacar a alguien de uno de sus ataúdes de hielo. Porque aunque "libre", el ataúd seguía congelado sólo que lo hacía más despacio e increíblemente doloroso. De hecho, bajo la ropa no debería ser muy bonito ya que las quemaduras con hielo son negras.

Y aun con todo el poder de Brooklyn, no podía escapar de eso. Así que él estaba muriendo lentamente.

—¿Y bien? — gruñó.

—Yo te lo explico— sonrió el pelinaranja—Siéntate.

—Hn— áspero Dranzer al dar media vuelta junto a Black, ya que la presencia de Brooklyn no le gustaba y si no podía matarlo, no veía porque debía estar en el mismo lugar que él.

—Quédense— dijo Hiro— Ustedes pueden irse. Estaré bien.

Le aseguró a sus guardias, que aunque dudosos al final cumplieron la orden. Por ello cuando ambas puertas se cerraron hubo un largo silencio donde Yuriy se cruzó de brazos, renuente a obedecer cualquier cosa que Brooklyn digiera.

—No entiendo porque no podemos sólo matarlo— dijo Black al apoyarse contra una pared.

—Nadie va a matarlo— áspero Hiro con un suspiro.

—Yo sabía que me querías— sonrió Brooklyn, aunque sólo consiguió que el mayor lo mirara sin ninguna emoción.

—Hiro…— advirtió Ivanov, mientras comenzó a nevar en la habitación— ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Sus palabras eran lentas y pausadas, pero sus colmillos fueron visibles conforme su expresión se volvió más animal. Por eso Miguel y Jhonny se acomodaron junto al peliazul, en caso que tuvieran que defender a su jefe.

—Es mi culpa— dijo Emily de repente, por lo que todos la miraron como si de repente recordaran que estaba ahí. Ella lucia terrible, estaba pálida, con orejas y su bonita piel estaba descolorida y enfermiza.

También estaba tan delgada que parecía que podría romperse de repente; y aunque Yuriy _(al igual que con Julia)_ se preguntó cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, lo ignoró como antes porque arisco y alerta, podría ponerse peligroso si alguien no le explicaba de una maldita vez que sucedía.

—Yo era la informante.

…de acuerdo, no se esperaba eso.

Pero ahora tenía tres segundos para explicarse mejor o… Ah no importa, Julia acababa de saltarle encima. Donde desató todo su poder hasta que los presentes debieron cerrar los ojos por las corrientes de aire; cuando los abrieron encontraron a Miguel y Jhonny sosteniéndola con dificultad.

—¡Voy a matarte! — gritó Julia fuera de sí.

Entre las amenazas y la expresión divertida de Brooklyn, Hiro mantuvo una apática expresión hasta que decidió moverse. Emily tenía el labio partido, pero además de un pequeño gemido adolorido no hizo otra cosa. Por ello, Kinomiya extendió una mano para ayudarle a pararse del suelo, pues ante sus ojos ella lucia cansada y tenía los ojos vidrios de tanto llorar. Pero apenas se incorporó el peliazul dejó que su propia onda expansiva los golpeara a todos.

Nadie habló después de eso, quizás porque nunca habían presenciado su poder. Algunos ni siquiera sabían si tenía una bestia bit. Y aun cuando Yuriy estaba al tanto gracias a su olfato, ese conocimiento no lo hacia la persona más feliz de la habitación, porque ser amenazado no es precisamente algo bonito, en especial si Brooklyn sonríe por ello.

—No es su culpa— explicó Hiro una vez miró a Julia— No te atrevas a hacerla responsable por lo que sucedió, si necesitas un culpable no tengo ningún problema en serlo.

—¿Por qué harías algo así?— áspero la rubia sin dejarse amedrentar por el mayor, aunque al menos ya no forcejeaba.

—Por mí— dijo Brooklyn tras la espalda del peliazul. Se había movido con esa fantasmagórica velocidad y ahora lo abrazó por la cintura con su brazo bueno, aunque Kinomiya apenas y lo vio sobre el hombro.

—Tks, muévete— dijo Hiro al golpearlo en las costillas, pero no tan fuerte como hubiera podido.

Lo curioso (_además de verlos cerca) _es que para tratarse de un moribundo, se movió como si nada. De hecho él parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar cerca de Hiro, a pesar de la amenaza de su bestia bit.

—Verán, esta adorable chica es mi informante— señaló Brooklyn.

Y como si quisiera explicarse mejor, permitió que esa mordida oscuridad envolviera la habitación. Ahí los brazos de Emily cayeron lánguidos a sus costados, mientras su mirada se opacó. Después hizo un ademan de la mano, por lo que la estadounidense se movió para abrazarlo, aunque antes que eso sucediera Hiro la jaló lejos y volvió a soltar su poder para despejar la penumbra.

Su amenaza consiguió que la mirada del pelinaranja tuviera un brillo peligroso, aunque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa altiva frente a la expresión molesta de Kinomiya. Porque le encantaba como lucia ahora, casi valía la pena estarse muriendo.

—Déjala— gruñó Hiro. Y esa fue la primera emoción que mostró desde que entró en la habitación, por lo que era un deleite ser él quien pudiera alterarlo de una manera tan honesta.

—Que aburrido.

Ajena a lo que sucedía, Emily se llevó a una mano a la cabeza cuando el control mental se rompió. No pareció notar cuando su jefe la ayudo a sentarse, porque ahora se sentía mareada y le dolía la cabeza, así que se dejó llevar mansamente mientras Miguel y Jhonny finalmente soltaron a Julia.

La rubia cambió su expresión por una casi lastimera, por lo que replanteó el tema una vez se centró en la extraña pareja.

—Ella no podía ser manipulada— dijo Yuriy— Yo lo hubiera sabido.

—Creo que por eso Hiro la envió con ustedes— dijo Brooklyn— Fue divertido. Algo problemático, pero aprecio los retos.

—¿Sabías que era la informante?— preguntó Dranzer por primera vez al descruzarse de brazos.

Sinceramente le estaba costando trabajo no ponerse del lado de Ivanov, ya que su desconfianza hacia el que fue el jefe de Kai crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo. Después de todo comenzaba a sentirse traicionado. Lo cual no era un sentimiento nuevo, pues no entendía porque Brooklyn estaba ahí y no en una de las celdas de Neo-Borg.

—Lo sospechaba— dijo Hiro sin inmutarse por la amenaza a su alrededor, por lo que se sentó junto a la estadounidense— Un equipo de cinco personas estaba a cargo de la operación de Voltair y así como los otros cuatro, Emily fue investigada.

—Pero sólo ella estuvo en la misión del informante con nosotros— señaló Julia, porque aunque fue idea de Kenny traerla, Emily no estaba autorizada a dejar su puesto sin el permiso de su jefe.

—Era una posibilidad que… —comenzó Hiro frente a las escandalizadas expresiones de su equipo, y una pálida Emily que parecía que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

—Déjame explicarlo, lo hago mejor— dijo Brooklyn tras sentarse a su lado con una mano en el abdomen—Zeus es mi bestia bit, te absorbe en las sombras. Así fue como pude manipularla. Fue fácil cuando uno de los "sobrevivientes" de Boris que ella estudiaba, le transmitió la oscuridad sin la necesidad que nos viéramos.

—Yo lo notaria— insistió Yuriy casi ofendido.

—Si la controlaba cuando estuvieras presente, seguramente si— concedió— Por eso lo hacía cuando estuviera sola. Porque veras, cuando Emily hacia un reporte me bastaba con leerlo. No la necesitaba para nada mas, no alteraba su conciencia ni sus decisiones. Sólo debía ser paciente y leer las misiones, aunque lo difícil eran las carpetas que le entregaban y se destruían después de leerlas. En esos breves instantes que tome el control, creo que él me descubrió.

—No al principio— resopló Hiro cansado al agachar la mirada y llevarse una mano a la cara— Emily parecía lucida, no tenía lagunas mentales ni se movía por su cuenta. Pero entonces sus misiones comenzaron a salir mal.

—¿No les pareció extraño que cada vez que ella estaban cerca los atacaban, o iban a una misión suicida?— dijo Brooklyn.

—Nada de eso explica porque sigues vivo— señaló Julia con el ceño fruncido, por lo que el aludido la observó con desdén hasta que una arrogante sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Emily fue con ustedes para que Brooklyn no pudiera acceder a más información— dijo Hiro— Todavía no estaba seguro si era la informante, pero Ivanov sabría si algo iba mal. Además hasta donde sabía, la oscuridad podía pasar de un lado a otro, así que tenía que mantenerla vigilada antes que escapara. Sin embargo, al final fue Brooklyn quien se acercó.

—Luego que atacaste a la pobre chica— se rio el pelinaranja— Enserio hombre, deberías ser más gentil con las mujeres.

Él de verdad estaba de muy buen humor para encontrarse en medio del bando enemigo, pero sin interés en eso, Kinomiya guardo silencio.

—¿Por eso desapareciste?— preguntó Ivanov al atar cabos sueltos, porque si enfrento al psicópata eso explicaría porque después apareció tan lastimado.

—Estaba investigando.

—Entonces, cuando nos enviaste a la prisión sabias que era una trampa ¿cierto? — tanteó.

Hubo un frio golpe que hizo temblar las paredes, incluso la temperatura descendió tanto que dolía respirar. Por eso el ambiente fue denso y pesado, y durante un par de minutos nadie habló.

—Hice un trato— dijo Brooklyn de repente, y eso en realidad sólo empeoro el asunto.

—¿Qué clase de trato? — preguntó Julia al enarcar una ceja.

Para ese momento su cabello se movía como si tuviera voluntad propia, como siempre que se enojaba y estaba a punto de perder el control.

—Del tipo donde me quedo con Hiro.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? — gruñó Black.

—Que él me gusta— respondió al encogerse de hombros como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, o le restara importancia al asunto.

Porque Kinomiya fue la primera persona que lo sintió, aun cuando eso fuera imposible. Después de todo Brooklyn es un monstruo, su fuerza y poder son irrefutables, además tiene talento innato para la batalla por lo que es un soldado perfecto. Pero así como todos los genios, se aburre increíblemente fácil si no encuentra algo que hacer. Se podría decir que estaba con Boris y Voltair porque es más divertido causar una guerra, que atrapar bestias bit que no se adaptan a sus huéspedes humanos.

Sin embargo nunca nadie lo había sentido, porque Zeus es oscuridad y la oscuridad es miedo y terror. Es cierto que también genera un invisible abrazo que envuelve a la presa, pero es casi como si la hipnotizara para caer en un denso lago de desasosiego, y a no ser que él quiera que eso sea perceptible, nadie tendría porque sentirlo. Por eso, aunque Emily estaba bajo su control ella no lo sabía, de hecho podía ser tan funcional como siempre hasta que decidiera lo contrario.

Tal vez por eso le pareció tan extraño que Hiro lo hubiera descubierto, y aun cuando podía buscar otro conejillo de indias no lo hizo. Porque quería saber más de ese extraño hombre cuya bestia sagrada aunque poderosa, no bastaba como para vencerlo, ni darle siquiera algo de pelea.

—¿Te gusta?— repitió Julia y así como todos, lo miró como si estuviera loco, excepto Kinomiya aunque él siempre parecía calmado— ¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?!

—No tengo porque justificarme.

Porque este sentimiento era suyo.

Por eso, a medida que pasaba tiempo con Hiro, Brooklyn le hizo saber cada vez con mayor insistencia que Emily estaba siendo manipulada. Quizás sólo para ver como reaccionaba. Y aun cuando fue divertido pelear con él, no tenía intenciones de matarlo siendo la estadounidense. En realidad no quería hacerle daño (_no de verdad), _sin embargo cuando concreto un encuentro, comprobó complacido que el jefe de Neo-Borg vino preparado a morir de ser necesario.

Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo a su lado siendo "Emily", pero apenas y lo había visto un par de veces en su verdadera forma. Por lo que se sentía casi orgulloso de no haberse equivocado con el peliazul, porque era sencillamente interesante.

—¿Cómo es el trato?— preguntó Yuriy, y en respuesta Emily subió las piernas al asiento para abrazarlas contra el pecho.

—Yo les doy a Voltair a cambio de Hiro.

—¿Por qué harías eso? Tú lealtad es con Voltair— señaló Black.

¿Lealtad? Dios, Brooklyn sólo estaba aburrido. Voltair era divertido, lo suficiente como para morir por eso. Pero no tenía nada que ver con la lealtad, aunque suponía que eso movía a las personas normales, así que meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Mi lealtad está con la persona que me gusta, y ese es Hiro— dijo como si fuera normal, aunque al final rodó los ojos por la expresión incrédula de los demás— Miren, no necesito convencerlos a ustedes. Porque si no se han dado cuenta, me estoy muriendo, gracias.

—Porque no actúas como un buen moribundo y vas a quejarte en un rincón— gruñó Julia.

Es cierto que se estaba muriendo, si lo hizo por Kinomiya era cuestionable y algo absurdo. Después de todo no parecían conocerse tanto como para llegar tan lejos, eso sin mencionar que eran enemigos y el tercero al mando después de Boris. Mas con la renuencia en retroceder en sus palabras, todos miraron al peliazul que resopló cansado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con Hiro?— preguntó Dranzer.

—Salir con él.

—¿Tú lo golpeaste? — intervino Julia al desechar la absurda respuesta.

—Por supuesto.

—Te estas muriendo— insistió la rubia.

—Ya lo sé.

—Él no saldría contigo.

—Por eso me estoy muriendo.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!— reclamó Black molesto, porque en verdad no entendía que sucedía.

—Brooklyn prometió darnos información— dijo Emily con voz débil y lejana, por lo que era difícil escucharla— Sólo quiere que Hiro lo quiera.

—Matar a Kai y secuestrar a nuestros amigos dice te amo por todas partes— áspero Julia.

Cuando Brooklyn sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a reírse, los demás apretaron los dientes y los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos, lo cual continúo aun cuando el otro se sujetó las costillas por el dolor. Porque a él le gustaba el peliazul pero no era idiota, si se cambiaba de bando no podía darle información y al final correría el riesgo de perderlo, así que se quedó dónde estaba hasta que fue el momento de ser "capturado"

—Sabemos dónde están los rehenes— dijo Hiro antes que esto se extendiera más de lo que ya lo hizo

—¿Como la otra vez? — presionó Yuriy de mala gana.

—Ozuma confirmó el lugar— apoyó Emily— Está localizado en el norte de…

—¡Espera, espera! — interrumpió Julia— ¡¿Ozuma?!

—Los Saint Shields están de encubierto— explicó Emily— Cuando…cuando Hiro supo que yo era la informante los envió para vigilarme, así supo dónde estaban los demás.

—Si ya sabias donde estaban ¿Por qué enviaste a Kai a Moscú?— preguntó Dranzer.

—…

El silencio que le sucedió no fue bueno, incluso Jhonny y Miguel esperaron una respuesta al mirar de reojo a su jefe. Así que tensos, flaquearon un mísero instante cuando quisieron gritar sus propias preguntas y reclamos, sin embargo no podían hablar, fue parte del trato para poder entrar. Después de todo, querían saber porque Robert estaba en coma y Matilda no iba a volver a caminar. Además sus equipos se fracturaron, donde ellos eran los únicos que estaban en condiciones para seguir peleando. Porque luego de la explosión en la prisión, el lobo blanco los atacó sin aviso.

Pero haciendo acopio de su increíble autocontrol, miraron a Hiro y esperaron por el hombre que posiblemente los envió al lugar del que sabía que no iban a volver.

—¿Quién te dijo de la prisión?— tanteó Yuriy, donde antes de pensarlo, ambos fénix se colocaron a sus costados como si los tres fueran a atacar— ¿Quién-te-dijo?

—Brooklyn…— respondió Hiro y el aludido sonrió complacido.

—¿Por qué tuvimos que ir a la prisión?— ladró Ivanov enojado, antes de ladear la cabeza por las orejas lobunas que nacieron en su cabeza. Porque aunque rescataron algunos agentes, parecía una excusa pobre e insignificante si consideraba el precio que tuvo que pagar por ellos.

—Ya es suficiente, deja de provocarlo— dijo Brooklyn con seriedad, mientras Zeus envolvió posesivamente a Hiro cuando sintió que corría peligro.

Sin embargo, el mayor chasqueó la lengua y agitó una mano como si algo le estorbara, así se quitó la oscuridad de encima; lo que era asombroso, pero nadie quiso mencionarlo.

—Necesitaba que recobraras suficiente poder antes de hablar— explicó Hiro y Yuriy lo observó suspicaz. Porque es cierto que inconscientemente tomó parte del poder que seguía en su parte animal, pero sólo porque ambos se conectaron por la venganza y el odio— Tienen que entender que Kai tenía que morir. Y si, sabía que iban a una trampa, pero corrí el riesgo y acepte el trato de Brooklyn.

—No tienes por qué sonar tan solemne, voy a morir por ti ¿cierto? Eso debería ser suficiente— dijo el pelinaranja con calma y una fingida expresión dolía, que el otro simplemente desdeñó al rodar los ojos.

—¡¿Sólo porque este psicópata decidió convertirse en mártir, tú nos traicionaste?! — reclamó Julia casi histérica.

—No traicione a nadie, todo fue planeado para poder capturar a Voltair y evitar que rompa la alianza con los humanos, además…

—¡La maldita ciudad está destruida Hiro!— interrumpió la rubia— Los procedimientos de evacuación no sirven porque ella les dio las rutas de escape —señaló por lo que Emily se encogió en su puesto con un gemidito— Nuestros agentes fueron masacrados y ni siquiera podemos enterrados porque fueron pulverizados. No quedo nada, y tú… tú dejaste que Kai muriera, que Bryan fuera capturado y soltaste un puto lobo por Rusia ¿y todo porque? ¿Por qué un lunático te dijo que lo hicieras? ¡¿En qué maldita parte eso te parece una buena idea?!

—¡Tenia que proteger al consejo!— exclamó Hiro, porque sin ellos las bestias bit no dudarían en atacar a los humanos— Intente salvara a los que pude, pero tenía que seguir el plan.

—¡¿Cuál plan?!

En un intento por calmarse, Kinomiya respiró hondo como si necesitara acomodar las ideas.

—Necesitaba que Kai muriera para que Yuriy se liberara de su forma humana— explicó en un suspiro, ya sintiéndose demasiado agotado— También necesitaba que Brooklyn muriera para que Voltair no sospechara. Porque sabía que lo enviarían a terminar con Kai, así como sabía que se dejaría herir para que pudiéramos capturarlo (_porque Brooklyn así lo dijo) _Nadie sospecharía, ni tampoco se preocuparían porque su mejor hombre los delatara.

—Dejaste que Kai muriera— gruñó Dranzer— ¿Por qué nos hiciste traer al lobo?

—A eso voy— áspero con la mirada afilada en fastidio.

—Voltair no sospechó que Brooklyn se había enamorado de Hiro— dijo Emily— Y a Brooklyn no le importó ser utilizado, ni siquiera dudo en entregar a todo su equipo.

Lo cual lo hacía tan psicópata como siempre, sin embargo la estadounidense se negó a mirarlo; le daba miedo hacerlo. Por lo que se escogió un poco junto a su jefe, en busca del alivio y la protección que le había estado brindando desde que rompió el oscuro vínculo que la unía con el pelinaranja.

—Están usando el rastro de Kai para que el lobo ataque nuestras bases y las alianzas que tenemos— prosiguió Emily— También nos están obligando a recluirnos en sitios muy específicos para soltar su droga, así que mañana a esta hora nuestra humanidad desaparecerá y las bestias bit tomaran el control.

—Voltair está en el hotel Savoy con sus hombres— dijo Hiro— Evacue a los mandatarios y a los civiles que pude a Japón. A cambio deje señuelos para que no sospechen. Su misión es aprovechar el elemento sorpresa y acaban con los equipos, luego de haber liberado a nuestros hombres.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? — dijo Julia con los brazos cruzados— Puede ser otra trampa.

—Miren, entiendo que estén enojados. Pero todo se va a ir al infierno si la toxina nos alcanza— resopló el peliazul, pero cuando nadie cedió gruñó ya impaciente— Necesitaba que Yuriy tomara su forma animal, sólo él puede vencer a Voltair.

—¿Por qué no se lo pediste?— preguntó Miguel sin poder quedarse callado por más tiempo.

—Ivanov no hubiera podido— dijo Brooklyn— Se estaba volviendo humano y no podría alcanzar todo su poder si sabía que eso lo alejaría de Kai.

Porque como ya dijo, ser una bestia bit no es igual a ser humano; y es que si se convertía podría atacar a Hiwatari pensando que era una presa (_como creyó en un principio), _además Yuriy no quería olvidar lo que el bicolor le hacía sentir. Lo cual demostró cuando su lado animal se separó en la forma de ese molesto niño, y volvió a fusionarse con la parte dominante; la que quería estar con Kai de una manera diferente a hacerle daño.

—¿Por qué el lobo?— preguntó Jhonny— ¿Por qué no Brooklyn?

—Yo no puedo— dijo el aludido— Ningún humano puede. Voltair tiene a Ciber-Zeus que devora a tú bestia bit.

Asumiendo que la deidad sobreviva, si se separa de su recipiente lo más probable es que se descontrole, por lo que es inútil.

—Mariam no hubiera permitido que Kai muriera— señaló Julia todavía desconfiada— ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerla?

El hecho que Hiro hubiera enviando al bicolor a morir ya era bastante malo y macabro, como para que la mujer que Hiwatari consideraba como una hermana mayor hubiera hecho lo mismo. Eso de alguna manera era más sucio.

—Ella no lo sabe— suspiró Hiro— No tiene permiso de apartarse del lado de Voltair.

Como si eso fuera una declaración, las orejas de Yuriy se agitaron debido a un sonido lejano, por lo que nadie se movió cuando algo azotó la puerta. Tal vez porque lo siguiente que vieron fue como unos mechones de cabello azul danzaron en el aire, antes de caer graciosamente sobre un delicado rostro femenino.

Mariam apareció mágicamente en la habitación como si la hubieran invocado. A su lado Ozuma y Dunga la resguardaron ya que la chica estaba prácticamente sobre Hiro, con una pierna en el sofá y otra en el suelo para inclinarse sobre él y sujetarlo por el cuello.

A cambio Brooklyn apareció frente a ella, aunque Ozuma le bloqueó el camino para impedir que la tocara. Mientras tanto Dunga lanzó a Miguel y Jhonny contra la pared por la misma razón, así que Emily saltó como un pequeño ratoncito asustado.

—Podría matarte en un segundo— dijo Brooklyn serio como pocas veces se le ha visto.

—Quiero ver como lo intentas— amenazó Ozuma.

Julia no sabía qué hacer y aunque Jhonny y Miguel intentaron ponerse de pie, el poder de Dunga los mantuvo pegados al suelo. Por eso los únicos que no se movieron porque no quisieron, fueron Yuriy que seguía con los brazos cruzados, y los dos fénix que miraron sin interés la escena.

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?— siseo Mariam al apretarle el cuello— ¡Hoy vi un maldito lobo hacerse más pequeño!

—¿Dejaste a Voltair…?

—No estás en posición de hablar— gruñó ella, donde su cabello se fue hacia adelante como una cortina debido a la posición. Eso les daba algo de privacidad, ya que habían empezado a hablar en pequeños susurros.

—Mariam…— empezó Hiro pero fue apretado con fuerza. Tras su espalda Brooklyn se movió inquieto, dispuesto a apartar a Ozuma, o incluso matarlo para ayudarle—…No.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño pero se quedó dónde estaba. Y aunque no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, lo que le molestaba era que Kinomiya no hiciera nada para quitársela de encima. Así que al final chasqueó la lengua en fastidio.

—¡No!— exclamó Emily al pararse de su puesto cuando una burbuja de agua envolvió a Mariam y Hiro, aunque antes que pudiera hacer algo, Ozuma movió la mano y la envió fuera del sofá contra un asiento.

Yuriy no se movió, ni siquiera cuando su jefe soltó todo el aire que ya no pudo retener, a diferencia de la peliazul que seguramente si podía respirar.

Ella no era tonta, cuando vio el lobo en la ciudad supo que algo no iba bien, porque Ivanov no se separaría de Kai a no ser que algo hubiera sucedido. Por eso intentó buscar al bicolor, cuando no lo encontró decidió investigar entre las mentes de los hombres de Voltair. Sabía que estaba prohibido hacerlo, porque podría poner en riesgo la operación si alguien se daba cuenta. Pero se desesperó y ahora dolida y traicionada, iba a matar a Kinomiya. O al menos esa era la idea en un principio, pero la burbuja tembló hasta que se deshizo y el agua terminó mojando el suelo.

—Repite eso— exigió al dar un paso hacia atrás algo aturdida— ¡Repítelo!

Exclamó impaciente sin importarle que Hiro estuviera tosiendo por la falta de aire, aunque antes que pudiera decir algo, Brooklyn golpeó a Ozuma y la sujetó por el cuello donde la alzó unos centímetros en el aire. Después de todo no apreciaba que intentara matar al mayor.

—¡Hiro!— exclamó Emily adolorida una vez fue a ayudarlo.

Dranzer iba a moverse para apoyar a Mariam (_porque fue importante para Kai)_, pero la chica se soltó sola cuando golpeó al otro. Después Dunga apareció junto a ella para mantener al psicópata al margen, por lo que Brooklyn se alejó sin problema.

—¡Basta!— ordenó Hiro y el pelinaranja bufó, aunque al final apareció a su lado en el sofá, donde colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Repite lo que dijiste— exigió Mariam con sus amigos a los lados, pero cuando Kinomiya frunció el ceño lo fulminó con la mirada— Repítelo o te juro que te corto el cuello.

—No podrás ni acercarte— áspero Brooklyn— Y ni intentes meterte otra vez en su cabeza o lo vas a lamentar.

Ozuma tuvo la precaución de tomar su brazo, antes que la chica hiciera algo precipitado. Por eso miró atentamente a su jefe, que además de lucir todavía algo golpeado y cansado, también tenía rastros de oscuridad que antes no había notado. Tal vez porque sólo ahora Brooklyn permitió que la notarla y aunque si había sentido la penumbra, no pensó que fuera suya.

—Dijiste que Kai estaba vivo— señaló acusadora, por lo que Yuriy y los fénix se movieron.

—No dije nada, tú sacaste eso de mi cabeza— dijo Hiro completamente mojado, y sin importarle el muchacho a su lado— Y técnicamente no es cierto.

—Pero tú dijiste….

—Todo se consigue por un precio— intervino Brooklyn— Si quieren a su precioso bicolor de vuelta, tienen que pagarlo.

—¿Por qué no empezaste diciendo eso?— gruñó Black.

—¿Por qué Hiro se está muriendo? — preguntó Ozuma, por lo que Emily se prendió de su brazo, hasta que Brooklyn la ahuyento con un gesto de la mano y una expresión molesta.

Todo el lugar olía a muerte y oscuridad, y eso venia del extraño trio pero considerando que el pelinaranja era el que se estaba muriendo, Ivanov no buscó otra explicación. El enojo y la idea de haber sido traicionado influyó en ello, al contrario de Ozuma que parecía capaz de mantener la cabeza fría, aunque a él no se le murió su compañero así que ¿Qué sabia él sobre controlarse?

—A quién le importa Hiro— reclamó el fénix negro— ¿Qué pasa con Kai?

—A mí me importa Hiro— áspero Brooklyn en cuanto lo jaló más cerca y aunque recibió un gruñido, no hubo ningún golpe esta vez. Por eso lo observó de reojo para encontrar una expresión agotada que le hizo fruncir el ceño— Nos vamos, necesitas dormir.

—Espera— dijo el mayor al darle un manotazo para que se quedara quieto. Luego miró a los demás que lucían extrañamente calmados.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? — preguntó Julia por el raro comportamiento, y la manera como permitía que el otro estuviera cerca. Sin embargo su jefe negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia al asunto.

—Eso no importa. ¿Dejaron a Voltair solo?

—Claro que no— respondió Ozuma como si fuera la cosa más ridícula del mundo— Joseph lo vigila. Se detuvo desde esta mañana, como te dije sigue en el hotel Savoy.

—¿Encontraron sus bases?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!— reclamó Mariam algo ofendida— ¡¿Quiénes crees que somos?!

—Mariam…— llamó Ozuma una vez tocó con suavidad su hombro. Donde eso bastó para que retrocediera y se cruzara de brazos en una actitud enfurruñada.

—Encontramos tres bases— respondió Dunga sin querer dar más detalle, ya que se trataba de una misión que sólo le correspondía saber al líder de Neo-Borg.

—¿Qué tan armados….?

—¡Al diablo con todo eso!— dijo de repente Dranzer— ¿Qué pasa con Kai?

—Hn, a eso voy— gruñó Hiro molesto por la impaciencia— Como les estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido en múltiples ocasiones— áspero al mirarlos a todos, aunque ellos apenas y fruncieron un poco el ceño—… la misión es ir a esas bases y destruirlas. Emily les dará sus reportes más tarde ¿No es muy difícil cierto?

—No quiero nada de ella— refutó Julia.

—¿Y Kai?— presionó Mariam.

—¿Por qué te estas muriendo? — repitió Ozuma.

Sin más, llovieron las preguntas de un misterio que todavía no podía entender. Además como todas las cosas y feas y tristes que los habían estado desquebrajando eran tan fuertes, necesitaban un culpable. Y ahora Hiro Kinomiya parecía un buen candidato.

—Ah ya cállense— resopló Brooklyn— ¿Van a tomar la misión o no?

—¿Por qué lo haríamos? Podría ser una trampa— dijo Julia con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo iré— dijo Kinomiya.

—Gran cosa, ya te estas muriendo— insistió la rubia con un gesto desdeñoso, y no porque le constara, sino porque Ozuma lo dijo y ella iba a usar lo que fuera para causarle daño a la persona que permitió que Bryan pudiera estar muerto.

—¿Qué opción tienen? — dijo Hiro sin dejarse afectar— Bryan está en esa prisión y así me creas o no, vas a tomar la oportunidad ¿cierto? Todos lo harán.

Porque eran amigos, hermanos y compañeros de equipo que estaban encerrados, por lo que Julia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cómo te odio— puntualizó enojada.

—Partimos en media hora. No quiero que esto salga de aquí, y asegúrense de dejar todo en orden antes de salir— dijo Hiro— Pueden irse.

Nadie se movió, por lo que respiró con fuerza en busca de paciencia. Nadie dijo que dirigir Neo-Borg iba a ser fácil, pero enserio esto era ridículo.

—Pueden irse. Todos.

Puntualizo incluso para Brooklyn y Emily. Por ello la chica gimoteó pero accedió a ponerse de pie. Y aunque el pelinaranja chasqueó la lengua, al final se incorporó cuando todos salieron. Claro que cuando pasó cerca de Yuriy, se detuvo.

—Si le haces algo, te juro que te matare— dijo sólo para él, antes de golpear sus hombros intencionalmente.

—Yuriy quédate— dijo el peliazul mientras Ozuma casi jaló a Mariam para que empezara a caminar— Ya hablare con ustedes dos luego.

Le aseguró a los fénix que hicieron un mohín de disgusto, pero terminaron obedeciendo. Así que cuando todos sus agentes se fueron y la puerta se cerró, el mayor resopló aliviado. Incluso se deslizó un poco en el sofá, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

—Bueno, eso pudo salir peor— dijo Hiro al masajearse el puente de la nariz.

—¿Por qué me trajiste? — preguntó Yuriy sin haberse movido ni un centímetro, donde las orejas lobunas se fueron hacia atrás mientras su cola se meció indecisa.

—Mariam tiene razón— dijo Hiro al apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá. Ahí miró el techo y dejó caer las manos a los costados de su cuerpo, en un gesto cansado— Pero no es seguro. Existe un gran riesgo de que eso te mate.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?— dijo tras afilar la mirada, donde el mayor se movió apenas un poco para mirarlo desde esa posición incómoda— Tú dejaste morir a Kai.

Tal vez por eso el otro se sentó mejor y le dio una dura expresión, casi como antes, con ese porte rígido e inmutable que lo caracterizaba como el líder de Neo-Borg.

—Tú no sabes nada— gruñó con un tono ácido— Kai sabía muy bien en que se metía cuando aceptó ser un agente, y aún más si Voltair estaba involucrado. Él prefería morir antes que dejarlo ganara. Porque si lo has olvidado, estamos en guerra.

—¡Lo usaste! Él hubiera muerto si se lo pedías, pero eso no significaba que tuvieras que traicionarlo— acusó Yuriy con una fría ráfaga que aduras penas y movió el cabello de Hiro, ya que su propio poder y la oscuridad de Brooklyn lo envolvían.

—¡Kai sabía que iba a morir!

—…

De acuerdo, eso lo desarmo por completo, incluso el poder de Yuriy cayó tan bajo y tan fuera de control que la habitación fue un cubo de hielo, excepto por la parte donde Kinomiya estaba.

—¿Él sabía que iba a morir?— repitió despacio, porque las palabras se sentían mal en su boca; sabían sucio y dolían, pero se obligó a decirlas sin dejar de mirar al mayor.

—No porque se lo hubiera dicho— bufó Hiro— Pero permití que Emily hablara con ustedes sobre el porqué los coloque juntos ¿recuerdas? — preguntó a lo que obtuvo una vaga afirmación— En ese momento, cuando supo que era utilizado no se apartó y decidió que quería seguir contigo, aunque eso podía matarlo. Yo no hubiera impedido que cambiara de compañero, demonios en este punto quería que cambiara. Pero fue su decisión, y en la prisión cuando la bomba…

—No— interrumpió Ivanov al desviar la mirada y agachar la cabeza— No hables de eso.

Porque dolía. Después de todo podía recrear toda su conversación con el bicolor antes que todo estallara. De hecho si cerraba los ojos podía verlo caer cuando Brooklyn le disparó, donde lo último que dijo fue un "_Esta bien…no duele" _hasta que cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

—Kai sabía que todo era una trampa desde el momento en que entró en esa habitación.

—No hables como si supieras lo que sentía.

—Yo lo conocí mejor. Era como un hermano.

Una risa sin humor resonó en la habitación, mientras Yuriy negó con la cabeza hasta que miró a Hiro con la expresión más oscura que pudiera tener. Por eso, el peliazul no pudo evitar notar que sus ojos seguían peligrosamente rojos.

—Tratas muy bien a tus hermanos— dijo mordaz— Uno está muerto, y el otro… ¿Dónde está Tyson?

Capturado como los demás, pero Kinomiya afiló la mirada y cruzó las piernas algo impaciente. Porque esto parecía eterno.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Todo fue planeado.

—No todo. Si necesitabas que Kai muriera y que mi forma animal saliera ¿Por qué me trajiste?

—Si te devuelvo a Kai podrás controlar tú poder ¿cierto?

Si le devolvía a Hiwatari tendría todo su poder (_excepto la parte que usara para traerlo), _pero no creía que su forma como bestia bit continuara. Porque el odio y la venganza, desaparecieran cuando lo tuviera de nuevo en sus brazos.

—Da (si)

…aunque eso no significaba que fuera a decírselo, porque haría lo que sea por traer de vuelta a Kai. Luego afinaría los detalles para ganar la guerra.

—Bien— respondió Hiro aliviado— Eras la única bestia bit que tenemos. Sin tú forma original no podemos acercarnos ¿entiendes eso?

—Sí, si, si— dijo Yuriy con un ademan que le restaba importancia, por lo que el otro estudio cada pequeño gesto con una lupa— Ahora dime como traerlo.

—Hn— divagó poco convencido, aunque al final no pudo si no suspirar— Brooklyn no lo mato del todo, sólo separo sus bestias bit.

—Eso normalmente hace que las personas se mueran.

—Si hubiera querido que muriera habría eliminado a sus fénix, porque sabes, ellos tienen la mala costumbre de revivir.

La ironía no ayudara, pero de repente Yuriy comprendió lo que quería decir. Porque no importaba la capacidad de las aves por renacer, después de todo si alguien las devoraba se funcionarían con la bestia bit que las consumió, hasta que al final desaparecerían.

El plan de Hiro era simple aunque no menos sangriento, porque él permitió que Kai muriera para que Voltair tomara control del lobo y así saliera (porque ni siquiera Brooklyn sabia donde estaba). Cuando se asentara, ellos recuperarían al bicolor y el control sobre el lado salvaje de Ivanov. Claro que todo era una mera especulación, pero aunque el plan no funcionara, al menos podrían hacer lo mismo que Boris y llevar a Hiwatari de un lado a otro para que el lobo atacara a sus enemigos.

—Dranzer y Black Dranzer pueden traerlo, pero no se llevan bien— prosiguió— Desde que Voltair creo a Black y lo colocó en Kai, han peleado por el control. Así que dudo que acepten unirse. Lo que si van a hacer, es eliminar al otro para tener completo dominio de Kai. Pero así no funcionan las cosas, porque ambos tienen que estar juntos.

—Entonces me mandas de niñera, ¿Qué se supone que haga?— reclamó Yuriy al alzar las manos y moverse por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

Y eso era bueno, o al menos se trataba de un avance porque ya no lucia como si quisiera saltarle encima, si no que se enfrasco en algo que le afectaba. Donde todo eso le mostró a Hiro que Ivanov bajó la guardia para poder pensar, así que eso significaba que confiaba lo suficiente en él como para evaluar la situación.

—Si los cálculos son correctos, ellos empezaran a pelear cuando lleguen a Kai, pero mientras tanto tendrás que contenerlos. Recuerda que los necesitamos vivos.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando llegue con Kai?

—Bueno, teóricamente hablando, existe la posibilidad que tú tengas lo que hace falta para despertarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?— insistió, sin embargo esta vez el peliazul le dio una mirada triste.

—Parte de su poder te envuelve. Es muy débil ahora y sólo sobrevive porque Dranzer y Black Dranzer están cerca— explicó— Eso no los hace muy felices, pero que se le va a hacer.

—¿Por qué su poder….?— divagó confundido.

—Cuando Brooklyn le disparó, te envolvió para protegerte— dijo— Y ahora es necesario que todo este de vuelta.

Había algo doloroso e increíblemente triste en saber que una de las últimas cosas que Kai pensó fue en protegerlo, por lo que Yuriy apretó los ojos y respiró hondo. Porque ahora no era momento para dejarse caer, tenía que encontrarlo y entonces todo estaría bien. Así que dio media vuelta para partir, pues con las órdenes dadas debía alistarse.

—Lo siento.

…aunque eso bastó para detenerlo. Por ello dio media vuelta para ver a Hiro una vez se detuvo cerca de la puerta. El mayor se había puesto de pie y mantuvo la distancia, aunque su expresión se suavizo un poco.

—Una de las razones por las que no te pedimos que tomaras tú verdadera forma en un principio, es porque no hubiera funcionado.

Después de todo Ivanov escogió ser un humano, y pedirle que se transformara hubiera ocasionado que tuviera un lobo que seguramente habría vuelto a su bosque (_donde sea que eso este), _porque la bestia bit no pelearía contra los humanos a no ser que la provoquen. Como sucedía ahora.

—Ya lo sé.

A pesar de ser el asesino de Neo-Borg y tener una alianza con ellos, no podía asegurar la lealtad de su parte animal, porque era como lidiar con dos partes en su interior. Donde no querían las mismas cosas, excepto por cierto bicolor de ojos carmín.

Obviamente todavía le gustaban cosas que disfrutaba siendo una bestia bit, pero Kai fue la primera cosa que quiso siendo humano y que su parte más salvaje también acepto. Por eso, fue lo único que puso todo su interior en sintonía.

—Cuando Brooklyn te disparó te dividiste. Se suponía que te haría más lento, porque se esperaba que tú lado salvaje (_el que debería ser el más grande) _intentara eliminar su lado humano (_el más pequeño y débil), _y eso te mantendría alejado y lo suficientemente ocupado para que no te entrometieras en los planes de Voltair. Después, cuando lograras acomodarte, usarían a Darck-Zeus para finalmente deshacerse de ti— dijo Hiro— Cuando eso no sucedió, si no que fue completamente lo opuesto (_tú lado humano era más grande que el salvaje), _Boris decidió usarte.

—Y decidiste que valía la pena sacrificar a Kai por un bien común, lo entiendo.

No le gustaba, pero sobre el dolor y la ira podía ver la estrategia, una torcida y sangrienta pero ahí estaba. Lo que era mucho mejor que una masacre sin sentido.

—No, no lo entiendes— dijo Hiro con el ceño fruncido— Yo no quería que nada de esto sucediera, pero es algo que se tenía que hacer.

—Sí, estas administrando este lugar de maravilla— gruñó Yuriy con apático desinterés cuando le dio la espalda. Quizás ni siquiera lo decía en serio, pero seguía enojado.

—Existe una posibilidad de que no puedas recuperarlo— dijo y el pelirrojo volvió a detenerse, pero estaba vez no lo miró.

—Ya sé.

Porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, y aunque entre los fénix y él estén guardando su esencia, algo podía salir mal, o incluso el mismo bicolor podría no querer regresar. Así que apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras su cabello se removió por ese gélido poder que lo envolvió y golpeó con suavidad a Kinomiya. Tal vez como un recordatorio que no olvidaría lo que hizo, pero que en cierta manera entendía sus motivos.

—Aunque lo logres, a no ser que destruyas a Boris y Voltair, no servirá de nada— le recordó el peliazul— Porque ellos no se detendrán hasta que su misión esté terminada.

—Ya sé.

Yuriy no pudo evitar notar que Hiro le estaba dando su motivación para que al convertirse en una bestia bit, fuera por Voltair y sus hombres. Él era un asesino y aunque exterminar humano no le importaba, no estaba tan seguro si el hecho que fuera el abuelo de Kai cambiaría algo. ¿El bicolor se enojaría si exterminaba a su único pariente vivo?

—Hn.

Bueno tendría que preguntarle, y para eso tendría que recuperarlo primero. Por ello caminó hacia el lugar que reconoció como su habitación, aunque sin interés en nada en particular, entró y se ducho. Luego se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir. Normalmente el agua y estar fresco lo ayudarían a despejar su mente, pero este no era el caso.

Por eso olfateó el aire y fue al lugar donde los demás se estaban reuniendo. Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido y aunque finalmente sentía que la niebla se estaba despejando, eso no ayudaba en nada. Quizás sabía quién era el informante, descubrió el motivo por el que se le asignó al bicolor como compañero, y porque Hiwatari debió morir para liberar su verdadera forma; pero una vez escuchó que la verdad y la felicidad no van de la mano, y podía entender porque.

Él había sido usado y aunque eso no parecía tan extraño, dolió más de lo esperado. Después de todo los humanos no son confiables, pero tampoco esperó una puñalada por la espalda. Cuando tuviera a Kai lo iba a culpar por todo esto, aunque la idea lo hizo sonreír débilmente.

Era consiente que podía estar persiguiendo algo inalcanzable y si un lobo despiadado no era lo suficientemente malo, imagínense a uno que tuvo esperanzas y las perdió. Así que además de enojado y vengativo, iba a estar más deprimido y mil veces más enojado. Eso sin mencionar que estaba a punto de enloquecer. Gracias.

—Si me siguen por aquí— dijo Emily con voz ronca, una vez todos se reunieron.

Tuvieron que subir al elevador y bajar hacia el sótano, mientras la chica les entregó unas carpetas con toda la información. Ella no dejó de hablar hasta el último minuto, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a los vestuarios donde todos se pusieron sus trajes. Yuriy no escuchó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero miró distraídamente el folder. Sin embargo, para alguien que sufrió de tantos impactos en un solo día, entró en un estado de enajenación algo alarmante.

De hecho estaba inusualmente tranquilo y calmado, por lo que resultaba un poco escalofriante. Era como si estuviera distraído, aunque en realidad comenzó a monitorear el perímetro hasta que llegó más lejos, y sus sentidos viajaron entre el apocalíptico paisaje de Rusia y su olor a muerte y tierra, para buscar de algo.

—Ivanov, ¿me escuchaste? — dijo Emily al alzar una mano como si quisiera tocarlo, aunque al final no lo hizo.

—Nh, Da (si)— respondió una vez reaccionó.

Ahora los demás se estaban poniendo sus equipos para la misión, sin embargo cuando el ruso ajustó su chaleco y la delgada armadura en el torso, miró el casco con una expresión apática. No tenía buenos recuerdos de la última vez que se puso todo eso, sin embargo desechó el pensamiento una vez miró a la chica a su lado. Emily olía como Hiro, de hecho su poder la rodeaba como si le ayudara a sanar. Sabía que eso debilitaba a Kinomiya, pero no hizo ningún comentario porque apenas se puso los goggles y el casco, le dio un golpecito a Dranzer en el hombro.

No fue algo agresivo, sólo era para llamarlo. El fénix comprendió, pero primero miró a Hiro en busca de aprobación. Cuando el mayor asintió los tres desaparecieron del lugar; después de todo iban a misiones diferentes y no valía la pena esperarlos. De lo poco que Ivanov pudo escuchar se dividirían en tres grupos para abarcar más terreno, los nombre claves seguían, por lo que estaban los Saint Shields encargados de las bases de Voltair, el Batallón Bartez (_conformado por Miguel, Jhonny, Julia, Hiro y Brooklyn) _con la prisión, y los Blitzkrieg Boyz que irían por Kai.

Así que tras un parpadeo y una fría y helada brisa, aparecieron frente a un dramático escenario donde había humo, pequeños incendios y algunos gritos y llanto entremezclados. Pero sobre todo eso había un insistente olor a sangre y cadáveres, que obligó a Yuriy a arrugar la nariz en disgusto, mientras ladeó la cabeza en fastidio y luchó por concentrarse. Hacerlo no fue particularmente difícil, pero tampoco era tan agradable como se piensa. Por eso ignoró la desesperación, la angustia y los llamados de auxilio, ya que a varios kilómetros vio a un monumental lobo blanco.

Por ahora, el trio observó desde lejos como la bestia bit se quedó quieta. El can era notablemente más pequeño que la última vez, debido a las orejas lobunas en la cabeza de Ivanov. Por eso no era descabellado suponer que Boris y sus hombres ya sabían que algo no iban bien. Así que cuando varias sombras salieron de la nada y se acomodaron en los retos de los edificios cercanos, no les sorprendió demasiado.

—Eso fue lento— señaló Black.

—Son sólo humanos— le dijo su hermano con aburrida indiferencia.

—¿Saben dónde está Kai? — preguntó Yuriy cuando una espada de hielo apareció en su mano.

—No está lejos— respondió Dranzer.

Ivanov no los miró, estaba más centrado en esos humanos que parecían más influenciados por sus bestias bit que otra cosa; probablemente gracias a la droga de Boris. Pero como fuera, Yuriy al igual que su lado salvaje no percibía el aroma de Kai, así que no podía ubicarlo. Y eso era tan extraño que seguramente alguien lo escondía de su sensible olfato.

—Vayan por él— dijo el ruso—Yo me haré cargo de esto.

Dranzer miró a su gemelo, y luego ambos observaron a Yuriy antes de desaparecer. Porque era curioso, pero sonaba lógico que se quedara y ellos fueran por su humano, ya que sabían dónde encontrarlo. Por eso hicieron un camino de más sangre, donde dejaron cadáveres que le revolvería el estómago a cualquiera, pero que les permitió deslizarse por el suelo brillante de un hospital.

Debieron patinar un poco, porque apenas pusieron un pie en el interior todo se congelo. De esa manera todos quedaron atrapados, así como cualquiera que estuviera en un rango de dos manzanas a la redonda. Eso impediría que haya más oponente, o al menos retrasaría a cualquier grupo de apoyo. Aunque no demasiado, porque el poder de Yuriy no estaba completo por lo que deberían moverse rápido.

—Maldito frio— tembló Black al abrazarse a sí mismo.

—Estúpido perro— se quejó Dranzer al referirse a Ivanov. Después soltó su poder, donde tres intrusos salieron corriendo envueltos en llamas.

—Vamos antes que sea peor, ¿por dónde?

—Uhhh— divagó el pelirrojo algo perdido—No sé, todo este hielo no me deja ver.

—Tks, tendremos que revisar todo el lugar— gruñó el menor— Que inútil eres.

—Búscalo tú. Ah espera, no puedes— sonrió Dranzer.

—Púdrete.

Ambos han estado peleando por Kai desde que se conocían, pero Dranzer estuvo primero y eso traía beneficios. Unos que no iba a ceder por su estúpido hermano menor. Pero sin interés en discutir, recorrieron el primer piso y fueron subiendo.

El pulcro e inmaculado espacio lucia como el escenario de alguna masacre. Pero sin que eso les afectara, se dieron cuenta que el hospital había estado tranquilo hasta que ellos llegaron; porque después se llenó de gritos y más rojo debido a los oponentes que eliminaron sin apenas parpadear. De pronto fue tanta la impresión, que incluso debieron detenerse a ver lo que habían hecho.

—Kai se va a enojar cuando vea esto— dijo Black.

—Y mucho— concordó Dranzer.

Ellos eran bestias bit así que la vida humana no les interesaba demasiado, tal vez por eso Hiro se esmeraba tanto en conservar el consejo. Quizás no todas las bestias bits eran iguales ya que no a todas les gustaban los humanos para comérselos, de hecho algunas los necesitaban para sobrevivir. Pero es más probable que sin las restricciones del consejo, la humanidad desaparezca.

Aunque ambos se distrajeron cuando dos sombras los atacaron, por lo que debieron saltar hacia atrás donde vieron con desinterés a los intrusos.

—¿No se te hacen conocidos? — preguntó el mayor a lo que su hermano entrecerró los ojos como si intentara ubicarlos.

—Hasta aquí llegaron— dijo la chica.

Sin aviso, una corriente de aire como cuchillas les cortó algunos mechones de cabello, por eso los gemelos fruncieron el ceño al recordar. Eran Queen y King, y esto lo iban a disfrutar. Por eso se lanzaron sobre la pareja, hasta que pronto sólo hubo destellos y sombras que se movían con una velocidad de vértigo. Las paredes y el suelo también sufrieron daño, incluso hubo un momento en el cual Black golpeó a King con tanta fuerza que lo estrelló contra el techo.

La onda expansiva dañó algunas luces, así que el pasillo se llenó de un resplandor tenue y mortecino, que iba y venía con cada corto circuito. Claro que eso no quería decir que salieron bien librados, porque aunque eran bestias bit, ahora tenían apariencia humana y si no se cuidaban iban a perder una extremidad. Eso sin mencionar que no tenían mucha experiencia con sus nuevos cuerpos, porque hace tres semanas que tomaron esas formas y apenas y se sentían cómodos con ellas.

Por eso aunque arrogantes en un principio, quedaron algo golpeados y cuando todo terminó estaban agitados. Incluso Dranzer sujetó su brazo izquierdo, mientras Black se limpió algo de sangre de la frente. Queen y King yacían inconscientes en el suelo, pero cuando se acercaron a mirarlos sintieron algo que los erizo.

—_**Intruso**_—dijo una voz ronca y oscura al final del pasillo.

Era una bestia bit, un león negro en toda su gloriosa presencia.

—Esto debe ser una broma— dijo Dranzer.

—¡Muévete! — gritó Black al jalarlo por el brazo cuando el animal se les vino encima.

Correr fue difícil y trabajoso, porque el jodido león estaba destruyendo la mitad del hospital y hacía temblar el lugar con cada paso. Incluso Queen y King parecieron haber sido consumidos apenas les paso cerca.

—¡Por aquí!— exclamó Dranzer para que el pelinegro girara a la izquierda.

Sería estúpido pelear con la bestia bit porque no tenían experiencia, pero esa tampoco era su prioridad. De hecho el pelirrojo acaba de encontrarla, así que corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, aun tambaleantes, hasta que casi derribaron una puerta.

—¡Wow!

Apenas saltaron al interior, la entrada se congelo con un enorme bloque de hielo que miraron con asombro e incomprensión. Pero desde el suelo y casi abrazados, vieron al león que arremetía contra el muro como si intentara quebrarlo. Lo único que hacía era rebotar con cada golpe, pero todavía sin comprender que sucedía ambos se miraron. Encontrarse tan cerca sólo hizo que se soltaran de mala gana, así que se pusieron de pie mientras se sacudían la ropa. Al menos ese estúpido Ivanov servía para algo, así que examinaron el lugar al que llegaron.

—¿Por dónde? — preguntó Black.

El pelirrojo no respondió, pero comenzó a caminar por la sala de maternidad. Había varias incubadoras que así como todo en el hospital, se encontraban desorganizadas y fuera de lugar debido a la segura evacuación. Aunque Dranzer no quiso centrarse en nada en particular, porque los bebes humanos así como todo tipo de bebes, son un tema delicado. Y como bestia bit su lado animal respondía instintivamente para protegerlos; así que encontrar alguno seria molesto. Haría que se enojara.

Tal vez por eso era tan sobreprotector con Kai, después de todo era menor considerando que el fénix ha existido mucho más tiempo. Sin mencionar que cuando lo vio…no sé, algo hizo "Click", pues las bestias bit son las que escogen a los humanos, no al revés.

Y podía decir que su "hermano" sintió lo mismo, porque por algo no se había ido y dejado a **SU **humano tranquilo.

—Al menos estábamos en el piso indicado— dijo Black cuando empujó una puerta que conducía a otro pasillo.

—El león debía de estar cuidando el lugar— dijo Dranzer tras abrir otra puerta que llevaba a un quirófano— Pero ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos?

—¿Crees que algo lo sacó?

Dranzer no sabía, pero tampoco le importó porque apenas entraron vieron lo que estaban buscando.

Kai Hiwatari tenía su propio ataúd oscuro, seguro hecho por Brooklyn antes de ser "capturado". Por eso estaba suspendido en un cuarzo negro, que se sostenía por sí solo en medio de la habitación. Todavía se veían los dos disparos en el pecho y lucia tan desarreglado como sólo la batalla puede ofrecer.

Aunque eso bastó para que se acercaran sin pensar, ni notar la puerta que se congeló tras la espalda. Quizás porque lo único que importaba era el ruso-japonés que quedó atrapado en el tiempo, debido a la urna oscura. Además ahora podían pelear sin lastimarlo, y quien ganara se quedaría con él.

—…

Sin embargo ni siquiera alcanzaron moverse, porque de la nada salieron picos de hielo por todas partes. Por ello los gemelos dieron un lento parpadeo, mientras algo de sangre se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando bajaron la mirada, vieron picos de hielo inmovilizándolos por el pecho y las extremidades, por lo que eso dolía como el infierno.

También hubo más sangre que se deslizó por el hielo, donde antes que los fénix escaparan, algo los atravesó una última vez por el pecho. Sucedió al mismo tiempo y con dos espadas de hielo, pero antes de morir desaparecieron. Por eso Dranzer y Black Dranzer nunca cayeron, sólo se desvanecieron en el aire mientras la figura que los atacó cayó de rodillas en el suelo, justo cuando el hielo se desquebrajo y colapso.

Yuriy jadeó adolorido. Casi sollozó, porque estaba cansado y esa endemoniada herida en el abdomen no dejaba de sangrar, así que la sujetó con una mano y miró sobre el hombro. Las esencias de ambos fénix traspasaron la oscuridad de Brooklyn, por lo que apenas llegaron con Kai el cristal oscuro se hizo mil pedazos.

—Hn— se quejó Ivanov cuando el bicolor se desplomó con un sonido sordo.

No pudo atraparlo, por lo que apretó los ojos y respiró hondo. Necesitaba fuerzas, ya que usó más poder del que tenía y ahora no estaba precisamente en su mejor momento. Así que haciendo acopio de esa terca resistencia que lo caracterizaba, se arrastró hacia el bicolor con el corazón latiendo a mil.

Estaba asustado que no funcionara, pero sobre todo temía perderlo otra vez. Por eso llegó a su lado y se mordió los labios. Las heridas en su pecho estrujaron su corazón, por lo que sus ojos ardieron hasta que debió mirar a otro lado, donde volvió a respirar hondo.

Debía concentrarse y terminar la misión.

Intranquilo, se tragó todo el dolor y la indecisión cuando lo tocó. Al final lo acomodo en sus brazos, pero fue difícil ignorar lo frio que estaba. En realidad, era un duro recordatorio que le repetía una y otra vez que él había muerto, sin mencionar que su sangre lo estaba manchando y eso no le traía buenos recuerdos. De hecho enganchó su respiración como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado respirar.

Sin embargo, al final intentó calmarse cuando apoyó ambas frentes juntas, con la intención de establecer su conexión y así devolverle lo que hacía falta.

"_**Por favor que funcione, por favor que funcione"**_

Había congelado dos manzanas por dos razones: una era totalmente estratégica, y la otra era para que las bestias bit de Hiwatari fueran más lentas y no lo vieran venir cuando se acercara. Hiro dijo que hiciera de niñera y eso hizo; les ayudo a despejar casi todo el camino, pero necesitaba que fueran atacados.

Por eso los dejó solos cuando Queen y King aparecieron, y por esa misma razón hizo que el león que cuidaba a Kai dejara su puesto. Pero como si todo eso ya no fuera lo suficientemente difícil, debió quitarse a 30 hombres de Boris de encima y a tres docenas de gatos que se hacían y deshacían en la oscuridad. Eso sin mencionar, que debió mantener el control de la gigantesca estructura de hielo y cuidar de las aves.

Mas, ahora estaba tan cansado que había partes que se estaban desmoronando, lo cual es peligroso ya que indicaba donde estaban. Pero luego pensaría en la ruta de escape, por ahora se concentró en lo que hacía. Él atacó a Dranzer y Black Dranzer porque aunque sabía que pelearían por Kai, ninguno de los dos quería perderlo y eso es lo que sucedería si morían con su forma humana. Se podría decir que los incito a entrar en él.

Claro que eso no quería decir que atacarlos fue fácil; de hecho en un momento pensó que no podría mantener el control sobre todo lo que estaba haciendo, en especial porque con los gemelos tenía que moverse al mismo tiempo o podría terminar muerto. Además ambos debían regresar al mismo tiempo, así ninguno podría tomar el control sobre el ruso-japonés y dejar al otro de lado.

—Kai…— gimió por lo bajo, totalmente centrado en él, como si no existiera nada más. Ni siquiera los golpes del león que lo había encontrado, y ahora intentaba romper el hielo de la puerta—…Kai.

Su nombre sonaba grave y bajo. Le hizo eco en los oídos y cada vez que lo repetía, sentía que dolía con más fuerza. Pero algo cambio, ya que sus orejas temblaron con el primer palpitar. Por ello lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Después casi se hizo un ovillo con el bicolor en brazos, hasta que Hiwatari dio un profundo respiro.

—Idiota…— sollozó sin dejar espacio—Eres…un idio-ta. Maldito bastardo.

Su voz se quebró, cuando los brazos contrarios subieron torpes para abrazarlo. Kai finalmente comenzó a recuperar el calor de su cuerpo, por lo que las orejas de Yuriy sólo podían oír los latidos de su corazón. Sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo iba a desaparecer.

Esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir, lo encerraría si eso fuera posible. Porque al fin lo tenía y era tan suyo, que mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitárselo. Y si una bestia bit que destruyó la mitad de Rusia no demostraba su palabra, imagínense una que adoptó una posesiva y protectora actitud.

—Yu-Yuriy— dijo Kai con voz ronca, por lo que Ivanov escondió el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y su hombro.

Los mataría a todos por él y así al fin nadie se lo quitaría. Pero ahora no, porque se sintió tan cansado que se fue hacia adelante, donde Hiwatari termino bajo su cuerpo porque en su estado no pudo aguantar su peso. La mente de Yuriy entorpecida por la oscuridad opaco sus ojos, así que comenzó a cerrarlos lentamente. Porque ya no podía más; por eso decidió que mientras pudiera sentir el calor de Kai tan cerca, todo estaba bien. De hecho ni siquiera le importo cuando el león rompió la puerta y entró.

**I see your dirty face** (Veo tu cara sucia)

**High behind your collar** (Alta, atrás del cuello de tu ropa)

**What is done in vain** (Que se hace en vano)

**Truth is hard to swallow** (La verdad es difícil de tragar,)

**So you pray to God** (así que le rezas a Dios)

**To justify the way you live a lie, live a lie, live a lie** (para justificar la forma en que vives una mentira, vives una mentira, vives una mentira.)

**And you take your time** (Y te tomas tú tiempo.)

**And you do your crime** (Y haces tú crimen.)

**Well you made your bed** (Bueno, usted hizo su cama)

**I'm in mine** (Yo estoy en la mía)

**Because when I arrive** (Porque cuando llegue,)

**I bring the fire** (voy a traer el fuego)

**Make you come alive** (que te hará volver a la vida)

**I can take you higher** (Puedo llevarte más alto)

**What is this, forgot?** (¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo olvidaste?)

**I must now remind you** (Ahora debo recordártelo)

**Let It Rock **

**Let It Rock **

**Let It Rock**

**Now the son's discrased** (Ahora el hijo está deshonrado)

**He, who knew his father** (Él, que conocía a su padre)

**When he cursed his name** (Cuando el maldijo su nombre)

**Turned, and chased the dollar** (Giró, y tomó el dólar)

**But it broke his heart** (pero esto rompió su corazón)

**So he stuck his middle finger** (así que le mostró su dedo del medio)

**To the world** (al mundo)

**To the world** (al mundo)

**To the world** (al mundo)

**And you take your time** (y te tomas tú tiempo)

**And you stand in line** (y te mantienes en línea)

**Well you'll get what's yours** (bueno, conseguirás lo que es tuyo)

**I got mine** (yo tengo lo mío.)

**Because when I arrive** (Porque cuando llegue,)

**I bring the fire** (voy a traer el fuego)

**Make you come alive** (que te hará volver a la vida)

**I can take you higher** (Puedo llevarte más alto)

**What is this, forgot?** (¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo olvidaste?)

**I must now remind you** (Ahora debo recordártelo)

**Just Let It Rock **

**Let It Rock **

**Let It Rock **

**Let It Rock **

**Let It Rock**

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Al Fin actualización °¬°! Dios, 25 paginas mi imaginación murió x.x

Ro: ¡Actualización °¬°! (Pegada como garrapata xD) ¡Te adoro °-°! He esperado este fic como hace mil años T-T

Ann: No es fácil de escribir sabes u¬ûUU. Pero en verdad espero disfruten del capítulo °¬°, tiene un pequeño fragmento de la canción "Let It Rock" que sencillamente adoro °¬°, y que pueden ver en mi Face n-n. O si prefieren, colocan "Sylar Let It Rock" y ahí les sale n.n

Ro: En verdad lamentamos la demora u.u, sin embargo como si el fantasma-de-las-no-actualizaciones no fuera suficiente, ahora Ann se va a mudar T-T

Ann: Hai n.n, me iré a USA así que tal vez desaparezca un tiempo mientras me acostumbro al cambio n¬n.

Ro: Oks, por el momento nos despedimos n-n. Como saben el Fanfiction está colocando los anónimos como Guest oO, así que no sabemos quienes escriben. Por favor coloquen sus nicknames para poder responderles adecuadamente n—n.

De acuerdo como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. Bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer escriben dentro del rectángulo que está aquí abajo n.n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile.

Se despiden:

Ann: ¡Actualización, actualización \(°¬°)/!

Ro: ¡Actualización, actualización \(°¬°)/!

**PD: No se olviden de visitar el canal de Youtube, y el Facebook xDDD. Nuevos videos e imágenes °-°**


End file.
